The Apple Spectrum
by Arby Works
Summary: A story of competition, friendship, rivalry and love. Rainbow Dash is thrown into the Market Harvest; a farming competition in which she aids Applejack and the Sweet Apple Acres team. Sacrificing some of her own time, Rainbow Dash does her best to support her friend in her time of need as a living model for the Sweet Apple Acres advertisement campaign: The Apple Spectrum!
1. 1:1: Warm Up 1: The Proposal

**Chapter 1: Initiations and Uniforms**

**1:1 The Proposal**

****Above Ponyville, lying atop a cloud, was Rainbow Dash. Lazing around, she simply stared at the sky, watching clouds float by. Usually, she would have been napping, flying, showing off or doing weather related jobs.****

She let loose an exhaustive sigh. "Clouds have it nice. Floating in the wind, no cares in the world at all," Rainbow Dash sighed once more as she continued to stare at the clouds in an almost trance-like state.

Rainbow Dash had just finished training. The pressure of having an audience watching you would be sheer torture, so removing that pressure puts the mind much more at ease.

**"**Well," Rainbow Dash said out loud, breaking her trance. _All that time competing really isn't nice to me, because yeah, it is tiring._****

**"**_Ra~ainbow!_**" **a voice called out from down below.****

Rainbow Dash peeked over the clouds edge towards the ground. The source of the voice was none other than Twilight Sparkle. Rainbow just wanted to go back to what she did best - nothing, but she decided to at least see what's up before deciding to reject Twilight's offer. She didn't bother standing up and rolled off the cloud. Rainbow began to let herself fall nose first akin to a bomb. Twilight gasped, preparing her magic and just before Rainbow slammed into the ground, her wings extended outwards and she slowed down. She allowed her legs to swing from under her, nearly kicking Twilight in the face. She allowed her legs to dangle back under her, and touched down gently, setting all four hooves on the ground.****

**"**Yeah Twi?" Rainbow yawned.****

Twilight stared at Rainbow for a few seconds before shaking her head, and quickly put her best smile on. "Sorry to disturb you Rainbow, but Rarity and Applejack wanted to talk to you. We were at the Library but we split up. We were going to meet in 10 minutes whether we found you or not,"****

Rainbow let out a groan before wiping her face with her hoof. "She, err, they didn't happen to say why, did they?" Rainbow Dash asked sarcastically.****

Twilight merely giggled at Rainbow's response. "C'mon, let's go," she said while Rainbow Dash let out a sigh and lazily hovered behind Twilight as they moved through the field of grass back to Ponyville.****

Twilight and Rainbow arrived at the Library after a few minutes of walking to find Pinkie Pie standing in the centre of the room, staring directly at the door with wide eyes. Twilight stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the tree house. Rainbow Dash walked around Twilight, not caring about Pinkie's current antic, and simply ignored the mare's babbling.****

**"**Ooh! You guys took forever to get back! Twilight and I must have had the same idea to go and check the fields since there are so many low clouds, and silly Dashie expects to be able to hide from everypony in the most obvious place ever, bu~ut as I walked..." Pinkie never seemed to stop, so Twilight sighed before she closed the door and stepped in. Rainbow Dash walked over and sat down.****

Rainbow Dash groaned at Pinkie's antics before leaning back, allowing herself to sink into the chair. Twilight quickly trotted upstairs, while Pinkie Pie rambled on about how she and Twilight found Rainbow Dash earlier before breaking out into song about her trip back. Eventually, Twilight came back down, this time carrying Spike. The purple dragon was nose deep in a letter, writing words as Twilight spoke.****

**"**... Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said as she came within earshot.****

Spike finished writing, and rolled up the scroll. Rainbow Dash pondered the thought of it being some friendship report on loyalty. Looking at the two, it hit her: they weren't gone long enough to write a normal friendship report. This only caused Rainbow Dash to rub her temples in confusion, then decide to stop thinking about it all together. Spike took a deep breath as he held the scroll in front of him and unleashed a breath of fire, burning the scroll in a green flame. He watched as it vanished and magically flew to Canterlot. Rainbow Dash continued to watch Spike as he jumped down and walked towards Twilight's work area; it lay riddled with books and notes regarding dresses.****

_Oh no... I have to do something involving dresses? Wait, maybe it's just Twilight's subject of the week,_Rainbow Dash thought as she became more alert.****

The mere thought of being Rarity's living mannequin was a sheer nightmare to her. She looked away from Spike to see that Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity, had all come in to the Library. Pinkie Pie bounced around, still rambling on about something. Rainbow Dash only just noticed the drool seeping through the corners of her mouth, having been too caught up in her thoughts, and promptly wiped it away. She looked back to Spike only to see him finishing up his tidying of Twilight's work area. Stepping into her line of vision, Rarity approached her.****

**"**Oh my stars, darling. You look absolutely exhausted. I do say you're admirable for your ability as a flier but please dear, take it easy once in a awhile. You cannot afford to live tired all the time, dear," Rarity said followed by a smile.****

Rainbow Dash stared back, then smiled quickly at Rarity's show of concern. The white mare's smile grew before she turned away towards Spike, who was stacking books. Rainbow Dash sighed, fighting back a yawn in the process. Twilight started grabbing more books while Applejack and Pinkie conversed.****

**"**So~o Appleja~ack, do you think her answer is yes?" Pinkie Pie asked. Applejack looked up at the ceiling for a second, thinking.****

**"**Hmm, Ah 'spose so, but it all depends on whether or not Rainbow Dash'll be able to do that kinda work," Applejack said.****

Rainbow glared at Applejack momentarily, long enough to warrant an acknowledgement, as the farmer slowly trotted closer. Applejack wore a smile with a look of slight interest.****

**"**Jeez RD, you look more tired than Ah do," Applejack said as she approached Rainbow Dash sitting lazily in her chair.****

**"**Ugh, how many of you are going to say that?" Rainbow Dash said as she rubbed her eyes. Applejack let out a small chuckle as she realized that Rainbow Dash had probably heard that comment several times that day. Rainbow Dash sighed and added, "sorry, just a little exhausted. I guess I have a slight headache from training too hard earlier. It kinda ruins everything else I'm trying to focus on."****

Applejack smirked. "Well, Ah learned mah lesson during last year's Applebuck Season," she said, with a slight eye twitch. "Anyways, we were lookin' fer ya with hopes ya would sign something Twilight cooked up fer Sweet Apple Acres."****

Rainbow thought for a second as she wondered what it would be. Knowing Twilight, it had to be something full of rules, instructions, and sheer strictness. _Well, it is for Sweet Apple Acres... can't be all bad..._Rainbow Dash thought, adjusting her seating position.****

**"**Mind explaining it to me first?" Rainbow Dash said with a small scowl, still fighting back yawns.****

**"**Ah think it'd be better if Twi did it. She did cook 'er up," Applejack said as she turned to walk back to Pinkie Pie, who had just finished her rambling.****

Rainbow sighed. She watched Applejack's short walk back, wondering what they want her to do. Her eyes were locked onto the back of Applejack's head, her golden mane bobbing with each step she took. Rainbow stared at the hat on Applejack's head vividly, wondering how that thing hasn't fallen apart or been replaced yet. Lucky break, or maybe Rainbow just didn't know the benefits of taking care of one's stuff.****

Applejack turned to talk to Pinkie Pie, showcasing her entire body to Rainbow Dash. Rainbow saw how Applejack's body showed the fruits of physical work; truly a character worthy of Rainbow Dash's competition.****

Rainbow continued to stare at her rival, lost in her thoughts regarding her reason to be there. She quickly shook her head as her mind became plagued with various answers to her question, each different variations of things she already thought; all pointing to eventual assistance regarding Sweet Apple Acres. She sighed, her mind slightly eased yet expecting to do hard labour.****

**"**Ra~inbo~w..." Twilight called out with a mellow tone, just short of whispering, directly into Rainbow Dash's ear. Rainbow Dash didn't notice Twilight approach until she nudged Rainbow Dash's shoulder.****

**"**Huh?" Rainbow said, spinning her head towards Twilight.****

**"**Sorry, I thought you were falling asleep."****

Rainbow Dash sighed, thinking clearly but also slightly annoyed. _Jeez, maybe I should, I dunno, not train so hard? Wait, that's stupid. … hey, Twi's right here._****

**"**Hey, I asked Applejack and she told me to ask you why I'm here. What gives?" Rainbow Dash said, her voice slightly louder. She sat up more attentively.****

Twilight cocked her head. "Oh? I thought..." Twilight sighed before smiling. "Well, Rarity wants to use you as a model for some uniforms," Twilight said.****

**"**Huhn? Doesn't she know that... ugh, _frilly_clothes get in the way of flight?" Rainbow Dash said coarsely.

"Well dear, Rarity said while walking over to Rainbow Dash, "I'm testing some athletic attire. Jumpsuits, team uniforms and all that pizazz. I thought that I could make more business if I invested more into the sports industry," Rarity said.

****Rainbow Dash blinked, and started thinking. _Athletic sports often call for proper uniforms, and teams pay loads for uniforms... and I'm the only athlete around. Okay then._****

**"**Well, okay I guess," Rainbow Dash said. _If it has the slightest hint of frou-frou, I'm going to bail faster than a Sonic Rainboom._****

**"**Well, actually, that is sort of a white lie. The Sports Industry could use a little more style in their uniforms, and I could make some more money, and _finally_be able to pay for some ads in bigger cities... but, well, Applejack's reason is the other. She needs team uniforms," Rarity said with a sly smile as she left to talk to Pinkie Pie and Applejack.****

Rainbow Dash raised a brow, unsatisfied with being left in the dark still. She quickly looked around to see if anypony was free, while sitting up in her chair. Twilight popped into her view, staring right at her.

"Applejack wants to create a team for a competition. One that has to be verified by Princess Celestia before we can confirm anything. Applejack is competing with some other businesses in a national competition in the city of Troronto," Twilight said.

"Troronto? Isn't that near the northern border of Equestria?" Rainbow asked.

Twilight nodded. "She has to grow, maintain, and sell her crops. The point is to make more bits than other businesses," Twilight said, stopping before she went into extreme details.

****Rainbow Dash merely nodded. "Well, what does this have to do with me, or us. What does it have to do with uniforms and what does this have to do with 'verification' or whatever from Princess Celestia?" Rainbow Dash said as she slowly got out of her chair.****

**"**You enter in teams which need approval from the Managers. Princess Celestia and the Master of Ceremonies, plus the judges. Sweet Apple Acres needs more than just Big Mac and Applejack to do it, as recent years have proven how badly they need the extra hoof. It helps to have teammates for once, and it helps even more to have an ad campaign."****

**"**Where you come in is you can fly banners, and pull off performances during the sales month declaring something like, 'I can fly this good because I eat Sweet Apple Acre's Apples!' Something that helps ponies who would otherwise ignore it."****

**"**As for the uniforms, you gotta look stylish, not to mention the eventual mass harvest is chaotic. Not in the sense that you're competing against others, but because of all the equipment being pulled, crop being put into storage for the time being, moving into the kitchen, setting up your fields, so on and so forth," Twilight said.****

Rainbow Dash hummed in her thoughts. _Applejack has to make sure that Pinkie and Rarity could help if they are assisting. Or were they assisting? Maybe it will be just Big Mac, Applejack, and myself, possibly Twilight as well helping._She sighed and wondered how she missed out on such a competition before. Maybe it is once every two years? Rainbow Dash took a quick stretch.****

**"**Well, sounds like fun when you put it that way. What does the winner get?" Rainbow Dash asked.****

Twilight raised a hoof and opened her mouth, preparing to explain, only to say nothing. She placed her hoof on the ground and giggled. "Hehe, well, I'm not really sure. I had already started organizing and planning in my head the practices and drills that Applejack said we should do when she started rambling on about the Tomato family," Twilight said.****

Rainbow Dash perked up. "Practice? Drills? This is just like an athletic competition!" she exclaimed as she cantered over to Applejack with Twilight following.****

**"**So, you can handle bakin'?" Applejack asked.****

**"**Yes!" Pinkie said, doing a quick salute.****

Applejack turned to see Rainbow Dash and Twilight approaching. "Apples... I'm in!" Rainbow Dash said, unable to contain her excitement.****

**"**Yee-haw, for once, we have a full team!" Applejack exclaimed.****

Rainbow Dash smiled as she watched Applejack visually express her excitement. She felt herself raring to go, but couldn't fully shake off the exhaustion from earlier.****

**"**So, um, what is the point, first? Oh, and the prize?" Rainbow Dash asked, chuckling at her slight forgetfulness.****

Applejack turned towards Rainbow Dash. "Well, multiple farms compete 'n aim for the grand prize: free shipping and free product placement, paid for by the competition's committee," Applejack said. Rainbow Dash stared, unsure of whether or not to feel happy or disappointed. "Gosh, Ah can't imagine how much we'll save on shipping and how much we'll make on new customers," Applejack was giddy with excitement.****

Rainbow's expression changed to a warm smile. She completely forgot about the prize, and just decided to let her friend enjoy her moment of excitement.****

**"**So, um... Another question," Rainbow Dash said, watching as Applejack turned and smiled at Rainbow Dash. _Y'know, maybe we could hang out some more during this competition. Get to know each other, and stuff. _She coughed and began speaking. "S-so, um... who all, of all of us, are competing and, y'know, doing what?" Rainbow Dash asked.****

Applejack giggled. "Sorry, mah mind is all jumpy. In previous years, we just had Big Mac 'n m'self." She let loose another giggle before clearing her throat. "This year, y'see, you would be best for carrying banners or skywriting with them clouds, an' during the competition, you could fly bushels of apples to th' kitchen. Much easier than paradin' through all them other team gophers," Applejack said.****

Rainbow Dash stood on her hind legs and punched the air with her forehooves. "YES! Now I can show off my stuff for many to see!" she said.****

**"**Heh, well, Twilight will be helping with organization throughout, thankfully. Last year, we lost so many apples when I was in charge... Hooboy," Applejack said, seemingly thinking about the event in question. Rainbow Dash wondered for a second.****

**"**Wait, how do you grow Apples in a month?" Rainbow Dash pondered. _Apples aren't insta-crop... well, Zap Apples are, but those don't count._****

Applejack let out a light chuckle. "We don't. Th' judges are notified of how long a crop grows and we plant them beforehand. We planted apple trees at this year's location about 6 months ago. Every week, either Big Macintosh 'er I go there to check on 'em. With two weeks to the competition, and people starting to prepare, we gotta get ready. I was hopin' ya could begin advertisin' Team Apples as soon as possible," she said as she seemingly became lost in a victory fantasy as much as Rainbow Dash was.****

**"**Got it. I just need a place to start, and a uniform," Rainbow Dash said as she looked over at Rarity.****

**"**Well, I'll have it done as soon as I know what fits, what works, and what lasts on you first, dear. I can only create the uniform when I know what works," Rarity said, bringing a chest over with magic.****

**"**Anyways, when does this great harvest begin? And what do we do beforehand?" Rainbow Dash asked.****

The chest opened up revealing ten uniforms, all expressing simplistic designs, merely placeholders until Rarity can know what uniform fits best. Applejack chuckled at Rainbow Dash's question.****

**"**Well actually sugarcube, the harvest begins when the contest does. We harvest half th' apples at th' start and begin preparing th' stand. Baking pies and other related goods. which Pinkie an' Ah'll be handling. will be done after. Then, advertising it to show our product, which you and Rarity will handle with her designing the ads an' uniforms." She paused, letting Rainbow Dash think.****

Rainbow Dash nodded, taking it all in. She didn't realize, due to her distraction, and being tired, that Rarity was already stashing the suit on. She finally noticed, helping Rarity with putting it on before it snugly wrapped her body.****

**"**Twi will be handlin' the organization, making sure we don't lose any crops for... various reasons," Applejack said. "Fluttershy'll be handling the stand, along with me, as well as handlin' any critters that come by."****

They were all staring at the uniform Rarity had managed to slip on Rainbow Dash's body. It was simple and fit snugly on her. "It is orange with a few brown stripes simply because I can _not_stand the sight of a plain uniform, placeholder or not," Rarity said.

It had a few things on it for advertising, such as flips for banners or clips for dragging a cart, and so forth. Rainbow Dash examined herself and did a crouch. _Feels good. Not great, but good,_she thought.

**"**First, let me tell you the name of our campaign. Applejack gave me a fabulous idea simply by mentioning your name, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said as she looked over to Rainbow Dash to make sure nothing was out of place.****

**"**Uh huh," Rainbow Dash said, getting slightly annoyed at how close Rarity was getting. _A little too close_.****

**"**It is a great name. We kinda just had to get you here," Twilight said.****

**"**'It is called 'The Apple Spectrum'!" they all said at once.****

There was an awkward pause, as Rainbow retorted with a deadpan stare. She raised a brow, and her friends stared back in confusion.****

**"**All that buildup for so little payoff?" Rainbow stared in disbelief.****

Her friends stared at her in slight shock. _It's punny and nice, but I was expecting something huge for something that was... described as being huge._Rainbow thought.****

**"**What!" Rarity exclaimed. "That's a tad rude, Rainbow Dash. Honesty is the best policy but it is the idea of somepony else." Rarity moped as she puckered her lip. The others simply looked at Rainbow each with a slight glare, except for Fluttershy who couldn't.****

Rainbow looked at her friends. "What? I expected something a little better than the 'Apple Spectrum'. Do apples usually come in a full spectrum?" Rainbow scoffed as she did a few jumps and push ups. "But the uniform is comfy and seems good so far. Not perfect, kinda itchy near my hooves," she finished off.****

Rarity's horn lit up, magic activated, and the uniform was off of Rainbow almost instantly. Rarity was already grabbing the next one. Applejack sighed at Rainbow's reaction.****

**"**Well, Ah'm sure the slogan'll grow on ya," she said letting out a small chuckle.****

**"**It is a genius idea in my opinion. A spectrum of colours always remains visible when in the sky where the only contrast is blue. Even on the ground, the contrast there is usually grass or dirt roads," Twilight said while grabbing a book with her magic.****

The title read _Spectacle Prisms: The Entire Colour Spectrum Reference Guide_. She quickly opened up to a page near the front and read it while Rainbow yawned. She really needed sleep.****

**"**Even so, you'll be a perfect living advertisement, with the athletic physique, and the uniform plans I have prepared," Rarity said as she used her magic to teleport the next uniform onto Rainbow's body. "This one is a slightly different design from the last one; different material mixed with the same material to see how different fabrics react with skin. Is it too itchy? Does it pull on your coat? Those are the sort of questions I want answered." Her voice seemed to grow muffled.****

Rainbow diverted her eyes to the ceiling of the room staring up. There were some garbled sounds that sounded like voices.****

_Ugh, I'm going to pass out soon, I can feel it. Voices are gibberish, my body feels numb. Kinda like a sugar crash. Ha, sucks to be you Rainbow. Really gotta work on my stamina._****

Rarity looked at Rainbow, frowning and tilting her head to the side while examaning Rainbow.****

**"**Oh, dearie. Maybe we should continue this... some other time," Rarity said.****

Rainbow looked over to Rarity, spotting her frown. Everybody else looked at Rainbow when Rarity mentioned this. Spike walked up in front of her, held up his hand to her face and snapped. Rainbow quickly shot her head back. "Hnn, no, no. I'm... I'm fine," she said with a yawn.****

_My legs feel weak. Darn. This competition actually sounds interesting, yet here I am,_Rainbow thought. She looked over to Twilight. _Egghead has her nose in that book. Too distracted to notice anything. Hmm, Applejack._She looked over to Applejack.****

**"**So, um, when exactly is the competition-contest thingy again? Also, next uniform," Rainbow Dash asked as Rarity teleported the current uniform off of Rainbow, putting on another one.****

_Hmm, what bugs me... Rarity's gonna wanna know..._She looked at Rarity who waited for some kind of sign, eyes closed and breath held. Rainbow closed her eyes and shook. "Itchy all over," Rarity's eyes shot open wide as she immediately tore off the uniform.****

Applejack stepped forward. "One month. Gotta start finalizing everythin' soon and usually now is when th' other businesses are finishing up an' takin' the rest of the time t' relax. Have none o' that on the Apple Family," Applejack said. AJ shook her head, Rainbow giving her the best deadpan stare she could muster. "Okay, terrible lie. We're pretty much 'wingin' it so to speak," Applejack said with a sheepish grin.****

Rainbow shot a quick smile while rolling her eyes at the pun. Rarity fished out design number 3 made with a visibly smoother material. _That uniform's fabric looks similar to uniforms that official teams use. Finally, something familiar._She almost jumped into the uniform before reminding herself Rarity would teleport it on.****

**"**Perfect," she said. "I recognized it was similar to actual uniforms and I was right," Rainbow Dash said as she shot a quick pose.****

**"**Fabulous!" she magically picked up a small notepad and wrote in it. "Number three," she said, and closed the notebook, placing it back in the box.****

**"**Goodie! We can finally get our uniforms and we can get into that old fashioned team spirit and I, PINKIE, CAN BE A CHEERLEADER!" Pinkie shouted as she bounced. "Give me an A, give me a C!" she said as she trailed off, bouncing around the others.****

Fluttershy walked up. "Oh, um, Rainbow, I want to ask you a favour," Fluttershy said.****

Rainbow Dash looked over at Fluttershy. "Well okay. What is it?" Rainbow asked, doing a few push-ups in the basic uniform.****

Fluttershy simply stared at Rainbow, mouth moving but no sound. Rainbow cocked her head. "What was that?" Fluttershy clenched her eyes tightly, hiding her face. "Um, I was wondering if... if you could, If you're free, help me with the flying thing..." Fluttershy said, growing quieter towards the end of her sentence..****

Rainbow stared for a second before letting a chuckle escape. "Sure. Just name the time and place," she said, withholding a yawn.****

Fluttershy looked around nervously for a second. "Oh, um, next... year?" She asked in confusion.****

Rainbow stared with a look of disbelief. She sighed. "How about tomo**—" **Rainbow let out a large yawn. "**—**rrow?" she asked, starting to doze off again.****

**"**Oh, um, that sounds wonderful but, I have some things to do with the animals," she said trailing off. "But after, we can."

Rainbow sighed. "Well, I can wait. No rush, Fluttershy..." she yawned once more.

****Rarity was already fishing out sketches while Pinkie Pie was bouncing around, wearing a cheerleading outfit she got from the Pinkie Pie Space Time Continuum Void she seemed to have. Applejack watched everybody else talk while lost in her own thoughts, and Twilight was still reading. Spike finally stepped forward as he quickly glanced at Rarity. He motioned to speak, but was halted when he gagged. He burped, a green ball of flame exiting his mouth. It flew upwards and with a quick pop, the green flames disappeared leaving a scroll floating. Twilight's attention shifted from the book to the letter.****

**"**Ugh, timing," Spike said as he sighed, grabbing the scroll and unrolling it. Spike cleared his throat. "_My faithful student, Twilight Sparkle, I approve of the proposed plans for the Sweet Apple Acres team along with the Manager of the Market Harvest contest, Flat Breadbasket..."_Spike let out a giggle which he instantly tried to contain, shared with Rainbow Dash and Twilight, while Applejack glared at them. "... Oh, um, _we wish you and the rest of the Sweet Apple Acres team luck, Princess Celestia."_Spike rolled up the scroll and walked over, placing it on Twilight's workbench.****

**"**Dandy, she didn' need to know the members of th' team," Applejack said.****

**"**Well, that's a huge load off my mind," Twilight said as she quickly resumed reading.****

**"**So... um, we can leave a week early..." Fluttershy said.****

Rainbow stared. _Huh... what are these plans? Ehn, I'm sure I'll find out later. For now..._She yawned once more, prompting a yawn from Rarity as she walked over. "Ah, dearie, I think you should keep this suit to get used to the feel. Maybe tug around a banner or cart now and then," Rarity said.****

Rainbow wearily looked over at her and yawned while nodding.****

**"**Hey, guys..." Rainbow said, gathering the attention of Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and to an extent, Twilight. "I'm... gonna sleep..."****

She saw spots in her eyes, small at first before obscuring her vision in flashing lights. The world's sounds died out and gravity vanished. A sugar crash?


	2. 1:2: Warm Up 2: Crates and Photos

**1.2: Crates and Photos**

****The following day, Rainbow Dash awoke in a bed. Looking around to see her surroundings, she soon discovered that the bed was located on the second floor of Twilight's bedroom. The sky outside showed a gradient of dark to light; either it was morning, she slept a whole day, or she slept an hour or two. Nevertheless, if there's one thing Rainbow was known for, besides her mane, it was her inability to get up early. She tossed and turned in bed before coming to the realization that no, sleep would not return. She sighed and sat up in bed before starting to stretch her upper body. First the wings, then the arms, then the neck.****

She took a look out the window, spotting the uneasy weather. Rainbow forgot that the weather today was going to be a light shower. She sighed once more before glancing at the sleeping figures of Twilight and Spike in their respective beds before trotting down the small staircase when something caught Rainbow's eye. Books scattered everywhere as usual but one book stood out... the one Twilight was reading before she passed out. She took the time to get a better look at the book, noticing the cover radiated the colour spectrum. She was about to open the book, but her thought process was interrupted by a stomach rumble. She erased other thoughts from her mind, and decided to ask questions later as she trotted down to the first floor of the library to grab a quick breakfast from Twilight's kitchen.

[*][*][*]

****Later on, Applejack and Rainbow Dash approached a field on Sweet Apple Acres. The wide open field was surrounded by various apple trees, this field was always open for various things: The Sisterhooves Social, Iron Pony Competition, training of any kind... now, it was training for this competition.****

**"**So, um, what exactly are we doing here again?" Rainbow asked.****

**"**Well, fer starters, we gotta get you into th' habit of trailin' objects while flyin'. Can't have ya crashing when yer load throws you off," Applejack said.****

**"**Would you care to elaborate? I mean, the Best Young Flier in Equestria can't possibly have any problems while flying," Rainbow Dash said, letting loose a small chuckle.****

Applejack nudged Rainbow's side. "Well, th' constant flyin' added on with the weight, could prove to be an issue. Delivery ponies often have some trouble flyin' regardless of the fact that they often haul large loads," Applejack said before reaching the center of the clearing. Placed there among the short grass was a small box containing a harness bearing the clips similar to the uniform Rarity made, just more worn down worn down.****

**"**Thankfully, I'm not like those Mail Ponies. I'm made of much tougher stuff, this training is useless," Rainbow Dash said, stomping her hoof into the ground and striking a pose. Applejack stared at Rainbow for a few seconds before picking up the harness between her teeth and tossing it.****

**"**Jus' put 'er on, RD," she said, shooting Rainbow a playful smile.

Rainbow looked at Applejack, then back to the harness. It landed in front of her, and Rainbow glanced down to the ground for a second.

"When I shout, fly over to where I'm standin'. There, you'll pick up a crate of apples an' take 'er down to the other side of the field. Drop it off an' return here. 30 crates total," Applejack said as she turned to leave.

****Rainbow simply nodded and watched Applejack walk off to the other side of the field. She took a deep breath before quickly averting her attention to the harness. She sighed. "Well, okay. I guess a little bit of training never hurt anypony. I guess I now have two training sessions today," she said as she lazily slipped her head into the harness, placing her hooves into the two openings.****

Once she fit her body into the harness, she quickly checked herself to make sure she had done it right. It was a black harness with metal clippings. Basic harness. She turned her head and noticed the strap. Satisfied with putting on the harness, she grabbed the strap and tightened it, before using the tip to finish tightening it. She tucked the valence strap underneath the harness itself and quickly did a few pushups and jumps. The harness fit snugly and she smirked.****

**"**Simple task. I'll be done by noon," she said.****

She turned and looked over to where Applejack stood. It was far off, but she could still see the orange Earth Pony. She sat down, forced to wait. She impatiently looked around for a second before letting out a coarse sigh.****

**"**It's been ten seconds and I'm already bored as hay," Rainbow said as she began tapping her hooves against the grass.****

She looked up at the clouds, which were starting to drip. The light showers were beginning, and it slowly unnerved Rainbow. _Rain, plus the weight I'd be carrying...__Maybe I should ask AJ to wait a while. Nah, I'm totally cool, _she thought. She started fumbling with the grass to distract herself. Shortly after, Rainbow looked up to see Applejack was shouting at her with an annoyed tone.****

**"**Hey, earth to cloud pusher!" Applejack shouted out.****

Rainbow snapped to attention, springing into a standing position.****

**"**Uh... sorry?" Rainbow said, smiling and kicking the grass at her hooves out of the way.****

**"**We don't have time to be sorry, we gotta practice, sugarcube," Applejack shouted.****

Rainbow sighed and stared at the ground. She jumped one more time.****

**"**Alright, let's do this then," Rainbow shouted out one last time before giving her wings a quick flutter.****

**"**Alrighty then, let's get 'er done," Applejack said.****

**"**Ready..." she shouted.****

Rainbow quickly got into a racing position, bending her front hooves slightly to take off.****

**"**Set..."****

Rainbow looked to the left, right, then to the sky. She took note of the light clouds floating in.****

**"**GO!"****

The shove off. Rainbow took off into the skies as fast as she could without slipping on the ground. She got reasonably high, stopping at at about thirty feet into the sky. She approached the side of the field where Applejack was, and immediately tilted her wings, sending her into a dive bomb. She zipped towards Applejack before she slowed down, wings flapping as she landed, ready to hook on the first crate. The crate in question was almost as large as Rainbow. No wonder Applejack wanted her to get used to it.

Applejack wasted no time or words talking to her as she proceeded to grab the six clips already attached to the crate. Rainbow noticed right then where the clips on her harness were; one on her scruff, one on her chest, and four on the back strap wrapped around her barrel. It was an awkward flying position, but it was considered the norm for delivery ponies. Applejack clipped the five clippings on faster than Rainbow could take in. She was looking up to the sky, raring to take off towards the other end of the field.

**"**Get a move on, Rainbow!" Applejack shouted breaking Rainbow's thoughts.****

Rainbow shook her head. "Got it!" she shouted as she flapped her wings hard, taking off into the sky.

She didn't know how well the straps – or herself – would hold, but she managed to lift herself as well as the crate into the sky._Light?_she thought._The crate is light? Huh.__Well, lighter than I thought. Considerably heavy, but not heavy enough to cause any problems. Enough of this. C'mon Rainbow, show Apples a dash._

****She started to flap her wings harder, and sped off in the other direction, the crate acting as a light anchor. She flew for a few seconds, not going too fast as to not test the straps or the harness. After 12 seconds, she descended, going in for the slowest landing possible. She let the crate droop down and touch down before landing herself. Immediately, she released the clips on her harness and she took off at her fastest workout speed arriving at the other side of the field in under five seconds easily.****

**"**That was a lil' bit slower than what I'd expect, RD," Applejack said with a small smile as she grabbed the next clips.****

**"**WHOA, what!" Rainbow said. "No lip from you, cowgirl, you don't do the fly-towing here," she said through bared teeth as Applejack clipped the next crate onto her harness.****

**"**Don't you worry none, it's only yer first," Applejack said in a muffled voice as she clipped the first clip. "These straps an th' harness are as strong as your take off," Applejack said as she finished clipping.****

Rainbow nodded and flapped her wings for a second before taking off, faster than before. She also flew much faster than before, getting to the other side of the field in around seven seconds. _I'd better get a larger field to practice soon. This is easy stuff. _She killed the thought as a droplet of water landed on her nose. Ignoring the tingling sensation, she focused on flying. More rain dropped as Rainbow zipped towards the end of the field. She touched down with the same finesse as before, undoing the clips, and launching back towards Applejack.****

This continued for a few more minutes, the process repeatedly bashing Rainbow's mind and patience. She zipped back and forth, lazily bouncing like a rubber ball. Her mind certainly accepted the feeling of acting like a tennis ball to save itself from the mind numbing experience.****

Eventually, Rainbow touched down on Applejack's side of the field, ready to pick up the last crate. This time, she had to catch her breath. _This was tedious, simple to do, yet it is draining._She gave it no more thought as she approached Applejack. She was damp from sweating, and from the light rain.****

**"**Last one, RD," Applejack said as she proceeded to clip the straps on.****

_How was this, Applejack? Fast enough for ya?_Rainbow thought, trying to look athletic.****

Rainbow was actually glad she had to stop now. She wished she was in her cloud home right now, lying in her cloud bed. Her exhaustion hadn't completely faded from the previous day's training; minor headaches, but not enough to impede any activity. Applejack finished the clipping, and Rainbow Dash took off faster than before. She no longer flew in a robotic fashion, instead zipping by with an arch motion. She heard a click from below as she reached the pinnacle of her arch, and she sped to the ground, slowing down as she got closer and quickly unclipped the crate. She turned and took off for the last time, towards Applejack and... Twilight Sparkle and Rarity? They were located under a small tree, protected from the rain. She braced herself, landing directly in front of the group in what one could call a battle-ready pose and then... another click with a blinding flash. Rainbow stood straight as she blinked.****

**"**Woah, what gives?" Rainbow said as her eyes quickly recovered from the flash.****

**"**Well, I arrived recently with the camera like Applejack and Twilight requested and I set it up ready to take a photo or two of you flying, simply to test out the camera... and my, the photos I've taken so far are fan-TASTIC! They capture the excitement of competition, the colours of your mane, everything!" Rarity said as she nudged the camera's tripod.****

**"**Well, okay then. So, why are you two here? I mean, besides camera... testing," Rainbow said as she fiddled with the harness.****

**"**Well, I am here to keep track of your time, and to also give you..." She paused as she began to rummage through a bag on her back. She pulled out a clipboard with what looked like a timetable on it. "... your schedule."****

Rainbow stopped fussing with her harness, out of frustration and slight curiosity. She saw it and saw how it was... oddly specific.****

**"**7:30 AM: Wake up. 7:32 AM: Get out of bed. 7:35 AM: Make be**—" **she stared dumbfounded. She turned her gaze to Twilight who gave a proud smile at her organizing skills. "Okay, Twilight, you gotta know by now, I'm no morning person, not to mention I'd much prefer to fly how I want to," Rainbow said, turning her gaze towards Applejack. "Apples, help please?" Rainbow asked.****

Twilight's face twisted into a pout and Applejack walked over and started loosening the harness around Rainbow Dash's figure.****

**"**But I planned everything out perfectly. Your diet, sleeping habits, timing, space for work, how to get out of bed," she said, pausing. "Uh, well, that last one may be a little... heh, unnecessary," she said, letting a small chuckle escape before coughing and continuing. "But, I believe this is the healthiest schedule you can get. At least try?" Twilight insisted, not wanting her work to go to waste.****

Rainbow gave her a cold stare. "No." Twilight's face twisted into an even larger pout.

"Ple~ase? I spent so long on this... scheduling the writing, and the supplies..."

**"**No," Rainbow replied.****

**"**Please?"****

**"**No."

"Pretty please?"

**"**NO."****

**"**Two days?"****

Rainbow sighed. "Fine, if it satisfies your... 'lust' for organization," she said, giving in.****

Twilight squealed with joy, Rainbow Dash sighed, and Applejack finished loosening Rainbow's harness. Rainbow wiggled out of the harness, quickly shook herself, and sat down on the ground. She examined the schedule, and noticed that just looking at it made her feel tired.****

Rarity stepped forward, clearing her throat. "As for why I am here, I just need some approval from the lovely mare who shall be sporting the uniform for our ad campaign." She grabbed two photos that came out of the camera. "Here are the two photos I took in glorious quality," Rarity said as she let the photos float to Rainbow's hooves.****

She looked over and was taken aback for a second. One photo was a zoom of her flying, carrying the crate. A look of pure determination and pride on her face, her rainbow mane and tail fluttering in the wind with the light rain and clouds as the perfect background. The second photo was of her landing; standing ready for action, ready to pounce... she smirked at them.****

**"**Ya look fantastic, sugarcube," Applejack said as she looked over at the photos Rarity had taken. "Y'all look perfect fer advertisin'."****

Rainbow took a proud stance and slapped a hoof off her chest in response to the compliment from Applejack. "Well, I'm sure I'll look even better in the uniforms," she said. She turned to Rarity. "Speaking of which, you said something regarding the team uniforms?" she asked.****

Rainbow looked to the left, seeing Twilight and Applejack talking. Obviously about planning and keeping a record of their crops.****

**"**Why yes, dear. I have several designs ready for you to try. Not too simple as that would be positively boring, not too detailed because quantity does not equal quality... just perfect," Rarity said.****

**"**Cool. Where are they?" Rainbow asked as she did a quick stretch, finding the strength to stand up from the ever so relaxing sit she just had.****

**"**Oh, they're at my boutique," Rarity said as she proceeded to pack up the camera she had brought.****

Rainbow stared at Rarity without saying a word before finally speaking up. "You couldn't bring them with you?" Rainbow asked, raising a brow.

Rarity lifted the camera off of the tripod, placing it in the case. "You can't expect me to do that in this weather, with you being all wet."

**__**_Rainbow sighed before smiling. Exhausting week, and they can still bring a smile to my face. She turned, looking over towards the skies above the field. The soft rain pelted the leaves of the trees, creating a calming sound. She anticipated the reveal of her uniform, nodding as she turned back to the others while they walked towards the Carousel Boutique._**__**

_Well, it seems I'm getting far more excited than I thought._


	3. 1:3: Warm Up 3: Farm Work and Motivation

**1.3: Farm Work and Motivation**

****The next day, Rainbow woke up in her cloud home. The events of yesterday were a blurry memory, mostly due to Rainbow still being half asleep. She lazily looked outside through the window, staring at the sunrise. _Ponies always said they were beautiful,_she thought. Then again, she didn't really care. It was bright, and interfering with her sleepy time. She slammed her head back into her cloud pillow face first, hoping to fall asleep again. She lay on the bed, staring into the darkness provided by the pillow.****

**"**Darn it, didn't this just happen?" Rainbow said to herself as she rolled over in bed and stared up at her cloud ceiling, unable to sleep anymore..****

She sighed and prepared. She turned her head to her wall. Next to a Wonderbolts poster, the schedule Twilight wrote up for he, or actually, the revised version. Twilight wound up rewriting it to not confuse Rainbow. Now, it only encompasses when she should start practising up to when she should stop.

Mondays to Wednesdays, starting at 9:00AM, arrive at Sweet Apple Acres. 9:10AM, commence the crate exercise again. 10:00AM, break. 10:15AM, commence the crate exercise again, this time using barrels; difference being the barrels contain apples, and are open top... of course they aren't real apples, just a set of fakes so real apples aren't wasted. 12:00PM, lunch. 1:00OM, Aerial Practice (with choice of nothing, with banner, with chute, or with weights), and that was it.

She could end the practice when she wanted but she had to do at least half an hour. All in all, it was short, sweet, to the point, while on Fridays and Saturdays, she had to practice the other necessities; tending to Applejack's Apple Cart in the Town Square, or applebucking, or even baking with Pinkie Pie and/or Applejack. Sundays and Thursdays were no practice days due to those being taken up by other things; weekly Weather Team meetings, or leaving to check on their crops at the contest grounds, or other things. Today was Wednesday, already up to her first day off tomorrow.

**"**Well... might as well start..." Rainbow said as she rolled out of her soft cloud bed, and quickly glanced at the mirror atop her dresser.

She had a frazzled mane to which she frowned at. She grabbed a brush off her dresser, and did a few brush strokes just so it looked more like 'Rainbow Dash' rather than 'Rainbow Dash struck by lightning.' She tossed the brush in what she thought was the general direction of her nightstand, and trotted out to her living room. The sun's rays coated her room, and now that she was fully awake, got why people said sunrises were beautiful. It gave her cloudy living room a golden colour, and it made Rainbow admire her room.

****Just shortly after, her room dimmed as a rogue cloud blocked out the sun. Rainbow looked out of her windows, and saw that an armada of clouds swarmed the skies like a wave of bees... and Rainbow didn't like that. One of her self-imposed rules; if she sees a mess of clouds, she clears it. It was probably left over from the previous day, and this provided Rainbow with the perfect opportunity for a warm up. It was only 6:50 am and Rainbow was now ripped and raring to go. She ran over to her front door, grabbed her saddlebags off of the hooks, put them on, tightened them, opened the door, and took off after she closed it.****

**"**It's on now, lingering rain clouds!"

[*][*][*]

****Applejack cursed the skies as the clouds above floated carelessly. She stared for a few minutes before letting out a long sigh, and she just stared at the clouds. For a moment, Applejack grew envious. Clouds had no cares, no problems. They floated along, not choosing where they float, or where they eventually build up with other clouds... nor do they choose when a rainbow-maned cyan Pegasus blasts them to kingdom come.****

**"**What in the hay, Rainbow is up this early? Mus' be som' sorta special occasion. Either that, or she jus' couldn' get back t' sleep," Applejack said as she trotted through the acres early morning, pulling a cart full of baskets as she set them out for the day's applebucking.****

Above the acres, Rainbow sped around doing loops, spins, anything to add more pep to her daily routine.****

**"**Always doing the acres first, not out of favouritism, but, well, they are up bright and early in a literal sense. I understand why, but it does help that nothing obscures the sun and stuff," Rainbow said to herself as she darted along, clearing the skies early.****

Surely somepony would question her later on about doing her job early, it wasn't like her at all, and surely, she would go to bed early. She decided to ignore the thoughts as she focused on cloud clearing.****

Around ten minutes later, the fleet of clouds had been reduced to one cloud, which Rainbow pushed out of the way. She positioned it directly above the acres and landed on it, lying down as she watched Applejack's pre-buck work. It wasn't chilly but it wasn't hot either. Actually, it's what some would call the perfect temperature for most things (unless you really like snow sports). Working, flying, messing around, Rainbow could see why someponies enjoy mornings.****

**"**Maybe I should get up early from now on." She thought about it for a second. "Ha! Like that's ever gonna happen." She looked down to Applejack, frowning while the farmpony chipped away at dispersing baskets among the trees. "I bet she would love some help," Rainbow said to herself.****

She hopped off of the cloud and air-bucked it, sending the mass of condensed water to oblivion before she soared down to where Applejack was pulling the cart and placing baskets. She slowed down coming in for a feather-light landing, the only noise being made was when her hooves touched the ground. Oddly graceful for Rainbow, but another self question pushed to the back of her mind. Applejack didn't seem to notice as she pulled the cart along through the acres. She stopped and stepped out of the harness for a second to place some baskets down, and when she did, she finally noticed Rainbow. She stopped moving as she stared for a few seconds, Rainbow allowing Applejack a few seconds to process an early-risen Rainbow Dash. She knew this was odd, especially due to the time and place.****

**"**... howdy," Applejack said as she grabbed three baskets piled up and walked over to a set of trees.****

**"**Oh, hey," Rainbow said nonchalantly, losing any planned greetings she had before. "So, um, early morning."****

**"**Fer you, maybe. Heh, what brings y' out here this fine, early mornin'? Decided ta clean th' clouds early from now on?" Applejack said as she placed the baskets around the trees.****

**"**No, nothing like that!" Rainbow said defensively. Applejack looked at her for a second before smirking. She realized that she got worked up over a simple question. "Err, no. I mean, I just woke up early and couldn't fall asleep again." She turned towards the sunrise. "Man, the sunrise actually does look kinda nice, though."****

Applejack returned to the cart and grabbed a few more baskets. "Heh, well, ya get used t' it down here. Not so much that it loses its pep, of course," she said as she trotted over to more trees.****

**"**Heh, yeah," Rainbow said, at a loss for words.****

A short silence followed, prompting Rainbow to kick at the ground from the awkwardness of it all.****

**"**Um, would you like some help, Applejack?" Rainbow finally asked.****

Applejack seemed taken aback slightly by the offer, but she didn't turn it down. "Well shoot, feel free Rainbow. Jus' take a few baskets and set them around some trees. How many, y' be the judge based on th' apples hangin'," she said as she returned to the cart.****

Rainbow smiled, happily obliging. _This could be considered practice, but if Twilight were to find out, surely this would be tacked on to my already busy schedule,_she thought. She gave it no more thought as she flew forward, caught up with the cart, and was about to grab some baskets. ****

**"**Hey, you don't mind if I use my wings, right?" Rainbow asked, wondering if it took some of the luster away from Earth Pony hardwork.****

**"**Not at all. This ain't no competition," Applejack said as she stopped the cart and stepped out of the harness.****

Rainbow and Applejack spent the next thirty minutes grabbing baskets and placing them around trees. Rainbow didn't notice but after a while, they covered a good portion of land before running out of baskets, not to mention Rainbow never got bored or tired once during the work. Tired could be easily explained due to her stamina, but bored? That remained a mystery to her.****

**"**Well, that's enough fer today. In about an hour, after th' other chores 're done, we'd usually start bucking," Applejack said.****

Rainbow sighed. This actually somewhat pleasant time with Applejack was ending. _Pleasant? Yeah, I guess that's why I never got bored. Maybe I can wiggle out some hangin' time from Applejack. Always nice to hang with friends,_she thought. She looked up to Applejack.

"I'd offer to help buck, but, ya know," Rainbow said as she let loose a small chuckle.

Applejack smirked at Rainbow. "Too lazy? Ah knew that," she said as she cracked a smile.

Rainbow cocked her head. "What? No! I mean, maybe, but I have practice," she said as she trailed off. Applejack chuckled again as Rainbow hung her head.

**"**Ah understan', just messin' with ya," Applejack said as she turned to return to the barn to drop off the cart.****

Rainbow motioned to follow, but stopped. She stopped flying and landed, deciding to walk. She approached Applejack.****

**"**So, want some help with your chores until I have to leave? Still quite a ways away from nine," Rainbow offered, trailing off near the end.****

Applejack was even more surprised by this offer. "Are ya feelin' well, Rainbow? 'cause you offered to help me twice," she said as she eyed Rainbow suspiciously. "Or is this sum kinda plot t' suck up f' somethin'?"****

Rainbow did a quick gasp before taking a proud stance. "What! No, nothing like that! I just thought maybe you could use some help since I have nothing to do and I can be the one to offer that help with the things that you do even if you are used to doing it and... stuff..." Rainbow said, once more trailing off. Rainbow coughed, averting her gaze temporarily. "Point still stands, you're working, why not kill time helping you until I have to leave?"****

Applejack had a look of surprise on her face which was quickly replaced with a warm smile.****

**"**Well, that's swell. Ah 'spose ya can. Thank ya kindly sugarcube," Applejack said.****

Rainbow let out a sigh of relief. She was quite happy. Happy that she decided to do labour until she was supposed to actually be doing something. Probably for the hundredth time this week, she ignored the thought. It had starting to become a daily occurrence.

[*][*][*]

****She examined her body. Covered with mud, hay, and feathers. One could mistake her for somepony whom was tarred and feathered out of town. She turned around to marvel at the work she just completed. If it weren't for her, the work wouldn't have had to be done. Earlier, she wasn't paying attention as she carried a bucket of slop for the pigs to eat. She wound up losing balance, and had fallen onto a fence. Said fence decided that the weight of a Pegasus was the cutoff line, and broke, releasing a horde of pigs. Thankfully, they never got into the orchards but the chickens can't be too happy about the damage to their specified area. After a few minutes, Big Macintosh came in and was forced to help round up the pigs which Applejack was able to do, but Rainbow only managed to snag one pig, with a lasso she made, only to be dragged around, being swung around like a flail into hay, mud, and other various things.****

**"**I'm gonna need one heck of a shower," Rainbow said.****

**"**Well, maybe next time, y'all will pay attention," Applejack said as she chuckled.****

Rainbow Dash and Applejack were walking to a nearby lake to wash off, Applejack only requiring a quick rinse.****

**"**Not my fault the slop looked like... ugh." Rainbow facehoofed, trying to forget the events of the past ten minutes. "Huhn, I probably need to start practising soon," Rainbow thought as she started trotting a little faster to the lake.****

**"**Well, good luck 'n stuff. Can't imagine how much pegasi need t' practice for, well, things," Applejack said, speeding up too to keep up with Rainbow.****

**"**It's actually harder than it lo**—**err, I mean, it's easy, peasy," Rainbow said, avoiding the subject of any imperfections Rainbow could make while flying. She began a jog to avoid the conversation.****

**"**Aheh, well it can't be all that hard f' someone like you," Applejack said, doing her best to suppress her sarcasm while matching the speed of Rainbow's jog.****

**"**Totally easy, but not as easy as this grunt work you do," Rainbow said as she began a gallop towards the lake.****

**"**That a challenge?" Applejack and Rainbow were fully racing now.****

**"**Maybe it is."****

**"**Take it y'all will be applebucking with me from now on?"****

**"**You're o**—"**

The two ponies were unable to finish the sentence as the ground beneath them vanished as they tumbled into the lake, landing on top of each other in the water. The water turned brown as the mud washed off, along with the feathers and hay Rainbow was coated with. Applejack was laying under Rainbow, stetson floating away slowly.****

**"**I do recall **somepony **losin' her concentration jus' a few minutes ago," Applejack chuckled as she stood up, pushing Rainbow off as she waded over to her hat.****

**"**Pft, I told you," Rainbow said, spitting out some water as she turned to look at Applejack. "I didn't lose my concentration. It just made me nauseous. Yeah." She looked over at Applejack, whom turned to look back at her, stetson now resting atop her head again. Her wet coat, mane and tail dripping into the shallow water. It reminded Rainbow of where they were.****

**"**There a difference between losin' concentration and you bein' 'nausious?'" Applejack laughed as Rainbow stood up, stepped out, and shook herself dry.****

**"**Totally. Twilight knows this, I think," Rainbow said.****

**"**Heh, well alright then," Applejack said as she stepped out and placed her stetson on the ground as she shook herself dry.****

**"**Well..." Rainbow looked back towards Sweet Apple Acres. "Race ya back?"

[*][*][*]

****Rainbow redid the crate exercise the next day, this time faster than before since she knew the strength of her harness. Rarity constantly teased Rainbow about the uniform as she took pictures. Rainbow soared through the skies, trying to find a path of flying best suited to carrying crates. She never knew what was in these crates. Not apples, she knew that much.

Twilight was constantly watching and observing Rainbow, taking notes as she studied her flight pattern, how exhausted she looked, and other things. Spike was there as he was taking notes as an audience member. He wrote one word: "good," and the rest of the time, he just watched Rainbow and drew doodles of various things. Twilight was writing every little detail about Rainbow down to the positioning of her feathers while she flew.

**"**Only twice, and Rainbow is already used to it," Rarity exclaimed as she abused the snap button on the camera. "Just look at her physique, her style, her... Ooh, how marvellous!"****

**"**Uh huh," was Twilight's reply.****

**"**And how swiftly she drops off a crate and picks a new one up." She snapped another picture.****

**"**Uh huh."****

**"**And sweet Celestia, her landings and takeoffs have such finesse!" Snap goes the camera.****

**"**Uh huh."****

**"**Ooh, at this rate, she'll be done before the schedule says so."****

**"**Uh hu**—" **Twilight diverted her gaze from her parchment to Rarity. "She's not sticking to the schedule!" Twilight shouted at Rarity.****

**"**Good heavens, it's nothing to get worked up. She'll just have more time to rest**—"**

**"**But too much time means she'll be too relaxed, and then she won't want to practice anymore!"****

**"**But Twilight, dear**—"**

**"AND APPLEJACK WON'T WIN BECAUSE THE ADVERTISEMENT WI—" **Spike nudged Twilight in the side with his quill. She turned her head, quickly staring at Spike, face inches away from his.****

**"**Twi, chill. If Rainbow wasn't dedicated, she probably wouldn't be practising right now," Spike said with an annoyed gaze.****

Twilight looked directly ahead. She let out a long sigh. "You're right. I'll just have to make a new schedule to take this extra break time into account," she said as she went back to recording Rainbow's stats.****

Spike and Rarity both sighed at the same time, looked at each other at the same time due to the synchronization, both smirked, and went back to doing what they were doing before... at the same time. Meanwhile, in the air...****

_Alright... I have to do this in record time. For advertisement, for my friends, for Sweet Apple Acres, for Applejack! Especially for Applejack. Can't look weak in front of my rival,_she thought as she landed and undid the clips on the crate. She took off back to the other side of the field, landing with such grace that she heard a squeal from Rarity in the distance. _I better win this competition. Free advertising means I'll be plastered all over the place. The Wonderbolts will be seeing me all the time. _The next crate was clipped on, and took off again, making sure to not make it too rough or too light to maximize speed.****

**"**Whatev's," Rainbow growled as she landed and undid the clips.****

She mindlessly continued the exercise, effortlessly doing it this time. It was another few minutes before she completed the exercise, and Rarity had taken what seemed to be thousands of pictures. Twilight made a 30 page analysis of Rainbow's flying, and Spike completed a small comic book he was drawing.****

**"**Aha, the photos are perfect for the campaign!"****

**"**My analysis is complete!"****

**"**King Leonheart slayed the Jabberwocky!"****

Rarity and Twilight looked at Spike, both parties frownsing. "Err, I mean, Rainbow was excellent," Spike said, chuckling as he hid the notebook behind him. Twilight sighed and Rarity chuckled. Rainbow trotted up to them unnoticed.****

**"**So~, howwassit!" Rainbow asked excitedly. Twilight looked at her notebook.****

**"**Well**—"**

**"**GREAT! I knew it," Rainbow said before she took off into the skies once more. She did a few laps of the field before landing near them yet again.****

**"**Photos? How were they? Are they as cool as I am?" Rainbow asked, still full of excitement. Rarity looked at the photos.****

**"**Well dear**—"**

**"**Ha! Glad you got my cool side," Rainbow said as she trotted over to Spike. Spike grimaced as he knew what was going to happen.****

**"**A~nd any notes?" Rainbow asked as she took the notebook from Spike.****

**"**Hey, wai**—" **Spike attempted to say before Rainbow read the cover.****

**"**'King Leonheart the Legendary Dragon'?" Rainbow asked in confusion.****

Awkward silence followed as the three ponies stared at Spike. Twilight shot a look at Spike, her typical unamused stare. Spike sheepishly grinned, and attempted to find the right words.****

**"**Hey, at least I wrote 'good' down?" Spike said as he put on a hopeful smile.****

Twilight sighed, Rarity giggled, and Rainbow let out a laugh. Spike turned away in disappointment, and kicked at the ground.****

**"**Don't worry about it. I just **know **I'm going to be amazing. Don't sweat it Spike," Rainbow said as she took a proud stance.****

**"**Spike, you're hopeless," Twilight said playfully to which Spike shrugged.****

Twilight put her notebooks in her saddlebags and levitated them onto her back. Rarity packed up the camera and showed the photos of Rainbow flying to Spike and the pegasus herself.

"Impressive shots, nice angle, I can give this the official 'Rainbow Seal of Approval,'" Rainbow said with gusto.

Spike packed up his notebook in the only way he could, by closing it and tucking it under his arm. Not much packing there. Rainbow merely walked over to a box that was perched up against a tree and removed the harness on her and set it in. She placed the top on the box and she turned back to the others.

"Alright, time to go train with Fluttershy!"


	4. 1:4: Warm Up 4: Fluttershy and Bonding

**1:4: Fluttershy and Bonding**

****Later that day, up above Ponyville on a platform made of clouds, waited Fluttershy. Down below, Applejack merely watched from her stand as Rainbow zipped around in the skies. Fluttershy kept her own eyes on the sky as well, looking around every time she heard a quiet 'woosh'. Quiet... she darted her eyes across the blue sky. Applejack doing the same.****

A woosh of air sounded behind her, prompting Fluttershy to squeak. She turned around, seeing a fading rainbow trail heading up, and her head followed suit. This time, the woosh came from her left.****

**"**Eep!" Fluttershy looked to her left.****

Another woosh occurred, this time Fluttershy didn't squeak. This was closer and lasted longer. She darted her eyes around nervously as if trying to watch a bee. She turned around.****

**"**AAA~UUUGH!" Rainbow's voice shouted out from above before quickly getting quieter below.****

Fluttershy looked up and then down off the cloud. Below, Rainbow was dive bombing towards Ponyville town square, spinning like a drill. To others, this looked amazing; a new daredevil trick from the Best Young Flier, Rainbow Dash? To Rainbow Dash, this was the perfect time to pray to the divine and panic. She attempted to level herself out, only to stop and start spinning rapidly the other direction. She was zipping towards Ponyville at insane speeds, surely this would lead to her destructive technique, the Atomic Rainboom... in Ponyville Town Square.****

Rainbow did not dare try to fly upwards, because**—**wait, why isn't she? She opened her wings as wide as they could through the spinning, and tilted them slightly. She slowly levelled out, her spinning becoming small circles in the sky before Rainbow could actually do something. She realized she was no longer screaming, too caught up in panicking to notice. She twisted her wings a certain way, then she felt a lot of force on her body. She levelled out, no longer spinning or flying in circles, but parallel to the ground.****

Unfortunately, she was soaring towards the library's front door. She gave her wings powerful flaps as she slowed down and she put her hooves on the ground, sliding as she slowed down. She was going to slam into the door... no. Twilight would never let her hear the end of it. She gave her wings a strong flap, the most powerful she could muster, then she practically stopped just on the door the instant it... opened? Spike, standing there, flinched when he saw Rainbow suddenly appear, and stop not even a foot away.****

**"**Uh, yes, Rainbow?" Spike asked awkwardly.****

Rainbow looked around before letting out a giggle. "Oops, sorry Spike. I was just..." she turned around to see that she actually scared many ponies as she zipped by like a rocket. "Dropping by." She saw ponies picking up bags, chairs, things dropped. "To see Twilight I guess." Spike stepped to the side, and Rainbow entered the Library as Spike walked out, watching Rainbow curiously as he closed the door behind him.****

The library was quiet. There was some sounds of paper crumpling and a very aggravated "AUGH". Rainbow walked towards the stairs leading to Twilight's room. At the top, she knocked on the door with her hoof and waited patiently. It felt like five minutes passed, but only five seconds actually did. Eventually, the door opened.****

**"**Oh hello Rainbow, I**—" **she paused. "Don't ponies usually knock at the front door?" Twilight giggled.****

Rainbow chuckled. "Well, can't help it that I maybe kinda sorta literally slid in through the front door as Spike was leaving. Speaking of Spike, where's he going?" Rainbow asked as she walked in, closing the door behind her.****

Twilight walked over to her work desk, sitting down as she picked up a quill and began writing on some parchment. Around the desk was a lot of crumpled parchment.****

**"**Spike is just going to**—"**

**"**To help Rarity?" Rainbow interjected.****

Twilight looked at Rainbow in surprise. "Actually, he's gone to help Applejack."****

Rainbow stopped all movement and then stared upwards, trying to picture and think of any reason Spike would want to help Applejack. _Apples? Wait, Applejack is usually done bucking this time of day. She should be in the Town Square now, but, ugh._Rainbow stopped thinking before she hurt her head. Spike was probably learning how to man the stand.****

**"**So, what do you want to talk about?" Twilight asked as she wrote something down. "You said you had something you wanted to see me for," she said with sarcasm radiating from her voice.****

Rainbow flinched. "Uh, yeah, I thi**—" **She stopped as she processed the tone Twilight spoke in. "Very funny," Rainbow said with a scowl.****

Twilight giggled. "Sorry, but I did hear your commotion outside," Twilight said as Rainbow kicked the floor.

"Pfft, whatev's. I kinda left Fluttershy standing on a cloud," Rainbow said as she turned back towards the door. "I don't even know why I came up here. Stupid brain ran off on me."

**"**Also, Rarity wanted to see you in half an hour," Twilight said as she turned to Rainbow. "At Sugarcube Corner. She's meeting Pinkie there as well and soon, Applejack," she said.****

Rainbow stopped for a second. "Not Spike?" Twilight turned back to her work to hide the sly smile appearing on her face. "Oh, don't worry about him. He has some other business to take care of."****

Rainbow gave it no more thought as she did a quick stretch, still a little tense from earlier.****

**"**Well okay then. I need something to do for the next half hour," Rainbow said as she opened Twilight's room door.****

Twilight scribbled something down again before turning to Rainbow, "Why not practice flying with Fluttershy? I'm sure she could use some training. She does have some potential," she said.****

**"**Potential?" She thought back a few weeks. "Well, yeah, I guess she has some potential. Never would have gotten Cloudsdale that water without her."****

Twilight nodded. "Exactly. Now run along, I've got some work to do."****

Rainbow nodded. "Alright. See ya, Twi!" she almost shouted as she zipped down the stairs.

[*][*][*]

****Earlier that day, Spike had left the Library towards Sweet Apple Acres. He arrived just before Applejack left for the Town Square, the apple cart in tow.****

**"**Well howdy Spike. What can I do f' ya?" she asked, slowing down her trot.****

Spike cleared his throat. "I need to send a letter to that Wonderbolt you served at the Gala a few months ago, but I don't know his name," Spike admitted.****

**"**You don't know th' name of a famous flier?" Applejack frowned.****

Spike chuckled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. He held up a letter and quill, preparing to write down the name.****

**"**Th' names 'Soarin.' C'mon, even Ah knew that, an' Ah don't even follow th' Wonderbolts," Applejack said with a chuckle.****

Spike ignored Applejack's comment and finished writing the name on the parchment. He nodded his head, rolled up the parchment, and lit it on fire with his magic flame breath. He watched it fly up towards Canterlot for a few seconds before looking back to Applejack.****

**"**So, how exactly did you know his name?" Spike asked.****

Applejack began trotting towards Ponyville once more, Spike turning around and following.****

**"**When Rainbow really gets into 'er Wonderbolts mood, she jus' never shuts up. One tends t' pick up a thing 'r two 'bout them," Applejack replied.****

Spike shrugged. "Fair enough. Speaking of Rainbow, I think she almost had a wipe out earlier." Spike noticed Applejack glancing back at him with a raised brow. "Well, I opened the door to the library to leave, and she skid to a stop right in front of me. Behind her, there was, like, total chaos in the streets. Either she almost wiped out, or a breeze tore through town. Or, hurricane, I guess."****

Applejack chuckled, turning to face the road in front of her. "Ah wouldn' be surprised. Y' sure she doesn't know 'bout what y'all are doin'?" she asked.****

Spike pounded his chest with his free hand, letting out a small puff of smoke.****

**"**Not with my mad skill. Now I just gotta wait for a response," Spike replied.****

As if on cue, his stomach churned, and he burped out a letter in response. Applejack paused to let Spike catch up. He went to go pick up the letter, but stopped. His stomach churned once more, and he burped out yet another letter, this one being slightly larger.****

**"**Well, that was fast... and a little more than I was expecting," he chuckled.****

He picked up both letters and jogged back to Applejack's side. He opened the first one, reading it quickly.****

**"**Alright, so I'm unable to meet with the Wonderbolt physically, but I can meet with the Wonderbolts messenger." Spike looked to the skies. "Any minute now. Told him to meet me at Ponyville Town Square."****

**"**Well, Ah guess we're goin' to th' same place." She paused. "So, how was yer day, Spike?"****

A few minutes later, Spike wrapped up discussing Rainbow's training as they arrived in Ponyville Town Square. Spike looked into the small crowd, spotting the Wonderbolts insignia on a white pegasus' coat, as well as a package in saddlebags. On his head is a silver mane, and a fedora rested on top. He looked around, and Spike quickly waved to Applejack.****

**"**See you later, Applejack!" Spike shouted as he darted off towards the pegasus.****

**"**See ya, Spike," Applejack waved while she set up the stand.****

Spike finished running up to the messenger pony, and waved the larger letter. It had the Wonderbolts insignia on it, and the messenger nodded.****

**"**Ah, you must be Spike the Dragon," the messenger said. "I'm here on behalf of Soarin."****

**"**Hi. I got the letter. Rainbow will be thrilled. She was really bummed about the mess the Grand Galloping Gala turned out to be," Spike replied, reading over the letter quickly.****

**"**Mr. Soarin is glad he has this chance to repay the favour," the pegasus replied.

[*][*][*]

**"**Alright then, I'm going to help you fly better, so let's set some rules," Rainbow said, marching back and forth in front of Fluttershy. Both pegasi were on top of a cloud. Fluttershy stood there, attempting to stand tall, like a Royal Guard; a stern look on her face.****

**"**Yes sir! Err, I mean, ma'am..." Fluttershy said, growing quieter and losing her tall stance.****

**"**Rule number one: FLY FAST!" Rainbow shouted as she stomped her hoof on the cloud.****

The sudden sound startled the yellow pegasus, causing her to squeak.****

**"**Uh, yes ma'am."****

**"**Rule number two: buck 1,000 clouds a day," Rainbow declared.****

Fluttershy winced. "Bu-buck 1,000 clouds?" she asked, nervously.****

Rainbow stopped, narrowing her eyes as she thought. "Okay, maybe 1,000 is a little excessive, given it's you, and it's a lot of clouds." She stared around, observing the skies. "But, get used to bucking clouds. As a Pegasus, clouds are much harder to buck given we're supposed to be able to stand on them. It's kinda like..." She looked upwards, thinking of a comparison. "Bucking a cloud. Shoot, just get used to it."****

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes ma'am."****

**"**Rule number three: **never **question my reason for training you," Rainbow declared.****

**"**Yes ma'am?" Fluttershy responded, unsure of the nature of the request.****

Rainbow thought again. _Ugh, if only I was as smart as Twilight... I'd have much more plans and rules thought up. Think, Rainbow, what could Fluttershy do with her potential?_****

**"**Rule number four: Create a Sonic Rainboom by the end of the week!" Rainbow blurted out.****

Fluttershy just gave Rainbow Dash a blank stare, shaking. "A S-Sonic Rainboom!" she stuttered out.****

**"**Ugh, scratch that. Let's just practice a little bit," Rainbow said as she walked over to the edge of the cloud.****

Fluttershy peered down to the ground, then off into the distance at several cloud formations Rainbow made. Several clouds shaped into rings. Easy stuff for Rainbow. Very easy. She could be doing practically anything and do it flawlessly but to Fluttershy, it looked difficult due to her non-athletic flight style.****

**"**Just follow my movements and you'll be fine. This is just to see where you're at," Rainbow said as she immediately began flying at a very slow pace, at least for her.****

Fluttershy flapped her wings slowly, then began a flutter. A little bit faster and she finally got airborne as she began following Rainbow Dash. She was a much faster flier but the thought that she had to do a small obstacle course unnerved her to the point where she was almost too scared to even hover, but she kept it up. She slowly caught up to Rainbow prompting Rainbow to whistle in approval. She began flying faster, only this time, she did it backwards.

"Oh, don't do this. Fly normally, and faster, please," Rainbow said with a dry voice.

****Fluttershy gulped. They reached a ring higher up. Rainbow turned around and flew upwards. Fluttershy flapped her wings harder and flew at a considerable speed through the ring. Rainbow, after clearing the first ring, flew downwards to the next ring. Fluttershy locked up after this however and instead dropped down. Rainbow flew through the ring and stopped. She noticed a lack of gently flapping wings, prompting her to turn around. She didn't see Fluttershy behind her, or above her. She looked down and her eyes widened****

**"**Woah, flap your wings Fluttershy!" Rainbow shouted.****

Fluttershy immediately tried that and gave them a very weak flap before starting a steady flapping. She stopped falling and gently, slowly, flew up back to the second ring.****

**"**Sorry, you know how I get when it comes to obstacles. It's just so much for somepony like me," Fluttershy said as she floated through the second wing.****

**"**Ugh, this is taking forever," Rainbow said as she flew faster to the third ring which wasn't far off.****

Rainbow looked back, just as Fluttershy started flying faster. She slowly caught up to Rainbow as she flapped faster. She turned her head to see how close Fluttershy was, noticing she had a rather aggravated face, like she wanted to hurt Rainbow. Her snout scrunched up, brow arched, and bared teeth.****

**"**Um, 'shy, you seem kinda mad," Rainbow said as she kept looking behind her at Fluttershy.****

Fluttershy flinched. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was just determined," she said quietly as the two pegasi adjusted their course and flew upwards slightly.****

**"**Well anyways, I didn't really expect you to accept my help, or, well, I did but..." Rainbow coughed as she turned right to the next ring, Fluttershy following suit. "I mean, you just said you were determined. Whyzzat?" Rainbow asked as she dropped altitude after clearing the next ring.****

**"**It's just, I've done so much in flying." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow noticed they were flying much faster than before, something Rainbow would consider a hurried speed as they cleared the next ring.

"Well, I caught up to you when that big meanie Discord made you all grey," Fluttershy replied.

Rainbow frowned at the memory as they flew through the next ring. She realized they were going at a pace faster than she ever thought Fluttershy could reach.

"I helped Cloudsdale get its water when they needed it. I just thought that I could get better at flying." They flew through the next ring at a speed that dwarfed Fluttershy's casual flight speed.

**"**Well, I understand. Twilight did mention that you had some potential. You **did **catch up to me when Discord brainwashed me," Rainbow said.****

They flew through another ring, this time throwing Rainbow off. This was much faster than she expected she'd had to go for this little course. Now the turns were getting harder. She looked back for a second; Fluttershy didn't seem to be having trouble at all. Rainbow's inner athlete kicked in at the threat of a challenger.****

**"**Well, let's test that potential. Fluttershy, beat me to the end," Rainbow said, cracking a cocky smile.****

Fluttershy once again flinched. "?Bat you!" she asked, shaking now.****

**"**Yes, beat me!" Rainbow said as she prepared to take off.****

Fluttershy squeaked as she noticed Rainbow was about to take off. She prepared to fly at her fastest which she thought she long since beat.****

**"**No more rings. Let's race**—" **Rainbow looked down at the ground to see where she was. Currently, they were flying over Sweet Apple Acres. "From here, to," she looked to her right, spotting a lone cloud far off on the other side of Ponyville. "That cloud!" she pointed with her hoof.****

Fluttershy looked over at the cloud Rainbow pointed to. It was easy to spot.****

**"**Rea**—**onetwothree,go!" she blurted out before taking off.****

Fluttershy squeaked once more, and did her attempt at a take off. She flapped her wings as hard as she could, speeding up. Fluttershy surprised herself with the speed she was gaining. Slowly, she caught up with Rainbow Dash who was going at a moderate speed. They zipped over Ponyville. Below, one could easily tell Rainbow but the other speeding blur? Nopony knew. Rainbow was busy smiling away.****

Fluttershy was actually not far behind Rainbow, only a tail's length away. Rainbow was certain she was far ahead due to the shy pegasus' nature; she didn't expect Fluttershy to actually keep up with her. This was nothing more than a quick ego boosting race at this point, yet she wasn't sure why she she was getting aggravated by Fluttershy. She soon dropped her doubts when she saw a pink maned, yellow pegasus flap past her. She grit her teeth and prepared to fly much faster but it was too late. Fluttershy touched down on the cloud.****

**"**I... won?" Fluttershy questioned as Rainbow slammed into the side of the cloud.****

Rainbow groaned and crawled onto the cloud. "Uh, that's because I let you win. Yeah," Rainbow said as she buried her face in the cloud, trying to hide the flustered look on her face.****

Fluttershy bought it instantly. "Oh, I see. I mean, you're the Best Young Flier, and all." She paused, smirking in the silence. "But I was so fast, wasn't I? I hadn't expected this. Yay..." she said, congratulating herself. Rainbow Dash merely stared off the cloud.****

**"**Well, I wasn't giving it my all but, you did beat me to this cloud, Fluttershy. That was much faster than I expected. You're potential is definitely showing. You did great," Rainbow said, letting out a chuckle.

Fluttershy gave Rainbow a surprised stare. "Well thank you, Rainbow Dash. I would love to fly with you again. That was so fun, but it was also scary," Fluttershy said as she jumped with excitement before slowing down.

****Rainbow stood up and stretched. "It was more fun than I expected." She looked off the cloud towards Ponyville. "Even if I was arrogant," she said quietly. "Still, you're not that bad of a flier."****

Fluttershy giggled. "Thanks." She paused after, looking around. "I'm going to run back to my cottage for a second. I'll see you later, Rainbow Dash."****

Rainbow waved back with a grin. "See ya, 'shy."

[*][*][*]

****Later on, Rainbow and Applejack were walking back from Ponyville Town Square, Applejack flagging Rainbow Dash down after her little session with Fluttershy. Rainbow offered to help**—**again**—**by pulling the cart for Apples, while Applejack pulled the stand. Bit of repair was needed; it was an old thing.****

**"**So, Ah take it things went well with Fluttershy?" Applejack asked Rainbow.****

**"**It went better than I thought. She was actually pretty fast," she said, almost cracking her voice.****

Applejack cocked her head to the side. "Soun's like y'all 're hidin' somethin'." Applejack prodded Rainbow's side with a hoof.

Rainbow shook her head. "Wha? Never. I'm not hiding a thing," Rainbow began trotting faster, dragging the cart behind.

**"**Fluttershy? Fast? What in Equestria would make you say that? Did she beat ya?" Applejack said, darting right to what she thought was the topic.****

Rainbow spat at the ground. "She only caught me off guard! And I wasn't giving it my all!" she replied defensively.****

Applejack let out a laugh at how worked up Rainbow Dash. They walked in silence for a bit, Rainbow a little too flustered to talk. They approached Sweet Apple Acres, much faster to Rainbow's liking, or, was it too slow?****

**"**So, how was your day, Applejack?" Rainbow asked, needing a conversation starter.****

**"**Well, it was just dandy. Made a nice profit, ran outta apples 'fore th' end of th' day. How 'bout yours, sugarcube?" Applejack asked, in an obvious good mood.****

**"**Well, as I said earlier, better than I thought." Rainbow stood up much prouder than before. "Did some practice, asked Fluttershy to watch my other practice, then I**—"**

**"**Spiralled through Ponyville to Twi's front door. Heh heh, t'was hilarious," Applejack finished the sentence for Rainbow.****

Rainbow glared at Applejack, clearing her throat in the process. "Then, Fluttershy and I practiced. Wait, didn't you know all of this?"

Applejack laughed. "Yup. Jus' felt like proddin' it from yer mouth is all," she said.

**"**Eh, let's hurry up and drop this off at Sweet Apple Acres so we can head over to Sugarcube corner," Rainbow said.****

**"**Heh heh, alrigh' then," Applejack said, still in a giggly mood.****

Eventually, they reached Sweet Apple Acres and Rainbow followed Applejack to where they'd be dropping off the carts: just tucked away behind the barn in a shed. Jumping out of the harness, Rainbow gave her wings a quick flutter; the harness bothered her barrel slightly. Applejack was completely used to it by now.****

**"**Ugh, I really don't get how ponies can get used to this... and I thought it was bothering me with the jewel carts Rarity made us all pull," Rainbow said as she did a few more stretches.****

**"**Heh, well, ya get used to it. It's not so bad, but then again, ya do have wings," Applejack said. Rainbow rubbed her wings, rotating them. "Ya want a piggyback, sugarcube?" Applejack said as she began trotting away.****

Rainbow glared at Applejack once more before she shook her head. "No. I'm not **that **sore," Rainbow said as she trotted over next to Applejack.****

**"**How 'bout a massage?" Applejack said, nudging Rainbow in the wing. Rainbow picked up on Applejack's sarcasm, but she did like the idea.****

**"**Well, since you're offering it, how about you give me one**—" **Rainbow paused as they walked towards Sugarcube Corner. "Actually, how about when I re~ally need it. Say, after you take the prize for Sweet Apple Acres?" Rainbow said letting out a smile.****

Applejack chuckled. "T'was a joke but alrighty then. Actually," Applejack said as they walked into Ponyville. "Let's make it a barter. I give y'all a massage, and y'all give me yer trust."****

Rainbow cocked her head. "Trust? Elaborate, AJ. I'm not too keen with Apple family wisdom."

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "Be honest with me from here on. Ever need to cry, use my shoulder. Ever need to talk, Ah'm here. Trust and character, Rainbow. Build on that. Make a choice from yer heart and follow it," Applejack said.

****Rainbow cocked her head. She was sure Applejack had a point but she was obviously missing it. "Afraid I have absolutely NO clue what you're getting at Applejack, but I get the gist, I guess," Rainbow said as they walked.

Applejack let out a chuckle. "Don' worry, sugarcube. It'll come t' ya in time."

**"**Whatever you say, Applejack."

[*][*][*]

****Arriving at Sugarcube Corner, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were greeted by Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie and Twilight. Spike was still busy, it seemed. There wasn't a surprise party, but instead, Pinkie was staring at Rainbow Dash, wide eyed and she was shaking. Holding back from a potential Pinkie outburst it seems.****

**"**So, what's up?" Rainbow asked as Applejack and her entered.****

**"**Well, several things. First up, Rarity has finished the uniforms," Twilight said as Rarity levitated a box.****

Rarity opened up the box and pulled out the uniforms. There were several for Rainbow to wear, and each appealed to her. Each was sleek, each was cool, each expressed the colourful, proud, speedy nature of Rainbow Dash. Uniform number one was held up, unfolded in front of them all.****

**"**Uniform number one is specially designed for our dear, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said.****

Number one had the barrel, designed with a white colour scheme bearing small apple shapes on the front. The apples were in a coloured gradient starting with the short wavelength part of the colour spectrum, and as it went to the tail, the apple shapes got bigger and the colour were longer in wavelength. The front legs were decorated with warm colours, mostly red. The back was decorated with cool colours, this end being blue. Near the tail, some small, short, streamer-like pieces of fabric were decorated like the warm colours of the rainbow, and were also cut into jagged shapes, like a lightning bolt. Rainbow could already picture flying in the uniform. There were a few clips here and there which blended in perfectly; this was meant for pulling banners and nothing more.****

**"**Wow, this is amazing, Rarity. It is so cool," Rainbow said as she poked at the uniform, testing the fabric.****

Rarity pulled out uniform number two. It was definitely a warm colour uniform. The barrel was decorated to have multiple clips on it. It was obviously for pulling heavier cargo. The entire uniform didn't seem to have a clear pattern but it flowed with a fiery design, made of orange, red, yellow, and brown apples. You'd have to be right up close to notice the apple pattern on it. From afar, it had a different feel: Autumn, the biggest time for applebucking. It was amazingly done. This uniform seemed to serve more than one purpose, probably a multi-pony uniform, probably the one most of the team would be wearing. The clips worked for pulling carts instead of the usual harness, but there was space for wearing that too. Its colour scheme radiated a feel of Autumn.****

**"**This is cool. Way too cool, yet it looks a little excessive for flying related things," Rainbow said, hoping to have her indirect question answered.****

**"**That's because it's for Applejack, Pinkie, and I as well, dear," Rarity beamed.****

_Knew it..._Rainbow thought.****

Rarity levitated the third uniform out; it was the opposite of the previous uniforms, and had a nice, Spring and Winter feel. It didn't look like fire, but instead, similar to Applejack's dress for the Gala; it was the uniform Twilight and Rarity would be wearing.

"Rainbow Dash, you'll be wearing all of these at some point, given you're the model," Twilight added.

****Pinkie bounced forward, attempting to tackle the uniform before Rarity levitated it out of the way. She landed on the ground, unphased by the impact and shut back up to her hooves. "I love mine! It is so radiantly bright and flamey! Ooh, like an assortment of cupcakes! Or if somebody took a picture of Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie**—**wait, that's me! Ooh, anyways, if they took a picture of us three, and copied that picture, and cut us out and pasted us all over again!" Pinkie piped up.****

**"**However, there is one uniform which is only worn by Fluttershy as she is the one tending to the stall at all times," Rarity said as she pulled out uniform #4.****

Uniform number four was something soft; there were no clips at all. It had a completely white body with a light gradient of red, orange, and yellow on the front legs from the hooves up to the main body. Thee back legs had the same concept with the colours blue, indigo, and violet. There was a second part to the uniform that went on like a jacket, yet it was easy to put on, and had a cool gradient of green. It was a perfect uniform for somepony like Fluttershy.****

**"**These uniforms are lovely," Twilight said as she examined them all.****

**"**Mine is beautiful, Rarity. I couldn't ask for a better outfit," Fluttershy said, getting a little excited.****

**"**Well, they're all jus' dandy, Rar'ty," Applejack added as she looked at the warm outfit.****

**"**Mine is pretty awesome," Rainbow said as she examined her personal one.****

**"**They all make me hungry for apple pancakes," Pinkie said as she bounced around the group.****

**"**They make me want one," another voice said.****

Each pony turned to see Spike enter, holding a suitcase and wearing a fedora. Twilight giggled at Spike's getup as he adjusted the hat atop his head.****

**"**Ooh, Spike must be getting ready for a musical number!" Pinkie boomed. "Gonna moon walk into jail 'cuz you're a smooth criminal?" Pinkie asked, holding back a fit of giggles.****

Spike raised an eyebrow at Pinkie before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I got it, Twilight. And he even gave me his hat," Spike said as he tipped his hat as he walked past Rarity. Just as suddenly as she got into it, Pinkie was out of the white uniform.****

**"**Great, which brings me to point number two. Spike, open the suitcase, please," Twilight said as Spike set the suitcase down between everybody.

Rarity folded the uniforms and placed them back in the box. Spike undid the clips on them and opened the uniform.

**"**For Rainbow Dash," Spike said as he stepped out of the way to let Rainbow see the contents of the suitcase as everypony took in the sight.****

Rainbow stared, eyes wide. Inside, was an apple-shaped red ruby necklace with beads that were in a rainbow gradient in a small case, saying "Canterlot Jewelry". Next to that, was a pair of goggles slightly worn down. Finally, resting on the bottom, was another uniform. Twilight levitated the necklace out and floated it over to Rainbow.****

**"**Applejack, Spike, Rarity, and I had this made just for you, Rainbow. For the campaign, and maybe for the inevitable party Pinkie will throw if Sweet Apple Acres won," Twilight said as she opened the case, fitting the necklace on Rainbow's neck.****

Rainbow didn't fight at all. It actually looked kinda nice, and she did wanna put it on, even if it was a little girly. It fit perfectly.****

**"**Wow, this is amazing, and don't worry, I'll be wearing this to the victory party, because we **will **win for Sweet Apple Acres! For Applejack!" Rainbow said, her mind racing with excitement.****

The confidence must have been radiation, because everybody else instantly cheered, forgetting the possibility of losing.****

**"**The goggles weren't mandatory, but the one who arranged for us to get the necklace figured this would work as an apology gift." Twilight levitated the goggled over to Rainbow, and she almost fainted from what she saw. "The Wonderbolts, specifically Soarin, were kind enough to donate a pair of goggles as a bit of a good luck charm and as a ve~ry late apology for the Grand Galloping Gala," Twilight said.****

Rainbow didn't even wait. She let out a little squeal as she pulled the goggles onto her face, placing them over her eyes. They were so clean with no scratches. They were in mint condition. She wondered if she should even wear them, but quickly killed the thought. She had to do them proud. The Wonderbolts remembered the Gala, which was enough to make Rainbow feel much better about the chaos caused****

**"**And what about the uniform!" Rainbow beamed, excitedly.

Twilight levitated the uniform out, letting it unfold for Rainbow to see.. Rainbow's jaw dropped, her eyes grew wide. It resembled a mixture of her exclusive uniform and the Wonderbolts uniform; it even had the clips on it.

**"**They were more than willing to allow me the honour of using their design in a special design of my own, another part of their apology," Rarity said as she tried to hold back her excited glee.****

Rainbow was having a much harder time at holding back an excited fangirl squeal of her own. She was shaking now just like Pinkie Pie was when they first entered.****

**"**Alright! Let's do this, for Sweet Apple Acres!"


	5. 2:1: Drill 1: Bucking and Service

_**Author's Note:** From the top! Appahljahk be gettin moar skreen tiem wid flootrshy! So, we begin Chapter 2. I'm willing to accept ideas from any readers regarding a potential warm up drill. Note, if I do get any, I will not guarantee an inclusion but rather a consideration. I will mention if it's not included._

_In other news, I am also looking for somebody who has a little more experience drawing Ponies than I to assist with making a proper cover (seen on as a cheap lil'... thing and available on my dA profile (name is: Hunter-the-Hedgehog)) and such in return for a request. I am a digital artist under the name of (as stated before) Hunter-the-Hedgehog on Deviant Art so look me up to see my capability. I really hate the idea of a request so I offer this art trade. Now, enough of that..._

_Notes about Chapter 1, if there is some... odd tensing, I apologize. OpenOffice seems to enjoy replacing words on me. For Rainbow's uniforms (and the rest of the team), I based them off of several country flags. Guess them all if you can, 'n such. I also am willing to even collaborate with other author's for misc. Things in this story (collab chapter, guest/filler chapter, etc.) mainly to make this more fan-enjoyable. Now, enough with the 200,000 word essay on **Author's Notes**, let's kick off Apple Spectrum Chapter 2!_

_... and special thanks to user Civille (Bellum_Civille on FiMFiction) as my Editor. Please read his stories. Especially the Pinkie-Verse._

_Note: I am truly sorry for the unbelieveable errors that have occurred during the posting of Chapter 2.1. FanFiction failed on me and then, chaos. I have fixed that and reuploaded the chapter, please enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Super Drill-Based Pep Rally Parades<strong>

**2:1: Bucking and Customer Service**

Clear skies in small town Ponyville. Rainbow Dash rushed the job of cloud clearing the few clouds today. Fantastic job as usual but... she seemed agitated. More compelled to rush her usual job. It was merely a Saturday morning, 9 am. To Rainbow Dash, however, it was a time of excitement... through her insane drowsiness.

"*sigh* Alright, 'jack, got any secrets?" Rainbow said as she yawned, breathing the chilly morning air.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash trotted through the orchards, the former taking her new bucking partner to the area they would be covering while the latter lazily walked, her wings drooping at her side being too much of an effort to lift early morning. Applejack stared at the skies for a second before finding the question too confusing.

"Secrets? I dunno if ya heard this 'un but proper sleep 'n a pepped up attitude is great." Applejack replied, bursting with usual Applejack sarcasm.

"I mean, is there... *yawn* some kinda trick to bucking? I mean, I was kinda tired after bucking for a bit during Applebuck season a year ago... y'know, during your whole 'ah'm jus' fine on mah own'" Rainbow said, mimicking Applejack's accent.

Applejack shot Rainbow a glare. "Ah thought ah told ya ta let it go." Applejack cleared her throat. "Well, there's not much of a trick, ya jus' get used to it is all." Applejack quickly adjusted her hat as Rainbow brought her wings back up to her sides, doing a quick stretch. "Ugh, and how long is _that_ gonna take?" Rainbow groaned in disappointment.

"Jus' a few days, but y'all pro'lly take longer 'cause ya aren't workin' here full time." Applejack said as they finally arrived at their designated area.

"Oh, what's this? Suddenly, I have this amazing urge to take a vacation to Trottingham!" Rainbow said as she grit her teeth.

Applejack laughed as Rainbow (seemed to) express annoyance. Rainbow fluttered her wings quickly, giving them a stretch too and then... she just stood there.

"Wow. Now that I'm actually here, I just forgot what I'm supposed to do." Rainbow said as she stared at the wide space.

"Twice in 10 seconds? Didn't know ya wanted outta work **that** badly." Applejack said, cocking her head as she walked over to a tree, baskets already placed.

"No, I mean... ugh, this is just like in Cloudsdale. I practised my routine a hundred times on my own time and then when I did it for a reason, it just kinda... went foggy." Rainbow said as she watched Applejack buck a tree, knocking it's apples into the baskets surrounding it. "*sigh* Well, I'll... buck. Can't guarantee I'll last as long as you, Apples."

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "Don' fret it none. Jus' do what ya can, s'all ah'm askin' for sugarcube." she said as she proceeded to buck the next tree.

Rainbow eyed the tree she was looking at. Red Delicious apples hung from it's branches, shining and radiating a brilliance. They were a size not too large or too small and were perfectly shaped and were shaking gently as the wind flew by an... wait, wasn't Rainbow supposed to be working. She turned her neck, cracking it, doing the same to both sides. She proceeded to the trunk, did a 180 degree turn, leaned on her front legs, and bucked. Not her hardest and not her lightest. A little stronger than her usual cloud bucks. The tree shakes as most of the apples fell off of the tree and landed harmlessly in the baskets.

"Huhn. Kinda like my first trick. Did it many times, when I had to do it... well, whatever. Easy stuff." Rainbow said as she gave another buck to the tree, slightly harder to knock the rest of the apples off.

"Tol' ya so. Remember, when Big Mac rings the bell, y'all gotta hi-tail it over t' tha' barn. Lunch bell an nobody likes ta be kept waitin'." Applejack said, already on her fifth tree.

"_... huhn, I don't think I've seen Big Macintosh all week... isn't he a main guy here... ehn... let's buck._" Rainbow thought.

The rest of the morning proceeded normally. Applejack would buck all, Rainbow would buck some and buck some again, Applejack would exchange witty banter with Rainbow, Rainbow would retort with a snarky comment. Soon, the sun was high in the sky, radiating the vicious heat of middle August. Rainbow had to stop several times and run to the lake to dunk her head in. After half an hour of stopping every six minutes, Applejack left to grab Rainbow a bucket of water filled with loads of ice. Rainbow tugged it around, adding to her workload, but (in her mind) it payed off. Then...

_***DING DING DING***_

"Eeeeeeeeyup!" Big Mac's voice was heard in the distance.

Applejack did a quick check to make sure her apples were shaded and the trees were fine, Rainbow merely took off seeming to forget she had wings.

"Waitaminute, you fergot yer bucket, Rainbow. Gotta take it back, 'member?" Applejack said as she mentally noted her crop was fine and took off, passing Rainbow as she shouted it.

"Grr." Rainbow growled as she skidded to a halt and turned around running at her fastest to the bucket she left by a tree. She stopped only to grab the bucket in her mouth and THEN she remembered she had wings. She gave them a quick flap before taking off as gently as possible. Those few drills she did with the crates were teaching her a little bit of finesse, she never did get to do the barrel of apples drill. Turns out Applebloom's little stunt with the Heart's Desire removed them of the barrel they were going to use as Applebloom couldn't find her original "loop-de-hoop", she settled for disassembling a barrel.

She flew at a mild speed, being careful not to spill the water and the rest of the ice still unmelted. Down below, she spotted Applejack galloping at a fast speed almost out of the orchards themselves. Rainbow got a **devious** thought... she dived downwards, towards Applejack making sure not to spill the water. She slowed her flapping down and maintained what she now liked to call "Stealth" or "Prank" mode. She was hovering above a speeding Applejack when...

"Boo."

"Augh!" Applejack let out a small yelp as she turned to the sudden noise behind her, then proceeding to trip.

She did a quick roll on the ground before stopping and sitting on her haunches. She gave Rainbow a cold stare. "Now what in tarna-" Applejack couldn't finish her sentence as her face and entire body was covered in ice cold water. Working up a sweat, this felt like absolute heaven and only suited to make Applejack's mind go blank. Rainbow watched as she splashed half the bucket onto Applejack's body, but...

"Ooh... that felt good..." Applejack moaned absent minded.

Rainbow paused, staring at Applejack in confusing while a mild blush appeared on her face. "Um, Apples, are you okay...?" Rainbow asked as she leaned in closer to her applebucking friend.

Applejack returned to reality, snapped open her eyes immediately. "Oh... um... yeah..." Applejack said, blushing herself. Her moan just moments ago was a little embarrassing, but the water was just such a refreshment... she stood up and quickly shook herself (and her hat) off.

"Well then, we should... lunch..." Rainbow said as she leaned placed the bucket down.

She waltzed over to Applejack's stetson and picked it up before feeling an icy sensation over her entire body, mostly feeling it in her spine. "Gah!" She jolted her head upwards as she tossed the hat into the air slightly. She turned to look over at a smirking Applejack... but she was right, this was good after working up a small sweat. Even if Rainbow was barely sweating. Applejack's stetson landed on Rainbow's head but neither noticed. Rainbow gave Applejack a blushy grin before letting out a laugh.

"Okay yeah, that does feel kinda good." Rainbow said as she instead decided against shaking, the water being too refreshing.

Applejack let out a chuckle as she placed the bucket down. She walked over to Rainbow. "Y'all look jus' fine in one 'o those, darlin'." Applejack teased as she nudged Rainbow in the side.

"Huhn? Whazzat you're talkin' abo..." she paused when she finally noticed the head wear.

She looked up and paused. She looked back at Applejack with a sad look. "Oh, I'm so sorry Applejack, I didn't mean to wear your hat!" Rainbow said as she took it off with her hoof and placed it on Applejack's head.

"S'all right, sugarcube. You could pro'lly use one yerself. Maybe Rarity can make ya yer own kind." Applejack said as she nudged Rainbow again.

"I dunno about that. Hat's plus flying doesn't equal efficiency." Rainbow said.

_***ding ding ding***_

"Lunch ain't gonna stay ferever!" Big Mac shouted.

"Oh snap!" Applejack and Rainbow said at the same time.

"Remind me when I leave..." Rainbow said as she took a bite of one of the many sandwiches made for lunch. "*munch* I gotta feed Tank. Properly. He's getting too used to nibbling on my clouds."

"Ah'll keep that in mind." Applejack said as she bit into her hay sandwich.

The Apple Family dining room was... Apple-ish. Lack of Applebloom due to school, addition of Rainbow Dash, non-apple foods for lunch... but it wasn't unwelcome. Sitting at the table included Granny Smith whom was eating her sandwich at one bite an hour, Big Mac whom was eating sandwiches one bite a nano-second, Applejack whom was eating her sandwich at one bite every 10 seconds, and Rainbow Dash whom ate her sandwich too fast to count.

"This is good stuff. *gulp* Better than what I usually make for myself." Rainbow said as she finished what has to be her 90th sandwich (only her fourth, she couldn't care less).

"Thank big brother, he made all'a this with ease. It's his daily routine." Applejack said as she finished her first sandwich.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said as he stuffed another sandwich in his mouth, devouring it in what appeared to be instantly.

"Soooo, is Big Macintosh ever gonna applebuck? Err, near us?" Rainbow asked as she took a sip from her glass of milk.

"M'day off." Big Macintosh said in between finishing off another sandwich and reaching for another one before Applejack's hoof blocked him.

"... an at this rate, he's gon' gain twice his weight on that day off." Applejack said letting out a small laugh.

Big Macintosh gave Applejack an annoyed stare but complied, retracting his hoof.

"Heh heh, sorry but y'all are eatin' a lil' too much... 'sides, ah sure would like t' have a lil' more than what I have now." Applejack said as she grabbed another sandwich, taking a bite.

"So... um, how much longer do we applebuck?" Rainbow asked as she decided to not go for another sandwich.

Big Macintosh and Applejack looked to the ceiling, hoof on their chins as they thought. "Forever." they said at the same time. Rainbow's jaw dropped as they gave them a cold stare. "I'm not allowed to leave?" Rainbow asked with a slightly nervous tone. They were both taken aback but soon started laughing. "Heh heh, no, sugarcube. We finish up fer the day at four PM." Rainbow wiped her brow as she said this.

"I was gonna say... forever is way too long. That's like..." she paused. "... forever."

"Well, ah don't expect t' be ever stoppin' the bucking business, ah didn't know ya were referrin' to yerself or today." Applejack said as she munched on her sandwich. "Well, ah gotta request fer ya Rainbow." Applejack said as she ate the crust as fast as she could. Rainbow stretched her arms, letting out a yawn as the typical drowsiness that came with eating set in.

"Yeah?" she replied with a yawn in her voice.

"As ya know, t'morrow is a free day. What with yer Weather Team meeting at 11 an tendin' to tha' stand... but ah was wonderin'..." she paused as she gulped some milk down to wash out the taste of crust. "... ah, it can wait."

Rainbow stared before shrugging. "Well okay."

Following lunch, Rainbow and Applejack went back to the fields to drag back their crop to the apple cellar before replacing the baskets for more bucking. Applejack and Rainbow Dash went back and forth, Applejack placing them on the cart as Rainbow pulled because, hey, she's gotta get used to it.

"... so, ah was wonderin'... what with it bein' yer free day, ah don' wanna force more on ya than ya want but..." Applejack paused as she lifted a apple filled basket onto the cart.

"Don't worry, no rush..." Rainbow said in mild annoyance.

This was much too slow for Rainbow's liking. Unlike before, doing grunt work, now she was just standing around waiting for somebody to do the grunt work. She wondered if this is what her other friends did. Speaking of her friends, Pinkie tends to Sugarcube Corner now and then, why is Fluttershy, the most timid and shy pony ever, doing a job requiring talking to many ponies when Pinkie would be more than happy to... or maybe that was it. Pinkie would be WAY too energetic to tend properly. She sighed. One of the few mental questions out of the thousand she had the week and the answer was just menial.

"Well, ah've got two questions. Do ya wanna help tendin' t' tha' stand?" she asked as she trotted over to grab another basket.

Rainbow pondered the question for a few moments. "Well, I guess so." The thought of working more made her sick but it was with Applejack and not some random employee.

"Great! Just meet me in Ponyville Town Square at 9:30 AM." Applejack said as she quickly placed the basket on the cart. "An fer my second question... do y'all wanna come with me t' Troronto to check on th' crop after we're done th' stand on yer free days?" Applejack offered.

Rainbow once again thought. "Who all would be going?" she asked as Applejack motioned her to move forward a bit.

"Jus' you an' me, sugarcube."

Rainbow paused as Applejack said "sugarcube". She pondered. More work, free day gone... but with Applejack, all day long. Con: It's her free day. Pro: She's alone with Applejack. Wait, she already...

"Sure. Sounds like fun." Rainbow said casually.

The next day, Rainbow got up bright and early. She was actually getting used to the early schedules. The past two days were full of activity and now, Rainbow was now looking forward to getting up. Rainbow rolled out of her cloudy bed, did light stretches, ran out to her kitchen and grabbed a quick salad. It was 9 am, ripe and early... well, to Rainbow Dash, it was. She did some more stretches and checked a mirror. Her mane was it's usual gruffness after her initial brushing. She had a rather cheery attitude. Granted, she was getting extremely excited for the whole concept of the competition. She smiled at herself, then got an angry grin. She checked her teeth, checked her eyes for any signs of bloodshot, then she gave herself a little giggle as she was contempt. She put the mirror down and proceeded to leave her cloud home. Exiting door, leaving, closing door, taking off. It was a usual routine every day.

Rainbow soared through Ponyville skies as the sun looked out over the small town. Rainbow saw clouds scattered everywhere but that would be sorted out at the Weather Team meeting later. Right now, she had to focus on the stand. She spotted Ponyville town centre to see Applejack busy adjusting some nails on her cart with a hammer. It was an old thing and Rainbow thought she could always help her friend by buying her a new stand someday. She dived downwards and slowed down for a landing. She stepped down next to her Stetson clad friend as she hammered in a nail holding the front sign on her cart before proceeding to place the hammer behind the stand. Rainbow cleared her throat.

"Introducing the greatest flier and soon, the greatest Apple-related thing ever, Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow said imitating an announcer's voice.

Applejack turned to see Rainbow taking a proud stance as Applejack looked at her. She let out a small chuckle. "Somebody's sure pepped up. Ya been like this the entire week." Applejack said as she circled her stand once more to inspect.

"Hay yeah, I mean, c'mon! Contest, and all! Not to mention I'm also your success key." Rainbow said, taking a more cocky tone near the end of her sentence.

Applejack chuckled. "Well, ah gotta go back and bring the Apple cart plus th' register." Applejack said as she picked up the hammer and placed it in a saddle, setting said saddle on her back.

"Oh, well okay. I'll tag along." Rainbow said as she turned to follow her friend down the road.

They walked towards Sweet Apple Acres, sharing small talk now and then. Discussing previous competitions, contemplating any future contests they should or could have. After a while, they arrived at Sweet Apple Acres, got the cart full of apples and apple related goods while Rainbow carried the cash register. They arrived back in Ponyville town square where Applejack set out the apple goods on the shelves. It was 9:25 am; almost time for business. Rainbow had plopped the Cash Register down at the stand and Applejack finished setting up the maximum number of apple goods.

"Ah'll do some o' the operating fer a bit, sugarcube. After, ya can take over fer a bit. Get used to it." Applejack said as she took out two chairs and set them behind the stand.

Applejack motioned for Rainbow to sit, which Rainbow hesitantly did. "Why isn't Fluttershy here? Isn't she taking care of the stand mainly?"

Applejack took her spot firmly behind the stand.

"She's trainin' with Pinkie and the Cakes at Sugarcube Corner. Ah hate t' admit it but Sugarcube Corner does get more business, and it's open longer. Perfect fer a pony like Fluttershy t' practice." Applejack said as she quickly picked up a small sign and placed it on the edge of her cart; the open sign.

Rainbow nodded in agreement. "Makes sense." she thought about her other friends. "What are the others practicing again?" Rainbow asked in curiosity.

"Twi' is... or was practicin' fer organization and documentin'. She'll be waitin' fer us when we drag the cart back to Sweet Apple Acres t' document today's sales an such. Rarity is finalizin' her dresses and askin' around to various places fer some tips on creating advertisements and Spike... well, let's jus' say he's doin' many things." Applejack finished up as a pony approached her stand. "One sec, RD."

Rainbow nodded as Applejack made a quick sale to a pony. Applejack continued the morning for half an hour taking care of the stand. Rainbow merely sat behind Applejack and watched as Applejack worked her Earth Pony magic. Rainbow admired Applejack from her small seat behind the stand, watching her as she ever so casually sold her products. She maintained a smile and Rainbow didn't think it was forced. Applejack was having a good time here. Every so often, Rainbow would watch as Applejack turned her head as her mane swung each time. Just watching Applejack in her normal, daily routine seemed to be a whole lot more... entertaining than Rainbow thought possible. She started to feel a bit of guilt as Applejack was doing all the work even if she did it on a daily basis. Rainbow scoffed; she didn't wanna let Applejack do all the work while Rainbow get's it off easy. After Applejack finished with a customer, Rainbow stood up. Her simple movement got the attention of Applejack.

"Apples, do ya wanna switch?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack thought for a second. "You sure? Ah figured ya would have t' have some more time." Applejack with a bit of reluctance in her voice. Rainbow picked up on this and felt a pang of anger.

"What, you don't think I can handle it?" Rainbow retorted as she closed the short distance between her and Applejack. "Uh, ah didn't say anythin' like that. Ah was jus' wonderin' if y'all were ready. Ah mean, it was only... what, half 'n hour?" Applejack said as she leaned against her stand. Rainbow squinted her eyes.

"Outta the way, 'jack. 'Ah've got this 'un'." Rainbow said as she nudged Applejack aside.

Applejack rolled her eyes with a smile as she stepped out of the way. "Whatever ya say, sugarcube." she sat down in the chair set down next to Rainbow's.

Almost instantly, a wall eyed blonde Pegasus known as Derpy walked over to the stand and proceeded to quickly examine the stock, seemingly not caring that there is somebody new tending to the apple cart. She eyed the pies... or the fritters and was deep in thought. She rubbed her chin, Rainbow was growing ever so impatient with this Pegasus.

"Do you have any muffins?" Derpy asked.

Rainbow tilted her head forward, examining the goods. No muffins from what she saw.

"No, Derpy. I suggest Sugarcube Corner." Rainbow said in annoyance.

Derpy got a sad expression before fluttering away towards Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow felt several hard nudges in her rump.

"Now what in tarnation was that, Rainbow? Sendin' away a customer?" Applejack said with slight anger in her voice. Rainbow was taken aback by this.

"What? We didn't have any muffins." Rainbow said as she gestured her hoof over the goods on the stand.

"We don't have no muffins on **display**. On th' list hangin' up near top, we have listed under 'Not on Display' **muffins**. Y'all shoulda asked me before." Applejack said as she let out a long sigh.

Rainbow felt a bit of pressure on her chest as Applejack's words stung a bit. She turned forward, not wanting to face Applejack at the moment out of the minor sadness she felt. Disappointing Applejack was the last thing she wanted.

"... I'm sorry." Rainbow said, obvious sadness in her voice as she peered around the town square.

Applejack let out another long sigh. "'s not your fault, sugarcube. Your first time an all and... well, I kinda overreacted. Look, jus' ask fer some help if unsure about somethin'." Applejack said as she quickly pet Rainbow's mane.

Rainbow didn't stop the gesture and bit her lip. "Alright."

The rest of the morning proceeded as such: Rainbow would get a customer, she would ring up the purchase, another customer with _questions_ requiring Applejack's assistance... either way, Rainbow's morning was, after the previous incident, exactly like she predicted. Slow, drowsy, with Applejack. She enjoyed Applejack's company even if she only ever replied when Rainbow made a snarky comment. As it approached 11, Applejack let Rainbow finish up a purchase for Lyra.

"... and enjoy your day, and stuff." Rainbow said as she placed the bits into the cash register.

"Tsk tsk, Rainbow Dash. Gotta work on that attitude." Applejack said as she nudged Rainbow in the wing.

"I can't help it. This is so tedious, dealing with the same questions from ponies." Rainbow said, dragging the word 'ponies' out.

"Well, ya shoulda been prepared. Customer Service does come with tending to store related things." Applejack said as she stood right next to Rainbow.

Rainbow gave Applejack a suspicious stare at her close proximity. "Um, Applejack... what're you doing?" Rainbow asked. She didn't mind that Applejack was next to her, just it was odd.

"Well, don't ya have one o' those 'Weather Team" meetings ta get to?" Applejack said as she gave Rainbow a little push.

Rainbow's eyes widened.

"Shoot! SorryI'llbebacklaterbye!" Rainbow said as she quickly checked for anything she brought... nothing, so she took off towards Town Hall.

"Jus' be back here by 12:30, Rainbow." Applejack shouted as Rainbow soared towards Town Hall.

. . . ?

"See you Pegasi in a week's time!"

"Bye now!"

"Take care."

Pegasi were departing Town Hall after their mandatory hour long weekly meeting. Rainbow snored through most of the usual stuff and another Pegasus Pony always did her a favour by waking her up when the supposed "news" came in. She learned one thing: Clouds are in high demand lately near Western Ponyville; specifically Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow figured as much granted they're kinda getting ready for the competition. She wondered if Big Macintosh was going to be with her friends during the competition. There was no mention, so is he handling the Acres by himself...? Poor guy.

Rainbow later touched down near Sweet Apple Acres merely to talk to Big Macintosh himself prior to arriving at Applejack's stand. She trotted through the apple arch at the gates of Sweet Apple Acres, or... could they really be called gates? Rainbow trotted in and ran towards the house. She arrived at the front door and knocked on it quickly. Silence followed, so Rainbow repeated her knock.

"Hold yer horses, ah'm a coming." came an old, female voice.

Rainbow stood there for over 10 seconds, growing much more impatient and angry by the minute. As soon as she heard the click of the door, all of that anger and impatience vanished. She couldn't stay mad especially with Granny Smith's advanced age but part of her did remain annoyed in the least.

"Oh my stars, it's a walkin' Zap Apple." Granny Smith said as she squinted her eyes staring at Rainbow.

Rainbow stared on in surprise before chuckling. "Heh, no, Granny Smith. It's just me, Rainbow Dash. I was here yesterday."

Granny Smith squinted her eyes even more now. "... well, whatev'r ya say. Jus' be careful th' Timber Wolves don't snatch ya. Yer a big feller." Granny Smith said as she let out a yawn.

Rainbow let out another chuckle.

"Anyways... is Big Macintosh here?" she asked the elder pony.

Granny Smith stared up at the ceiling. "Uh... hmm..." she rubbed her chin.

"Eenope." came a dark voice from behind.

"Aww shoot." Rainbow said as she kicked her hoof against the ground. "Well, bye Granny Smit..." a dull expression took over her face as she turned towards Big Macintosh. "Very funny."

"Eeyup." Big Mac said through his stern look.

Granny Smith closed the door as Rainbow eyed Big Macintosh.

"Um, big Mac... I was wondering if you were... well, helping the Sweet Apple Acres with the whole competition?" Rainbow asked.

Big Macintosh motioned for Rainbow to follow him. "Eeyup." Big Mac walked towards a park bench overlooking their vast fields. Rainbow trotted along, deciding to try holding a conversation with the Pony of two words.

Big Macintosh signalled Rainbow Dash to sit while he turned to walk over to a basket of apples. It was an assortment of various types. He dragged the basket over before picking it up and placing it on the bench table. Big Mac sat down on one end while Rainbow stretched out her limbs and grabbed an apple.

"So, Big Mac... how come I don't see more of you?" Rainbow asked as she bit into a Red Delicious.

"... jus' have no reason to come in ta town." Big Macintosh said as she took a large bite out of an apple.

"What about Applebloom?" Rainbow said as she took another bite.

"Eeyup. She's a taste tester 'n helpin' Miss Rar'ty." he said as he took a third chunk out of the apple.

"Huhn. Lucky." Rainbow said as she took several bites out of her apple. She looked at the reddish glow it seemed to have. It was a juicy little fruit... Rainbow wanted more apples in her life.

"... soooo... what're you doing during?" Rainbow said as she took her last bite of the apple before placing down on the bench itself.

"Buckin'. Pullin' carts. Assistin' Miss Sparkle." he said before taking his last bite as well.

"... assisting Twilight?" Rainbow said as she tried to imagine it. "... you gonna be doing magic?" Rainbow tried imagining Twilight and Big Macintosh together; Big Mac in a tie, brushed mane, glasses... real big math pony. She chuckled at her mental image.

"Countin' profit." Big Macintosh said as he grabbed another apple.

"I didn't take you for a smart pony." Rainbow said, not thinking about what she said.

". . ." Big Mac stared coldly, chewing his apple slowly before Rainbow's eyes shot open at her realization.

"Oh shoot, I mean... um, well..." she said looking around as she thought. "You work on a farm all the time and... well, I just... you know... dear Celestia..." Rainbow said as she slammed her face into the bench table.

"Ah understan'." he said as he devoured this apple with ease, core and all. "... did ya see them photos Miss Rar'ty took t'day?"

Rainbow cocked her head. She didn't know Rarity was taking photos today.

"I can't say I have." Rainbow said as she nibbled on her apple.

"'kay." he said as he grabbed yet another apple.

"Alright, so... um, Big Mac," Rainbow started before finding the words stopping. "wanna hang out more?" Rainbow asked out of curiosity.

"_Is this what I mean by 'more apples in my life'?_" Rainbow asked herself in her mind.

"... eeyup. Jus' come fin' me when you wan' ta." Big Mac said.

"Alright, you're on." she said before taking a large bite of her apple. She spent her time chewing it before swallowing. "Does Applejack handle the competition stuff in Troronto?" Rainbow asked.

"'ayup."

Rainbow cocked her head. Did Big Mac just get a girlier voice and... become a ventriloquist? His mouth didn't move.

"RD, y'all jus' hook up with big bro?" Applejack asked from behind.

Rainbow sighed. "No, I just... stuff..." rainbow said as she nibbled on what was probably going to be her last apple for the moment.

"Anyways... Rainbow, we're leavin' now." Applejack said as she nudged Rainbow.

"Oh, really? Alright." she stood up from her bench.

She looked over at Applejack whom already dropped off the apple stand.

"Are we taking anything with us?" Rainbow asked as they trotted away.

Big Macintosh was simply munching away at an apple. Rainbow stopped. "Oh wait." she turned and looked at Big Macintosh. "See ya, Big Mac." Rainbow shouted, waving a hoof before turning around. Big Macintosh nodded his head and waved back.

"Nothin'. We're jus' takin' th' train to Troronto. And m' saddlebags." Applejack said as she nudged the bags on her back.

Oh, really?" Rainbow said in mild surprise.

They walked from Sweet Apple Acres through Ponyville towards the Ponyville Train Station, waving to any familiar faces.

"Doesn't it cost a lot to ride the train constantly?" Rainbow asked as they entered the station.

"Naw, ah got a special card considerin' ah often travel for various reasons." Applejack said as she pulled out a card from her saddlebags. "Frequent Rider's card. Pay a fee, cover's so and so."

"Well, it covers two, correct?" Rainbow asked as they approached the platform.

"Yup." Applejack said as they stood by, waiting for the train to arrive. "We'll be back by early t'morrow."

"Oh, we're staying overnight?" Rainbow asked as she spotted the train in the far distance.

"Yup..." Applejack said as the train slowed down as it entered the station.

"Well, we're off to Trotonto... and stuff." Rainbow said as she gave her wings a quick flutter.

The train doors opened up as the two ponies walked towards it.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Chapter 2:1 was a little long to type. I got a new Generator so now I have daily power. For about four hours so I type when I can now. Oh, and if nobody got the reference, Troronto is a play on the city of Toronto, the capital city of Ontario, which is the capital of Canada in a sense. Why? Becaaaause I'm Canadian. Huzzah! *ahem*_

_As I said above, I'm looking for some other artists to assist with... art stuff. Since I can**not** draw Ponies and I **really** don't wanna go back to my tracing days from over two years ago. Back when I was a terrible artist, and stuff... not anymore but ponies still give me trouble. So yeah._

_And question to any readers... well, several: Asked before, but should Zap Apples make an appearance? Second, how closely would one pin my level of accuracy at portraying the show's character personalities? Third, what **should** I do for a Klondike bar? Finally, should I include bonus/filler/guest chapters in this story ever? And if so, what should they be focused on? You as a reader shall decide since, well, a writer needs a reader to criticize the work._

_Thanks, Mr. Masato/Arby Works._


	6. 2:2: Drill 2: The Artist and the Duke

_**Author's Note:** Chapter 2:2 kicks off and finally, we see the Canadian city of Toront-*ahem* Equestrian City of Troronto. Note that soon, you get to meet a wonderful, self-insert OC! Yes, sadly, I step into OC boundaries. Normally, I'd rather not step into those territories unless I've Role Played in the setting as I've done with Mega Man, but, well why the fux not. Gotta have to make SOME OC's for this fic but don't fret about the OC's status. Not a main character or even a central character. Just the NPC Tavern Owner the party visits! [/FinalFantasyreference] Bonus points if you get the reference the title is making. Brownie points if you dislike the referenced thing itself. Oh yeah, OC #2 is not a self insert but an alternate version of another character of mine. Which one? Get into Mega Man and read my stories first. Huzzah!_

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Check him out on the site or FiMFiction and his stories, especially the Pinkie-Verse._

_Now, on with the show!_

**Chapter 2:2:**

**The Author's Block and the Duke**

The train sped along the tracks at a steady pace. Only an hour after departure from Ponyville and they were making good time. The conductor was excellent at his job and was well liked. The train cars were clean, spacious and yet cozy. The food they served at lunch was nice for a train ride. The ride itself was too darn long for one Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow sat back in the booth, staring at Applejack with cold, tempting eyes. She examined the Earth Pony's person; the way she looked down at the table, brow bent in concentration, eyes darting back and forth. After an eternity of staring at her apple bucking friend, Rainbow only grew nervous. Applejack smiled and raised her head to meet Rainbow's stare. She leaned forward, closing the distance between the two.

"Sugarcube..." she said in a quiet voice.

Rainbow gulped. "Yeah?"

*thok*

"Checkmate. Ya'll owe me 20 bits." Applejack let out a smug giggle.

Rainbow's eyes widened as she looked down at the table. Placed there was a foldaway chessboard; the white pieces all but annihilated with the black right-side rook, a pawn, and a bishop having cornered Rainbow's Sun-Princess piece, her Lunar-Princess piece being blocked by more pawns. Rainbow grit her teeth.

"Augh, y'know what? Fine. This game is dumb anyways." Rainbow lightly shoved Applejack back into her normal sitting position. Rainbow crossed her forehooves and stared down at her lap.

Applejack let out several smug chuckles as she quickly put away the small game.

"Well, ya don't have t' pay me. Jus' bein' here is enough." Applejack said as she closed the chessboard and placed it in a small box, then placing that small box in her saddlebags.

Rainbow smiled at this, feeling a nice sensation in her chest. Just being there made Applejack happy...

"You're a great friend, Applejack." Rainbow said as she stretched her limbs.

She was smiling like crazy now. She unfolded her forehooves and looked up at Applejack. The sun illuminated her face and the darkness of inside the car blended perfectly giving Applejack a golden glow. It was wondrous what the sun could do at times... and the dark too. Rainbow would really have to thank Princess Celestia sometime for enabling moments like this to happen. She wasn't sure what was warmer right now; the glow around Applejack, her smile, or the sun. It was midday and Rainbow let out a long sigh, deciding to end the moment voluntarily instead of a forced ending when she wasn't ready.

"... so, do you have anything else you wanna do?" Rainbow asked Applejack.

Applejack put a hoof to her chin as she pondered.

"Chess is out, since ah curbstomped ya in less than 70 turns..." Applejack said with a minor chuckle.

"Replace 'pay me' with 'ah kin gloat' it seems..." Rainbow said as she let out a small chuckle of self pity.

"Heh... ah'd say checker's is out too." Applejack said.

Rainbow sighed once more. They played Tic-Tac-Toe, Go Fish, and they hoof wrestled before being stopped on the account of lunch. Then they played Chess, and now this. She wished she had something else to do. Something Rainbow enjoyed more.

"'scuse me, ladies." a male voice said.

Rainbow and Applejack turned their heads to the aisle to see a rather tall pony with a way too slender body wearing a white windbreaker with a red saddlebag with an "AW" on the flaps. He had a maroon coat with a shaggy mane that went out to the sides. He had a half dull, half tired look in his eyes. His cutie mark showed a pen and blank paper. A writer?

"Uh, yes sir?" Applejack asked.

"I was just wondering if you could let me draw you." the maroon pony said.

"Draw us?" Rainbow asked suspiciously. "Is the train going to crash soon too?"

The maroon pony stared down at Rainbow with no concern or confusion. "Not that I know of, but..." he reached into his saddlebags and pulled out a black book with "Art" written on the cover in whiteout. He placed it on the table in the booth where they sat. "You see, I am an artist and... well, I'm okay... I just figured that... well, the lighting on this scene and your... interesting mane colour... y'know..." he said before trailing off, looking to his sides.

Rainbow scratched the back of her head, unsure if that was a compliment. She shrugged it off while Applejack dove right into opening the cover of the book.

"... so I came to ask permission and stuff." he finally said after his short pause.

"Well, that's jus' dandy. Y'all are pretty good and ya seem like a nice fellow." Applejack said as she flipped through the art book. "Name's Applejack." she extended her hoof to the pony.

Rainbow was curious and as if on cue, Applejack pushed the art book over to Rainbow to flip through. Rainbow flipped to the first page and saw a Pony with very detailed armour reminiscent of the Royal Guards but... sleeker, with more functions. Like something out of a science-fiction story. It was well done, some things were off.

"I'm Chibi Masato, but you can call me Mr. Masato." the pony said, shaking Applejack's hoof.

"Chibi Masato? That's an odd name." Rainbow replied rather bluntly, too engrossed in the art book to make a proper response.

Applejack gave Rainbow a dull glare before retracting her hoof.

"Heh, well... my parents gave me ironic names. In the far away land my father is from, 'chibi' means 'small' or 'runt' because I was a very small pony years ago... and Masato meant 'Pony of Truth'. Called me that because, well... I'd rather not say." Masato said as he scratched the back of his head.

Rainbow reached the end of the book; it was mostly sci-fi ponies but it was well done. She didn't care much for sci-fi, but she knew the drawings were good. She closed the art book and slid it back.

"Well shucks, that's a fine name." Applejack said as she leaned on the table.

Rainbow licked her lips, noticing they were getting dry. "You're a good artist." Rainbow said.

"Thanks Applejack and..." Rainbow never gave him her name. "Oh, um... I'm Rainbow Dash. Best Young Flier of Equestria. Future Wonderbolt." Rainbow said with a cocky tone.

Masato chuckled. "I heard about you. Thanks, Rainbow Dash." he cleared his throat. "Well, I'll just... be sitting at my booth across from you two... drawing... and stuff..." Masato said, grabbing his art book before waltzing away.

"Alrighty then, have fun." Applejack said as she did a quick stretch.

Masato sat down and began drawing. With that out of the way, Rainbow and Applejack went back to talking.

"... so anyways, I feel like expanding upon our barter, Apples." Rainbow said getting a sly smile on her face.

Applejack raised an eyebrow. "'splain, RD." Applejack said, giving Rainbow an honest smile.

"You give me a massage which, from all the training I've done and post competition, sounds amazing... I give you my trust which still makes no sense..." Rainbow rubbed her temples with both hooves as she said this. "... and for another request of your choice," she then placed a hoof down on the table as she leaned her head on her shoulder, pointing her hoof at Applejack.

"You let me treat you to dinner." Rainbow said with a smug attitude.

Rainbow's eyes widened slightly. "_Wait, what? That sounds..._" she cleared her throat before slumping back in the booth.

"... victory reasons, and stuff." Rainbow said.

Applejack only smiled as Rainbow said this before leaning back.

"Well, that's swell, 'bow. My half of th' barter fer this one..." she paused, obviously having an idea in mind. "ya have t' wear one o' these when we buck." Applejack said as she tapped her stetson.

Rainbow smirked. "You're making this awfully easy, Applejack. How about another one? I wear a stetson but you have to get me the best one you can find." Rainbow said.

Applejack lost her smile and placed both hooves on the table.

"An in return, ya have t' spend extra time on the clouds above Sweet Apple Acre's. Pickin' th' best ones and such." Applejack said.

Rainbow also lost her smile, repeating Applejack's gestures. They stared at each other in silence, eyes locked on each others. Each examined their athletic rival's face extensively for any sign of backing down from what seemed to be a Bartering Contest. Rainbow was examining Applejack as hard as possible, not wanting to lose this self-establishing contest... but spent more time admiring Applejack herself. She looked amazing, was amazing and was one of the few ponies that could give Rainbow a run for her money in various things... as long as Rainbow played by Earth Pony rules.

Soon, Rainbow backed off, leaning back in her seat before letting a chuckle escape. She then started out in a full on laugh as Applejack slowly did the same.

"Ha, we were gettin' a little **too** serious there, RD." Applejack said as she calmed down a bit.

"Yeah, sorry... we tend to do that too often." Rainbow said as she leaned forward, slapping her face against the tabletop out of boredom.

"Ah still totally expect that dinner, Rainbow." Applejack said as she removed her stetson, placing it on her seat and proceeded to imitate Rainbow.

The surface of the table was warm. Rainbow and Applejack were both staring towards the aisle of the train, heads nearly touching while their mane's are touching. Rainbow and Applejack simultaneously let out a sigh, satisfied with how the day has gone so far. Rainbow actually had some fun working alongside Applejack. They proceeded to not say anything, merely enjoying each others company and the calm they had after their marathon board gaming. They finally noticed how loud the train was, how loud the kitchen was, how quiet the artist's scribbling was... Rainbow stared on into the aisle in a daze, feeling the heat of the sun's rays was actually rather relaxing.

Applejack had started eyeing the artist pony... he was a unicorn? Apparently so because he was holding a drawing clipboard and using his teeth to hold his pen. His horn must be hidden by his scruffy mane. He didn't seem to stare at Applejack and Rainbow Dash once as he drew, simply drawing non-stop. His neck must be sore from all that drawing. Finally, he stopped drawing, and placed the pen inside a pencil case. He held up the clipboard as he examined his art. He didn't smile nor did he frown. He didn't seem to show much emotion. He stood up and walked back over to Rainbow and Applejack. He turned the clipboard to the two ponies.

The drawing depicted Applejack and Rainbow Dash resting peacefully on the table. This was recent so he must have drawn it pretty fast. It had the perfect shading, giving it that warm atmosphere that the bright sun and the dark interior gave off. There was no colouring to it at all, just a light shading. The detail of shading was enough to show the wavelengths of colour Rainbow's mane had. _(__**A/N:**__ I seriously can__**not**__ shade but I am pretty damn good at shading digitally. Jus' go with it plz.)_

"Woah, that's darn good." Applejack said as she admired the scene.

Rainbow stared, starting a mad blushing. The shade of the interior train car prevented anybody from noticing without staring hard. It was a cute scene, she had to admit... mentally only. She didn't dare say cute out loud.

"That's a good drawing." Rainbow said, unable to think of proper words without sounding... not like Rainbow.

"Thanks." he said. "You two want a copy?" Applejack was taken aback. "How long'll that take?" Masato cracked a very small smile. "30 seconds."

Rainbow's ears perked up. She would love to have that drawing copied.

"How much?" Rainbow asked, excitement in her voice but not all of it.

"Free. Figured it's a drawing of you two, I'd say you're entitled to a free copy, eh?" Masato asked as he walked over to his saddlebags.

"Well shoot. That's jus' dandy. Thank ya kindly, Masato. Ah'd love t' have that in mah room." Applejack said as she picked up her stetson, placing it atop her head.

Rainbow's blush deepened. She shared Applejack's thoughts. Meanwhile, Masato brought out a board slightly larger than the common sheet of blank paper and he got out another piece of blank paper, placing it in the space provided on the board. He unclipped the drawing and levitated it over to the board, horn glowing a perfect red, placing the drawing down and pressed it hard onto the piece of paper. After a few seconds, he pulled it back and repeated the process with another blank sheet. After he had them both done, he placed them on the table. There were very faint images left from the slightly damp markings made by the pen. Masato levitated a small jar of ink from his bag and opened it up. He then took a deep breath and levitated the ink out of the small jar. It spread out and soon, there were two very thin "sheets" of ink floating in the air. Extra emphasis on thin. It must take a lot of concentration to control each droplet of ink. He levitated it down and placed it onto the two sheets with the light outline of his sketch and the ink itself began building up in numerous areas and after a few seconds, the glow around his horn stopped. The jar of ink dropped, Masato having forgotten about holding it. He looked down and sighed. Another wasted jar... but he was satisfied. He looked down at his copy of the drawings, having perfectly replicated them. He reached into his saddlebag and grabbed two picture frames. He quickly wrote his name and the date onto the drawings. He then placed the drawings in the frames using magic and then handed them over to Rainbow and Applejack.

"Here you go." he said.

"Thank ya." Applejack said as she examined the replica and placed it in her saddlebags.

"Yeah, taaaanks..." Rainbow said, not thinking about her sentence.

"Want me t' hold on ta that, Rainbow?" Applejack offered.

Rainbow realized she had no bags and nodded in agreement. Applejack took the framed drawing and placed it with her drawing in the bag. Then...

"_Attention: We have arrived at MacTier Train Station. All who are coming aboard, come aboard. All who are getting off, get off. Thank you, and have a nice day._" a voice said, blaring out through the train car.

Masato gasped. "Oh, that's my stop. It was nice meeting you two." Masato said as he ran over, gathered up his materials and placed them in his bags. He then placed his bags on.

Applejack waved a hoof while Rainbow did a quick stretch in her seat. "You too," the two ponies said at the same time.

Masato then walked to the end of the car and got off. Almost as soon as the train stopped, it started moving. Masato waved as the train left while Applejack gave him a warm smile, waving back.

"He was a nice guy... lack of emotion though." Rainbow said as she yawned.

"Tired, RD?" Applejack asked as she looked at Rainbow.

Rainbow stretched herself out over the small bench. "Yeah, I'm gonna take a quick nap... could you wake me when we get there?" Rainbow asked of the Earth pony.

Applejack let out a chuckle as Rainbow let out a light yawn.

"Alright, sugarcube." she said as Rainbow slowly fell asleep on the hard seats.

. . .

"Wake up, furry lumpkins. We're 'ere."

The southern accent assaulted Rainbow's ears. Through her tired daze, the regularly simple, soothing voice blared as if on a megaphone. Rainbow covered her ears, rubbing them to drown it out. She let out a long yawn as she stretched her arms out. Her right hoof was warm... very warm. The right side of her head was too; obviously Applejack let her bake in the sun... she'll have to remember that. She slid out of the booth and stepped into the aisle and let her eyes adjust. The sun had been beating down on her eyelids relentlessly so the darker interior of the train was a little harder to see. She fluttered her wings and when she finished, her eyes had adjusted. She noticed Applejack walking down the aisle, tail bouncing with each step she took along with her flank.

If Rainbow was more awake, she'd be mesmerized.

She stopped thinking and she trotted after Applejack, letting out another yawn. She didn't know how long she slept so...

"Hey Apples, how long did I sleep?" Rainbow asked as she followed Applejack off the small step.

"'bout 15 minutes." Applejack said, stepping onto the sturdy platform.

Rainbow nodded. "A'ight." she followed Applejack onto the platform. Looking around, Troronto had a busy train station and was one of the larger cities of Equestria. It was near the boarders so it was one of **the** ideal places for trade; many ponies, and other various creatures, came from the Eastern countries and stopped here. Equestria's Bread Basket, Troronto. Known for it's crop-related trades and even the contest, Market Harvest. It also had a large lake next to it and a rather tall, free-standing tower. Not mounted onto the mountain, like Canterlot, not a monument, like Manehatten, but relying on it's structure to stand, which it has. It wasn't visible but Rainbow knew that they were close to the Market Harvest grounds. How? There were signs almost literally five feet away from each other with an arrow pointing to the grounds: "Market Harvest 2 Weeks!".

Rainbow trotted up to Applejack and walked next to her.

"We goin' anywhere specific or, such? Because I'm kinda hungry." Rainbow said.

Applejack was humming as Rainbow asked her. She finished up her mild tune and looked around herself. "Well, it is gettin' close t' dinner... 's almost 5 PM... ah know this great restaurant close by, RD. Ah'll take ya there."

Applejack quickly picked up her pace, Rainbow following suit. They left the train station and proceeded to the busy streets of Troronto. All around, it reminded Applejack of Manehatten... it sickened her, only if she saw one of those high-class ponies. To Rainbow, this city was large. It wasn't fancy Canterlot large, or Cloudsdale "high storms" large, it was busy large. She looked to the right, she saw a bundle of ponies and mixed in here and there, a few Zebra, Donkeys, Griffons, a lot of different races.

"Maybe I should have moved here... many from different lands to view my awesomeness... take home tales of the incredible Rainbow Dash!" Rainbow said quietly to herself as she followed Applejack's steps.

Applejack herself looked to the right and smiled, look to the left and frowned. Turned her head around to frown, then looked down a bit to see Rainbow, then smiled. Applejack was obviously bringing up memories of when she was a city pony. Rainbow really wanted to prod more out of Applejack's past, mainly about her short-lived life as a city pony out of curiosity but she decided not to aggravate her best friend.

After a few minutes of walking, they came across a plaza filled with enough people to make Rainbow make the comparison between a Wonderbolts Derby. Rainbow stared around, not noticing Applejack's nudges to her wing.

"Earth to Pegasus Pony. We're there." Applejack said as she grabbed Rainbow's wing and tugged on it slightly.

Rainbow snapped out of her minor daze and looked back with a slightly annoyed look.

"Alrighty then, fine. What's this restaurant called?" Rainbow said as she followed Applejack through the crowds.

Applejack didn't reply but let out a few quiet chuckles. Rainbow rolled her eyes with a smile. They passed a group and came across a rather tropical-looking building. It had tropical trees and lots of colourful animals. The name was "Rainforest Cafe" (_**AN:**__ I am so sorry. I just __**had**__ to mention the restaurant._) Rainbow raised an eyebrow at the almost chaotic inside of the restaurant; statues made, effects on the walls. Ponies and creatures of all sorts were inside.

"This place was such a mess. Ah figured it would be too c'nfusin' fer me when ah was first brought here by Big Macintosh durin' my first Market Harvest... not at all. Jus' startlin'." Applejack said as she lured Rainbow in.

Rainbow shrugged and trotted in after Applejack into the tropical restaurant.

_**Inside...**_

"You dare call **THIS** garbage 'Apple Cider'?" an enraged pony screamed.

The waitress Pony stared in shock as a rather wealthy-looking Pony let out his angry opinion of the Apple Cider. He stood up out of his booth where he sat with two mares dressed in a fancy fashion. He held a mug of Apple Cider in his hoof close to the face of the waitress pony. Applejack and Rainbow Dash were just entering as they heard the Apple Cider comment.

"Um, sir y-" the waitress began but never finished.

"Cider from Sweet Apple Acres should go by it's proper name... window washing fluid." the pony said as he tossed the mug of cider to the ground.

The rest of the restaurant was staring at the spectacle... and Applejack's eyes twitched. Rainbow immediately realized that Applejack was going to pick a fight with this pony.

"Woah, Apples, calm down." Rainbow said as she put a hoof on Applejack's shoulder. "We can talk to thi-" Applejack shoved away Rainbow's hoof as she stomped her way over to the wealthy pony.

The pony in question turned his head and spotted Applejack. Spotting the apple bucker, his face twisted into one of sheer disgust.

"Well, speak of Discord, the ghastly excuse for a farm saw fit to send one of their so called 'workers' to the grounds the same as I..." the wealthy pony said.

The waitress was already cleaning up the mess made from the mug which survived the slam. Rainbow had quickly followed after Applejack as she passed the various tables of the restaurant. Applejack stopped right in front of the wealthy pony who was taller merely by inches.

"And what in **tarnation** is that s'posed t' mean, Fullbody Moneybags?" Applejack demanded, stomping a hoof as she said the pony's name.

Rainbow leaned over to the side to see the pony, whose name was apparently Fullbody Moneybags, to spot his cutie mark: a vine of grapes with a bag of bits behind it. Rainbow didn't even have to learn more about him before realizing: this was the Pony that exploited everything he had. And was a snooty jackass to boot (No offense to any donkey's who happen to read my mind).

"Oh, thank you for correcting me." he said with sarcasm strong enough to make Rainbow cringe. "_I mean **toilet** cleaner_." Fullbody said, ending with a snort that could make Rarity blush.

Applejack's frustration and anger were building up well enough to hype up an army of thousands; if she could, she would lash out on everything the pony owned.

"As a Duke, I cannot fool myself any longer; I didn't stop at this backwater place out of _curiosity_, I did out of _pity_." Fullbody said as he stared around the restaurant in disgust. Several Ponies and misc. looked over with glares towards the outrageously loud wealthy pony before he spat on the floor of the restaurant. "But I can see that not even pity can save this place." he said.

Rainbow was attempting not to jump in herself; this pony thought he could just diss Sweet Apple Acre's, their Apple Cider, **and **Applejack, expecting to walk away? But, there was one thing on her mind: the duke part. Applejack was gritting her teeth largely right now but...

"Wait, duke? Of what?" Rainbow asked, thinking only about the duke part.

Fullbody gave Rainbow a deadpan stare before scoffing. "Why should I explain anything to a brat?" Fullbody said as he clopped his hooves together.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "_Seems like someone doesn't know the definition of _'duke'..." Rainbow thought. The two mares Fullbody sat with stood up from their spots and trotted around Fullbody before coming up front and attempting to push Applejack out of the way. Applejack's attitude almost snapped, but...

"... seeee you at the competition, and the Fullbody Grape and Wine team, Mr. Moneybags..." Applejack said as she quickly pushed the mare's hooves off her as she turned to leave.

Applejack and Rainbow left the restaurant, with Moneybags and his two mares staying behind to wait for the two ponies to leave the immediate area.

"Why'd you back down? He was being so rude... I mean, even I'm not that bad. We could totally have whipped his hindquarters." Rainbow said as she looked back, glaring at the Rainforest Cafe building.

Applejack sighed. "Ah can't get worked up... considerin' he's won every single Market Harvest th' past **five** years... even so, ah..." she sniffled. "... ah have t' be the bigger pony..." Applejack said, letting out another sniffle.

Rainbow realized this. Applejack was crying but... "Applejack, are you okay?" Rainbow asked, losing most of her anger at the sight of her distraught friend.

"... ah am... ah think..." Applejack said, turning her face away from Rainbow as they trotted through the crowds.

"... tch..." Rainbow refrained from flying up and going back to cold clock that Fullbody.

"... ah can't believe he said that 'bout Sweet Apple Acres... an our hard work... ah did my darndest t' be the bigger pony but..." Applejack held back a large sob, her voice nearly cracking.

Rainbow's anger began to rise. Applejack stopped walking, Rainbow nudging into her side gently. She took a step back.

"... but...?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack wiped her eyes with her hoof, and had one more sniffle. She turned her head to face Rainbow Dash directly. Her eyes were slightly red from the few tears but her eyes still shone. She was wearing a smile and her brow arched. Rainbow knew this; this was her game face.

"Rainbow Dash?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow took a breath before answering. "Yeah Apples?"

Applejack's smile grew. "... let's kick that Fullbody's butt."

_**=super turbo awesome spacer=**_

_**Author's Note:** We meet the designated villain, the obligatory cameo (Chibi Masato, wanna see his look? Visit me at Deviant Art under the username of "Hunter-the-Hedgehog". Link on my profile too), and we also get our ***CENSORED*** in the story too *trollface*. But yeah, next part, we get to see the grounds of the Markest Harvest competition, and once more, I plead for reviews and stuff. Yeah._

_Thanks, Mr. Masato/Arby Works._


	7. 2:3: Drill 3: Gold Pie & Spectral Trust

_**Author's Note:** Due to a freak USB Drive accident, my previous Chapter 2 part is unobtainable for the time being and therefore, editing it for anything my... editor mentioned is impossible. I give extended thanks to my readers and reviewers and am glad to say that I'm pretty much doing a Chapter trade with another Author... who is also my editor. Keep reading the Pinkie-Verse for it's diabetes-evading Pink Pony's many zany adventures with other Pink Pony's. Huzzah!_

_Special thanks to Bellum_Civille as my Editor. Be sure to check out his stories, including the Pinkie-Verse._

_**Chapter 2:3:**_

_**Golden Pie and Spectral Trust**_

"By kick his butt, you mean literally? Because he's only about 100 yards away... and I can fly faster than... well, everybody." Rainbow said as she and Applejack trotted away from ground zero.

"Wha? No, I mean... competition, 'n stuff." Applejack said, wiping her tears away as she found new motivation.

"Oh..." Rainbow sighed in disappointment. "I was looking forward to whipping his tail. I mean, I can't believe he talked to you like that or... hay, I can't believe he could talk to _anybody_ like that." Rainbow said as she kept looking over her shoulder towards the cafe.

"Well, he jus' seems extra snooty this year as if he already has th' prize. Doesn't help he's won it th' past five years..." Applejack said, rolling her slightly red eyes.

They trotted through the crowds, walking around the various ponies, and griffons, and other miscellaneous things. They walked in mostly silence, Applejack humming to herself now and then in a meagre attempt to distract herself. Rainbow was concerned for Applejack but decided it would be best to not prod the memory any further.

After a few minutes of walking, they came to a large, fenced off clearing with a building there. The fence was high enough to stop most pets from entering the grounds and a security guard walked around now and then to shoo off any creatures that manage to get by. Visible through the fence were various Ponies walking the grounds. Applejack and Rainbow walked to the building's doors. Rainbow took note of the Market Harvest main building being stylized like a giant breadbasket, similar to how Sugarcube Corner looks like a giant gingerbread house. They walked to the front doors, Applejack stopping Rainbow with a hoof. Applejack then quickly adjusted her hat, did a quick stretch, let out a long sigh, and then she smiled confidently. Rainbow merely waited as patiently as possible (to Rainbow, not at all) before Applejack spoke.

"Let's go." she said before pushing the doors open and walking in.

Not even in the building and Rainbow's nose was attacked by the scent of freshly baked bread. Once she entered, the scent began to vary; turn her head one way and she smelt fresh soup, turn it another and she smelt buttery corn. Her stomach rumbled as the various scents registered in her brain; everything here was fresh and... wait, why was there a scent? Applejack seemed to read her mind, because she answered.

"E'erybody now an then on their trips here decide to bake fer a bit while gettin' a general opinion from others, and that's a great thing." Applejack said as she took a big whiff of the area. The scent was absolute heaven to her.

Rainbow cocked her head in confusion as she looked around the area. She pondered something, not noticing the drool that started to come out. When she did, she quickly wiped it away with her hoof.

"Gets ya hungry, doesn't it?" Applejack said as she looked at Rainbow, noticing something the rainbow Pegasus didn't; Rainbow was staring around with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Rainbow ignored the question to ask another. "Well, how is that a good thing? I mean, letting the competition taste test?" Rainbow asked as Applejack trotted to a desk, Rainbow following.

It was then when Rainbow realized how many people were in the lobby. There were a good amount of ponies there, enough for a normal party. Rainbow observed the many others there as they talked, conversed and laughed, obviously being buddy-buddy.

"Well, as ya can see," Applejack stepped into a small line in front of the desk. "everybody gets along. Not like you an I, what with our bickerin', and constant arguin', everybody understands we all give our hardest t' win and there is general respect with everybody." Applejack paused, letting out an annoyed sigh. "... 'cept Fullbody an his snooty ptootie bunch o' raisins." Applejack said, snickering at her own comment. Rainbow snickered too. They both took a few steps forward as the person in front finally left.

Rainbow smiled at the thought. Rivals getting along like that. Even if Rainbow and Applejack often argue and bicker over the most tedious things, they did have pretty much a slap/high-five relationship with each other but, getting along with her rival in such a happy manner sounded great.

"I kinda wish we were like that, Apples." Rainbow said, chuckling at the memories of their various competitions.

Applejack thought about it for a second before letting out a giggle at the thought. Eventually, she stopped and looked over at Rainbow.

"Well, if somepony kept her ego at bay..." Applejack smiled.

"I would if _somepony_ kept her hooves on the ground." Rainbow retorted with a small laugh.

Applejack narrowed her eyes, retaining her smile. "Ah wouldn't if **somepony** pulled her head outta th' clouds."

Rainbow and Applejack glared at each other, daring the other person to step back. After a few seconds, both broke out in a small chuckle.

"Heh, we're too competitive t' properly have a relationship like that." Applejack said as she took a step forward, one more person in the way.

"... yeah... too bad." Rainbow said, trailing off.

"_That can be fixed... all I have to do is pay off my end of the barter._" Rainbow thought to herself, giggling away.

Applejack shot Rainbow a look of confusion at Rainbow's oddly out of character giggling before realizing somebody was calling her.

"Miss Applejack, you're next."

Applejack looked at the desk before approaching. "Oh, sorry Miss R."

The mare at the desk was named Blackberry Brown, but everypony called her Miss R. R is an abbreviation of 'raspberry' due to her obsession over raspberries despite her name.

"That's alright. I take it you're here for your weekly checkup?" Miss R said as she looked through sign in folders.

"Yes ma'am. Ah also brought one o' my friends who'll be joinin' Sweet Apple Acres fer the contest." Applejack said as she glanced over at Rainbow whom waved.

Miss R smiled. "Well alright. I just need you two to sign in for Sweet Apple Acres and you're good to go." she said, pushing an open folder on the clearing of the desk.

"Ah gotcha." Applejack said, picking up a pencil as she signed her name.

Applejack handed Rainbow the pencil who awkwardly grabbed it between her teeth from Applejack's mouth. Turns out, it was awkward for both as both had a light blush. Rainbow ignored it and walked to the desk. She saw Big Macintosh and Applejack's names written many times including sign in and out dates plus their times and an odd comment such as "missing a few apples; critters are getting through" or "not enough water". She signed in in the small guest box below. She spit out the pencil and quickly licked her lips.

"All done." Rainbow said as she took a step back.

"Thank you." Miss R said as she grabbed the folder, closing it as she did and placed it back into a drawer. "Have a nice day." she said as Applejack waved back.

"You too, ma'am." Applejack said.

Rainbow merely nodded and followed as Applejack stepped out of line and towards a double door. Applejack pushed the doors open and Rainbow got a full view of the contest grounds. There were individual fenced off areas for each team and the sign of the team; Rich Strawberry Fields, Grand Dairy Facilities, Fullbody Wine and Grapes, Sweet Apple Acres, there were too many to name and it stretched out passed the horizon; wide fields, grounds, buildings... but Rainbow spotted their reason for being here: Sweet Apple Acres land... Sweet Apple Acre. It was far off but Rainbow recognized that blotch of colours as the sign for her friend's farm.

Having walked through the fields, they arrived at the Sweet Apple Acre and like the other open fields, they had a small picket fence just to show the borders and walkways between each farm's crop area. The farms and facilities with the hardest harvesting were closer to the main building as during the competition itself, everypony stays at the front, waiting for the cannon to signal the start before rushing to their grounds for the week long event. Rainbow looked at the trees planted, each grown and tended to perfection and off to the side, a suspicious set of trees with nothing on them...

"Here's where we'll be harvestin'. Where ya will be transferin' th' goods is... well, ya get a tour of the grounds before the start fer new members. That'll be where all farms 'n facilities send their crop where it is then organized and documented before sellin'." Applejack said as she trotted through the perfectly planted tree orchard, Rainbow following wide-eyed at the site of the perfect condition of the trees.

"Nifty. Let's do what we came here to do and then..." she paused. "eat. We kinda forgot to eat due to Fathead Moneysack or whatever that pony's name was." Rainbow said, a disgusted tone appearing in her voice as she thought of the rude pony.

Applejack chuckled. "Heh, we could always buck a few apples down an make somethin' in th' kitchen here." Applejack said as she got close to the trees to inspect them.

Rainbow nodded. "Sounds good. Have fun baking." Rainbow joked as she looked at the surrounding area. Sweet Apple Acre was in the middle row of land, 3-8th's of the way away from the main building. They were on the flat area of the competition grounds. The grounds themselves had a slight raise near the end where most of the factories and facilities were built for processing and packaging their products. The grounds were, to Rainbow, at least 8 km long... that was a seriously long distance for ponies to walk to. Most had something such as a scooter or bike to arrive at their land but others had to rely on physical ability.

"Heh, s'alright. Ya can be my taste tester along with me. No bakin' on yer end 'cause ah am not as hungry as ya." Applejack said as she examined the leaves and branches of the trees. "But at th' moment, can ya fly up an check the top of the trees?" Applejack asked as she studied the Rainbow pony's wings.

Rainbow looked up at the trees and looked around. "How do I tell if they're... fine, or whatever?" she asked, giving her wings a quick flutter before hovering off the ground.

"Jus' check fer the redness of the apples." Applejack said as she pulled out a small clipboard from her saddlebags and put it down to write.

"On it." Rainbow said as she floated higher, above the trees. She looked down at the apples harder to see from the ground. Looking at the ones near the top, the tree Applejack and her were inspecting was perfect from the looks of it. "Apples bright and shiny up here, Applejack." Rainbow said.

"A'ight." Applejack said, writing something down before moving to the next tree.

The next half hour proceeded like this. Now and then, Rainbow would see some apples lacking colour or containing a worm. Rainbow's hunger steadily grew as the minutes passed. Her tongue was teased by the sweet flavour whenever she picked off an apple, rotten or of the like. After a while, they finally came to the last tree, a basket already placed. Rainbow gave Applejack a nod, not spotting any sour apples on this tree.

"Alright, Rainbow. C'mon down here. Ah need a favour." Applejack said as she picked up the clipboard and put it in her saddlebags.

Rainbow nodded and fluttered to the ground (_**AN:** God I love the word 'flutter'._) Landing next to Applejack, she let her wings rest. "So what's the favour, Applejack?" Rainbow asked as Applejack trotted over to Rainbow.

"Buck the tree nice an lightly." Applejack said with a smirk.

Rainbow looked back and forth between Applejack and the tree. "What, you sprain an ankle?" Rainbow asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Naw, we jus' make it a bit of a tradition t' buck the last tree we inspect and ah figured t' let ya do it this time." Applejack said. "We make our dinner usually with it. Ah figured we could'a made some dessert since we were supposed t' eat at the cafe but... heh, guess we're settlin' fer apples." Applejack said.

Rainbow's eyes widened and she felt a smile escaping on her face. "Wow... thank you. I don't know what to say." Rainbow said as she examined Applejack. She realized the sunset giving Applejack a magnificent atmosphere around her. The glow gave Applejack's already golden appearance a now fiery appearance. She felt a blush coming as she admired the appearance Applejack had at the moment.

"How 'bout 'you're the greatest, Apples'." Applejack said doing a quick mock up of Rainbow's voice.

Rainbow let out a light chuckle. "Hey, don't get too ahead of yourself there." Rainbow said as she approached the tree.

She looked at it up and down before sighing. She spun around 180 degrees, leaned on her forelegs, and gave the tree a light buck. The buck vibrated through her body, letting her know her buck hit home and she felt the tree itself shaking with the force as she heard the apples fall down into a small basket set by the tree.

"Perfect buck there, sugarcube." Applejack said as she approached the basket the apples fell into.

Rainbow mentally congratulated herself and felt the blush coming back. "Thanks, Applejack. Let's go and make something great with these." Rainbow said as she took a proud stance.

The two ponies walked back to the Market Harvest main building. Rainbow didn't know the name of the building yet. Arriving, they immediately walked into the kitchen. Applejack then walked over to the specially marked Sweet Apple Acre area. The kitchen itself had many scents and noises as there were several farms and facilities there making things with their products. Applejack was glad she entered when she did because...

"I can't believe _you're_ here." came Moneybag's voice in the lobby.

Rainbow glared off towards the doors. "Grr, we better beat him. But..." Rainbow trailed off.

Applejack let out a built up sigh. "Why can't that guy jus' understan' that he won, didn' gain immortality or somethin' like immunity to the law." Applejack said, gritting her teeth as she reached into a draw on their counter.

Rainbow looked at the apples as she poured them into a strainer before placing the basket on the ground, strainer in the sink and turned the tap on.

"We're just going to have to knock him off his high saddle." Rainbow said confidently as she turned the tap on.

Applejack's smile returned, brow bent giving her a devious smile. "Yer our winnin' ticket, RD. Y'all deserve the prize more than the rest o' us." Applejack said as she watched Rainbow rinse the apples.

"Heh, of course I do. I am Rainbow Dash, most awesome Pegasus ever." Rainbow said smugly, not noticing the apples probably had enough water.

Applejack frowned for a second before chuckling. "Whatever float's yer cloud, RD." Applejack said, turning the tap off for Rainbow.

Rainbow glanced down at the apple, letting out a small giggle. She turned the faucet away, pulling out the strainer full of apples. She dumped them out over the counter.

"So, what're we making?" Rainbow asked as she examined each apple between her hooves.

"How does plain ol' apple pie sound? Apple pie and..." she paused. "apple peanut butter?" she wondered.

Rainbow couldn't help but laugh at that. "The great kitchen of taste testing new apple treats and you go for the basics?" Rainbow said, leaning on the counter.

Applejack smiled. "Well, ah am drawin' a blank fer what t' make." Applejack said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Apple family sure placed their soul in the best pony." Rainbow teased.

"Well, ah haven't won a Market Harvest." Applejack said, loosing her smile in favour of a more solemn look.

Rainbow's smile faded. "Oh, I'm sorry Applejack. I wasn't thinking. Let's just... uh," she paused. "we ca-" a hoof to the mouth silenced her.

"No no, ah understand. Let's just make some food." Applejack said, shaking her head as she examined the apples.

Some time later, after the peeling and cutting and mixing and baking, their pie was done. Applejack pulled it out of the oven and placed the steaming hot pie on the counter. The scent was godly; the perfect aroma of apples, cinnamon and crust being baked to perfection. The look and shape was perfect, the steam only enhanced the sheer look of perfection the pie had. Rainbow stared at it with lustful eyes as if she hadn't eaten in weeks. Applejack seemingly didn't care much as she quickly moved to the next item.

"Is it just me or is this the greatest pie ever?" Rainbow said as she stared at it.

The scent overpowered the scents of other foods in the kitchen that had long since been finished preparation. Others looked, attracted to the smell of the pie. The pie was large enough for every pony still in the room and this was not lost on Applejack.

"Everypony in th' room, feel free t' taste our pie. There's enough fer everypony." Applejack said as she quickly grabbed a knife and began cutting the pie into equal slices.

Others in the room put no second thought in as they walked over towards Sweet Apple Acre's bench.

"Sweet Apple Acres' always has the best pie." a green filly pegasus pony bearing a large olive over top a salad for a cutie mark.

"Why thank ya, Sweet Olive." Applejack said as she quickly grabbed a stack of plates out from the cupboard above.

Placing it down, the few ponies in the room let Applejack dish out the pie equally. Rainbow stared at her pie and held back from eating it; allowing her to drool over it, teased by the temptation would only make devouring this piece of golden brown apple goodness all the more better. Everybody else had begun eating the warm apple pie slices. Sweet Olive trotted over to Applejack.

"This is great stuff, better than I remember." she spoke with an Italian accent.

"Heh, thank ya. Sweet Olive, how's yer salad comin' along?" Applejack asked, taking a bite of her pie, humming as she ate the warm pie.

"Marvellous, dear. Business is good, how about yours?" Sweet Olive asked as she finished up her slice of pie.

"Jus' fine. Ah hope that with mah new team, Sweet Apple Acres'll win this year and show Fullbody who's boss." Applejack said as she took another bite of her pie.

Meanwhile, Rainbow was still staring at her pie. Her eyes had soon lost the ability to change their direction, her mouth unable to prevent drooling, her nose being brutally assaulted by the apple-cinnamon aroma of the pie. She licked her lips.

"It's time." Rainbow said quietly to herself.

She picked up the pie with her hoof and took a large bite. She felt the world vanish as she chewed the pie up. The taste of cinnamon, apple and the warm, brown crust overtook her taste buds. It slid down her throat with ease when she swallowed it. Rainbow closed her eyes. Applejack entered her mind as she chewed the apple pie. The thoughts brought on by the scent of the pie reminding her of the past few days, working alongside Applejack on the farm. A warm, not from the pie, filled her mind and chest and she felt a giggle escape as she bit into her pie once more.

"S'all good, Rainbow?" Applejack's voice rung out.

Rainbow's eyes shot open as she spotted Applejack. Again, she noticed the sun's glow through the window. Applejack had that fiery golden glow about her once more as it shone on her right side. The warmth was too much and Rainbow' face turned deep red. She chewed the pie slowly, swallowing it after a while.

"You're a great friend, Applejack. Today was great." Rainbow said, trying to look away as if looking at Applejack too much would make her cease to exist.

Applejack couldn't notice Rainbow's blush due to the sun's brilliant glow. Rainbow merely bit into her last piece of pie, slowly chewing it. Applejack's smile may be even warmer than the sun beating down on the left side of her face.

"Thank ya, sugarcube. What's say we clean up an head on home. Dunno if ya heard but Twi made _another schedule_." Applejack said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

Rainbow swallowed her pie, a slight glare on her face. "I heard nothing about a schedule change." Rainbow sighed.

"Y'all are modelin' t'morrow fer some photos with Fluttershy." Applejack said.

Rainbow's eyes widened. "Model?"

Applejack nodded. "Yup. After, y'all will be joinin' Fluttershy an Pinkie at Sugarcube Corner sellin' some goods there." Applejack said as she waved goodbye to the ponies whom enjoyed the apple pie. "After _that_, supposedly, ya will be pullin' a banner fer Sugarcube Corner t' practice fer the competition." Applejack said as she picked up the pan and knife, placing it into the sink. Rainbow rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, Twilight just can_not_ make up her mind... I wish she would just find a schedule and stick with it." Rainbow said as she helped Applejack clean up by wiping down the countertop.

Applejack smiled. "T'morrow night however, on our unofficial schedule, we got somethin' else t' do." she said as she washed the dished in the sink.

"Ah, jeez, my schedule is getting more busy." Rainbow said as she finished wiping down the table with a cloth.

"We're..." Applejack paused. "y'know what, ah'll tell ya when we get back t' Ponyville."

Later that day, Applejack and Rainbow boarded the train back to Ponyville. The train had much more ponies than it did earlier, ponies returning home obviously. Applejack and Rainbow Dash walked back to the booth they sat in before. It was empty and the car they were in wasn't filled totally. They sat down and quickly adjusted their sitting position.

"We arrive home at aroun' 9:15." Applejack said as she looked outside, the sun gone and the sky a light blue as the first stars began to show themselves.

"Darn. We have nothing to do until then." Rainbow said as she leaned back in her usual lazing position.

"Well, we could always play che-" As soon as Applejack began saying that, Rainbow sat up instantly and started speaking loudly. "SO HOW ABOUT THAT APPLE SPECTRUM!" Rainbow blurted out, trying to ignore their earlier chess game. Applejack was taken aback slightly but pushed it aside.

"Well, th' photos have t' be taken first before we really make any posters, 'n such." Applejack said. "Rarity's making plans fer photo shoots." Applejack said as she removed her saddlebags, placing them on the seat next to her.

"Huhn, understandable but, well..." she trailed off, thinking. "I should probably ask Fluttershy for tips on what to do for modelling." Rainbow thought as she sighed, sliding down on her bench.

Applejack shook her head. "Wrong pony by a long shot. Ah mean, she was a model but, well," Applejack thought of the word. "jus' don't. Ask Rarity."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Well alright then. So, um, you wanna talk or something?" Rainbow suggested.

"Sure, ya got a topic?" Applejack asked as she leaned back.

"_All who are coming aboard, come aboard. All who are getting off, get off._" the conductor said.

Applejack and Rainbow waited patiently as a few seconds passed and ponies said their goodbyes, the train started and motion began. After a few seconds, they were out of the station and roaring towards the next two stops of MacTier and Trottingham. Finally, Rainbow spoke up.

"About that massage you are totally giving me, what say you I give you a massage too? Not part of the barter but, just a friendly favour." Rainbow offered as she leaned back into the corner of the booth.

Applejack chuckled. "Well okay. Don't make it as good as mine however good it is." Applejack said as she examined her hoof for a second.

Rainbow thought for a second as she stared at Applejack. The lights in the train car were giving the room the perfect illumination.

"Well anyways, when we get back to Ponyville, do you mind if I stay at your place?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack stared at Rainbow in surprise. She thought before opening her mouth. "Whyzzat?" she asked.

Rainbow let out a blush at the odd implication.

"Err, I just want to get up same as you do to get used to the schedule and all." Rainbow said, fidgeting with her hooves.

"Wow, Rainbow. You're really gettin' into this whole thing." Applejack said as she smiled widely.

"I just want to make you happy by winning this thing. As you say, hard work will always be rewarded, not **should** be rewarded because in the end, people like Fullbody win and then what was that hard work for?" Rainbow said with a fiery determination in her eyes as she sat up and stared directly at Applejack.

Applejack stared at Rainbow, a blush appearing on her face.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash. Ah can't thank you enough. Sure, ya can stay at my place. We don't have no guest room so ya'll have t' make do with a rollaway bed." Applejack said. "Ah'll fix ya up a spot in mah room, ya jus' need t' get what ya need from yer house." Applejack said as she smiled, her blush glowing ever so brightly.

Rainbow had a large blush on her face as well, a warmth growing in her chest. "We'll win this thing as a team for Sweet Apple Acres... and I'll win this for you. I'm still confused about that trust thingy but for now, I can give you my word, my current idea of trust: we will win and we will not lose to some sack of greed with no respect for his competition." Rainbow stood up, several ponies from other booths starting to stare. Applejack's mouth was still in a smile, her eyes staring at Rainbow.

"I'll fly my best if you buck your best. I'll be your wings, and with wings, you'll be the one looking down on Fullhead Moneysaddle or whatever in the end." Rainbow raised her head and took a big breath.

"Under the awesome name of Rainbow Dash, I swear that Fullmedal will lose, and the Apple Spectrum will see to that."

_**Author's Notes:** MOAR MOTIVATION! Fullbody Moneybag's will be knocked off his literal/metaphorical high horse, says Rainbow Dash, chock full of enough determination to tear through the forces of Discorded Chaos an-wait, that didn't really work last time... never mind then, Sweet Apple Acres is doomed. *trollface*_

_So yeah. Still accepting ideas and if anybody wants, I also don't mind a guest chapter or two; anything to show what everybody else has done during the various bonding occurring between the characters such as what **everybody** was doing while Rainbow and Applejack went to Troronto._

_Special thanks to Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor, Feanor Noldor and Triforce of the Gods for their inspirational reviews, and the pre-readers of Equestria Daily for rejecting my sto-wait, what? Oh, yeah... *ahem* for rejecting my story and suggesting various sites for proof-reading. Always room for improvement, eh? Please continue to read the Apple Spectrum and support my fight for everlasting peace (because we all know Mega Man never achieves this... **ever**)._


	8. 2:4: Drill 4: The Weak and Weak Minded

_**Author's Note:** ... I've got nothing._

_Special thanks to Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Check his fics, 'specially the Pinkie-verse. 'tis pink. And thanks to the reviewers, 'specially 'those' ones (you know who you are, durr hurr o_e)._

**Chapter 2:4:**

**The Weak and the Weak Minded**

Everypony in the immediate area let out enthusiatic cheers, even if they weren't on the Sweet Apple Acres team.

"Yeah, Fullbody is _full_ of himself."

"_One_ of us has to beat him."

"Good luck, everypony."

Rainbow looked around for a second before letting out an embarrassed giggle. She sat down on the bench and faced Applejack who was smiling, chock full of glee and motivation. Apparently everybody else was too, because there was now excited chatter throughout the train car, all talks of how they're raring to go, and they're creating a secret weapon or even talks about possibly collaborating with other teams in secret. It wasn't against the rules, hay, they even suggested it to spread more of the friendly relations between farms and facilities.

Rainbow cleared her throat, now seemingly left with no words to say. Applejack was staring at her hooves which rested atop the table top, deep in thought. Rainbow was feeling excited right now after her speech. Her wings were trying to spread as she grew more excited and motivated... and she was stuck on this train, unable to express any of this. She felt like she was going to explode with excitement. She wanted to fly as fast as she could, race, do a thousand pushups and run a triathlon.

But this train, this slow, hour long train ride was a tedious, mind num-

"Sugarcube, ah asked if ya wanna go _straight_ home when we get back or d'ya wanna take a walk?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow shook her head, realizing the excitement of everypony else in the train car had died down and she was getting _too_ excited. On a scale of one to ten, her excitement was "dangerously Pinkie Pie". She quickly gave herself a light slap on the face.

"*ahem* Yeah, but what for?" Rainbow asked out of curiosity.

Applejack leaned back, taking a deep breath and exhaling. Rainbow merely leaned back as well, let out a small breath and put her bottom half on the bench too so she was lying on it.

"Well, ah jus' wanted t' talk fer a bit. We spend too much time as rivals 'n stuff ah figured after t'day, we could just end our relatively non-rival'y day with a simple walk." Applejack said as she poked her saddlebag, looking away from Rainbow.

Rainbow felt a pang of joy as she heard this. This was good. This was what they talked about earlier. A more friendly rivalry instead of their slap-high five rivalry. This was pretty much something she wanted with Applejack, she just never realized it until now. She was too obsessed with showing off and trying to prove herself to Applejack as the better athlete, rival, anything involving competitive nature people that... that she never tried to connect with Applejack any more.

"That would be great. Thanks, Apples." Rainbow said.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash both blushed; of course they weren't looking at each other. The silence was not unwelcome however. Both were flustered at this sudden connection and any attempt to talk would be met with stuttering or an unwelcome pause in their sentence. Rainbow however, had decided to remove this potentially awkward air.

"Sooo, wanna hoofwrestle?" Rainbow offered her hoof on the table as she sat up.

Applejack tilted her head up to meet Rainbow's eyes. Her small smile eventually grew into a larger one as her brow also bent. She had her game face on. She fixed her sitting position, she extended her hoof, placing her elbow on the table. She then slapped her hoof against Rainbow's, gripping it.

"It's on."

Later, the train came to a screeching halt as it slowed into Ponyville Train Station. Outside, the moon was peeking out over Canterlot, a waxing gibbous. It was obviously a night yielding no clouds for the morning as the moon shone undisturbed. The stars were in position, the sun all the way down, it was 9:13 according to the clock on the wall. They arrived earlier than expected. Rainbow and Applejack stepped onto the platform where they did a quick stretch; Applejack doing her usual work stretches as if she was going to buck, Rainbow doing her usual pre-competition stretches. Both were quite stiff as the train ride was a little more cramped and... bumpy for some reason.

"Luna sure knows how to make the nights, well, nice." Rainbow said as she looked up, done her stretches.

Applejack finished her stretches before looking upward. The lighting of the platform is dim, lit enough that people can walk in and out of the station and/or train. It is just dim enough that they can see the sky with little light pollution from the area. It was a breathtaking view and for a second, for a split second of her usually earthbound life, Applejack wished she had wings. She wished she had wings so she could fly to the skies, Rainbow at her side. She wanted to explore the skies herself. Every now and then, she wished she could fly for various reasons. She was jealous of Rainbow for that split second; she had the athletic figure, an eye-catching mane, and to top it off, something Applejack didn't have: wings.

"Sometimes, I wonder how high I can fly. If I keep flying, could I go to the stars? I've never tried to go too high because I was taught to not fly, well, too high." Rainbow said as she stared.

Applejack smiled. Neither noticed the train leaving and soon, they were left in quiet. "Flyin' can be a great thing, Rainbow, ah'll admit. But fer now, why don't ya indulge in the usual travel tactic. It's called walkin', Rainbow. Dunno if ya heard of it." Applejack joked, nudging Rainbow in the arm.

Rainbow smiled at this. There was a hint of wing-envy in Applejack's voice but Rainbow decided not to dig deep.

"So, where to?" Rainbow asked.

Rainbow and Applejack strolled off towards the edge of Ponyville near the cliffs. Rainbow remembered this from her times as a "hero", where the cart full of Ponyvillian's was speeding down the hill and only Mare Do Well was able to stop it. This particular incident...

"That was a good buck." Rainbow said as they started the ascent up the hill.

Applejack looked over at Rainbow, brow lowered. "Hmm? Well ah'm usually a good bucker, RD." Applejack said, giggling obliviously to what Rainbow said. Rainbow let out a small chuckle.

"During the whole Mare Do Well thing. I couldn't stop the cart from falling. Mare Do Well... you, were able to. To think, if my ego wasn't radiating like it was, you would have never needed to dress as Mare Do Well." Rainbow said, a slightly sad tone entering her voice. Applejack leaned in curiously. "... that cart would have gone over..."

Applejack was lost in a trail of thoughts. This was out of nowhere, and it was rather depressing for the rainbow pegasus. Applejack let out a small chuckle before growing into a fit of quiet giggling. Rainbow looked over wondering why Applejack was giggling. "_The sick pony._" Rainbow thought.

"Rainbow, that was th' past and in the end, everything turned out fine. Ya learned a lesson and..." Applejack paused. "Ah'm sorry."

Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"We embarrassed ya, made a fool of ya in front of everypony." Applejack said.

"But I deserved it."

"Nopony deserves embarrassment, sugarcube."

"Everypony does at some point."

"Everypony is a big ol' fool then."

"Nopony is a bigger fool."

No more words were said. The two ponies walked upwards on the hill, both lost in thoughts. Rainbow was regretting the entire facade, not because she was embarrassed in front of everypony but, her ego made her an arrogant jackass. She ignored the reason for heroics and pursued fame. Applejack was sad because she had to utilize the perils of people who could have died to prove a point and because she embarrassed Rainbow in the first place. Both ignored the proper reason for saving people, both had hurt the other in some way.

"Applejack, the games we play," she stopped walking as they reached the peak of the cliff. "they're a bundled mess of emotions. It's rivalry; bickering, arguing, competing, biting each others tail off. It's tedious; repetitive gnashing at each other, bruising each other constantly." Rainbow sniffed the air, breathing in deeply. "I don't wanna compete anymore if it's the same stuff over again, Applejack. I want what you and Sweet Apple Acres' has with the other farms and whatnot. I want to have a friendly rivalry." she said as she turned her head towards Applejack.

Like earlier, the moon highlighted half of Applejack's face. They had the same warm smile mixed with the emotions given off by the light of the moon. It was like watching a visual of her and Applejack; two opposites conflicting. A warm front vs. a cold front. The result is always a storm of chaos and a hellfire of aggression. Rainbow focused more on Applejack's face. Her smile wasn't large, it wasn't small, it was the usual smile Applejack gave off; her happy smile often kept as she worked or hung out with friends. It filled Rainbow with the odd, warm sensation again. It could be called happiness but it was much too warm to be happiness.

"I don't want to be strong, and tough, and egotistical and famous and a brash little airheaded, cloudwalking, sky clearing rainbow maned Pegasus if my friends... if you aren't happy. I don't want to hurt you with my antics." Rainbow said.

Rainbow held her breath now. These past few days, Applejack has let Rainbow have speech after speech without interrupting. Awfully generous of her but, why? She was glad ; she'd wishy-washy feelings that way.

"Rainbow, ah don't want t' be happy if you're not you." was all Applejack said.

Rainbow opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Her eyes were wider than before. She didn't know how to reply to Applejack. This was a stalemate in the AppleDash rivalry.

"Now, what d'ya say we get on t' my house an ah can introduce ya t' yer room, or, yer section of the room." Applejack said.

"Uh, ah, um..." she ran a hoof through the back of her mane. "alright, let's go."

Minutes later, they entered Sweet Apple Acres. Rainbow had a saddlebag filled with whatever she needed from her house. Entering the building, Applejack was met by Big Macintosh sitting in the living room on the couch, munching away on, coincidentally enough, a Macintosh apple. Well, met is the wrong word. He is actually more accurately described as "staring off into space". He had no emotion. He brought his hoof and apple up, took a bite, munched and swallowed at the same pace every five seconds. Applejack stood in the doorway watching Big Mac in what she dubbed "autopilot mode" as Rainbow set her bags down on the ground.

"Phew, I brought my medals, a poster out of my like, 2,000 Wonderbolts posters, my copy of the newest Daring Do novel, my PJ's just in case aaaand, I brought a bunch of other things I don't really care about enough to mention." Rainbow said with a peppy smile as she stared at the rocking chair in front of her for a second.

Applejack glanced over at Rainbow for a second before giggling. Big Macintosh slowly turned his head to spy Applejack chuckling.

"Rainbow spendin' th' night?" Big Macintosh asked as he began chewing the apple core.

Applejack turned to face Big Mac as Rainbow did a quick stretch. "Yup. Stayin' indefinitely. She wanted t' get used t' our schedule since she seems t' be getting _really_ into apple buckin'." Applejack said.

"Mmm hmm." Big Macintosh said as he finished the apple core.

"Rainbow, go take yer stuff t' mah room. Ya'll should know where it is. Jus' be quiet because Applebloom is sleepin'." Applejack said as she walked over to the couch.

"Gotcha." Rainbow said as she did a quick stretch and placed her saddlebags back on her back and trotted slowly up the stairs.

Rainbow got to the hallway and walked to the very end where Applejack's room was. Opening it, she saw the usual clean room Applejack kept regardless of her gritty everyday life. She turned the light on for an extra bit of seeing regardless of the bright moon. She walked to the centre of the room and dropped her saddlebags on the small carpet. She looked around and spotted Applejack's bed. It wasn't a cloud but it did look large and soft. She trotted over and put a hoof on the top and pressed down. It was softer than she thought for an Earth Pony bed. She hopped on it and sprawled her limbs over the bed. It was very, very soft. Her body was rather stiff and sore from the long day she had and the train ride.

She stared up at the ceiling, meeting the dull brown of the boards. She rolled over to plop her head down on the pillow. It smells of apples, sweet leaves and the usual scent Applejack carried whether she was sweating up from work or she just washed. Rainbow felt a pressure on her chest, like the one from before. She sniffed it, taking a big whiff. The sensation came back three times as powerful. She grew very relaxed and excited at the same time. Her body enjoyed the softness of the bed but her heart was beating much faster than normal. Not rapid as if she finished a race or just finished a set of pushups but, well, she couldn't think of the right words. Nothing could describe this feeling...

"Things went well as 'spected." Applejack said as she sat down on the soft couch, right next to Big Mac.

"Eeyup." he replied.

Applejack poked her hooves together. "Do you think we have a shot this year?"

Big Mac didn't reply immediately. He merely stared off into space or more accurately, at space through the window.

"Eeyup." he replied as he let out a sigh.

Applejack joined Big Mac in staring out the window. It was dimly lit so there was little glare obstructing their view of outside. The few trees able to be seen through the window, the fence, and the sky... it was all visible.

"All my friends are helpin' this time, we're able t' do a lot more, what with less tasks for us to do." Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied.

"No matter how much work we did, we didn't get that many customers last year."

"Eeyup."

"Ah think it was 'cause o' our way of advertisin' our crop. Rainbow an Rar'ty really are the ones who're holdin' the victory keys."

"Keys t' victory, AJ."

Applejack let out a giggle. Big Mac had a smile as he stared off. Both sighed at the same time. Applejack turned her neck back and forth to stretch it out a bit.

"While you an Rainbow were at Troronto, ah looked aroun' fer a bit before comin' up t' Miss Rar'ty in the acres. She was takin' a few photos an notes. We spoke fer a bit, talkin' 'bout the whole thing. Miss Rar'ty was skeptical 'bout usin' Miss Dash as a model due t' her nature of, well, not stayin' in one spot." Big Mac said in what was probably his longest set of words the past few months.

Applejack nodded slowly before fully shaking her head. "Hmm, Rainbow 'erself got a little too excited t'day about this whole event. Made several big speeches over th' past few days an, well, ah feel she's gonna take this seriously." Applejack thought back to what Rainbow said earlier on the hill. She said she didn't want to be happy if Rainbow wasn't Rainbow but Rainbow was her own pony and if she decided to change herself to make her happy...

"Ah, I'm a bit tired, big brother. Ah'm gonna head t' bed now. If they get up, could ya tell Granny Smith an Applebloom that Rainbow'll be spendin' the next lil' bit with us?" Applejack said as she stood up.

"Eeyup." Big Mac leaned forward and he and Applejack nuzzled for a second. "Luv' ya, sis. G'night." Big Mac said as he resumed his staring at space.

"Luv' ya too, Big Mac. G'night." Applejack replied as she checked her saddlebags for a second before walking upstairs.

Big Mac stared off, looking at the stars and watched as the moon slowly traversed the night sky. The moon was rather enticing tonight.

"Eeyup."

Upstairs, Applejack walked through the hallway quietly, not to disturb Applebloom or Granny Smith as she walked down towards her room. The door was agape, the light still on but there was no noise. She paced herself as she came up to her door and pushed it open slowly as she walked in. Rainbow's saddlebags lie in the centre of the room and everywhere else, Rainbow wasn't there. She looked over at her bed and she saw Rainbow, nuzzled up on her bed seemingly sound asleep. She shivered now and then, a blush on her face. She was sprawled out on the middle of the bed and Applejack stared for a second before smiling. She walked to a table and set her saddlebags on there and moved Rainbow's over to the table as well. She took off her stetson and set it on the table. She walked over to her lamp and turned it down until it the small flame died out by itself.

After, Applejack walked over to her bed and nudged Rainbow's wing. She twitched, a quick shiver entering her body. Applejack smiled. She bit the blanket and gave it a good yank. Like fancy waiters, she yanked the cloth out without disturbing what was resting atop. Rainbow merely shifted out of her own volition in her sleep. Applejack crawled on top of the bed, tossing the blanket over the bed, Rainbow, and herself. She gave Rainbow a small shove so she could lie down comfortably. Both had a long day and she didn't feel like disturbing the rainbow Pegasus. Resting her head atop the pillow, she wondered if there would be any repercussions for this act. She shoved the thoughts away, merely wanting her and her friend to sleep well.

Applejack sighed, opened her eyes and was merely inches away from Rainbow's sleeping face. She was warmer and Applejack still noticed the blush never faded. She smiled at this and felt herself relaxing as the claws of sleep scratched away at her mind. The only sound she heard was her and Rainbow's breathing. It alternated between in and out through the nose and mouth as every now and then, a bigger breath was needed. Applejack could smell the natural scent Rainbow had. Crisp, clean air and the scent of freshwater. Clouds could do wonders.

. . .

The next morning, Rainbow fluttered her eyes. They were heavy as all mornings left her slightly drowsy. She noticed she was wrapped in a blanket smelling of crisp, fresh apples and she was closer to the other edge of the bed. The indent of where Applejack had slept was almost gone due to Rainbow's constant shifting as she entered the world of the waking ponies. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes. She threw the blankets off and rolled off the bed and looked at her surroundings. The room was given a golden glow by, what else, the sun. She observed the room, looking for her saddlebags before spotting them in a shadow on the table. She hadn't realized Applejack slept on the bed and instead thought that she made Applejack take the roll away which... wasn't out from the looks of things. She let out a big yawn and she turned her head to the door as a few hoofsteps were heard. The door creaked open and Applejack walked in, mane, tail and coat a bit damp.

"G'mornin', sugarcube." Applejack shot a smile at Rainbow.

Rainbow gave her a lazy smile as she did a few more stretches.

"*yawn* Good morning, Aaaaapplejaaack." Rainbow said through her yawn/stretch. "Got out of the tub, I take it?" Rainbow asked as she arched her back and extended her wings.

"Yup, it's all free fer ya." Applejack said as she walked over and placed her stetson on her head.

Rainbow thought for a moment. "Nah. I'm fresh as I'll ever be. Never got much of a workout yesterday." Rainbow said as she walked towards the door.

Applejack chuckled. "Th' time is 6:30. Y'all are gettin' use t' the schedule subconsciously, it seems." she said as she followed Rainbow to the door.

Rainbow chuckled. "Yeah. I'm gonna fly a few laps around the acres before heading over to the Carousal Boutique for my," she stuck out her tongue. "_modeling_..." Rainbow let out a groan. "But hey, at least I'm doing it."

"Ah got ya." Applejack said.

The two ponies trotted downstairs and walked over to the table.

"Dunno about you but I'm going to skip out on breakfast." Rainbow said as she examined Big Macintosh setting the table.

Applejack cocked her head to the side. "Ya sure?" she said as she trotted to the dining room.

"I'm suuure, I'll eat when I've actually done some work." Rainbow said as she approached the door.

"Well," Applejack sat down, nodding as Appleboom drowsily plopped down at the table staring at a blank plate. "if y'all want anythin', just come on over 'ere. Our pantry's open t' ya." Applejack said as she waved at Rainbow.

Rainbow smiled. "I will. Thanks. Bye Applejack." she waved a wing at her as she opened the door.

"G'bye, Miss Dash." Big Mac said as he set a small bowl of apples on the table.

"Byyyye, Raaaainbow..." Applebloom's face fell onto her plate.

"See ya later." Rainbow opened the door and stepped out.

She closed the door, and took off, starting her flight around Sweet Apple Acres. Applebloom seemed intent on leaving her face on her plate. Then her head shot up.

"Wait, Rainbow Dash was here?"

_**Author's Notes:** Huzzah! A shorter chapter! I apologize. Just slow. I intended a scene with Sweet Olive and Rainbow + Applejack on the train, but that kinda went nowhere so I scrapped it for later. I built up some relations with Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Big Mac and even decide to include some sibling love. Huzzah. Next part, Rainbow models, does stuff at Sugarcube Corner, and, stuff._

_Special thanks to Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse._


	9. 2:5: Drill 5: Dressing Up and Rare Grace

_**Author's Note:** I REALLY don't know what the hell happened with 2.4. I got less than 25% of the usual views that I get and, well, I don't get it. It's got two wimminz, in teh bedz an y u no reed reedrs? Because of that, this one is earliy. Lucky bastards._

_*ahem* Well, in other news, I'm POTENTIALLY drawing a cover for Apple Spectrum other than the... poster I have which I made in an hour. Seems really shoddy compared to the cover I did for The Games We Play for Absolute Anonymous. x_x Should I, or is the current one fine?_

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse._

_**Chapter 2.5:**_

_**Dressing Up and Rare Grace**_

Rainbow soared through the skies, tearing through the winds not bothered by the resistance given off. No clouds out at the moment in Sweet Apple Acres. No aerial obstacles. Except her own limits. She scoffed at herself and flapped her wings faster. Directly below was the lake she and Applejack washed in earlier the week. It was such a refreshing dip or, well, more accurately a flop. She chuckled as she once again sped up. She twisted her wings slightly and she curved to the left, soaring back towards Applejack's house. She had done two laps already and decided this one was her last. She soared towards the barn-like house before aiming more towards Ponyville. She spotted Applebloom lazily stepping onto the porch. Rainbow had flown for a total of 20 or so minutes before coming up to the end. It was a casual flight so it took some time to make her full circles. She decided to adjust her course and dived down towards Applebloom.

"Morning 'bloom." Rainbow said as she touched down gently in front of the drowsy filly.

Applebloom piped up. "Good mor... *yawn* morning Rainbow Dash." she said, trying to shake off her drowsiness. "You stayed the night? Why? Sleep over with my big sis?" Applebloom asked as she started walking.

Rainbow slowly started walking after Applebloom. "Well, I'll be here fer a bit. I'm helping Applejack with the Marker Harvard or whatever." "Market Harvest." Applebloom giggled. "Ah want t' help my big sis an bro with th' competition but they said ah'm too young." Applebloom said trying her best to maintain a subtle pouty attitude.

"Well maybe they have a point. You are a little too young for applebucking or whatever." Rainbow said as they slowly left the acres.

"That's what mah big sis said." Applebloom said as she kicked at the ground as she walked.

Rainbow chuckled. "Well, I sided with your sister for a second. That fulfils my quota for the next month." she giggled to herself. "I'll talk to Applejack. This is the 'Sweet Apple Acres' team, is it not? What's a family without the whole family."

Applebloom got rather excited as Rainbow said this. She did a quick hop.

"Oh you're the greatest, Rainbow!" she said with pure joy shooting out of her voice.

Rainbow chuckled. "Yeah, I am pretty great." she looked at Applebloom before looking ahead. They were entering Ponyville. "So, where ya going?"

Applebloom looked ahead. "Ah was goin' t' see Sweetie Belle 'fore school t' talk about... uh, about somethin'. It's fer Scootaloo." Applebloom said. "She's stayin' with Rarity right now."

Rainbow rubbed her chin for a second. "Ya want me to fly you there?" Rainbow offered.

Applebloom's ears perked up. "Are ya sure? Aren't ya usually tryin' t' get more sleep right now?" Applebloom said.

"Well obviously not and besides, I'm going to Rarity's anyways. Gotta do some Market Harvest stuff." Rainbow said as she crouched down slightly, lowering a wing.

Applebloom's eyes widened as she quickly looked Rainbow up and down before walking over and hopping onto Rainbow's back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Hold on tight. Keep in mind not many ponies get to ride these wings." Rainbow said as she stood up and fluttered them quickly before preparing to take off.

"Thank ya, Rainbow Dash." Applebloom said as she quickly looked around to see if anypony happened to be watching.

"Rea-onetwothreego!" Rainbow dashed off the ground, flapping her wings as fast as she could without sending Applebloom flying off.

Applebloom let out an excited squeal during the initial takeoff and resorted to her usual giggling as she held on to Rainbow's neck, her red mane and tail flailing in the wind. She wished she had wings so she could be as awesome as Rainbow, HOWEVER, being an earthbound pony has it's perks. She watched as Ponyville looked more like a model town than an actual town. It was so small from her perspective. Rainbow saw this view each day and it was amazing yet old and familiar. The thought of being higher than everypony else, being able to be seen by everypony below as a hardworking pegasus or simply an object of envy for her wings. Or skills. Or mane. Either way, being so high always made Rainbow feel giddy. For Applebloom, it was a mixture of joy, fear, and anticipation of the ground and to tell her friends. She hadn't kept track of where they were and only noticed when Rainbow dipped down towards the Carousal Boutique. She slowed down, Applebloom's excitement and fear died down and her anticipation only grew as the ground edged closer. Touching down, Rainbow bent her legs allowing Applebloom to slide off.

"Thank ya, Rainbow Dash. Ah can't wait t' brag t' the others." Applebloom said letting out a series of giggles.

"Hehe, you're welcome 'bloom." Rainbow said as she trotted over to the front door.

She knocked on the door twice. She looked up at the sky, noting the orangish, pinkish, blueish tinge it had as the sun peaked out over Canterlot. Everything seems to revolve around Canterlot... Rainbow rolled her eyes. She really did enjoy the fact that sunrises actually were a nice thing to watch. After a few seconds, she knocked again.

"Just a minute." Rarity's early morning voice called out.

It was early to Rainbow but it seems to her friends, 6 am was usual. After a few seconds, the top half of the door opened up.

"Why hello, Rainbow Dash and hello to you too, Applebloom." Rarity said, a smile breaking out on her face as she spotted the two. "I apologize, I... *yawn* I just woke up so I'm a bit drowsy." Rarity played with her curly hair which lost some curl due to sleep. She opened the bottom half of the door. She was wearing her pink robe. "Come on in, Sweetie Belle is asleep still, Applebloom dear. If you want, you can go wake her in her room." Rarity said as she walked over to her kitchen to grab something to eat. "Rainbow Dash, you may sit wherever until I'm done. Indulge yourself in trying on your completed uniform." Rarity called out before disappearing into her kitchen.

Rainbow nodded. "I gotcha." she walked over to the dressforms, spotting a few variations of her uniform. Applebloom nodded with an "Mmm hmm" before marching on towards the stairs up to Sweetie Belle's designated room when she stayed here.

On the dressforms, there are three uniform variations, the original, the one with an extra tidbit on the feet which probably act as shoes, and the third one merely had a more... perfect texture, no clips and it sported a circular pin with an apple on it on the neck where the uniform closes into a V shape.

Rainbow walked over to the original one bearing the clips. She unstrapped, then unzipped the uniform; the zipper was new. She carefully set it down so she could squirm her way into the uniform. She put her back hooves in and pulled the uniform up her legs, over her rump, put her wings through the holes and then she put her fronthooves in and pulled those up with slight difficulty. It always was for the front. She quickly zipped up the uniform at the V-neck, then did the same with her back. She put the flap over, concealing the zipper and she then fastened the straps on the uniform. It fit snug, it was comfortable. She turned to the full-view mirror Rarity had and jumped in front, striking a pose. It looked really good on her. Her mane suited to compliment the uniform's fiery-icy gradient. She just needed her goggles and she'd be set. She did a few pushups, examining herself in the mirror and hovered in the air afterwards. It was an amazing uniform and it radiated colour and apples. She smirked.

"'20% cooler' just isn't possible." Rarity said.

Rainbow spun around to see Rarity leaning in the doorway, drinking coffee out of an average coffee mug. She looked more awake and she had her small, red-framed glasses on as she examined. Rainbow blushed and examined herself once more.

"I'll say, this is totally cool. I can't believe how well you can make these." she said as she walked over to Rarity.

Rarity let out a small giggle. "Why thank you. I assure you that these are the fruits of hardwork, Rainbow Dash. I know you won't listen, but you really should take things slower. Quality over quantity, as they say." Rarity said as she sipped her coffee.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, a smile on her face.

"You just focus on preparing. I'm ready to model." Rainbow said as she turned her head to look out the window.

Ponyville Town Square was visible from here and she could see Big Macintosh dragging the creaky old apple stand out for the day's sellings. Today was Friday, a day where only Applejack bucks... and a little bit at that. Tomorrow was when Big Macintosh goes to Troronto in order to check up on Sweet Apple Acre. She smiled. She really hoped her hardwork paid off. The Wonderbolts, the Market Harvest, Applejack... everything shouldn't be worth it, it **has** to be worth it or else Rainbow would go insane. It was one of her more uncommon traits unless it's a competition. Paranoia about failure. She sighed and turned to see Rarity taking her final sips of the coffee.

"Well, you just focus on staying with a model's figure. I need to go wash up and check on the girls. Feel free to help yourself to my pantry, dear. I can tell when somepony with a figure like yours hasn't eaten." Rarity said as she levitated the mug to the kitchen counter before trotting upstairs.

Rainbow groaned, but Rarity was right. She should probably eat regardless of her hunger. She trotted into the kitchen and walked to the first cupboard she saw. Plates, bowls, cups, and... gems. There was a bowl of gems sitting in there. On the side of the bowl, there was a piece of tape with marker on it.

"'_Spikey Wikey's Snacks'..._ well, isn't that sweet." Rainbow rolled her eyes before closing the door.

She opened the next one to see several kinds of things; mixing bowls, measuring cups, a mixing machine... not the right one. She decided to check the one at the very end. She closed the current door and walked over to the end of the cupboards. Opening, she spotted bread, bananas, and various kinds of other snacks such as crackers and jelly. Must be for Sweetie Belle. On the inside of the cupboard door was a small note with recommended food amounts. She scoffed as she reached in and grabbed a banana. She bit the bottom and applied some pressure before the bottom split open. She peeled the banana back with her teeth, grasping the banana in her forehooves. She tossed the banana peel across the room, scoring into the trashbin as she munched away at the soft fruit simply staring off into space like Big Mac had last night. After a while, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom trotted downstairs. Rainbow hadn't realized how long she was out of it. Looking at the clock, it was 7. They had arrived here at 6:40... ish. She sighed and bit the last of her banana which lasted a while.

"... so then I said 'what does that have to do with checkers?' and then Snails said 'well it's round and small and red', then I tossed my pog at him." Sweetie Belle said as they walked into the kitchen towards the table.

"*sigh* Ah guess we aren't Cutie Mark Crusader Pog Champions." Applebloom said as she slunked into a chair.

Rainbow finished swallowing the banana as she listened to the two fillies. They sat in silence, looking around before looking back at each other.

"'Who wants a picture of a pog on their flank anyway?'" Sweetie Bell said, mocking Scootaloo's voice.

The two fillies laughed for a second, Rainbow smirking at the two.

"*sigh* Ah wish Scootaloo was here. She's all busy with stuff, and stuff." Applebloom said as she nibbled on the edge of her hoof to pass time.

Sweetie Belle looked lazily around the kitchen. The fridge, the cupboards, the sink, the counter, Rainbow Dash, the doorway, the win...

"... wait, Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Belle cocked her head to the side. "What're you doing here? And..." she examined Rainbow for a second. "What're you wearing? You look amazing!" Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

Applebloom looked over and piped up when she saw the outfit Rainbow was wearing. It did look good.

"Well, this is my official uniform for the Market Harvest. I'm gonna be doing some..." she groaned. "_modeling._" she said, retaining a smile. Both Sweetie Belle and Applebloom giggled.

"Well, ah wish ah had a uniform like that." Applebloom said as she put on another pouty face.

"To think, someday, I'll be able to make beautiful dresses like that." Sweetie Belle said as she sighed, fantasizing as she slumped down against the table.

"Well, maybe after I speak to Applejack, you can help... or something." Rainbow said as she heard Rarity's hoofsteps on the stairs.

Sweetie Belle and Applebloom started talking again as Rarity approached Rainbow.

"So, Rainbow Dash, I have marked down several locations here in Ponyville where we shall go to take photos." Rarity said as she leaned against the counter.

Rainbow's attention was now snared by what Rarity said. "We're actually going out on the first day? We're not cooped up in the boutique?" Rainbow said as she stared out the window with a growing smile.

Rarity snickered. "Why yes, we can't very well take photos for the campaign without the scenery. We'll meet up with Fluttershy after Sweetie Belle and Applebloom leave for school." Rarity said.

Rainbow nodded before looking over at Sweetie Belle and Applebloom chatting away about something. She chuckled as they pondered Cutie Mark Crusader "Grocery Baggers".

"_Will they ever learn...?_" Rainbow smiled.

Later on as Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were shooed off to school, Rainbow and Rarity were leaving the Carousal Boutique towards their meeting place with Fluttershy; the Library. Proceeding through the town during it's waking moments, Rainbow and Rarity were receiving several looks as Rainbow's new outfit caught the eyes of the masses. Rarity smiled and waved as she received compliments; everypony knew that Rainbow wasn't capable of something like that after the dreaded fashion show. Off in the distance, Rainbow and Rarity spotted a little yellow and pink speck gently floating down towards the large tree that is Twilight's home.

"Ah, Fluttershy is already there." Rarity said as she picked up the pace.

"So, why is Fluttershy modelling? Didn't she say she hated modelling?" Rainbow said, matching Rarity's speed.

"Well yes, but she agreed since I promised to be nothing like Photofinish who overworked the poor dear." Rarity said as the entrance to the Library came into view. Fluttershy was already entering as Twilight opened the door. "Bless her soul, she is being quite generous offering her help what with her other business regarding her animals and Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie Pie."

Rainbow nodded. "Well okay then. I don't want her to, y'know, have a freak out or feel like she's forced to help us." Rainbow said as they came up to the Library's door.

Rainbow gave three tough knocks, full of confidence for the day. After a few seconds, the door opened, Twilight at the door. Once again, Spike isn't anywhere in sight. Rainbow was starting to wonder if Spike simply vanished from reality. She smirked.

"Oh, hello Rainbow, Rarity. Fluttershy arrived about 30 seconds ago. Come on in." she said as she walked back over to her work desk. "Oh yeah, Rainbow, I have your new schedule." Twilight said as she levitated a manilla envelope out of her stack of papers on her desk towards Rainbow.

Rainbow groaned and opened the small envelope. Examining her schedule, it was a jumbled mess. It was like trying to decipher a foreign language with no experience. It wasn't something Rainbow could ever remember. She tossed it back to Twilight.

"Sorry, but there's a few things wrong with this." Rainbow said.

Twilight's jaw dropped as somebody said that HER work had a few problems. "Oh? Name them." Twilight said, confident her schedule was perfect.

Rarity merely watched and Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Well, it's way, way, WAY too detailed for somebody like me, it hasn't taken into account that I'm now living at Applejack's house for the Market Harves-"

"What!" Rarity and Twilight said, Rarity with an excited giggle.

Rainbow almost retreated at the sudden outburst. "Uh, it's too detailed..."

"No, the other thing, dear!" Rarity said, excitement bursting on her face.

"I'm living with Applejack now...?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity squealed, Twilight groaned. "Oh no, I have to redo everything." she said as she dragged her hooves back to the work desk. Rainbow giggled and Rarity sighed.

"You're really getting into the competition, Rainbow Dash. I'm surprised. That explains why you were so early today... and with Applebloom, no less. It makes me excited. Oh, I apologize, though." Rarity said as her voice change to a sadder tone.

Rainbow cocked her head. "Oh? Why? Ya do something?" Rainbow asked as she saw Twilight scribbling things down on a new sheet of paper, mumbling and grumbling to herself.

"Oh yeah, you look good, Rainbow. Really suits you." Twilight said through her moaning before going back to writing.

"Thanks. Anyways..." Rainbow looked back at Rarity.

Rarity bit her lip and stared at Rainbow's hooves before finally making eye contact.

"I thought you weren't going to take this seriously and I thought you were going to complain through the modelling." Rarity said. "I didn't think you would resort to living somewhere else and even waking up early. I am so sorry." Rarity said.

Rainbow was taken aback before letting out a chuckle. "It's alright. I probably would have if I didn't know we were leaving to take photos all around." Rainbow said, rubbing the back of her head.

Rarity let out a sigh of relief before smiling. "Thank you. Now, let's go talk to Fluttershy." she said before turning to... not see Fluttershy. "Twilight, do you know where Fluttershy is?" she asked as she walked over to the centre of the room.

"Oh, and Spike? I feel like I haven't seen him in like, three months." Rainbow said.

Rarity turned away at the mention of Spike's name. Rainbow payed no mind.

"Fluttershy is upstairs, talking to Spike. Y'know, because he lives here. And he's 'sick'." Twilight said, sighing before beginning to write again.

"Oh, okay." Rainbow said as she walked to the stairs, Rarity following.

Both walked up the stairs, hearing Fluttershy's tiny voice.

"Okay, just get plenty of rest. Take the medication every four hours, ask Twilight to make you plenty of warm soup and don't forget, if you ever need something or have any concerns, ask Twilight to come see me."

"Uh, okay, but I just have a minor headache..."

"Nonsense. Any headache requires intensive care or else it will get worse."

"Thanks bu-"

"No buts from you, mister! Now, **go to sleep.**"

"Yes ma'am!"

Then the sound of Spike's snoring was heard. Rarity's mouth was agape before smiling.

"Oh, the dear is so kind and... forceful if need be." Rarity said giggling.

Rainbow smiled as the door to the second floor opened up and Fluttershy stepped out.

"Oh, hello Rarity, Rainbow. I was just checking on Spike before coming down. I'm sorry I made you wait..." she said as her voice grew quieter.

Rainbow placed her hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder. "Don't be sorry, we waited like, three seconds." Rainbow said. Fluttershy nodded before raising her head a little higher. "Now, c'mon, let's get off the stairs." Rainbow said before walking back down.

Downstairs, Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy were sitting in a circle in the centre of the Library's main room. Twilight was off to the side, grumbling to herself as she scribbled down on the paper. She had already used up three sheets of paper writing a schedule.

"Alright, the first place we'll go is to Sweet Apple Acres to pick up a cart of apples. We need one cart to set up our scenes." Rarity said, showing a map of Ponyville with times written on it. "Fluttershy, Photofinish may have been rushing you and busying up your life, but she does have a point: you are graceful and are perfect as a pre-Market Harvest model. You shall model a few times with Rainbow."

Fluttershy nodded. "Oh, okay..." she said, looking away towards the door.

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy and glanced over at Rarity; her look said it all. Rarity's eyes widened for a second before looking back at Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, be honest. Are you okay with this? If not, we can always change our plan." Rarity offered, placing a comforting hoof on her shoulder.

Fluttershy looked over at Rarity with a smile. "Thanks, but no. I knew you wanted me to model." she quickly adjusted her sitting position. "It's just the memories of modelling last time were a little too..." Rarity patted her on the shoulder before retracting her hoof.

Rainbow smiled. She was glad that Fluttershy was feeling more confident.

"I understand." she pointed back to the map. "after, we'll go to Ponyville cliffs. The first few shots require high altitude, the ones after require us to be at Ponyville Elementary." Rarity pointed. Rainbow and Fluttershy nodded. "After, we'll be shooting at Sugarcube Corner and then, Twilight will be casting the spell to give me..." she sighed happily. "beautiful wings, so we can take a few photos in the sky." Rarity said.

Rainbow thought; they're going to many locations today. "Uh, how long will this all take?" Rainbow asked as she leaned back further on her haunches.

"Approximately an hour and a half. Not too long. You'll be at Sugarcube Corner in no time." she said as she walked over to her saddlebags. "Fluttershy, I have your uniform. Don't worry, you won't be doing any tricks or stylish poses." she said. She pulled out a small box and levitated it over to Fluttershy who already began poking at it.

"Oh, thank you Rarity. I can't wait to wear it." Fluttershy said as she opened up the box.

"When you get dressed, we'll be off." Rarity said.

Fluttershy nodded and grabbed the uniform, dragging out. She opened it up before stepping into it. She slowly, gracefully put the uniform on her body. "Rarity, is there anything you have to do with our hair?" she asked as she slid the uniform over her rump, pushing her wings and tail out.

"Just a little bit with your hair, dear. Rainbow, I can but it's entirely up to her." Rarity said as she looked into a mirror, examining her own hair.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Do ya even have to ask?" Rainbow said as she stretched out her forelegs.

Rarity snickered. "Precisely why I made a uniform that could work with your hair, stylized or not." she said as she put the mirror away in her bag.

"UGH, FORGET THE SCHEDULE!" Twilight shouted out from her work desk.

Rainbow, Rarity and Fluttershy each stopped and looked as Twilight magically crumpled up another sheet of paper and tossed it onto the ground, over 30 already crumpled up. She shoved the stool back and stomped up stairs.

"Have a nice day, girls." Twilight said before walking into her room, slamming the door.

There was bitter silence before Rainbow spoke up.

"Well, that was ever so friendly." she said, rolling her eyes. "At least my schedule isn't a bother. Just tell me what I'm gonna be doing the next day and I'm fine." Rainbow said as she stood up, watching as Fluttershy slowly zipped up her uniform.

Fluttershy examined herself. "Oh, gosh, I look so pretty, don't I... I wish my animal friends could see me." she said, smiling as she examined the uniform on her.

Rainbow looked at Fluttershy. "Hey, you do look great. You should dress up more often like that." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy's uniform looked extremely natural on her. It fit her body, personality, it fit Fluttershy perfectly. It expressed nature and apples, effectively as Rainbow's did.

"Oh goodness, Fluttershy, you look absolutely magnificent. It's a shame most photographers are snooty." Rarity said as she watched Fluttershy gawk over her uniform. Rarity slipped the saddlebags onto her back and smiled as Fluttershy walked over towards her. "Don't worry dear, I'll only be putting a few clips into your mane."

Rarity levitated a few clips and a brush out of her saddlebags as she slowly brushed Fluttershy's natural pink mane. It removed any possible knots Fluttershy's mane would have. She clipped one, two, three clips into Fluttersh's hair. Apple clippings. It was no different than the clips she got at the Gala. It didn't tug on her mane, it wasn't heavy, and it actually gave her mane more attention. Rarity sighed happily.

"Fluttershy, dare I say it but there are times when I wish I had your grace." Rarity said as she clopped her hooves on the ground.

"Rarity, I doubt that but Fluttershy does look..." she stopped. "_prettier_ than I do." she rolled her eyes as she spoke such a girly term.

Rarity shook her head." Tsk tsk, Rainbow. Let's not get into a 'I'm better than blank', conversation. You look fine, more athletic and spectral. Fluttershy just looks more natural with her down to earth nature." Rarity said.

Rainbow smiled. "Well, thanks, I guess." she said as she stretched out her legs. "Are we ready?" Rainbow asked.

"Let's go, darlings." Rarity said.

The three ponies walked to the Library door. Opening the door, they welcomed the bright early morning sun, ready to work, ready to photograph, ready to model.

_**Author's Note:** So, longer chapter than last because, well, the last was short. Shorter than every single Chihuahua I've seen. Those dogs are annoying bastards. *ahem* We have some more build up and next chapter part, we **finally** get to see Rainbow do some modelling... with Fluttershy. It's time to make... **DA MAGICKS!**_

_Special thanks to Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Please check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse._

_Thank you very much to the following readers: Lonewolf.007, Triforce of the Gods, Feanor Noldor, kitmaro, Kit Of Despair, and Professor Piggy (that's a badass name). Thanks for leaving a review/comment on FanFiction and FiMFiction. Thanks to you guys, I'm going to make this story a lot longer by making everything slooooweeeer paced. *trollface*_


	10. 2:6: Drill 6: Photoshy and Flutterpie

_**Death Note:** Hyuk hyuk, pony humans. This is a chapter part of the Apple Spectrum, a fan-made fiction on the internet. As you probably already guessed, This chapter is going to be girly, hyuk. I know one human who kept me interested for years and in the end, he still had to resort to me in his God-complex induced rage, hyuk. Fear not humans, no triple bypass will occur to your heart if you read this but hopefully, hyuk hyuk, it will soon._

_Civille/Bellum_Civille; Heart Attack. Will suffer a heart attack due to the rapid excitement from the mass number of corrections being made to Chapter 2.6 of the Apple Spectrum in his editorial job on February 27th, 2012._

_Absolute Anonymous; suicide. Will be overwhelmed by the number of fans for her fanfic, "The Games We Play" and also by the sheer awesomeness of the Apple Spectrum and will take her own life by eating her harddrive containing the data for "The Games We Play" on February 27th, 2012. Also, cookies._

_Okay, enough of this gimmicky shit, let's get the ball rolling._

_**Chapter 2:6:**_

_**Photoshy and Flutterpie**_

The ponies walked up Ponyville cliffs. Big Mac was following behind, opting to let the girls go ahead to set up as he brought the cart of apples. It was a simple exchange. Rarity, Rainbow and Fluttershy showed up and Big Mac immediately ran into the barn and grabbed a cart with apples and told them to go ahead. The walk dragged on for a while. Rainbow had the memories of her walk with Applejack last night vividly as they slowly trotted up the steep hill. Once again, Rainbow found her mind drifting to the Mare Do Well incident more so as she saw a carriage being pulled down the hill. She gulped and tried to ignore the thoughts plaguing her mind.

"So, Rainbow Dash, what say we talk about what specifically we'll need doing at the cliffs." Rarity said as they neared the top of the hill.

Rainbow nodded and looked around. All of Ponyville was visible. Sweet Apple Acres, her cloud home, the Library, Fluttershy's cottage, the Train Station, Sugarcube Corner... it was another breathtaking view. Rainbow saw all of Ponyville on a daily basis but, the angle, the fact that she's Earthbound; she's in the hoofsteps of an Earth Pony. She's seeing what Applejack would have to walk far to see, she's seeing it from a non-flier's perspective. The radiating glow of the sun shining down upon the rustic straw, wood, and even the few brick houses of Ponyville gave it a rich glow, full of life. These past few days, Rainbow Dash has been seeing things from an Earth Pony's perspective. The early morning sunrises, the joy of hard work (apple family food? Totally worth it). Her mind began to work at terminal velocity; she desperately wants to keep experiencing things as an Earth Pony. Applejack bucks for 8 hours a day while Rainbow gets the easy way out bucking clouds for 10 seconds? She started resenting the fact that she had the worlds easiest job. From this point on, she decided she was going to work to get what she wanted. She wanted to know what else she could discover from an Earth Pony's perspective.

"Um, Rainbow Dash? Are you okay? I mean, you're staring off and... it seems like you're, um, unfocused... no offense..." Fluttershy said, backing away as she finished.

Rainbow snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Rainbow rubbed the back of her head.

"Well that's fine and dandy but if you don't pull that spectral head out of the clouds, we'll be here all day." Rarity said as she pulled out a small box from her saddlebags and placed it on the ground.

Rainbow rolled her eyes with a smile. "Whatev's, let's get the show on the road. Or the sky. Or, whatever." she said as she examined the area.

The top of Ponyville cliffs. One building, an average sized, clean clearing, fences. Then there's the trail, a nice backdrop of the clear pinkish, purplish, orangish, blue skies of Ponyville, and an object perfect for photographic abuse: Ponyville itself. It was the perfect setup for photographing period. Rarity gave the small box a weak buck where it then popped into the air as legs sprouted from the bottom forming a tripod and the box opened up revealing the camera Rarity used previously. Rarity levitated it with magic, twisting it a bit as she positioned it at her preferred angle. She walked behind it and looked through the small hole to see where the lens pointed. It was on a slight tilt downwards.

It captured Ponyville, the skies, and Sweet Apple Acres. It was the perfect shot. Then Big Mac appeared in the bottom, slowly getting bigger along with the cart of apples as he got closer. He didn't seem to be breaking a sweat as he lugged the heavy cart. He eventually stopped as he approached a short, cinder block wall set at the top after the Mare Do Well incident. Don't want any more carts calling from their straps. He positioned it perfectly in the shot and he quickly gout out of the harness. He stepped out of the way as Rainbow and Fluttershy watched him position the apples, no complaints from Rarity.

"Y'all need me t' stay?" he asked.

Rarity put a hoof on her chin as she pondered. "Maaaaybe." she got a sly smile on her face as she eyed Big Mac's person. She looked at his down-to-earth gruffness, how he stood there tall, muscular and... so perfect for her shots. "Big Macintosh, what would you say about modelling?" Rarity asked.

Rainbow and Fluttershy exchanged looks before staring at Big Mac with wondering eyes. Big Mac as a model...? It was an interesting thought and maybe, just maybe, it could wo-

"Eenope." he said as he proceeded to turn away and walk down the hill.

Rainbow and Fluttershy exchanged giggles, both tried to hide it. Rarity made a pouting face.

"Hmph! He was the perfect addition." Rarity said before small smile began to break out on her face. "Well, off with him! This is a job for us girls, anyways." she quickly set a small box on the ground holding a switch. She looked through her lens. "Rainbow, darling, could you stand near the front of the cart, and Fluttershy, could you stand near the back of the cart please?" Rarity asked as both Pegasi nodded and took their positions.

"Anything seems off, jus' say so." Rainbow said as she looked around the area.

"Hmm, Rainbow, turn yourself so your front half is closer to the front, Fluttershy, your standing position is excellent, but can you give me a nice big, natural Fluttershy smile?" Rarity asked.

Fluttershy nodded and quickly thought of something that made her happy. Coming home each day to see her animals running to her to greet her, to ask her about her day, to show them they could clean after their own nests. The feeling of treating a sick animal, to see them all healed... her face felt flush and warm as it reddened. Her mouth twisted into her usual warm Fluttershy smile.

Rarity watched as Fluttershy quickly formed a smile, the warmest she's ever saw. It filled her chest with a glowing warmth to see her good friend form that innocent smile.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, can you raise your head upwards, tilt it to the sky and give me a bit of a smile. Not large, not small, just like Fluttershy. Just in between." Rarity said.

Rainbow thought quickly. "_Just like Fluttershy..._" she thought as she looked over at the smiling Fluttershy. She gave herself her best average smile.

"That's... great Rainbow, but..." Rarity said, biting her bottom lip.

Rainbow kept her smile. "But...?" she asked.

Rarity sighed. "Okay, forget your 'average' smile. Instead, give me your usual 'Rainbow Dash' smile." Rarity said as she prepared to hit the switch to photograph.

Rainbow shrugged and quickly bared her 'fangs'. She gave herself a wide smile, showing her teeth. Her brow was bent. This was her game face which she often used. Rarity's eyes widened.

"Oh goodness, that is perfect!" Rarity said. "Hold that pose!" she said as she stepped onto the switch, the flash going off and the scene getting captured.

"Now, Rainbow Dash, could you and Fluttershy step together please?" Rarity asked as she slowly pushed the camera's tripod forward.

"Okay." Rainbow and Fluttershy said as they trotted closer to each other. Standing merely a foot away from each other, the two looked over at Rarity.

"Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, could you both take an apple and take a bite? Slowly." Rarity said as she stopped pushing the camera.

"'kay." Rainbow said as she reached into the cart to pick out a Red Delicious. _"This is actually slower than I thought... much slower but..._" she thought as she held the apple in her hoof, taking a small bite. Fluttershy did the same thing. They were both looking at the camera but Rarity shook a hoof.

"Can you both not look at the camera for this shot? Have a short conversation and ignore the flashes. I'll be taking several. Continue eating the apples please." Rarity said as she smiled.

Fluttershy nodded. "O... okay." she said as she looked back to Rainbow. "So, um, Rainbow... how is your flying coming along?" Fluttershy asked before taking a small bite of her apple.

"Well, it's alright. I've created some new tricks, I never had a chance to practice since the last time you watched. Back when I spiralled through Ponyville barely avoiding everybody." Rainbow said as she took a bite of her apple.

***FLASH***

Fluttershy swallowed her small bite. "Well, you were doing fine. I couldn't see all of it, you were so fast..." she looked at her hooves for a second. "What went wrong." she looked up, taking another bite of her apple.

Rainbow swallowed. ***FLASH*** "Well, at the pinnacle of my arc as I attempted a Spiral Pogo-Dive, I spun way too much that I was disoriented and began my eventual uncontrollable spiral." she said as she took another bite, quickly chewing and swallowing. She quickly smiled. "Oh, the Spiral Pogo-Dive was supposed to be where I spiralled directly towards the ground and just before I hit the ground, I quickly shot back upwards where as I flew up, I would spin around in circles, smaller to bigger until I slowed back down to normal flying speed." Rainbow said before taking a larger bite of her apple. ***FLASH***

Fluttershy swallowed, letting loose another warm smile. ***FLASH* **"Oh, sounds cool. I wish you could have done it." Fluttershy said as she looked down, further examining her apple; a Macintosh. She instantly thought of Big Macintosh as she ate the fresh apple. Her face grew redder as she thought about the hard working stallion. She sighed happily as she closed her eyes, holding the apple between her hooves. ***FLASH***

Rainbow finished chewing and swallowed the chunks of apple. "Thanks. I'll try next free chance I have that isn't spent helping Applejack." Rainbow smiled. "Fluttershy, have you ever thought about learning a few tricks?" ***FLASH*** Rainbow took another large bite, leaving only one left. She thoroughly enjoyed her apple as the taste flooded her mind and throat. It warmed her torso as she quenched her unsatisfied hunger. That Banana didn't fill it up much. She swallowed the chunk of apple and took her last bite leaving the core. ***FLASH***

Fluttershy shook her head. "No. I haven't tried any tricks but I have tried flying faster than usual. It's so scary actually... Rainbow, do you have some sort of trick book?" Fluttershy asked as she nibbled on her apple once more. ***FLASH***

Rainbow swallowed her apple chunk and examined her apple core. She looked back up at Fluttershy. "I do. Do you wanna borrow it?" she said before pausing. "Actually, do you wanna fly with me again?" Rainbow offered as she threw the apple core in her mouth. ***FLASH***

Fluttershy swallowed her small bite. "Yes please. Can I still borrow your book? Because I... I wanna help you with your... tricks and I also want to... um, I want to be able to race you again. It was so much fun." Fluttershy's face filled with happiness again. ***FLASH***

Rainbow smiled as she finished swallowing her apple core. "Alright, Fluttershy. For the next few weeks, Applejack should know where I am on my free time since I'm living with her." Rainbow said as she fluttered her wings. ***FLASH***

Fluttershy nibbled on her apple and swallowed the small piece. "Oh, is that because you're getting more... um, dedicated? No offense..." Fluttershy said as she took another nibble. Fluttershy was only half done her apple. ***FLASH***

"Oh, yeah." Rainbow paused. "Just because I'm getting dedicated to my job." Rainbow looked off as she looked at the house behind Rarity. There was now an awkward silence.

"Ah, that should do for the ground photos." Rarity said as she tilted the camera back on the tripod so it was aimed higher up. "Fluttershy, could you finish that apple please?" Rairty asked as she quickly replaced the film, setting the used film in the proper container for blow up later.

Rainbow did a few stretches and Fluttershy eyed her apple. "It's so big, I don't think I can... well, not soon." she said.

Rarity nodded. "Well, you could set it aside or throw it out, dear. We are on a bit of a schedule." Rarity said.

Fluttershy nodded and slowly walked over to a nearby trash bin, tossing the last half of the apple into the trash. She sighed as she trotted back over to the cart. Rainbow tried her best to be patient as Fluttershy took her time. After a few seconds, Fluttershy coughed lightly and looked back at Rarity.

"Okay, so, now what?" Rainbow asked.

Rarity checked the camera's lens, quickly making sure it captured the skies perfectly.

"Okay, Fluttershy, you're done for the moment. Right now, it's Rainbow Dash's turn to go solo." Rarity said.

Rainbow's eyes widened. "Wait, so what do I have to do? A cloud-double backflip? A Static Lighting Blast?" Rainbow quickly pondered her various tricks as she examined the skies. It wasn't too windy, just perfect for flying.

Rarity shook her head. "Nothing I won't be able to follow, dear. Just fly fast enough that you can do a proper loop and usual tricks most Pegasi can do." Rarity said.

Rainbow let out a disappointed sigh. "Okaaay." she said as she flapped her wings. She flew up into the air and away from her takeoff point. Just enough so she doesn't endanger anything on the ground and close enough Rarity can still catch a closeup.

"Now, just do a few loops, twists, your usual stuff dear. Again, please ignore the flashes." Rarity said. "Fluttershy, could you come over here please. I need a favour from you." she said as she saw Rainbow begin to do several flips. She hit the switchbox, taking a picture.

Fluttershy trotted over to Rarity and watched as Rainbow flew around perfectly. The uniform wasn't hindering her flying. "Yes Rarity?"

Rarity hit the switchbox again. "Could you go to Twilight and ask her to meet us at Ponyville Elementary at 9:50? And after, could you run over to my house?" she asked, hitting the switchbox.

"Alright. What do you need?" Fluttershy asked, looking down at Ponyville.

Snapping another picture as Rainbow spiralled by, Rairty watched Rainbow's flying carefully. "Up in my room next to my bed is my nightstand. Inside the drawer is a small manilla envelope. Can you bring that back to me please?" Rarity asked, taking another picture.

"Sure. I'll see you in a few minutes." Fluttershy waved before trotting slowly down the hill towards the Library.

Above, Rainbow saw Rarity and Fluttershy talking before Fluttershy left. She pondered for a second before focusing on flying. The next 10 minutes continued like this; flying, flashes, more flying. During one of her loops, she spotted a yellow, pink and green speck in the corner of her eye coming up the hill. Fluttershy.

"Could you come down here now, Rainbow?" Rarity called out as she took one last picture.

Rainbow nodded, adjusting her flight course before soaring down and landing next to Rarity. Fluttershy slowly, agonizingly slowly walked towards the two ponies. Rainbow sighed. After a few seconds, Fluttershy finally came up in view as she edged closer to them.

"So, what did you send Fluttershy to get?" Rainbow asked.

"That is a se~cret!" Rarity said in her usual secretive tone. Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You'll learn in due time."

"_Second time that has been said this week..._" Rainbow thought, remembering what Applejack told her.

Fluttershy finally closed in and walked towards Rarity, holding the small envelope in her mouth. She let Rarity levitated it out of her mouth. "Sorry I'm late." she kicked the ground, bending her legs in shame. Here you go, Rarity. I stayed behind because Spike was coughing." she said.

"Ah, it's fine dear. You're so kind, making sure little Spikey-wikey is in good health." she said as she opened the envelope and levitated the paper out, reading it. Her eyes grew wider. She hasn't had a chance to read this letter since she got it and figured to read it in her free time. Rarity swooned, nearly falling over. She recollected herself and put the paper back in. "Ah, this is perfect." she said looking over at Rainbow in a teasing fashion. Rainbow rolled her eyes as Rarity quickly closed up the Camera, retracting the legs and closing the box.

"Okay, now that we're done here, let's gooooo." Rainbow said, tapping her forehooves on the ground.

"Patience, Rainbow. We'll be leaving in a second."

Rainbow sighed. "So, Fluttershy, when are you free next?" Rainbow asked the timid pegasus.

Fluttershy thought for a second. "... whenever you are, I guess. I really don't have a schedule except for when an animal is sick. Feeding doesn't take long." she said.

Rainbow rolled her eyes with a smile. "Well okay. Because I really wanna try and get some more flying sessions in. I mean, you do have the potential to be a great flier. Heck, maybe even Best Young Flier. Your grace is useful in many situations." Rainbow said as Rarity finished placing the envelope and the camera into her saddlebags.

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, I don't know... 'Best Young Flier' is a little out there and if I tried, so many ponies would be watching..." Fluttershy trailed off as she kicked the ground lightly.

Rainbow rested a hoof on her shoulder. "C'mon, don't be like that. You have the potential to be as good as I... was, about six months ago in a month's time." Rainbow smirked as she worded her sentence.

Fluttershy smiled, a blush growing on her face. "Thanks, but... well, I guess. Just come get me when you're free next." Fluttershy said.

Rainbow smiled. "You're on. That'll be in..." she put a hoof on her chin. "Wow. If I had a schedule, I'd be able to tell when I was free. Oh, irony..." she facehoofed.

Fluttershy and Rarity giggled as they overheard that. "Thanks. You're a great friend, Rainbow." Fluttershy said as Rarity listened as they finished their conversation.

Rainbow smiled and Rarity sighed happily at the sight. The sight of two friends as their bond grows stronger... it was enough to make Rarity faint; Rarity fought the temptation as they still had more shooting to do.

"Alright you two. Let's go now." Rarity said as the three ponies trotted towards Ponyville Elementary.

Later that day, after all the shooting and photographing had been done, Rainbow was out of her uniform, rested, full of lunch, and flying towards Sugarcube Corner, ready to meet Pinkie Pie. Earlier, nothing too amazing happened. It was the usual stuff. Meet with friend, watch them converse while she and sometimes Fluttershy zipped around like flies as Rarity snapped a few photos. She did notice that when they met at Ponyville Elementary, Rarity handed the manilla envelope over to Twilight who Rainbow barely hear mention that "Spike will send this ASAP". She shrugged it off, figuring to trust that she will in fact learn of it in time. The photography in the air was just as well. Rarity almost got lost in the excitement of wanting to show off her wings. She'll keep those for the next three days. Twilight offered to remove them when they were done but Rarity refused, deciding to see the various background shots she could snap.

She zoomed through town, watching Ponyville Elementary below. That was the most boring part of the day as they merely photographed Rainbow and Fluttershy in front of the schoolhouse, some fillies in the background during the lunch time. She shoved the boring memory away and focused on flying towards Sugarcube Corner to meet with Pinkie. She wasn't flying at a fast pace, merely casually floating by. Down below, the gingerbread house was rustling and bustling. It wasn't rare to see Sugarcube Corner full, but in this case, "full" is like trying to say Twilight's OCD is nothing to worry about. She looked around, wondering where she is supposed to touch down and sighed. She descended, landing on the balcony to Pinkie's room. She looked through the door and didn't notice Pinkie in there.

She knocked three times and waited, just for good measure so she can say she knocked. To her surprise, a Pink pony bounced through the door and turned to the window, a big smile on her face. Usual Pinkie mood. She bounced towards the door and opened both halves.

"Hiya, Rainbow Dash. Are ya here to help now? GREAT! Fluttershy helped a few days ago and she assisted me and the Cakes with baking for a bit before opening and she made this AMAZING banana bread and then one pony bought it when we opened and he thought it was so amazing he had to tell everypony so then he and I broke out into a song and now everypony wants to try it!" Pinkie said all in one sentence.

Rainbow stared, taking in it all at once. "Banana bread so good everypony is practically going to earn you guys enough money to retire." she smirked. "I actually didn't know Fluttershy could bake." Rainbow said as she stepped in, closing Pinkie's balcony door.

"Wowiee, me too! Our greatest super duper secret ingredient is actually not so secret: laughter! And then Fluttershy came in and said her secret ingredient is 'love and kindness'." Pinkie said as she frantically looked around her room as if looking for something before staring directly into Rainbow's face, halting her bouncing. Rainbow stared back, both ponies not moving. "Rainbow, I must be able to make this banana bread on a daily basis. Will you teach me this 'love' that Fluttershy is talking about!" Pinkie asked with a stern, serious voice.

Rainbow stared wide-eyed at Pinkie. "... uh, what?" she asked, completely unsure what she heard was actually spoken.

Pinkie leaned in closer, her eyes squinting. "Teach me how to looove like Fluttershy!" she said. "This banana bread is awesome and I don't wanna ask Fluttershy because I don't want to embarrass her by making her have to teach me something!"

Rainbow Dash's mind exploded inside. She felt the huge urge to burst into laughter. Instead, she just giggled sheepishly. "No Pinkie, I can't. You already know it." she said, having a guess as to what Fluttershy meant.

Pinkie sighed. "Oohkaaaay..." she retreated a few steps before piping up immediately. "SO, do you wanna come down and help? Do you know how to handle a cash register? If not, you can help bake! Do you know how to bake? If not, you can taste the food before we sell it! If you can't taste," Pinkie paused and placed a hoof on her chin, looking up at the ceiling with confusion on her face. "in which case you must have eaten one too many rainbow-coated apples which means the Zap Apples have arrived which also means I missed out on Zap Apple pie... ***GASP* **Rainbow, you ate Zap Apple pie!" Pinkie asked in sheer shock.

Rainbow giggled. "No, no, Pinkie, you didn't miss Zap Apple season." Rainbow said. Pinkie let out a huge sigh of relief. "To answer your +200 questions, I can use the cash register but after yesterday..." she shivered. "I'd rather not have to deal with customers; especially since you have a lot of customers today. I'll bake. I was supposed to help sell but there's a little too many ponies today." she finished up.

Pinkie nodded. "Okie doki loki, let's bounce on downstairs so you can help the cakes in the kitchen!" Pinkie said as she bounced towards her door.

Rainbow nodded and followed Pinkie downstairs to the main store itself. Rainbow could hear the chaos as many ponies were talking downstairs and heard Fluttershy and Mrs. Cake trying to man the front desk. Stepping down the stairs, Rainbow spotted the store was packed as full as it could. There was a small fence on the ground so staff of the store can go upstairs of necessary. Rainbow spotted Mr. Cake trying to bake AND watch Pumpkin and Pound Cake in the kitchen as he cut many loafs of the Banana bread Fluttershy had made earlier. Pinkie bounced through her little path Rainbow following as they went behind the counter.

"Oh, Pinkie, please take over! I can't do this!" Fluttershy said as she quickly sold more banana bread.

Rainbow was astonished. Everybody was going bananas for Fluttershy's banana bread. Rainbow facehoofed at her mental pun. She sighed as she walked behind the counter. Pinkie replaced Fluttershy's spot.

"Raaaainbow, can you go assist Mr. Cake now?" Pinkie asked joyfully as Fluttershy stepped into the kitchen.

Rainbow put a hoof up to her head and saluted Pinkie. "Got it boss!" she said as she shot through the double doors into the kitchen of Sugarcube Corner.

She spotted Fluttershy walking over to Mr. Cake, relieving him of the twins. Mr. Cake spotted Rainbow.

"Oh, Pinkie and Fluttershy said you would be coming. Could you help me cut up the loafs of bread, Rainbow Dash?" Mr. Cake asked, anxiety in his voice.

Rainbow nodded and walked over to the kitchen's island. There was a **lot** of banana bread to be cut still. She immediately grabbed the first cutting knife she saw and proceeded to cut the loaf into reasonable slices. Slowly, faster, faster, until she realized any faster and she'd be endangering herself and others. She quickly made short work of the banana bread in the first row, before shoving it off to the side to be bagged. Fluttershy set the twins into a play area, giving each little blow-up hammers to stay occupied. She trotted over and started bagging the bread carefully but fast enough to meet demand. She stuck a price sticker onto the bag and closed them with twist ties. This continued. Rainbow was enjoying this. The heat of the oven was giving her a forced sweat and her hoof was getting sore from the constant speedy cutting.

Rainbow switched hooves as to not let herself be beat by a sore wrist. This was simple Earth pony grunt work. If she couldn't do it, then how could she applebuck? Rainbow really needed to learn how to bake like the Cakes and Pinkie. She wanted to build up her skills in various areas. Responsibility; she had to be dependable and honest. She had to be someone Applejack could trust. Character; if Rainbow didn't try and understand the long, tedious work Applejack does on a daily basis, she never will.

This was another challenge, another competition against herself. She stopped cutting for a second to examine; she had cut over 12 loafs of bread and was examining the overall work. They had over 30 loafs left to cut. 12 loafs in 5 minutes according to the clock. She shrugged it off. This was one hurdle, one hurdle that can't be passed with wings. This requires hard work and determination. She began to cut again as Fluttershy bagged the bread her and Mr. Cake cut.

After the next half hour, Rainbow and Mr. Cake finished cutting the banana bread, Rainbow forced to slow down after both hooves were sore. The rush died down and the customers slowed down to a crawl. The store was a total contrast to how it was earlier. Most ponies got their hooves on the phenomenal banana bread. After what Pinkie dubbed the "Banana Bread Basket Rush" ended, most ponies came in for other things. Muffins, cupcakes, scones, cookies. Some were regulars, some were people who came whenever they had the spare change. She looked over at the clock; 1:30.

"Ready, Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie said, popping out of nowhere.

Rainbow thought for a second as she placed the cutting knife down. "Ready? For what?" she asked as she quickly examined the kitchen. IT was a mess of flour and breadcrumbs. Mr. Cake was taking a break, playing with the twins. Mrs. Cake was busy selling whatever goods to the few customers still there.

"Silly, you're practising banner pulling with the extra large banner for Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie said as she bounced off to the back room.

"Oh, right." Rainbow said.

She took a few steps back, slumping down onto a stool. Finally relaxing, she took a deep breath. Then she finally noticed the usual sweet scents of Sugarcube Corner. The kitchen smelled of bananas, vanilla frosting and several other common fruits made into sugary sweets. Pinkie bounced back, balancing a large white box on her head as she approached Rainbow. She stopped just in front of Rainbow and dropped the box.

"Here ya go. Inside is a harness and the large banner." Pinkie said.

Rainbow nodded. "Alright. I've pulled a banner before and that was large, unless this one is larger." she pondered as she opened it up and put the harness on.

It wasn't as new as the one she wore as of lately. It was slightly run down but it was sturdy enough to pull banners. The harness itself was sort of itchy but not enough to actually force Rainbow to remove it and scratch it. She walked out to the backdoor, feeling the warm air brush through her mane as the door opened. She took a big sniff of the air. Pinkie followed out shortly, carrying the banner.

"Ya forgot this, silly!" she said in her ever so bouncy mood.

Rainbow smiled. "Didn't forget, just testing the waters or... winds." she said as Pinkie and her began to clip the large banner on as Pinkie pulled it out of the box.

After a few seconds, the banner was clipped to the harness and Rainbow hovered for a bit. It was indeed heavier than her usual banner but nothing she couldn't handle, granted a wind doesn't come her way.

"Well Pinks, I'm off." Rainbow said as she bent her legs, preparing to take off.

Pinkie waved. "Okie doki loki, see ya later, Dashie!" she said as she bounced in.

Rainbow flapped her wings her hardest for ground takeoffs and she began dragging the huge banner into the sky.

_**Author's Note:** So yeah. This day kinda went fast for Rainbow but I figured that even if I take things slow, the same shit with photographing was pretty much what Rainbow described. What I had planned was boring enough to warrent a cut/time-skip. I know it seems totally out of it for me or a cop-out but if **I** was getting bored typing it, the readers would get bored of it. Maybe when the story is done, I'll include whatever alternate endings, deleted scenes, unfinished scenarios, what-if's, the whole works. Guaranteed Guest Fics in this other story archive as well. But yeah. Please continue to read, thanks._

_Special thanks to user Civille/Belum_Civille as my editor. Check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse._

_Special thanks to Absolute Anonymous for pimping the Apple Spectrum regardless of her "iffyness" about AppleDash. Thank ya kindly, fellow Canadian._


	11. 2:7: Drill 7: Scoot Spike, Welcome Party

_**Author's Note:** What the HELL is wrong with my writing program? OpenOffice is doing that stupid crap where it replaces or REMOVES words entirely. I was just reading my finished part of the Apple Spectrum on FanFic, and then I checked the document and I was right: There were words removed. [/rant]_

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends._

_**Chapter 2.7:**_

_**Scooter Spikes and Welcome Party**_

Rainbow Dash soared through the skies, checking behind her every few seconds to look back at the massive banner she dragged. It was fully extended it's whole length, plain as day.

"'It's just around the Sugarcube Corner'" Rainbow said as she stared back at the banner before focusing on the air. "_Smooth Pinkie, real smooth._" Rainbow thought as she examined the airspace in front of her.

A few clouds were starting to roll in, nothing too major. They were higher up and there was one pegasus she could see above resting atop one. Around, there are two visible pegasi that were flying. Few more ponies she didn't recognize. She thought nothing and stared at the ground. She stared directly down to the top of Fluttershy's cottage; too far. She gave her wings a hard tilt and did a u-turn flying back towards Ponyville's centre. She could spot several pegasi flying low through the town. Darn, why was she thinking about pegasi? She shook her head and looked down as she soared over the school house.

Down below, one little pegasus stared up to the sky. A small orange filly with a purple mane and tail stared up, her indigo eyes ogling the rainbow pegasus as she darted passed, carrying the massive banner for Sugarcube Corner.

"Wow... Rainbow Dash is so awesome..." Scootaloo said.

Scootaloo slowly shuffled her feet forward, as if doing so would get her closer to her idol. After a few seconds, she hit something with her hoof. She snapped out of her trance and looked down at her hooves. There lay a small box, unopened, addressed to her, from Applebloom and Sweetie Belle. She looked up to try and watch Rainbow only to see her idol fly just out of sight behind a row of houses. Scootaloo gave the ground a light kick. She'd have to ask Rainbow why she was carrying a banner for Sugarcube Corner. Most ponies make a request to the Weather Patrol Pegasus Ponies for temporary advertising but Sugarcube Corner hasn't done than in some time. Either way, Scootaloo shoved that to a later date.

Scootaloo glanced over to a clock hanging just outside. It said 3:14; school was out for the day. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle left recently, all three parties knowing why, and knew why Scootaloo wasn't with them. She contemplated opening the box addressed to her but figured it could wait. She was going to go to Sugarcube Corner first. She picked the box up and tossed it onto her back, balancing it and walked to the front of the school to grab her scooter. She looked around quickly, spotting just what she wanted to see: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walking off... towards Sugarcube Corner. Scootaloo stared, facehoofing as she cursed her luck. She let out a drawn out sigh.

"Sugarcube Corner, home, Sugarcube Corner, home, Sugarcube home Corner..." she tapped a hoof on her chin. "Argh, Sugarcube Corner. I need to speak to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle later." Scootaloo said as she picked up the helmet off the handles of her scooter.

"Speaking to yourself is a rather common thing, these days." an older voice said from behind.

Scootaloo recognized this as her teacher's voice. She turned to Cheerilee who was standing in the doorway of the schoolhouse, just locking up. Scootaloo gave her a sheepish grin as Cheerilee let out a quick giggle.

"Sorry, it just seems to be happening more frequently." Cheerilee said.

Scootaloo let out a small chuckle. "I'll say, my friends are doing it way too often. Hay, I'm surprised it's not their Cutie Marks already." Scootaloo said as she fastened the strap before grabbing her scooter.

"Well, I'm sure one day, you won't have to worry about Cutie Marks." Cheerilee said. "Goodbye, Scootaloo. See you on Monday." Cheerilee said before closing the door and locking it before trotting away.

"See ya, Miss Cheerilee." Scootaloo said. When Cheerilee walked out of range, Scootaloo sighed. "That was odd, talking to Miss Cheerilee like that." she said to herself as she stepped onto her scooter and gave her wings a quick flutter.

She pushed off, placing all hooves onto her scooter, and began to furiously flap her wings, accelerating to a fast speed within seconds. The box remained on her back and she zipped through Ponyville's streets, just going for a simple ride to think. She curved around a corner, the Library spotted further ahead. She pondered for a moment. Zipped by the empty street towards the Library, looking up now and then trying to spot her idol. No luck. She approached the front door fast and quickly twisted her scooter and stretched her wings out, slowing down just short of the door; exactly where she wanted. She rolled the scooter over to the side of the door. She took off her helmet, set it atop her scooter and knocked on the door. A bit of shuffling was heard and the door opened up revealing Spike covered in a thick robe, an ice pack on her head, a thermometer in his mouth, and his leg chained to his bed which was dragged behind him.

"Oh, hey Scootaloo." Spike said, sighing as he had to be seen looking the way he does.

Scootaloo peered in the Library. "Twilight not here?" Scootaloo asked.

Spike turned and looked around before facing Scootaloo again. "... nope. Want to leave a message?"

Scootaloo shook her head. "Naw, just curious. I came here to kill time because Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon are at Sugarcube Corner." she examined Spike. "... but you seem to have the Pony Flu, or is it 'Dragon Flu' in your case...?" Scootaloo rubbed her head for a second.

Spike sighed. "I have a mild headache that is the symptoms of a severe influenza that could prove to be deadly to a cold-blooded reptile such as myself so I'm to rest all day for the next week until I'm better." Spike said, maintaining a pathetic imitation of Fluttershy.

Scootaloo looked at Spike oddly before smirking. "Fluttershy, huh?" Scootaloo rubbed her chin for a second. Then she let out a loud gasp, eyes wide, hoof in the air. Spike had to take a step back. "Cutie Mark Crusa..." she paused and looked around for a second. She coughed. "*ahem* Scootaloo Nurse." she said. There was silence; Spike slowly getting nervous, Scootaloo sighing. "Without Sweetie Belle and Applebloom, just doesn't sound the same..." she said, kicking the ground.

"I, ah, um... what do yo... um, what do you mean 'Nurse'?" Spike said, taking a few steps back.

"I can nurse you back to health and then I'll get my Cutie Mark. The thought of being a doctor's assistant, helping with daring, life-on-the-line surgical operations..." she looked at Spike with eyes of fire, staring the baby dragon down.

Spike looked around. "Um, wait, why were you going to Sugarcube Corner again?" Spike asked, nervously trying to change the subject.

Scootaloo completely lost the determination as her original plans came rushing back into her mind. "Ooh! I wanted to ask why Rainbow Dash was pulling a banner for Sugarcube Corner," Scootaloo said as she walked in passed Spike who closed the door. "Besides, who want's a picture of a nurse cap on their flank anyway?" she said as she waltzed in. She eyed Spike again. "Do you know why?"

Spike followed Scootaloo, dragging his bed over to the centre of the room. He stopped as Scootaloo sat down on the ground, sitting in his bed himself.

"Yeah, training." Spike said as he slipped under the covers.

He enjoyed sleeping usually but being forced into bed was tiring. He is starting to get used to it after being confined all day. Scootaloo let a smile break out on her face.

"Training! For what? A competition?" Scootaloo asked, full of excitement.

Spike yawned. "Yeah. She's acting as a model and a banner... puller for the Market Harvest Farming Competition." Spike said, trying to find a comfy spot in his bed.

Scootaloo's eyes are wide open; her jaw officially dropped.

"Rainbow Dash? MODEL!" Scootaloo said. She let out a little squeal. "Ohmygosh, we could totally do that! Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and I could be Cutie Mark Crusader Super Models! We can help Rainbow Dash model! Or we could model with her!" she rambled on as Spike covered his ears, actually getting tired regardless of his need to sleep. His head was still suffering from the mild headache.

"Ugh, Scootaloo, could you tone it down a bit? I actually am kinda sick. Really don't know why. Headaches like this are uncommon for me this time of year unless Twilight needs to refresh her memory of the Periodic Table again... and there are usually signs of that. None yet." Spike rubbed his temples as Scootaloo calmed down.

Scootaloo let out a chuckle. "Oops, sorry Spike. It's just that, I really wanna be just like Rainbow and she's doing something cool as modelling! It is girly, but Rainbow can make anything awesome." Scootaloo said, pumping a hoof into the air with a confident smile.

Spike nodded. "Uh huh." he let out a long yawn, causing Scootaloo to yawn. "Sorry, but I'm gonna fall asleep any second Scootaloo. Sorry, again. " Spike said as he finally found a 'comfy' spot in his little basket.

Scootaloo nodded. "It's all good Spike. Sorry again about getting loud. I'll be back whenever I need to." Scootaloo said. She let out a long yawn. "Thanks for the talk Spike. I think I've lost all reason to go to Sugarcube Corner now. I'll just head on down to my house." Scootaloo checked the box on her back, nodding before heading to the door.

"Bye..." Spike said as he slowly drifted off.

"Goodnight or... afternoon, Spike." Scootaloo said as she opened the door to step out of the Library.

"G'night... mommy..." Spike mumbled before his snoring became audible.

Scootaloo looked over at Spike as he slept. "Haha, he looks so defenceless." she said before closing the door.

Scootaloo picked up her helmet, placing it atop her head and hopped onto her scooter. She furiously flapped her wings, taking off at a fast pace. She sped away from the Library towards her home that is barely visited by her friends.

Meanwhile, Rainbow dived down towards the ground out back behind Sugarcube Corner, hearing Pinkie shout out recently and toss a solo-party to catch Rainbow's attention. She touched down behind the sweet shop to see Pinkie Pie and many, many decapitated, exploded, or savagely beaten pinata's strewn about. Candy was splattered everywhere. This was the most vicious display of inanimate brutality Rainbow had ever seen. There was even a rainbow maned cyan pegasus pinata pinned to a wall, wings merely a nub and the chest open with candy hanging out. Rainbow shuddered at the similarities between 'it' and her before quickly unstrapping the banner.

"So, how was your flight Rainbow Dash? Do we have hundreds of new customers? How about thousands? Did ya have fun? Are you ready for the Apple Spectrum?" Pinkie asked in her hyper-active jumpy mood as she quickly folded the banner up.

"Um, yeah, I had fun, I guess..." Rainbow trailed off.

It wasn't particularly exciting. She never did like dragging a banner; it was a boring job but it was good pay. At least now she was getting used to the sensation again... without pay. She sighed, but at least it was for a good cause. Pinkie had completely folded the banner and placed it into the box. Rainbow proceeded to unbuckle the harness on her body and when she finished, the entire mess of pinata's and candy was gone, only a single box of cupcakes left. Rainbow shrugged it off as another Pinkie Pie antic. She grabbed the harness with her hoof and pulled it off fully and handed it over to Pinkie who put that in the box too before closing it. Hoisting it onto her back, Pinkie bounced back in, right over the box of cupcakes.

"Of, Dashie, could you take that over to Sweet Apple Acres? Applebloom and Big Mac requested a box of cupcakes." Pinkie said. "Oh, and thank yoooou for your heeeelp!" Pinkie said before bouncing out of the backroom into the kitchen.

Rainbow smiled. "Alright. Catch ya latter, Pinks." Rainbow said as she closed the back door and grabbed the closed box and held it between her hooves.

She flapped her wings and hovered for a bit, testing the weight of the box. It wasn't too heavy. Just fine. She gave her wings her signature takeoff flap, bursting into the sky, hooves tightly holding onto the cupcake box. She soared over Sugarcube Corner and towards the direction of Sweet Apple Acres. As she darted through the skies above, she spotted an orange and purple blob below, zipping through Ponyville streets into the outer areas of the town. Much too fast to be an Earth Pony other than Applejack, but it was also too small to be Applejack... and the colour is off too. She recognized this as her crazed fan, Scootaloo, zipping around on her scooter. She thought for a second before diving down towards the speedy pegasus filly. Slowing down, she approached Scootaloo from behind before matching the scooter's speed.

"Heya squirt." Rainbow said.

Scootaloo's eyes shot open and she turned to look at the source of the voice belonging to the most awesome pony ever.

"Rainbow Dash! What're you doing!" Scootaloo exclaimed as she kept looking back between Rainbow and the road in front.

"Oh, nothing much. Just delivering this box to Sweet Apple Acres for, something." Rainbow said a she carelessly flew next to the speeding filly.

"I'm just going home. I was going to Sugarcube Corner to ask why you were pulling a banner but then I saw Diamond Tiara and Silverspoon heading down there so I just skated around before deciding to go to the Library where I then met Spike and..." she took a deep breath. "and then he told me that you were helping Applejack with this Marking Harvy-"

"Market Harvest." Rainbow corrected.

"Whatev's, anyways, Spike told me you were helping Applejack and then..." she paused, slowing down as she came up to her neighbourhood. "Why were you pulling for Sugarcube Corner?" she asked.

Rainbow slowed down with Scootaloo. "Oh, practice. Market Harvest isn't for a while, and it was a task I was doing for Sugarcube Corner to practice alongside helping in the kitchen." she said as she took on a very serious face.

Scootaloo nodded her head. "Mmm hmm! I get it, practice makes perfect! Oh! I heard you were modelling or something." Scootaloo said as her wings stopped flapping and merely acted as a light brake, slowing her down bit by bit.

Rainbow stopped flapping and spread her wings out to a light glide, touching her hooves to the ground as she slid slowly to a stop just short of a house that was presumably Scootaloo's. It had several things on it akin to Scootaloo's personality; a ramp off of the roof, a small rock-climbing wall, a basket ball hoop, and even a small half-pipe and a few rails. Essentially a small skate park. Her house looked beat-up to an extent; not due to age or lack of care to the house, Celestia knows how many parts of the wall were covered with new wood or whatever is used to seal a hole temporarily or permanently. Rainbow amassed it to Scootaloo simply getting a little too extreme near her own house.

"Yeah, I'm modelling. It's kinda cool since my face will be plastered all over kinda like Fluttershy when Photo Finish had her modelling." Rainbow said as she rubbed her hoof on the ground.

Scootaloo's eyes were as wide as her adoration of Rainbow. Rainbow Dash + Modelling = Rainbow Dash appearing EVERYWHERE? That sounded way too good to be true. If only she was as awesome as Rainbow Dash...

"Y'know, I bet us Crusaders could get our Cutie Marks in modelling." Scootaloo said. Rainbow pondered for a second before sniffing in through her nose, exhaling as she thought. "Until then, I'll just keep trying at the usual." Scootaloo said. Scootaloo looked at Rainbow who smirked as Scootaloo ended her sentence. "So I'll guess I'll be seeing you Rainbow." Scootaloo said as she parked her scooter next to a pole in her yard and took off her helmet, placing it next to it.

"See ya, squirt. Keep an eye open for me in the next few weeks." Rainbow Dash said as she flapped her wings, preparing to take off.

"Will do, Rainbow Dash!" Scootaloo said as she waved, watching the cyan pegasus take off into the skies.

Scootaloo sighed. "Rainbow is so awesome..." she said before letting the box slip off of her back, landing on the ground behind her.

She cracked the box open and looked at it. A smile broke out on her face, her brow arched into a happy daze.

"That is so sappy, guys..." Scootaloo said, staring at the open box.

Inside the box lay a small cake, next to it is a photo. Scootaloo examined it, eyeing the picture with a smiling face. The photo was a picture of the Cutie Mark Crusaders the day they met each other at Sugarcube Corner; Pinkie had shot the photo just when the three Crusaders were digging their faces into a cake. The small cake in the box was a replica of the cake they ate. The occasion? The Crusader's one year anniversary. Scootaloo didn't keep track of something like that due to the "sappiness". This was just the sappiness needed since Scootaloo was just in a rut.

In the skies, dashing towards Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow let loose a smile.

"Heh, that felt kinda good..." Rainbow said as she flew over the last house, now over the trail leading to the farm. "The last while has been giving me giddy feelings." Rainbow let out a happy sigh as she dived down, coming up to the porch. She saw Applebloom walking in through the front door just seconds before she touched down. She looked down between her hooves. "Either Big Mac or Applebloom... Applebloom's closer." Rainbow said as she placed the box on her back.

Rainbow walked up to the door and opened it up, stepping inside to be met with a very loud "SURPRISE!". It wasn't like her friends or Pinkie's shouts but instead a more chilled, warm shout. It's hard for her to describe, but she is still surprised. Inside, Applejack, Applebloom, and Big Macintosh had shouted surprise while Granny Smith slept in her rocking chair. There are several streamers hung and a few balloons. Big Mac has a big goofy smile while Applebloom has her rather cute smile. Applejack gave Rainbow her usual Applejack smile. Unlike yesterday, she never felt anything like the warm pressure in her chest; it was more. Rainbow smiled as she examined the scene.

"Oh, hey, you guys remembered my..." Rainbow paused, her smile vanishing as her brain struggled to think. She let her head hang as she rubbed her temples, Applejack and Applebloom letting out a few giggles. "... uh, I dunno. What did you remember?" Rainbow asked as she stepped in, closing the door and walking over to a nearby clean surface to set the box of cupcakes down.

"Heh heh, nuthin', Rainbow. We jus' thought about throwin' ya a surprise party t' welcome ya to th' Apple Family." Applejack said as Big Macintosh walked over and took the box of cupcakes into the kitchen.

Rainbow cocked her head. "Welcome to the family? Not even a first date?" Rainbow joked.

Applebloom, Applejack, Big Mac and Rainbow all laughed, Applejack and Rainbow stopping earlier than the others. Rainbow let out a small cough.

"Wait, I'm temporarily staying here." Rainbow said as she walked over to a chair in the kitchen, sitting down at the table; Big Mac, Applebloom and Applejack following suit.

"Rainbow, yer welcome t' our family no matter how long ya'll be stayin'." Applejack said as she stretched out her forelegs.

Rainbow felt a blush growing on her face. A smile broke out, that giddy, warm, tight feeling in her chest returning again.

"Thanks, Applejack." she stopped for a second. "So, how was your day? And, stuff." Rainbow asked.

Big Macintosh quickly set small plates down. Applejack adjusted the position of her plate quickly before getting comfortable in her chair.

"Same ol', ah bucked what we need, put th' crop in storage, worked up an appetite, an now we're here with yer party." Applejack said. "In short, t'was a good day." Applejack said as Big Macintosh set down glasses. "How 'bout you, Rainbow?"

Rainbow thought for a second, her smile still plastered on her face. "Pretty darn good. I did some modelling, talked with Fluttershy, cut a **lot** of banana bread, and then flew around, dragging a banner for Sugarcube Corner. On the way here, I ran into Scootaloo who had the grand idea of 'Cutie Mark Crusader Super Models'." Rainbow said as she fidgeted with her plate.

Applebloom perked up. "O' course! Why didn't ah think of that! It's so obvious!" Applebloom said as she immediately lost herself in fantasies of modelling.

Applejack and Rainbow chuckled, Big Macintosh shaking his head playfully as he started setting down napkins. Rainbow slammed her hoof lightly on the table.

"Oh yeah! Applejack, do you think Applebloom could help with the Marble Harvest?" Rainbow asked.

"Market Harvest." Big Mac corrected.

"Whatever." Rainbow rolled her eyes.

Applejack thought for a second and Applebloom stared on with wondering eyes.

"Ah said she was too young t' do any helpin'." Applejack said in a caring tone.

"Well, again, it's the 'Sweet Apple Acres' team, not 'Applejack and Big Mac' team. C'mon, let Applebloom help! I'll even split up my already messed schedule to help her!" Rainbow said. Applejack once again lost herself in her thoughts, Big Mac merely started bringing in a few pieces of cutlery.

"Ah dunno, but ah'll think 'bout it." Applejack said. "Ah'll have an answer t'morrow mornin'." Applejack said.

"Ooh! It's a maybe!" Applebloom exclaimed as she happily hummed to herself, eyes closed as the fantasized more about being part of the Sweet Apple Acres team.

Applejack chuckled. "Well, don't get too excited, ya hear? It's not a guarantee. Jus' focus on yer current chores. Rainbow already has so much t' do on her hands. Don't want ya t' get overworked too." Applejack said as Big Macintosh brought in an apple pie, setting it in the centre of the table.

The apple pie invaded Rainbow's senses; she could practically taste the aroma coming off of the pie. The memories of her trip to Troronto flooded back into her mind.

"Let's just enjoy th' party fer now." Applebloom said as Big Mac cut the apple pie.

The night was full of Apple family food, their typical games... it was just like a sleepover most schoolmares had on Friday. Except Big Macintosh was there. Rainbow never felt more at home than she did here. As the night dragged on, the ponies got tired. Applebloom went to bed after her, Big Mac, Applejack and Rainbow played a quick came of "Candy Land: Pinkie Edition". Rainbow remembered how this game was made... Pinkie sent a letter a day for six months after she got the original Candy Land game. She constantly praised their game and the fact that candy was involved that they cracked and offered Pinkie to make a version just for her so she'd stop writing. Rainbow chuckled at the memory when Pinkie nearly exploded with happiness when they sent her the copy promised to her.

Big Mac went to bed after reading the farmer's almanac (made in Cloudsdale). He nodded as he read the scheduled weather for bucking the next few weeks. Ponyville was due for a huge storm between now and the Market Harvest. After he left, he hurriedly came back and escorted Granny Smith to bed before finally going to sleep himself.

Now it was just Rainbow and Applejack, alone in the living room. There wasn't much talk, let alone small talk going on between the two. After a few minutes of nothing but silence plus "small talk", the two shut off the lights and walked upstairs to Applejack's room. Rainbow walked in, spotting a part of Applejack's room having been cleaned out earlier and with a new nightstand next to a rollaway bed. Rainbow's saddlebags were placed atop the nightstand.

"Well, there's yer part o' t' room, Rainbow. Go ahead an set up yer stuff." Applejack said as she removed her stetson, placing it on a hook on the wall.

"Alright, thanks." Rainbow said, trotting over to her corner.

Well, corner is a bit of an understatement. It was actually just a little under half of the room. Rainbow looked at her saddlebags. She opened one of them and pulled out a pair of PJ's. She set them atop of the rollaway and pulled out a blanket from her bag as well. She set her blanket, a Wonderbolts blanket on top of the otherwise plain bed. She looked over to see Applejack hopping onto her bed, stretching out on the big bed.

"Thank you, Applejack. I mean, you basically gave me half of your room for the moment." Rainbow said as she pulled her pj's out from under her Wonderbolts blanket.

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "Don't thank me, y'all are welcome here as long as ya like." Applejack said as she finally found a comfy spot on her bed.

Rainbow slipped into the pj's. She always did this when she had to rest in a bed other than her own for an extended period of time until she finally got used to it.

"I can't help it. I just don't believe how... open you are." Rainbow said, finding lack for a better word as she buttoned up her pj's.

"Ah'm jus' lettin' a friend into mah home. No biggie." Applejack said. Applejack looked at Rainbow as the cyan pegasus did a few stretches before pulling her blanket back. "Heh, ya look real cozy in them pj's, RD." Applejack said as she slipped under her own covers.

Rainbow let out a small chuckle. "Hey, they're only temporary until I'm used to this bed." Rainbow slid under the covers.

The bed was slightly hard compared to Applejack's bed but it was still comfy. It wasn't super heavy duty mattress comfy, but it'll have to do.

"Applejack, today, I..." Rainbow paused as Applejack's attention was on Rainbow. Rainbow attempted to find the right words. "... I think I was able to see through your eyes, so to speak." Rainbow said.

Applejack cocked her head. "Whaddya mean by that, Rainbow?"

"I mean, well, I went to Ponyville cliffs and saw the sunrise shining onto Ponyville. I could see the entire town, the mountains, the skies, and even Sweet Apple Acres infused with a golden glow. It shouldn't be something special since I see all on a daily basis in the sky but... I was at a place where an Earth Pony could see the view." she paused as Applejack listened intently. "I worked my flank off cutting banana bread, legitimately working up a sweat even if it was easy work. I've never worked an Earth Pony job to the point of working up a sweat, something you do on a daily basis..." Rainbow paused.

"Rainbow, ah had no idea ya were... well, ya were tryin' t' put yerself in Earth Pony shoes." Applejack said as she leaned back onto her pillows.

Rainbow nodded her head. "This competition is really making me act like an Earth Pony... like you. I'm seeing early morning sunrises and they're actually not so bad. I know what it's like to work all day long doing grunt work. It's such a satisfying thing to work myself to that stage." Rainbow said.

Applejack let out a small chuckle. "Rainbow, ah don't know what t' say. That's just dandy. Ah really am happy y'all are startin' t' see things from my perspective and..." she paused. "Wow, that sounded kinda rude..." both ponies chuckled. "Well anyways, reason why is 'cause it helps us build that 'friendly rivalry' relationship ya were talkin' about." Applejack said as she reached over and shut the lamp off.

"Applejack, you said you didn't want to be happy if I wasn't me... what if being me... being Rainbow Dash, meant making you happy? I mean..." Rainbow paused. She could no longer see Applejack, including her facial expression and body language. "I don't know why I want to, I guess I'm just tired of the same ol' same ol'. Y'know, the fact that I have an easy, quick job and you have a long, physically draining job, we argue... I don't want that. I can't be satisfied by getting off easy." she let a moment of silence pass. "I'll still try and get it done as fast as possible regardless of the job."

Applejack let out a laugh through the darkness. Rainbow chuckled, rolling over in her bed. She placed her head onto the pillow, instantly smelling what she did last night: Applejack's natural scent. This was a pillow from her bed. Rainbow's mind went ablaze as the sweet apple scent invaded her nostrils. She wanted to prove herself as a good friend, able to have a competitive moment now and then with Applejack, but not like usual where they argue and bicker over who's better. She wanted a relationship with less bickering and more hanging out like good friends.

"Jeez, listen to me go on and on... getting all sappy, and stuff." Rainbow let out a chuckle, Applejack chuckling along with her.

"Yer secret's safe with me, Rainbow. This'll be just between us two." Applejack said, rolling in her bed as she started to fall asleep.

The moonlight invaded the room, giving it a dim, light blue glow. Rainbow sighed happily. She felt like she was on cloud nine... which would be true if she was at home. Maybe after she proves to Applejack that she could be just like her, a hardworking, determined, honest pony. They could have a good laugh now and then, they can tease each other over who's better than who rather than argue and insist the other is wrong; the thought of being Applejack's equal sounded amazing to her. But for now...

"Well, thanks Applejack. I think we get to sleep because we've got stuff to do tomorrow." Rainbow said as she finally found a comfy position.

"Alrighty then, g'night Rainbow Dash." Applejack said as she mimicked what Rainbow did, unknowingly.

Soon, the two ponies fell asleep, the memories of the past week easing both minds as the world of dreams took over.

_**Author's Note:** We're coming up to the end of Chapter 2; I'm definitely going to try and end Chapter 2 by my birthday next Saturday, March 10th. I've completely planned the entirety of the Apple Spectrum and in other news, I've plotted another story that will be posted after the Apple Spectrum ends. It stars Trixie and a few OC's, starts before the Apple Spectrum and goes to after. More details on my FiMFiction account. Same name, Arby Works. Just check my blog._

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends. Civille is also having a bit of troubles, so best wishes to him._


	12. 2:8: Drill 8: Bathing and Eating

_**Author's Note:** Is anybody in Canada? It's really cold in my area. Like, Pluto cold. It's freezing. I opened my back door and I was instantly blinded as the heat + outside ocurred. I also lost my ability to breathe for like, six hours. But yeah, it's cold and I'm writing this story in a warm setting. I'll be so damn confused._

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Please check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends._

_**Chapter 2.8:**_

_**Bathing and Eating**_

Rainbow woke up with a shiver. She felt more chilled at the moment. These blankets had an odd layering. Her bed had several layers of blankets, this only had a bed sheet and a comforter. Applejack's bed had less layers than Rainbow's cloud bed, but she stayed warm somehow...

She sat up in bed, examining the room. The sky outside was blue; not yet sunrises. What gives? Now she's getting up earlier than the workhorse? Either she's got major anxiety and is totally eager for waking up, or her body just decided sleep was no longer important. Must be the latter, because she was already feeling wide awake. She looked around the slightly dim room and spotted Applejack's bed. Rainbow merely let her eyes adjust to the darkness as she thought.

Meanwhile, Applejack was lying in bed, wide awake and not getting up. She didn't wanna bother Rainbow Dash and wake her up but getting back to sleep was just out of the question. Then.. shuffling? Was Rainbow awake? No, she's just shifting in her sleep.

Back at Rainbow's rollaway bed, she merely decided to get up. She wasn't much of a morning pony but at least she could wash up early. She pushed the covers off of her and rolled out of bed, doing a stretch while letting out a long yawn. Applejack didn't know how to react to Rainbow being awake, but decided to say something.

"G'mornin', sugarcube." Applejack said quietly.

Rainbow flinched, having been startled by Applejack speaking. She looked over, not seeing Applejack sitting up at all.

"Did I wake you?" Rainbow asked as she gave her wings a stretch.

"Not at all, Rainbow. Ah've been awake fer quite some time but ah haven't gotten up since ah didn't want t' wake ya." Applejack said, sitting up slowly in her bed.

There was enough light to make out part of Applejack; left side of her face, left side of her body... again, the light glow of blue.

"I just sorta woke up, and I already feel awake." Rainbow said while she walked over and sat down on the edge of Applejack's bed.

Applejack quickly rubbed her eyes, letting out a yawn of her own as her body started to wake up.

"Same, but ah reckon my body decided it doesn't wanna wake up... but never mind me, ah think ya'll should go an take a proper bath. Ah won't be up fer some time." Applejack said.

Rainbow thought for a second. "Actually, could you try to get up now?" Rainbow asked as she looked back at her wings.

"What for... *yawn* sugarcube?" she asked, rubbing her eyes again.

"Can you help me scrub my wings? It's always a pain and takes me way too long. I don't scrub them often because of that." Rainbow said.

Applejack yawned again. This time, Rainbow herself yawned. Both let out a giggle as they finished yawning.

"Well okay. Give me a secon'. Could ya go an start runnin' th' bath?" Applejack asked as she shifted a bit in the bed, pulling the covers off of her.

Rainbow hopped off the edge of Applejack's bed and stretched her wings once more before walking over to the door.

"Alright then, thanks." Rainbow said before she opened the door, stepping out into the hallway.

Rainbow closed the door, hearing Applejack say "You're welcome" before she did so and walked down the hall towards the staircase, trying to make as least noise as possible. She approached the staircase and in her sleepy daze, attempted to remember where she had to go after. She looked to her right, spotting Granny Smith's room. To the right of her room was Big Mac, then on the end was Applejack's room. Across from Big Macintosh's room was Applebloom and inbetween that room and the staircase was...

"Ah, the bathroom." Rainbow said.

Rainbow quietly opened the door, unable to prevent the creaking caused by the old doorhinge. She stepped in and did the usual morning necessities; using the toilet,, rinsing off, locating a towel, flossing her teeth, and then walked over to the Apple family's bathtub. It was one Rainbow used a few times and learned how to set just perfectly. She turned the hot water tap, letting the hot water pour in first as it quickly dispensed the cold water left in the head of the faucet. After a while, the bathroom steamed up a bit from the hot water. Rainbow took this as her que to turn on the cold water and proceed to balance it. She placed her hoof under the water and immediately retracted it. The water was blazing hot. She turned the cold water a few centimetres, only to discover now the water was lukewarm. She sighed and adjusted the cold water tap ever so slightly and found it was right on the dot. She plugged the tub and proceeded to let it fill up. There were a few hoofsteps outside and the bathroom door creaked open again.

"Ya should prob'ly get used t' it faster if ya jus' jump in. A lil' chilly out this mornin', a lil' hot water could wake ya right up." Applejack said as she closed the door behind her.

Rainbow rolled her eyes and watched as the tub filled up. It slowly met the halfway point and she let it fill up a little bit more after that; 6/8ths at the most. Rainbow let out another yawn as she turned off the taps, stepping into the tub. The warmth in contrast to her chilled body sent shivers down Rainbow's spine. She stepped her other hoof in, not experiencing as large as a shiver. She placed her back hooves in the tub and did one more stretch before kneeling down, letting her body be coated by the hot water. Her wings felt a tingle as the feathers got wet.

"Ah, jeez, I don't usually have water this hot in my cloud home. It usually stays at the perfect temperature. I should get up early just to use your shower." Rainbow said as she dunked her head in.

Applejack just sat and waited for Rainbow to finish up her initial wetting. She giggled for a few seconds as Rainbow just seemed so out of character right now. She over to a small shelf next to the bath and picked up a small water scoop. After a few more seconds, Applejack's smile turned into an odd frown. Rainbow's staying underwater a little too long. Applejack edged towards the tub to check on Rainbow. She peered over the edge of the tub and Rainbow Dash shot her head upwards, her wild spectral mane yanking water out of the tub and flinging the warm water all over. Applejack let out a small shout as the warm droplets of water splashed onto her face and mane.

"Haha, you should see the look on your face Applejack." Rainbow said as she leaned back in the tub, stretching out her backlegs.

Applejack snorted and let out a few chuckles before starting to giggle. Rainbow only noticed now Applejack's mane wasn't tied up near the end as usual and hung out over her shoulders. It made Applejack seem more alluring than normal. More... Rainbow just wanted to nuzzle up next to Applejack and mess up her mane, just ruggedly move her hooves through it. It was so loose and free and... wow, now Rainbow was thinking about messing up Applejack's hair.

"Heh heh, okay, ya got me there." Applejack said as she stretched once more.

That's all this morning was. Stretching and yawning. Rainbow was starting to get aggravated. She heard somewhere that even thinking about yawning would make somepony yawn.

. . .

"*yawn*" Rainbow cursed herself mentally as she confirmed that small rumour. She ignored her thoughts afterwards because next thing she knew, there was a jug of water being poured on her head. Applejack let out a chuckle as she finished pouring the water atop of Rainbow's head.

"Y'know, this isn't really doing anything." Rainbow said as she leaned forward and grabbed a scrubby in her hoof.

Applejack shrugged as she placed the jug on the ground and sat on the lid of the toilet seat, watching as Rainbow began to scrub her body. Applejack intently watched as Rainbow washed herself. Rainbow's trying her hardest not to be nervous, but to no avail. She didn't know why, but her nerves are on edge.

Applejack was thinking hard. Rainbow really does act girly depending on the situation and bathing most definitely was one of them; Rainbow was taking her time the way Rarity would, she was checking to make sure she had the essential washing done in a fashion Twilight would praise her for... it almost made Applejack chuckle but for the moment, she held back. Applying various soaps and shampoos that were labelled "Applejack" (with permission of course) .Finally, Rainbow stopped scrubbing herself and lifted her wings up, her wet feathers making them heavy.

"Alright, only the wings left. Can you start?" Rainbow asked as she held one wing out.

Applejack was glad it was slightly steamy inside the room otherwise her light blush would be visible. Watching Rainbow was slightly hilarious as it was a contrast to her usual personality but Rainbow was still a girl. Applejack's usually the same. When it came to washing, it was probably the girliest thing she did.

Applejack reached a hoof into the tub, grabbing the scrubby with her hoof. She reached out and tapped Rainbow's wing, testing to see what bothered Rainbow. Rainbow didn't retract her wing but it did twitch at the quick contact. Applejack rubbed the cyan wing in an attempt to get more familiar with the feathered flying tool. She felt Rainbow's wing grow stiff. Rainbow's face wasn't visible but it was blushing. The repeated strokes to her sensitive wings felt good. They usually don't get much of a massage and are given a rather rough treatment most of the time due to the constant crashing and over-exhaustion. This stimulation is a nice break from all the chaos she causes to her wings. Applejack finally decided to stop prodding Rainbow's wings and began to scrub it gently from the base up.

Rainbow let out a sigh as Applejack scrubbed her wing. This was exactly like a massage and... and...

"This totally doesn't count as my massage." Rainbow said as she broke the silence.

Applejack continued to gently scrub Rainbow's wings up to the tips before moving in to the inner feathers. She cocked an eyebrow at Rainbow's comment.

"Ah didn' think this was a massage. Why, feel like one t' ya?" Applejack asked as she dunked the scrubby back into the soapy water.

"What! No!" Rainbow said defensively, her wings pulling out of Applejack's hoof as she stood in the tub. She didn't notice that her blush was fully revealed to Applejack. Applejack couldn't help but smile as she noticed Rainbow's blush and her reaction. It was... cute? Yeah, she could say that. "I mean, uh, kinda. It's relaxing." Rainbow said as she loosened up a bit, allowing her wings to be gripped by Applejack once more.

"Y'know, ah've always wondered what it feels like t' have wings an how sensitive they are." Applejack said as she began to scrub once more.

Rainbow felt each stroke to her wings as a gentle massage instead of a proper scrubbing. This is absolutely relaxing. She attempted to focus a little bit more so she could reply.

"Mmm... well, you could always ask Twilight to give you temporary wings." Rainbow replied absentmindedly.

Applejack gently scrubbed the remaining feathers before letting go of the wing.

"Next wing, sugarcube." Applejack requested as she held out her hoof to grab Rainbow's next wing.

Rainbow complied, lifting her right wing up, letting her left wing drop into the water again. The scrubbed wing felt an odd pang of numbness as it reentered the warm water. It was noticeably cooling off to Rainbow but at the moment, she didn't care in the slightest. Today, she was going to work hard... but fast. She had already acted so much different than her usual self that at this rate, she's going to be sporting an attitude resembling Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy. Hardworking, girly, and caring... but about what? She stopped thinking, the thought of a Rari...Flutter...Jack personality just sounded weird.

"So, t'day, ah was thinkin', we could buck faster an get th' job done early." Applejack said as she finished rubbing one side of the right wing.

Rainbow's ear twitched. Early? That sounded nice but Applejack wasn't one for breaking the schedule.

"Why? Got plans or something?" Rainbow asked as she began to adjust to the relaxation, thoughts becoming easier.

Rainbow could feel it; Applejack's almost done. She really should ask for more "help" with scrubbing her wings. Applejack was busy finishing up the scrubbing, putting as much attention as possible into scrubbing the last bit of wing still left. Rainbow simply enjoyed the rare sensation until finally...

"All done, sugarcube." Applejack said with a proud smile.

Rainbow let her wing drop back into the water. Enough time passed that the water was a cool temperature. She was busy focusing on the sensation in her wings to actually care about the water temperature.

"Thanks, Apples." Rainbow said as she moved her hoof through the murky water and unplugged the tub, the water starting to drain.

"Yer welcome, RD. Anyways, ah've got some plans an I was hopin' ya could join." Applejack said as she placed the scrubby into the same little basket Rainbow got it out of.

Rainbow stepped out of the tub, getting a slight chill from the air. The steam prevented a shiver from escaping. Applejack opened a cupboard up and grabbed a towel, tossing it at Rainbow. It landed atop her head just perfectly covering her face. Both ponies snorted at this and Rainbow grabbed it in her hoof by a corner, allowing it to unfold before vigorously rubbing her wet mane with the towel.

"Elaborate, Applejack. My schedule is already... actually, I don't really have much of a schedule." Rainbow said as she finished reducing her sloppy wet mane to a damp, crazed mess.

"Well, ah was figurin' we could take a break from all this Apple Spectrum an work stuff an jus' mess aroun'. Play a few games o' horseshoes, race fer a bit, heck, ah'd even be interested in some o' yer tricks." Applejack said as she sat back down atop the toilet lid as she waited for Rainbow to finish.

Rainbow pondered the thought as she began to scrub her tail with the slightly damp towel. She forgot there was a mat on the bathroom floor and was suddenly thankful for it. She was dripping a lot of residue water.

"Sounds good actually. I haven't earned any bragging rights in days." Rainbow said as she gave her tail a much more thorough scrubbing than her mane.

Applejack nudged Rainbow's left wing, letting out a few chuckles. "Heheh, don' get too ahead of yerself, Rainbow. Ya haven't won anythin' yet." Applejack said as she stood up, staring into the mirror.

Rainbow was feeling a little more cramped with both Applejack and herself standing up. The bathroom wasn't the worlds smallest but it sure felt like it at the moment.

"My track record speaks for itself more than enough." Rainbow said as she finished the initial dry of her tail and proceeded to rub the towel over her body.

"Track record o' cheatin' is somethin' t' fear, ah guess." Applejack said, obvious challenge in her voice while she quickly brushed her mane; a simple habit she started after her sleepover with Rarity at Twilight's.

Rainbow slowed her drying, staring at the golden Earth pony just as Applejack turned her head to meet Rainbow's gaze. Both had their game face on but were also blushing. Rainbow was certain it was just the heat of the room. The steam itself was dying down... dying down slowly.

Rainbow simply stared, before letting off a sigh along with a small smile. "Okay, fine. I cheat often, but no more." Rainbow said, stomping her hoof lightly.

Applejack simply stared coldly at Rainbow, attempting to hide a smile. Rainbow spotted this but still let out a giggle. Applejack eventually did as well.

"Okay, I'll **try** not to cheat. Just, kinda natural for me to use my wings so sometimes, it can't be helped." Rainbow said as she went back to drying off her coat.

Applejack smiled but didn't let out a laugh. She instead bore a somewhat sad smile.

"Ah guess there was a bit of sore loser durin' th' first Iron Pony... ah did think that usin' wings was cheatin' but it was natural so ah can't fault you fer that. Ah'm sorry." Applejack said as she sat back down on the lid of the toilet seat.

Rainbow stopped chuckling and had a similar expression to Applejack. "I should have placed myself in your shoes (Celestia knows I'm certainly trying now). It still wasn't fair... but we were both getting tired and I was pretty much using all I had. I'm sorry for... what I just said." Rainbow said, finishing off her drying.

"Ah, we both had ourselves a fit o cheatin' over those few days." Applejack paused. "So what do ya wanna do first after work?" Applejack asked as she waited for Rainbow to finish up.

"Um, how about..." she proceeded to start drying her hair again, this time doing it completely. "we go for a run first. Just around the acres. Start at your porch, run to the edge of Whitetail Wood, run over to the lake and run back to the barn. No tricks." Rainbow said as she finished completely drying her mane; her towel starting to get really damp.

"Sounds perfect. After, we can take a quick break, an how 'bout horseshoes?" Applejack asked as Rainbow finished up her mane.

"After horseshoes, there's something I wanna do over at the lake. That will probably be the last thing before dinner since the last thing I wanna do is best done over a while." Rainbow said, scrubbing her tail; her mane a frazzled mess of colours.

Applejack pondered, hoof on her chin and brow raised. "Huhn, sounds good but what is it ya wanna do?" she asked, rocking back and forth slightly to pass time.

Rainbow finished up with drying her tail and began to finish up with her coat.

"Go for a swim?" she half asked, half stated.

Applejack thought for a second before nodding her head.

"Soun's good, sugarcube. Ah haven't had a proper swim in a while unless you count our splash a few days ago as a swim." Applejack said.

Rainbow finished up her coat before tossing the towel into a nearby basket. She quickly shook her entire body for good measure. Now her mane and tail were just poofy.

"Splashing around like a fish out of water isn't swimming." Rainbow said as she picked up another brush that was much smaller than the one Applejack had. Probably Applebloom's.

Applejack continued to brush her hair without realizing she was far done.

"That sentence don't even make no sense. Fish don't splash like fish outta water when in water, Rainbow." Applejack said as she finally realized she should stop, setting the brush down on the shelf next to the tub.

"Whatev's. Let's get the show on the roooooad." Rainbow said as she aggressively brushed her mane and tail. A few seconds later, Rainbow was done, her mane and tail at its usual straight, Rainbow Dash style.

"Alright, let's get breakfast and get t' work. Ah'm all hyped up fer th' day, now." Applejack said as she walked back to her room to grab her hairbands and her trademark stetson.

The day progressed at the usual AppleDash bucking rate; Big Macintosh more or less got more free time, courtesy of Rainbow's help and Applejack's insistence since he works too much. Rainbow snorted mentally at the irony but didn't dare mention Applebuck Season again. The day was full of energetic bucking; both ponies were full of enthusiasm for the later day that the exhaustion was almost non-existent. Their hype was like caffeine, tricking the body into thinking it has more energy when it doesn't. That lunch better be packed full otherwise Rainbow Dash and Applejack are going to crash and burn so hard they can't even eat dinner.

When lunch did come around, the two ponies tried their best to burst in the doors to devour a hearty lunch they were absolutely certain was being made (Big Macintosh was quite visibly making a lot of things in the kitchen window). Instead, they slowly crawled up the steps of the porch and almost couldn't open the door. Both ponies were panting like they ran six marathons with no breaks.

"L... lunch... ready... please, dear Celestia, please..." Applejack begged as she dragged her hooves across the wooden floors, Rainbow doing the same except tripping on her drooping wings.

Big Macintosh merely watched as the two mares slouched in like zombies to sit at the table where he had an apple pie, several hay sandwiches, and apple juice waiting. Rainbow and Applejack practically teleported at the sight, Big Mac not bothering to question it. It was safer that way with Applejack and her friends. Applejack and Rainbow were both preventing drooling gazes at the food strewn about the table.

"... dig in." Big Mac said as he walked over to the table, sitting down at the end.

Applejack and Rainbow both went directly for a hay sandwich, grabbing each others hoof. A quick light blush and an instant separation of hooves later, they reached for sandwiches on the opposite ends of the tray. Rainbow brought it back and smelled it. The bread wasn't the typical crusted stuff but the kind she enjoyed most; panini. Everything couldn't have made this first bite any better... except for being swarmed by fans, maybe. She chuckled before taking a bite of the hay sandwich.

"So how did ya know I prefer panini bread?" Rainbow asked, swallowing a mouth full of hay and bread.

Applejack was just gnawing away at her sandwiches' crust while Big Mac finished his first sandwich already... of course.

"S'all ya pack fer lunch on trips, sugarcube." Applejack said in between bites.

Rainbow thought before shrugging. Sounded satisfactory. She proceeded to devour the small sandwich as her empty stomach filled itself. This continued for a few minutes, eating sandwiches. Rainbow gulped a bit of apple juice now and then, Applejack waiting until done a sandwich before taking a sip. Big Mac gulped down half a bottle every three sandwiches until there wasn't any left.

"So, we got a bit more buckin' t' do since Rainbow and ah worked extra hard t'day." Applejack said as she reached over to grab a slice of apple pie.

"Eeyup." Big Mac replied in his usual monotonic voice, mimicking Applejack.

"We're doing some... stuff after dinner." Rainbow said, not feeling like going into detail as she also grabbed a slice of pie.

Rainbow wasn't sure but only guessed; Granny Smith was taking a nap. She hasn't really been "in it" the past few days. "_Senile old woman._" she thought to herself, smirking as she bit into the apple pie.

It was exactly like in Troronto. The same sensation as she bit into the Apple Family's trademark baked good. The warmth, the cinnamon, the sauce... she wasn't even paying attention to the pie, already having been stuffed full of sandwiches. She regretted that because she almost fell out of her chair after very uncharacteristically swooning as the flavour hit her full force. Thankfully Big Macintosh and Applejack were busy talking to each other about their activities later.

"... some horseshoes, then a dip in the lake 'fore dinner." Applejack said, finishing a slice of pie.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said as he did the same.

Rainbow was far behind in terms of food eating at the moment. She just felt rather distracted and at the same time, ever so focused on events yet to happen.

"Ah'll put this in th' fridge so Applebloom can have some when she gets here." Applejack said, picking up the pie and walking back into the kitchen area.

Rainbow merely lay her head down to rest as she finished the warm pie, not objecting to Applejack removing it. Big Mac cleared off the table around Rainbow as time seemed to speed up for her. After a few seconds, Applejack walked back into the dining area and tapped Rainbow's mane.

"Let's go." she said with her trademark smiles.

_**Author's Note:** Rushed ending. I won't finish by my birthday. Sorry guys._

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Please check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends._


	13. 2:9: Drill 9: Running and Horseshoes

_**Author's Note:** Well, my Birthday actually went MUCH better than I thought. Spent a day with my mother during her breaks (working for Red Cross gives her odd breaks). Went to DQ for a blizzard, bought a few burgers and fries at McDonalds, bought myself some of the Travel Ponies (Bought myself the Pinkie and Fluttershy traveller ponies; I already had Rainbow Dash. I just need a normal Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie now (I have an actual Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle)), I got some bubbly pony stickers, bought myself the Twilight Sparkle and balloon toy set, bought myself the cheap little pony figurines from the Hart store. I store my pony stickers inside my Friendship Express DVD case (and yay, full Pony theme). I've gotten over 140 dA messages regarding my picture, "The Apple Siblings" which appeared in the Drawfriend of Thursday as #34 (lolrule34) on Equestria Dail;, thanks guys and thanks to Civille for submitting it. *ahem* Perogies and sausages, root beer and the new Pony episode... god, I'm in a damn good mood; so good I can actually write this chapter part which is Applejack and Rainbow Dash getting together a little bit more; part 10 is my final calm chapter before stuff starts to get serious. Enjoy._

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Please check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends._

_**Chapter 2.9:**_

_**Running and Horseshoes**_

After the next hour of bucking the last of the remaining trees, Applejack and Rainbow Dash carefully trotted over to a bench sitting outside the barn; the common place to sit down outside at Sweet Apple Acres. It was close to the house, close to the barn, close to the entrance to Sweet Apple Acres... the ideal meeting spot in the farm.

The two mares sat down to enjoy a quick rest after bucking. They started stretching out a bit before taking off on their run. Both ponies sat down

"So RD, we're done buckin' fer th' day. Next, we're runnin'. T' edge of Whitetail Wood, th' pond, and back to 'ere." Applejack said, Rainbow nodding as she leaned back on the park bench, stretching out her whole body.

"Yup. We gonna make some bet for old times sake?" Rainbow said with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Applejack chuckled, leaning against the bench's tabletop on her elbows. Rainbow let out a few giggles herself before simply lying out against the bench.

"Ah was thinkin' maybe we could jus' stick with our runnin' plan, Rainbow." Applejack said.

She looked over at the cyan pegasus, examining her figure. She thought back to the Running of the Leaves... Rainbow, being a Pegasus Pony was a lot more vulnerable to exhaustion while Applejack being Earth Pony was more adjusted to earthly tasks. She could go on forever while Rainbow got tired faster. She really shouldn't disallow the pegasus to use her wings, but flying is out of the question. Using wings to make herself lighter; give her a little extra pep to her jumps or as a temporary substitute to walking.

"Rainbow, this time, if ya get tired, y'all can use yer wings until ya can run again." Applejack offered.

Rainbow instantly shot up on the bench and stared in front of her. Directly at the barn. Her eyes twitched as she thought about what Applejack just said. That was annoying, so she settled for squinted eyes. She slowly turned her head slowly towards Applejack to see the orange mare with a sheepish grin on her face. She knew her friend would have taken it in _that_ way, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Are you saying I'm not as athletic as you again?" Rainbow asked, a very small smile breaking out on her face.

Applejack let out a few nervous chuckles, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah, um... well, ah never said that. Ah was just..." she looked down at her hooves, unable to look directly at Rainbow for fear that Rainbow might snap and tackle her in a competitive fit. "Ah was jus' sayin', y'all can use yer wings if ya want but don't rely on 'em. Jus' use 'em t' give yer legs a break. If ah was a Pegasus Pony, ah'd prob'ly be usin' them a lot more frequently myself." Applejack said as she decided to face the pegasus.

Rainbow lost her small competitive smile in favour of a warm understanding smile. Her eyes were relaxed, her face had a proper small grin and Rainbow simply looked... in her words, "sappy".

Rainbow let out a few chuckles before breaking out into a hearty laugh as she realized what Applejack intended. It wasn't egging her on but rather, she was letting Rainbow be Rainbow; a Pegasus Pony. She almost overreacted to a kind gesture. Her laughing died down as she wiped her eyes, a few tears forming from the laugh. She looked up at Applejack who was just shaking her head, smiling away trying to fight off a small giggle of her own.

"Sorry, I was just being me again... thanks. I'll try not to use my wings, though." Rainbow said as she leaned onto the table.

Applejack nodded. "S'all good, sugarcube. Use 'em when ya want." she paused briefly. "Rainbow, how 'bout this; if ya don't wanna use yer wings when ya get tired an if ah'm not tired, ah'll just slow down fer ya. Leave no pony behind, how 'bout that?" Applejack stated, confident in her proposal.

Rainbow looked over at Applejack; both ponies wore warm smiles of their own kind, Applejack's was just more common. Rainbow extended a hoof. Applejack looked for a second before reaching hers out for a hoofshake but Rainbow retracted her hoof. She held up her other hoof to signify "One second". She looked at the hoof she retracted and spat in it before extending it again. Applejack let out a small chuckle before pulling her hoof back and spitting on it also. The two ponies slapped their hooves together in their infamous "spit-hoofshake"; it signals an agreement between the two. They shook, neither saying a word.

Both ponies stood up from the bench and did a quick stretch to limber up a bit. Both unconsciously rubbed their spit covered hooves on the ground in the dirt; their hooves no longer wet. The two mares looked off in the direction of the orchard at the various paths. Rainbow looked in the distance beyond the apple trees spotting meadow, Ponyville, Everfree Forest and then, Whitetail Wood. She let out a small sigh as she prepared herself for the long run ahead of her.

Rainbow looked over at Applejack, only to find her chest feel a bit of pressure. The wind began to blow at that moment, making Applejack's mane blow in the gentle breeze. She smiled at Rainbow. That smile... Applejack smiled like that so often but... actually, there is a small difference. Whenever Applejack smiled at Rainbow, there always seemed to be a warmth emitting from her face. Rainbow almost wanted to ask her how exactly she managed to give her smiles such warmth. The pressure in Rainbow's chest increased; her face felt a sudden chill against her face.

She couldn't help but smile honestly at Applejack as she let her mind loosen up a bit. Like their run after the Running of the Leaves, it was just her and Applejack. Non-competitive. No rewards. No places. That was the perfect run, the perfect end to a rather aggravating, aggressive day. Today just felt... different. Almost like Rainbow was on an odd type of medication that prevented her from feeling any pain at all. It was that good feeling except she wasn't in a numb state. Her mind was soaring higher than her wings could take her. It felt like eternity but eventually, the two ponies nodded to each other, beginning a slow trot as they entered the orchards.

Both ponies didn't see each other but they knew they were rather close. Only about two pony distances away from each other. They slowly sped up, getting into a mild jog. The wind blew by lightly, the leaves rustling creating a symphony of natural sounds. There is very few birds chirping at the moment... right now, their ears picked up every sound of nature. It was something Rainbow once again was glad she was here for. This is something Applejack experienced all the time. She trotted through these orchards every day and always heard this sound (plus the occasional buck from Big Macintosh in the distance).

The shoes of an Earth Pony. It was nothing but a wonderful experience; Rainbow actually felt like she was... envious of Earth Ponies. She never truly knew what it was like to wake up every morning and not be able to fly, or use magic like her friends. She never actually knew the restrictions of Earth Ponies... but lately, she had been seeing things from an Earth Pony perspective. She felt sympathy towards her friend for being an Earth Pony but jealousy all the same. She looked over at Applejack, seeing the pony with a large grin on her face as she trotted throughout the orchards.

Both ponies picked up speed; an echo of hoofsteps was heard all around. Both ponies were smiling away as the first pang of exhaustion hit; just the little tingle in your legs that say "Yeah, you're at your usual speed and it kinda bothers me". This was felt usually within the first few seconds and after, it's pure adrenaline. Rainbow felt as her adrenaline kicked in, egging her on to run a little faster.

Applejack noticed Rainbow's increase in speed and opted to do the same. Both ponies ran faster than they generally do. They slowly picked up speed before both reached their top speeds, their legs starting to feel the tingle of being sore. They both felt like they were the only ponies alive in the world. Nothing else mattered, it was just two friends enjoying each others company, all the while they conversed with each other without words.

Rainbow felt the usual tingle ponies felt when running at their top speed indefinitely as they came to the small clearing outside Whitetail Wood. Rainbow looked to her left to see Applejack in the same adrenaline-fuelled giddiness Rainbow was in, smiling away as they turned towards the direction of the pond... or lake, either way.

The pressure inside Rainbow's chest was there again as she saw Applejack overtake her, her golden mane blowing in the wind. She had the lightest glimmer of sweat on her body. Rainbow noticed she did too; both ponies were starting to break through the pain from the extensive running. Rainbow loved this sensation... this sensation she only payed attention to now... only because she's in Earth Pony shoes as of late.

The wind blowing in her mane, the speed, the feel of pure bliss as the everlasting sensation of pain shoots through your legs into your body fading away leaving only the high of happiness. Rainbow would have started laughing maniacally if she wasn't trying to not waste her breath as she ran. This was the greatest feeling in the world. She was going fast, she was allowing her body to show it's stuff, she was with her friend.

Her best friend.

Rainbow's chest felt more pressure but that only served to motivate the Pegasus more. She wanted to speed on; to gallop next to her friend who was slowly getting a lead on her. Rainbow wouldn't have that. Her competitive nature kicked in along with an undying fire, a powerful urge to be considered equal. Rainbow didn't want to be bound by her weaker Pegasus body. She grit her teeth as she felt that adrenaline again. Rainbow picked up the tiniest bit of speed and slowly, she caught up with Applejack.

They cleared a small hill, spotting the lake just ahead. Rainbow and Applejack nodded to nopony in particular and prepared to make the turn. Rainbow leaned to her left back towards the one path that had their goal in plain sight: the park bench they started at. Rainbow was panting now as she ran, this run being different than the Running of the Leaves in the sense that she ran at top speed the entire way rather than the odd bursts she used back then. Applejack wasn't as tired as Rainbow but she was still pretty tired, that much was visible.

They must have been running for several minutes. This entire not-race on the acres covered a large part of the orchards and Rainbow couldn't be more glad. This is the most fun she's had all week, which is impressive for it being the most basic thing the two ponies could do. They continued at their speedy pace; their legs burning but their heads not caring. The rustle of the leaves reminded Rainbow that she wasn't in some odd dream but real life. This was her and Applejack having a run for no reason but for the heck of it.

The pressure was still there, building up. Rainbow was panting heavily and when she turned her head, she noticed that she was practically brushing against Applejack. They were right next to each other. Any closer and she could probably feel Applejack's heartbeats. The pressure was full-blast right now. She was unable to control the smile or blush on her face. Applejack fared no better, having felt similar to Rainbow the whole run. Both didn't stare at each other but rather, knew the other mare wasn't going to let the other fall behind. Both ponies felt light headed as they approached the last few trees before the clearing.

Rainbow began to laugh at this moment. It was an uncontrollable laugh that was building up in her chest; the pressure. She let out a long laugh, unable to stop as her running sporadically jumped between awkward and normal. Applejack merely kept on smiling, trying to hold back laughter of her own. Rainbow didn't seem like she is going to stop anytime soon and both ponies were glad at that. Rainbow felt completely happy. If this could be a daily thing, she would give up her wings for this.

The trees stopped popping up as both ponies entered the clearing, their running slowing down to a jog, to a walk, to pretty much a shuffling as their legs buckled. Applejack laughed as she let the exhaustion hit her, falling to the ground in a heap of uncontrollable laughter. She fell down, rolling onto her back as Rainbow attempted to stand, stumbling around as if she had never walked before. She stumbled over towards the laughing Earth Pony on the ground only to feel her legs give out as she fell down on top of Applejack, laying her chest over Applejack's and resting her head on Applejack's side.

They both continued to laugh through their exhaustion all while trying to catch their breaths. They panted, giggled, panted, and giggled some more. Rainbow didn't feel like getting up anytime soon and so did Applejack. They simply lay atop each other, feeling the others heartbeat. Applejack's entire body was warm in contrast to the cool breeze that dominated the air around them. It could have been hours or days, but Rainbow never wanted this to end even if the Wonderbolts walked right up to her and invited her to join.

"Sugar... *pant* cube, ah think ya... *pant* would be a mighty fine... *pant* Earth Pony..." Applejack said through her odd breathing.

Rainbow nodded, unable to speak at the moment. A few more seconds of pants, Rainbow stretched her legs, feeling a great sensation through it all.

"Thanks..." was all she managed to get out.

Applejack stared directly up at the sky, the clouds high above floating by without a care in the world. Cloud envy... it was such a tempting thing to be a cloud. She couldn't help but reach her hoof out and begin to rub Rainbow's mane. Rainbow was tempted to shove her off but she didn't wanna ruin the moment. The feeling of Applejack's hoof through her mane was comforting and Applejack just felt like she had to do something rather than lay there like a log.

Another few minutes passed? Who knows, but Rainbow and Applejack's panting ceased. They had slow, steady breaths and simply refused to get up. Their bodies were sore and this would be a time where a cloud bed would be heaven. Rainbow decided against it since Applejack can't stand on clouds. The sun beating down plus the cool breeze made the day not too hot or cold. It was like a Spring Day... nearing the end of Summer. This was the calmest Rainbow had felt post-exhaustive session. Applejack let out a contempt sigh. Rainbow attempted to push herself up but merely raised herself slightly above Applejack. She looked down at the mare below her. Directly into those shining emerald eyes which stared back at her. She examined Applejack's face which resembled hers: focused and nervous.

Their muzzles were close to each other, their breath on the others' nose. Rainbow's chest felt that pressure again. She almost stopped breathing as she focused on Applejack's face. She stared and tried to memorize it as if she didn't, it wouldn't exist anymore. Applejack was much in the same situation, opting to merely not move. She honestly didn't know what she wanted but...

Rainbow blinked a few times and pushed herself to her feet, letting her wings stretch out as her tired body got used to the stretch after being curled up for what was only 15 minutes. Applejack let out a breath she didn't know she held in as her mind felt insane relief, Rainbow too.

"So, let's go get the horseshoes, Apples." Rainbow said as she extended a hoof towards the Earth Pony, a smile still plastered onto her face.

Applejack smiled back at Rainbow, taking her hoof as the cyan mare helped Applejack to her hooves. She did a stretch to coincide with the synchronicity that she and Rainbow seemed to be having today. Rainbow looked off towards the direction of the Ponyville, simply wondering what her other friends were doing for the day. She smiled at the thought of Rarity working on some more dresses, or Twilight freaking out over her scheduling, or Pinkie Pie finding a reason to throw another party or Fluttershy tending to some wounded _. She waited a few seconds before Applejack finished stretching and looked over at Rainbow.

"Alright then, let's grab 'em horseshoes." Applejack said as she led Rainbow to the shed.

Rainbow nodded as Applejack trotted up to the shed and opened the old, creaky door revealing the oddly dusty interior. It was ironic how dusty it got regardless of how much the shed was used. Applejack walked over to a shelf, Rainbow waiting outside patiently tapping her hooves (she was getting much better at waiting lately) as Applejack grabbed a box handle between her teeth and carried it out.

Rainbow then trotted over to the small box and the stake for horseshoes, Applejack in tow. Applejack set the box down at their usual line for tossing, opening the top before pulling out three horseshoes of two colours; cyan and yellow.

"Applejack, do you think before we toss a few games, we could get something to drink? I am still kinda out of it from the run." Rainbow asked as Applejack shoved the box aside.

"Well sure. Ah'll be right back." Applejack said with a smile before trotting towards the front door of her house.

Rainbow nodded and before long, it was a little quiet. Shortly after Applejack entered the house, another filly walked in to the acres. Applebloom returning from school, all done for the week. She trotted on the trail from Ponyville, walking through the white painted wooden arch as she walked into the acres. She looked around for a bit to see if her other siblings are working. Big Macintosh was neither seen nor heard, same goes for Applejack but Rainbow was idly standing about near the horseshoe stake, bending her knees in cheap little squats to pass time. Applebloom slowly trotted over to the spectral maned pegasus whom is oblivious to the approaching filly.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash. What'chu doin'?" Applebloom asked as Rainbow turned around.

"Oh, just waiting for Applejack to get back. We're playing horseshoes when she does but I was thirsty so she went inside to get a drink. Then I'm going to destroy her at horseshoes." Rainbow said with a confident grin.

Applebloom cocked her head, shooting Rainbow a disbelieving stare. "'stroy mah sis at horseshoes? Ah doubt it." Applebloom said. Rainbow rolled her eyes as Applebloom nudged at the horseshoes.

"Don't believe me, why don't you stay out here and watch?" Rainbow offered.

Applebloom didn't reply but merely stared at Rainbow with a stern face that shouted "Nuh uh" at Rainbow. Applebloom turned and trotted back to her house to drop her saddlebags off. Rainbow let out a chuckle. Applebloom opened the door, holding it open and stepping out of the way as Applejack walked out carrying a tray holding two bottles of apple juice and something else Rainbow couldn't see. She mumbled something just out of earshot but Rainbow did hear "Apple Pie" and then see Applebloom grow excited and shoot into the house. Rainbow chuckled, watching Applejack trot over to the park bench which is close by and set the tray down. Rainbow saw that besides apple juice, there is two granola bars sitting there. Little snack, no argument there.

"Ah got us some apple juice an two apple cinnamon granola bars fer a quick snack. Figure we'd need somethin' t' stave hunger until supper." Applejack said as she grabbed a bottle of apple juice and took a few sips out of it.

Rainbow cantered over to the park bench and quickly grabbed the other bottle of juice and took a large guzzle, gulping a bit down before spitting the rest of it out. Applejack looked over at Rainbow in a confused angry glare. Rainbow spotted this as she licked her lips.

"What? It's what all athletes do. Don't swallow it otherwise your bathroom breaks will triple during an event." Rainbow said.

Applejack loosened up a bit but still maintained a stern glare. "Ah know, but we're not exactly competin', are we?" Applejack retorted.

Rainbow thought for a second before apologetically grinning at Applejack. "Whoops, I'm just too use to... heh, y'know..." Rainbow said, averting her eyes.

Applejack shook her head, allowing a few chuckles out as she set her bottle of juice down.

"S'all good, jus' try an remember fer later." Applejack said as she approached the yellow horseshoes. "So, who's goin' first?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow pondered the question for a bit before kicking a yellow horseshoe over to Applejack's hooves.

"You can go. The outcome won't be any different based on who goes first." Rainbow said with a smug grin.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, smiling over at Rainbow's display of confidence. She shook her head. "Ah know. Ah'm gonna win again." she said, lowering her head and picking up a horseshoe and gently tossing it in the air, allowing it to land atop her muzzle.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and go." Rainbow said, kicking the ground.

Applejack looked over at the stake, positioning her body so she was lined up perfectly with the box. Rainbow watched intently, wondering how her throw is going to go. Applejack let out a sigh before dipping her head down and raising it immediately, leaning forward a bit. The horseshoe flew off her muzzle, doing a small flip in the air before landing right next to the stake by only an inch.

"Woah, close on th' first throw." Applejack exclaimed as she looked over to see Rainbow with a wide-eyed expression, mouth closed. "Yer turn, RD." she said, kicking a cyan horseshoe over to Rainbow's hooves.

Rainbow gulped quickly before kneeling down and picking up the horseshoe in between her teeth. She tossed it into the air gently, let it land on her muzzle, and quickly dipped down, raised her head and leaned forward, tossing the horseshoe without really aiming. Surprisingly, it flew directly towards the stake. Applejack and Rainbow Dash leaned forward, the suspense building over that one second. The horseshoe spun, and from the looks of things, it was going to be a ringer. Rainbow's eyes widened as it fell towards the stake, still slowly spinning. Instead, the caulkin of the horseshoes' arch _almost_ hit the stake, the two ends positioned equally apart from the stake. It landed directly behind the stake, clanging as one end clasped against Applejack's horseshoe.

"... WHY!" Rainbow shouted out in disbelief as Applejack laughed. Rainbow shook her head as she attempted to hold back her rainbow-wrath. "No. No. Just no. Of all the possible things, _THAT_ has to happen?" Rainbow said as she looked back at the stake to confirm she did what she thought she just did.

Meanwhile, Applejack was rolling on the ground, unable to contain her laughter. Rainbow hung her head in disbelief and attempted to hold back a few laughs of her own at the dramatic bad luck that struck her. She let out a sigh as Applejack recollected herself, pushing herself to her feet.

"Ah... ah'm a might sorry. It's jus' that, yer right. Of all the possible things t' happen, that happens..." Applejack said as she bent down and picked up another horseshoe, plopping it onto her muzzle.

Rainbow simply shook her head. "I swear, there is some invisible force just wanting to ruin everything." Rainbow said as she sat down on the ground, crossing her forelegs.

Applejack proceeded to toss her next horseshoe which soared through the air and as if to pay her back for her fit of laughter, the caulk of her horseshoe hit the top of the stake, bouncing off and out of the small sandbox. Applejack cocked her head, eye twitching at the sudden stroke of bad luck to hit her now. Rainbow snorted but decided not to laugh, not wanting to indulge in karma. Now it was Applejack's turn to shake her head.

"Heh, well, what goes aroun', comes aroun' as they say." Applejack said, rolling her eyes as she sat down.

Rainbow pushed herself to her hooves, picking up her second horseshoe along the way. She decided to aim herself, staring directly at the stake. She checked the positioning of the horseshoe on her muzzle. She dipped, raised head, leaned forward, launched horseshoe. It soared... to the right and hit the side of the sandbox. It slid on the wood before falling off the back. Rainbow let out another long sigh.

"This is how wars are started..." Rainbow said as she looked back at the sandbox.

Applejack chuckled, having learned the same lesson as Rainbow: karma is watching. "Well, at least that throw is better than my last one." Applejack said, picking up her last horseshoe as she stood up.

Rainbow snorted but let the smile stay on her face. She shook her head playfully as she anticipated Applejack's next throw. Applejack lined herself up. Dip, raise, lean, launch. The horseshoe flew through the air, landing caulk-first in the sand as the end swung forward, leaning the whole horseshoe against the stake. Applejack pumped a hoof into the air.

"Aha, ah wasn't 'spectin', that but ah ain't complainin'." Applejack said, satisfied with her two successful horseshoe throws.

Rainbow stared at the stake with nervous eyes as she picked up her final horseshoe, balancing it on her nose. She half aimed, half didn't care. She looked towards the stake, feeling pressure. Not like before, this was the bad pressure. Anxiety. Nervousness. This would decide it all. She turned her head, opting to spin and throw rather than dip, raise, lean and launch. She looked at Applejack during her turn who looked back in a puzzled fashion. Rainbow snorted.

"Here goes nothing." Rainbow said.

She snapped her head back not all the way, but just enough so the horseshoe would go sailing through the air. It spun wildly, soaring towards the sandbox. Rainbow stared as her cyan horseshoe edged closer and closer. Applejack and Rainbow both felt a pang of anxiety root itself into their spines. Almost, closer, closer...

***ding***

The legs of the horseshoe caught onto the stake near the top, spinning around and around as it slid down the length of the small stake to the ground, bumping Applejack's horseshoe off.

"Woah, it's a ringer!" Applejack exclaimed as she stood on her hooves.

Rainbow stared in disbelief that her "throw" actually won her the game. Applejack walked over and nudged Rainbow's wing through her surprised daze. She patted Rainbow's shoulder.

"Congrats, Rainbow. Ya won." Applejack said.

Rainbow let out a small gasp, starting a full on laugh. She beat Applejack fair and square. This felt great. Really great.

"Wow... thanks, Applejack." Rainbow said as she trotted over, Applejack following to go pick up their horseshoes for another set of horseshoes.

The next half hour went on as the clang of metal echoed through the acres; horseshoes hitting horseshoes, horseshoes hitting the stake, horseshoes hitting wood. Applejack and Rainbow continued their friendly games of horseshoes; Applejack won some, Rainbow won others. They continually egged each other on, no longer deciding that testing karma was a good idea but rather teased playfully. After a while, the game dulled a bit due to repeated plays. Applejack took the tray carrying two empty bottles and two empty granola bar wrappers inside while Rainbow placed the box of horseshoes away. After, Rainbow closed the shed, Applejack walked out of the house carrying two towels on her back.

"A'ight, we're off to the pond, or lake, or whatever." Rainbow said as she grabbed one towel.

"Yup. Kind of a long walk, but it's nuthin' much." Applejack said.

Rainbow rubbed her chin. "Hmm... race you there?" Rainbow said, grinning as they slowly walked back into the orchards.

Applejack smiled. "Sure, why not." she said as she snugly wrapped the towel around her neck, Rainbow doing the same.

"Alright. One..." Rainbow said as she shook her hooves.

Applejack prepped herself.

"Twothreego!" Rainbow said, taking off into the air with her wings leaving a surprised Applejack in the dust as she soared towards the lake.

Applejack stared wide-eyed as her pegasus friend launched off towards the lake in their "race".

"Heh heh." Applejack let out a few chuckles as she started jogging before bursting into a full on gallop towards the lake.

_**Author's Note:** Mushy enough? I really wanted to focus on their friendship this chapter part. Next chapter, we get to buck for a change! Note, the main event isn't starting, that's saved for Chapter 4. For now, we get Introduction Chapter 1, Mushy Bond-building Chapter 2... so yeah. Thanks to those who read this._

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Please check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends._


	14. 2:10: Drill 10: Swimming and Report

_**Author's Note:** We're on the final part of Chapter 2. So far, the Apple Spectrum is a total of 102 pages on OpenOffice after you cut out all of the Author's Notes. A total of 57,862 words. Damn bro(ny), that's like, really long. And I'm not even done Chapter 2... OUT OF NINE CHAPTERS. And these are the **shorter** chapters..._

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Please check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends._

_**Chapter 2.10:**_

_**Swimming and The Friendship Report**_

Rainbow touched down just at the edge of the lake near the small dock as she dropped her towel onto the ground, looking back into the orchard's trails spotting Applejack booking it double-time towards the dock. Rainbow smirked as she so cleverly never specified the rules of their race. Applejack was panting up a storm when she ran up, still a bit exhausted from earlier. She finally trotted right next to Rainbow and stared at the cyan pegasus with angered eyes. She loosened her towel, letting it slide onto the wood next to Rainbow's towel. She pushed her stetson off her head with her hoof and shot daggers at Rainbow who was snorting in a pitiful attempt to hide laughter.

"Ah 'spose ya didn't really say what kinda race we'd be havin' so ah have nopony t' blame but m'self." Applejack said, letting out a sigh.

Rainbow pumped a hoof into the air, grinning at a technical win.

"Hyes! I should talk to Twilight more about this technical stuff." Rainbow said.

Applejack let out a small chuckle as she set her stetson down on her towel. Rainbow was busy posing, letting the wind blow through her mane and tail. Applejack shook her head, stepped forward and let out a sigh. She spun around, leaned on her forelegs and pressed her backlegs against Rainbow's rump.

"Huhn?" Rainbow said, looking over in Applejack's direction.

Applejack pushed quickly, causing Rainbow to let out a cry of surprise as she tumbled off of the dock into the water. She hit it with a splash sending water onto the dock, a bit landing on Applejack's coat. It was a decent cold, the nice refreshment to her otherwise exhausted self. It sent a few shivers down her spine as the few drops landed on her. A few seconds later, Rainbow resurfaced and began treading in the water. She gave Applejack a cold stare before dog paddling over to the edge of the dock. Placing her forehooves on the dock's edge, she pulled herself onto the dock; setting her back left hoof on the dock and pushed her whole self onto the end. She shook off, sending a few cold drops of water in all directions. Applejack raised a hoof, closing one eye to prevent water from bugging her eyes.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that." Rainbow said as she stopped shaking, her mane and tail frizzy and damp.

Applejack chuckled as she looked over at the damp pegasus.

"Ah reckon ya did, 'Dashie'." Applejack said as she walked over to the edge and sat down, leting her backhooves dip into the water.

"Well I'll try to fly slowly next time. Maybe even backwards so we can still talk." Rainbow said with sarcasm pouring out in mass numbers.

Applejack giggled while mentally telling herself to never give Rainbow the opportunity. Next time, she's getting the rope out. Rainbow looked over and smiled as she spotted Applejack. It's a smile of deviousness. She quietly cantered over to Applejack, just a few feet away and she stood directly behind her.

"Y'know, ah was thinkin', we need to have more days like this." Applejack said, oblivious.

Rainbow balanced on her backlegs and placed her hooves on Applejack's back, being careful to not bug her golden mane. Applejack however reacted too soon as she spun around, causing Rainbow to lose her balance as she attempted to push Applejack. Applejack reached around and grabbed one of Rainbow's forelegs and attempted to yank her over her shoulder into the water. Rainbow placed her other leg down and attempted to pull back with her entire body. Applejack however never lost her grip nor did she so much as budge. Rainbow extended her wings in a last ditch effort to win this tug of war when Applejack reached over with her other hoof and grabbed Rainbow's other foreleg and yanked. Both ponies tumbled into the water, Rainbow letting out a shrill cry as she once again fell into the cold lake.

Applejack felt the chills of the water assaulting her body from every angle, conflicting with her slightly sweaty figure. It was the perfect sensation after a nice, hard day's work. She released Rainbow's forelegs, all the while Rainbow flopped around like a fish out of water _in_ the water. Rainbow kicked her legs as she resurfaced, taking another breath.

"Ack, okay, I deserved that too." Rainbow said, spitting out a bit of water.

Applejack stayed under a few more seconds before kicking her legs and resurfacing next to Rainbow. Rainbow let out a laugh while Applejack snorted, smiling.

"Ah, Rainbow, where would we be without ya?" Applejack said, half sarcasm.

Rainbow looked upwards to think, Applejack facehoofing when she realized the cyan pegasus will take that question seriously.

"Stuck on the otherside of that gorge because I doubt Fluttershy would have fixed the bridge." Rainbow rolled her eyes at the thought of Fluttershy being _brave_... but then again, she has had moments of bravery that put her to shame.

"Ah shoulda known ya would take that question seriously." Applejack said, letting out a quick sigh.

"If you're dealing with me, you should expect everything to be serious." she looked over at Applejack with a serious expression. "This mare means serious business." she pointed to herself, her pupils shrinking a bit. "This future Wonderbolt **is serious business.** Ya got that Apples?" Rainbow said, tossing her two forelegs into the air, treading water with just her backlegs.

Applejack chuckled. "Sure, whatever ya say, sugarcube." Applejack said, leaning backwards and proceeding to backstroke out further into the deeper waters of the lake.

Rainbow broke her serious expression and quickly released the laugh that had built up. She took a breath and dived down into the water, furiously kicking her backlegs while bringing her forelegs in front of her and parting the water. It wasn't a proper swimming technique but it worked well enough for Rainbow. She opened her eyes and looked upwards, seeing a shadowy golden blotch of colour almost directly above her. Rainbow put on a sly smile and swam upwards, pushing her forehooves above her while using her wings to help swim. She gained as much speed as possible (2 kph at the most) and placed her forehooves on Applejack's rump, pushing upwards causing the golden mare to flip backwards into the water.

Rainbow resurfaced while Applejack dived down backwards into the water due to Rainbow's little stunt. She flipped herself around, cursing herself mentally for allowing herself to be pushed. She resurfaced before her lack of a proper breath of air became too much of a problem and she saw Rainbow a few feet away. She splashed some water at the pegasus. Rainbow closed her eyes briefly as the splash ended and opened them to see Applejack swimming away at Olympic speeds.

Rainbow grit her teeth and began to sidestroke her way after Applejack, preferring the sidestroke to the forward crawl. She is nowhere near catching up to Applejack. She extended her wings, deciding to use her own physical strength to ignore the tiring effects of using wet wings in the water and began to use her wings as an extra set of arms, propelling herself forward. She already felt herself getting tired from her determination to catch Applejack, her wings being the source. She decided that there is no chance she'd catch Applejack using her current method... so Rainbow began the forward crawl.

The two ponies came to the centre of the lake, going at paces that would win them first place in the Pony Olympics. Rainbow was slowly catching up to Applejack, using both her physical prowess plus her lighter Pegasus body to gain that little extra edge. Applejack is getting slightly disoriented, having to keep dipping her face into the water all the while her ears are getting muffled from the constantly moving water. She is getting exhausted once more, opting to continue at her steady pace as she is certain Rainbow's far behind.

Until she dipped her head under the water during a stroke and saw rainbow-tinted water. When she pulled her head out of the water to look to her left, Rainbow's passing her. She once again began to overexert herself in an attempt to overtake Rainbow once more.

Rainbow however began to grit her teeth. She's trying so hard to beat Applejack for no reason once more this week, but now that she is in it, she might as well finish it. She is satisfied with her swimming, noticing that she is in fact, ahead of the golden Earth Pony. She did note the fact that she is getting tired, having advantages and disadvantages with swimming due to her body structure.

Applejack would have none of that. She is reaching her limit, however. She was unable to get faster, only staying at the same speed as Rainbow who is still ahead by a few feet. Neither felt like letting up, but... Rainbow couldn't keep it up. Her body ached, her wings were now acting as an anchor due to her exhaustion hitting her full force... this is one race she realized she will lose.

Applejack kept up her pace, her more natural Earth Pony body not falling victim to the exhaustion Rainbow is experiencing nor did she have two soaked wings acting as an anchor. Rainbow eventually was overtaken by Applejack... then they hit the opposite shore. Applejack ran out panting a bit as she ran onto the sandy shores before running onto the grass, shaking herself damp. Rainbow practically crawled out of the water, panting more heavily as her dripping wet wings dragged on the ground, picking up sand which dirtied her wings.

Applejack turned around with an uncontrollable grin on her face before being stopped as she saw Rainbow; a defeated, devastated and exhausted look on her face. Rainbow grit her teeth and closed her eyes, trying to shut everything out to catch her breath. She allowed herself to pant heavily and Applejack couldn't help but feel a little guilty. She trotted over to Rainbow and placed a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and rubbed her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

Rainbow felt Applejack's hoof and thought quickly. Applejack swam the entire lake and even now, she's still not as exhausted as Rainbow. She's an Earth Pony; built to have high endurance and be one with nature in a sense. Rainbow isn't. Rainbow let out a few shudders as she attempted to hold back a mess of sobs.

This was the bump in the relatively straight road of the past few days; the one event that placed Rainbow in a state of despair. Applejack noticed the few shudders, unable to see the cyan mare's face. Applejack felt an odd feeling down her spine... a mix of surprise, shock and guilt once more.

"Darn it... I've tried my best to step into your shoes, Applejack." Rainbow raised her head and looked directly at Applejack; the aforementioned mare unable to tell if the cyan pegasus was crying due to the fact she is still dripping wet... but it sure did look like it. "I worked up a sweat, tried to actively work like an Earth Pony and you still beat me." Rainbow said. She turned her head and stared at her wings. Applejack motioned to speak but Rainbow cut her off. "It's these wings, Applejack. It's why we can't be equals, why I constantly use my wings in our games. Without them, I can't win." Rainbow said, for once in her life, feeling resentment towards being a pegasus.

Envy is a terrible curse. It damages friendships, drives ponies to extreme lengths to match whatever is their object of jealousy has. In Rainbow's case, it drove her to resent herself. Being a Pegasus Pony gave her flight, the ability to control the weather, the power to create Sonic Rainbooms, and anchor her performance with all Earth Pony activities.

"Rainbow, don't go bustin' yerself 'cause ya were born with wings. Flyin' is an amazin' gift, one that many Earth Ponies themselves want badly." Applejack said.

Rainbow shook her head. "I don't want these wings. They're the reason why we get into fights. I challenge you, I discover I can't win fair and square, I use my wings, you call me out on cheating, we have ourselves a bitter argument." Rainbow said, stepping back as she shook off Applejack's hoof off.

"Wait Rainbow, don' say that. We're equals..." Applejack trailed off near the end, realizing the possibility that no, they aren't equals. Rainbow shook her head again and proceeded to shake herself dry. "Rainbow, we're friends. Don't belittle yerself over a lost swim. Ah jus' had a head start." Applejack said, slowly moving towards Rainbow to try and comfort her.

"No, Applejack. I'm physically weaker than you. I'm an athlete but as a Pegasus, I'm not able to keep up with you no matter how hard I try." Rainbow quickly stepped backwards, backhooves getting hit by the water as the wind blew it onshore. "I'm sorry, I just need to think it over." Rainbow said as she extended her wings.

"Rainbow, ah..." Applejack went to say, but stopped. She only stared at Rainbow's eyes which returned the same stare; understanding. It was best to just let Rainbow think it over. Any attempt at comforting would only serve to make it seem Applejack felt pity for the cyan pegasus. "Ah'll see you t'night, Rainbow." Applejack said, smiling.

Rainbow stared at Applejack, keeping her saddened expression before smiling through her temporary misery. She nodded. "You're a great friend, Applejack. I'll see you later." Rainbow said, flapping her wings as she took flight, not her usual takeoff but a more humble, slow takeoff.

Applejack couldn't help but smile. She wanted to talk to Rainbow, convince her there is nothing wrong; to be honest but Applejack's mind said something else. Honestly, Rainbow isn't one to sit down and listen to somepony else for help. Applejack just watched as the cyan pegasus flew off at a steady pace. Applejack never averted her gaze, merely watching that rainbow mane and tail blow in the wind before disappearing over a hill in Ponyville's direction. Applejack sighed, still smiling and began the long trot around the lake back to the dock.

Rainbow never did use her towel.

Rainbow touched down atop one of the many light clouds floating above Ponyville, in a rather somber attitude. She lay down stomach first, stretching her legs out as she plopped her head atop a mound in the fluffy cloud. She let out a sigh, having worn out her petty sobs of jealousy. Her eyes were slightly puffy and now, she just felt disappointed she ended hers and Applejack's swim time. There was at least an hour until dinner at the Apple Family house. She shuffled her body forward on the cloud, allowing her forelegs to dangle off the edge and her head to peer down into the streets of Ponyville. She had a dull gaze, half caring about what went down in the streets of Ponyville.

She spotted Lyra walking into a cafe, Bonbon lying in wait. She saw the mail pony's at work. The air courier, Derpy, flying around in swerves in the general direction of Fluttershy's house, carrying a box on her back. She looked towards Ponyville Town Square, seeing Twilight Sparkle and her assistant, Spike, at the fountain. It was barely visible but Spike had his arms crossed, Twilight was rambling on while she fiddled with the water, probably taking a sample or something along the lines. Rainbow looked towards the Carousal Boutique, seeing that Applebloom had left Sweet Apple Acres and stood outside the Boutique with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, Rarity pacing back and forth letting out a frustrated shriek now and then. Rainbow stared for a few seconds as Rarity seemingly chastised the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rainbow snorted at the thought of the Crusaders doing some outrageous thing.

She stopped staring and thought. She spent the last week being something she wasn't: an Earth Pony. When one event made her realize that she doesn't have the traits of an Earth Pony, all that confidence and excitement crumbled. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Full on jealous. Jealous of Earth Ponies. Jealous of her friend.

Her best friend.

Rainbow let out a long sigh as she stared down, letting her eyes stare directly down at the town below. She spotted one thing that stood out against the mess of colours: an erratic, bouncing pink pony being followed by a barely visible small blob of green. Rainbow followed as the two blobs zig-zagged through Ponyville towards Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow let out another sigh, and allowed herself to roll off the cloud directly below.

She didn't bother standing up and merely rolled until she fell off the cloud. She lazily fell towards the Earth, nose first. Pinkie looked up and gasped; just before Rainbow slammed into the ground, her wings extended outwards and she slowed down. The landing was still terrible as it was slightly hard on her hooves. She winced as a quick jolt of pain shot through her legs but she soon stood up. Pinkie's expression returned to her smiley face even when Rainbow opened her eyes. She looked annoyed, or angered at her. Rainbow was actually just too tired to try and express an emotion, even if she was annoyed or sad at the recent events.

"Hiya Rainbow Dash! What'cha do~oin?" Pinkie asked in her typical Pinkie Pie attitude.

Gummy walked up behind Pinkie and latched onto her tail. Rainbow almost chuckled; Gummy just mindlessly followed along through Pinkie's antics. Heh, owners really are like their pets.

"I... uh, just came back from Sweet Apple Acres. Raced Applejack... left in a fit of..." she paused, Pinkie loosing her wide smile and simply went for a smaller smile. "... sadness." Rainbow said.

Pinkie let out a loud gasp, her pupils shrinking. She stayed frozen like that, no sound leaving her mouth as she processed what was just said.

"Dashie? Race? SAD!" Pinkie said, leaning closer to Rainbow's muzzle with her own on each word.

Rainbow averted her eyes, looking to the side as she let out a long sigh. "Yeah. Sad." Rainbow said. She looked up as Pinkie stopped staring at Rainbow, her eyes darting back and forth as her face contorted into the serious Pinkie face. Rainbow let out one last sight. "Wanna go to Sugarcube Corner so we can talk about it?" Rainbow offered.

Pinkie looked up at Rainbow, her train of "thought" stopping. She nodded and a smile crept up on her face. "Okie doki loki! Laughter is the best medicine as they say, and as Pinkie Pie says, there is no place for laughter like Sugarcube Corner!" Pinkie said as her trademark Pinkie Pie grin showed itself.

This brought a smile to Rainbow's face as she flew into the air, hovering after Pinkie who proceeded to turn and start bouncing towards Sugarcube Corner.

A minute or so passed, Pinkie and Rainbow exchanging small talk with each other regarding usual stuff; how their day was going, how their week was going, any new tricks, any new pranks, the usual stuff. Arriving at Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie bounced in during the post-school hangouts. Fillies and colts hung out, buying a few sweets before heading home for dinner.

"Oh, hello there, Pinkie Pie." Mrs. Cake said as she gave a filly and her friends a small bag of cupcakes.

Pinkie Pie bounced towards the staircase, waving as a few fillies left the sweet shop, Rainbow holding the door open.

"Hellooooo, Mrs. Cake! I'm sorry but Rainbow wants to talk about something super duper important so I can't help right now!" Pinkie said as she approached the stairs.

Rainbow trotted after Pinkie Pie. Mrs. Cake nodded understandingly. "That's okay, Pinkie Pie. While you're upstairs, could you keep it down entering your room? Cup and Pound Cake are taking a nap." Mrs. Cake said as she waited for a colt to select a sweet. "Oh, and hello, Rainbow Dash." she waved at Rainbow whom returned the wave.

"Oka~ay, is Mr. Cake upstairs?" Pinkie asked as she slowly ascended the staircase, making each hoofstep as quiet as possible.

"Yes dear." Mrs. Cake said as the colt asked for a cheddar scone.

"Okay, I'll be down when I'm done." Pinkie said as she sped up the stairs, somehow making absolutely no noise as she did so.

Rainbow ignored it, noting that trying to understand Pinkie is harder than trying to join the Wonderbolts. She hovered up the stairs after Pinkie, noticing Gummy still holding onto Pinkie's tail. Reaching the top of the stairs, Pinkie tip-toed towards her room at an impressive speed... almost like a Ninja Pony. Pinkie carefully opened her door, Rainbow flying in after the shuffling pink pony. Rainbow flew in and closed the door behind her, Pinkie Pie bouncing into the air and landing on her bed. Rainbow landed on the ground and trotted over. Gummy let go and began to bounce around on the bed the same time Pinkie decided to start rolling. Rainbow trotted over and sat on the edge of the bed. This is when Pinkie stopped rolling and Gummy simply shuffled over to Pinkie's pillows, sliding under them.

"Alright. Dashie, why's your smile all upside down?" Pinkie said as she made a smile and twisted her head upside down.

Rainbow pondered the words she could use before sighing once more.

"Applejack and I are friends... that should be known by now, but we compete all the time." Rainbow started, pausing to make sure Pinkie was listening. Pinkie nodded. "So anyways, lately, Applejack and I have been doing some things together. Competing and such. Today, we decided to finish bucking early so we could compete again. We haven't in a while since we've been busy with Apple Spectrum stuff." Rainbow said.

"So you lost? Dashie, I don't mean to be a meanie rude pants, but are you a sore loser?" Pinkie asked, unsure of how to word it.

Rainbow thought for a second, completely unsure of whether Pinkie spoke the truth. Is she a sore loser or is she really just jealous of Earth Ponies? She thought and looked over at Pinkie who still had her serious face on.

"I'm really not sure. I don't know if I'm a sore loser even if I did lose something that wasn't intentionally supposed to be a competition..." she paused again, looking back down at her forehooves. "We were supposed to just have a nice, friendly swim at the lake near Sweet Apple Acres after we played Horseshoes and ran through the orchards. After a bit of messing around, Applejack splashed me and began swimming towards the middle of the lake. I decided to chase after it and before you knew it, we began to race. I was lagging behind because I wasn't using the best swim stroke so I changed. I began to catch up and I even overtook Applejack but... I got tired. My wings were beginning to hinder me in my exhaustion and Applejack overtook me. After all this, I realized..." she paused, attempting to hold back a few sobs.

Pinkie simply listened sympathetically. She placed a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder.

"I've acted like an Earth Pony this past week. I saw things from Applejack's... or your perspective. What it was like to work an honest day's hard work, to see things that you or Applejack would have to walk far to see such as the view of Ponyville from Ponyville Cliffs. After this race, I realized... I'm not an Earth Pony and I never will be. I can never be Applejack's equal. Am I a sore loser or am I truly jealous of Earth Ponies?" she looked over at Pinkie Pie, allowing a few tears to drop. "Am I jealous of my friend, Applejack?"

Pinkie said nothing for a second, allowing a brief silence to befall the two ponies. Pinkie leaned forward, wrapping her forelegs around Rainbow's neck in a hug. Pinkie patted, rubbing Rainbow's mane. Rainbow merely leaned her head against Pinkie's neck, letting a few sobs escape.

"Jeez, I've been a mushy pile of sobbing mess this week... I've just felt so odd this week." Rainbow said, lazily wrapping her forelegs around Pinkie.

"It's alright, Dashie. I won't tell anypony. I Pinkie promise." Pinkie released Rainbow from the hug, Rainbow doing the same.

"Thanks, Pinks." Rainbow said, rubbing her eyes. She looked around, letting her eyes wander as she waited to see if Pinkie had anything else she was going to add.

Pinkie did. "There are times I wish I was a Pegasus." Pinkie said, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes. Rainbow looked over at Pinkie. "Yes, a Pegasus Pony. Maybe if I was a Pegasus, I could create Sonic Rainbooms and create rainbows so everybody I know could smile. Maybe if I was, I could have become friends with you and Gilda. I could have been totally awesome and you and Fluttershy and I could have went to Flight School together. I just want to be able to make my friends smile. With wings, I could get to places faster, help plan parties..." she sighed, leaning against her pillows as Gummy crawled out and onto Pinkie's tummy. "Sometimes, I don't like being an Earth Pony. Maybe I could have smiled from day one instead of stayed on that no-smiles Rock Farm. I would have had different parents and a different childhood but..." she paused. "I wouldn't be here if I wasn't born an Earth Pony, would I?" Pinkie said.

Rainbow's eyes widened. She looked at Pinkie who obviously hasn't met the same revelation as Rainbow. She let out a chuckle. Pinkie looked over at Rainbow, a smile errupting on her face as Rainbow laughed.

"Pinkie, thanks for the talk. Sorry, but I have to go tell another Earth Pony the situation." Rainbow said, rolling off of Pinkie's bed.

Pinkie let out a small giggle. "Heehee, okie doki loki, Dashie! I'm glad this talk made you feel better even if I have no idea when or how the conversation went right." Pinkie said, indulging herself in her own confusion.

Rainbow laughed. "Don't worry about it Pinkie, just concentrate on the fact that you helped me." she trotted over to Pinkie's balcony, opening the doors.

Pinkie rolled off of her bed, giving Rainbow a smile. "Alrighty, Dashie! I'll see you later!" Pinkie said.

Rainbow waved. "See ya, Pinkie." she walked onto the balcony, closing the doors before taking off towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Applejack lay on her bed, resting a bit before dinner in a few minutes. She was worried about her friend; pride was everything to that pony but Rainbow did know when to put it away in favour of assisting the current situation. Applejack studied the dust floating around in her room, the window wide open letting the stiff breeze of the evening give her room a bit of a more natural scent and noise. A few hoofsteps were heard, big and clunky. The door to Applejack's room swung open and Applejack tilted her head to view the entering pony.

"Dinner's ready in five." Big Macintosh peered his head just passed the door, well enough to see Applejack.

"Thank ya, big brother." Applejack said.

Big Macintosh backed out, closing the door and Applejack heard his hoofsteps as he trotted back downstairs. Applejack turned her head, staring back up at the ceiling. She began to think once more. This truly was the calm before the storm. The next two weeks are going to be training in various fields. She wondered if Rainbow will be actively part of it, what with her new bit of sadness. More hoofsteps. Not clunky like Big Mac. The door swung open and Applejack expected Applebloom but... she did leave earlier again to play with her friends. Unless she just got back. Instead, Rainbow stepped through, and looked over at Applejack. Applejack immediately sat up in bed and felt a tingle of relief and nervousness hit her. Rainbow was here, but she could say anything. Rainbow looked at Applejack for a second before letting out a large smile as she saw the golden mane. Applejack smiled at this.

"Ah take it ya feel better?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow nodded. "Yeah, much better. I moped for a bit but then I saw Pinkie so we talked, she asked me a question so I then flew here." Rainbow said, abridging the story to an unbelievable extent.

"So...?" Applejack asked, turning to let her backlegs dangle off of the edge of her bed.

Rainbow walked to Applejack's bed, sitting next to the golden mare.

"Applejack, sorry for leaving you back there." Rainbow said.

Applejack shook her head. "Nuh uh, no need t' apologize, Rainbow. Ah completely understand." she leaned back on her bed. "Sometime, we all jus' need t' stop an think some thing's over... alone. Ah'm not one fer goin' it alone but sometimes, it's what we all need." Applejack said.

Rainbow shook her head this time. "Loyalty is being there for your friends when you need it and when I needed a friend to be there for me, I decided to go alone. I still wound up going to Pinkie because, yeah; I needed somepony to talk to... but that somepony should have been you, Applejack." Rainbow said.

Applejack thought for a second before nodding. "A'ight, ah can understan' that." she said, placing her forehooves behind her head and crossing her hindlegs.

Rainbow hopped up from the bed and walked to the centre of the room and smiled.

"Spike, take a letter." Rainbow said.

There was silence. Applejack sat up and stared at Rainbow.

"Uh, sugarcube, Spike ain't here." she said.

Rainbow turned towards Applejack and thought for a second. She facehoofed. "Heh, oh yeah..." she turned towards the door and let silence overtake the atmosphere for a second. "Applejack, take a letter." she said.

Applejack cocked her head, smirking with a raised eyebrow. "What was that, sugarcube?" she asked.

Rainbow sighed. "C'mon, it's like a rule. Somepony else has to write this while one speaks." she said, turning to look at Applejack with a sheepish grin.

Applejack snorted before letting a natural chuckle escape. "Alright, fine. Ya win." she stood up and walked over to her desk, grabbing line paper and some ink and a quill, setting a blank sheet down and dipped the quills' tip into the ink.

"*ahem* _Dear Princess Celestia,_

_ Today, I learned something extremely valuable about myself and about life in general. I lived like an Earth Pony these past few days to the point where I saw the joys of acting like an Earth Pony but today, after losing a race (that shouldn't have started) against my good friend, Applejack (who is also an Earth Pony), I became jealous of Earth Ponies and resented my Pegasus wings. However, a talk with my other good friend, Pinkie Pie led me to realize this: if I hadn't been born a Pegasus Pony, where would the world be? Who would have done that Sonic Rainboom as a filly, giving my friends and I our Cutie Marks? To shorten, think about what would be different before wishing you were somepony else._

_Your faithful future Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash._"

Applejack finished writing, not writing as well as Spike but enough to read the letter. Applejack wiped the tip of the quill off on a napkin and closed the ink and placed both ink and quill away. She rolled up the letter and held it up.

"Alright, send it." Rainbow said, not staring in Applejack's direction at all.

Applejack stared, letting a bit of silence overtake the atmosphere once more. Her pupils grew smaller as she looked at the room, Rainbow still in that position, hardly moving. Applejack brought the rolled up letter to her mouth and blew on it, loud enough that it could be heard.

"Alright!" Rainbow said, pumping a hoof into the air.

Applejack set the letter down on her desk, unsure whether or not Rainbow knew she wasn't Spike. She made a mental note to have Spike deliver that soon. Applejack trotted over to Rainbow's side.

"So yer no longer... ah..." Applejack fiddled, pausing to find the right word.

Rainbow nudged Applejack in the side. "No, no. I'm not jealous anymore. If I wasn't born the way I was, many things would be much different and I'm glad with what I have. I have a good job, I have good friends and I have the best friend a pony could ask for." Rainbow looked at Applejack, smiling while placing a hoof on Applejack's left shoulder.

Applejack smiled. "Thank ya kindly, Rainbow. Yer a great friend t' have too. Ah mean, all circle of friends need one hothead." Applejack chuckled at her joke.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, smiling as she gave Applejack a minor shrug. "Oh hush you. You're the stubborn one." Rainbow said, placing her hoof on the ground.

"Ah 'spose..." Applejack said, looking down at her hooves while she gave the ground a weak kick. She looked at Rainbow. "So, what say we go eat?"

Rainbow nodded. "Sounds good. I re~eally enjoy the awesome food here." Rainbow said as the two mares exited Applejack's room, closing the door.

Approaching the top of the stairs, Rainbow looked over at Applejack. "It's going to be a tough game, won't it?" Rainbow asked, with a nervous but happy smile. "The Market Harvest, I mean?"

Applejack wanted so desperately to say no, but she knew all too well. She didn't want to say yes... so she decided to word it in a fancy way.

"Don't think ya can handle it?" Applejack said with a devious smile.

Rainbow snorted. "I may not have as much endurance and stamina as you Earth Ponies, but your advertisement campaign would fall apart worse than Twilight's mind at trying to decipher Pinkie Pie." she retorted.

Applejack chuckled, and thought, looking at the wall before looking back at Rainbow.

"Care to make a bet on that?"

Rainbow smiled.

"I win and I give you my trust." Rainbow grinned.

"Ah win an ya give me free VIP tickets to yer shows when ya become a Wonderbolt." Applejack replied.

Both ponies raised a hoof, spat into it, and slapped them together; spit-shake.

"It's on, Applejack."

_**Author's Note:** And so we conclude Chapter 2 of the Apple Spectrum. Next we have a lot, **lot** more chaos. Chapter 1 is essentially signing up, Chapter 2 is training, Chapter 3 could be considered the Qualifying Rounds... and this is where things get real. Please be on the look out for Chapter 3 and while you're at it, read my other fic; Hidden Depths. Summary on my Profile Page_

_Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Please check out his stories, especially the Pinkie-verse and Old Friends._


	15. NONCANON: ORIGINAL CH 3:1

_**UPDATES:**_

_**1:** Completed the Apple Spectrum title page._

_**2:** Started work on a commission._

_**3:** Requests are available when I say so on my profile page on FiMFiction._

_**4:** Demanded I become AbsoluteAnonymous' artist. Succeeded._

_**5:** Enjoy chapter 3, my readers. Please be a nice dear and leave a review. Any questions? Post it in a review or PM._

_ Thanks, Mr. Masato/Arby Works._

_**The Apple Spectrum: Chapter 3:**_

_**Intense Apocalyptic Hurricane Rainbow Blast**_

_**3:1: Pegasus VS. Equestria**_

"Consarn it, Rainbow. Why can't y'all jus' buck like a normal pony fer a change?"

"Too slow. Storm coming. Silence your face my little pony." Rainbow spat out in a hurry.

One week after the swim at the lake, Rainbow and Applejack are busy at work bucking apples. Several pegasi above zip around, positioning clouds here and there for a storm in several hours time. Rainbow denied the break Applejack gave her in favour of keeping up her consistent working habits on the farm. This causes several problems; one, being Rainbow decided to applebuck as fast as she possibly could, two, she is ruining several apple barrels, and three, it's flipping Rainbow Dash. All she's doing is zipping around and practically slamming headfirst into a tree trunk. Applejack sighed, watching her pegasus friend somehow ignore physics to avoid skull fractures... and knock down apples while she does so.

***SMASH***

While sighing, Applejack trotted towards the source of the crash just a few apple trees down. Visibly, the tree had been tilted over, its apples falling off of the shuddering tree and behind it lay a groaning pegasus pony, rubbing her head. Applejack chuckled, fighting back the urge to relentlessly slaughter the rainbow maned cyan pony for the almost destruction of one of her trees.

"Applejack, the tree attacked me. Otherwise I would have knocked the apples off." Rainbow said, stumbling to her feet.

Applejack let out another chuckle at Rainbow's attempt to cover her moment of weakness, merely deciding to go along with the ruse. "Ah 'spose that th' tree also knocked i'self over, ah presume?" Applejack shifted her tone to one full of sarcasm.

Rainbow shook herself, still dazed from the crash and stopped to look at the tree. Indeed, it now had a tilt. Rainbow sighed. She spat at the ground and kicked dirt over it, anything to postpone the inevitable chewing out.

"Y'know, ah think y'all should jus' leave fer the day." Applejack said with a drawn out sigh, rubbing her forehead with a hoof.

Rainbow winced and her face turned into a scowl. "What, don't think I can handle this? It's only one crash." she trotted slowly towards Applejack.

The golden pony turned her head up to glare at Rainbow with a dull stare. She sighed once more and placed a hoof on Rainbow's scruff to prevent her from walking forward.

"No, ah jus' don' think it's very safe fer th' likes of ya right now." Applejack attempted to use her best voice to mask the annoyance.

Rainbow shook off Applejack's hoof and stepped back. "The trees aren't gonna do anything." she fluttered her wings, preparing to take off for some more sky-bucking.

Applejack practically stomped on Rainbow's tail. "Ya jus' said th' trees attacked ya." Rainbow flinched and gave a sheepish grin, mumbling a few words. "An that's not what ah meant. Ya won't be safe from me 'cause I'm tryin' my darndest t' not buck ya t' th' moon fer damagin' **mah tree**." Applejack said with hard emphasis on the last words.

Rainbow froze up, looking to her friends face to see Applejack's eye twitching as she stared at the sky. Rainbow took a few steps back slowly, all while Applejack merely let loose a few ominous chuckles.

"Uh, hey, is that cloud calling my name! Gotta go!" Rainbow shot off from the ground, zipping up over the trees before flying towards Ponyville Town Hall.

Applejack chuckled, before turning around remembering why she wanted the pegasus gone. She let out yet another drawn out sigh, trotting towards the tree to pick up the fallen apples.

Rainbow soared through the skies towards Town Hall to recheck the cloud plan for tonight before actually getting to work. Bad enough she's helping Sweet Apple Acres, now Ponyville needs its largest storm of the month. Down below, several ponies pruned several loose branches off trees. The storm isn't going to be too bad, but it never hurt to be safe.

She slowed down, descending at a calm pace, but not too calm for Rainbow Dash. She landed directly on the ground in front of Town Hall and trotted through the doors, wasting no time. Upon entering, she ran into the most unlikely thing possible.

"'sup, flip-flop?"

Rainbow stared with an odd glance at the sight before her; Mayor Mare with a distraught look on her face, shaking hooves or... her hoof with the claw, of Rainbow's long-time griffon friend who bore an annoyed face...

"Gilda. Hi. Hello. What's up? How are you? Why? What is this, I don't even..." Rainbow blurted out towards Gilda.

The Mayor's hoof was released from Gilda's claw, both looking equally disgusted at what must have occurred prior to Rainbow's entrance.

"Nothing. Just striking a deal with some lame o' ponies." Gilda's attitude didn't seem to change from when they last saw each other. Rainbow hoped that Gilda would have changed by now and gave an annoyed glare at the griffon. "Ponyville needed extra help with their storm and I figured why not, I could use a couple extra bits. Don't expect me to care about my job, though." Gilda walked towards Rainbow as if to shove her, instead passing by to exit.

"Still queen lame-o, 'Dashie'?" Gilda asked before leaving.

"Still rude, brush-off?" Rainbow replied with an angered face only visible to the Mayor.

Gilda stared at Rainbow from behind, snorting with a few chuckles. She shook her head and stepped out.

"Figures." Gilda took off into the skies after.

Rainbow growled before scoffing and turning her attention to the Mayor.

"Why did you ask for her help? I mean, I'm not mad, it's just that she doesn't exactly get along with most ponies." Rainbow asked as she trotted over to a room in the Town Hall where the Weather Forecasts are stored.

The Mayor sighed. "I apologize, I really should have talked with you, but even I know when we need an extra set of hooves on the job. Several pegasi quit after that tornado so we're shorthooved. Gilda promises that she can help in return for payment." the Mayor said, walking over to a desk in the more office-like area of Town Hall.

Opening a filing cabinet, Rainbow fumbled around the Forecasts of the Week to find that the Weather Plans aren't present. She slammed the drawer and began to mess through the rest of the office to find that Forecast.

"Shorthooved will be the least of our worries, I totally forgot what we're supposed to be doing... err, I mean, I need to refresh my memory." Rainbow shouted out from the office while the Mayor began to record Gilda's assistance plus her eventual pay. "And I can't... find... that... blasted... Forecast..."

"Hmm, Gilda did look at it. Maybe she left it out here." the Mayor replied, writing in the ridiculous amount of bits Gilda weaselled out of her before leaving.

Rainbow shot out of the office and began to trot around the more open part of Town Hall in her search for the Weather Forecast. Observing the room did nothing so Rainbow floated up to the upper level to search around. Low and behold, in some random corner lay a crumpled paper that when Rainbow opened up, had the Weather Forecast. Rainbow sighed before taking the paper into her mouth, fluttering into the air, and back down to the ground.

"It was upstairs. Crumpled up." Rainbow let out a sigh as the paper floated down to the ground.

"Well, that griffon was making a lot of trouble, knocking chairs over." the Mayor said, finalizing the record before folding it up and slipping it into an envelope.

Rainbow studied the Forecast, which called for enough rain to last for a total of 30 hours, starting at 3:30 PM after students are done school, ending at 9 PM the next day. Rainbow smirked. She lucked out, as they would finish bucking by then and tomorrow is Thursday. Applejack and Rainbow are going to Troronto along with Big Macintosh, Rarity and Spike, for some reason. She attempted to fold the paper up properly, but wound up crumpling the paper more than before. She sighed, roughly folding it and walked into the office to set it into the Forecasts Drawer.

"Rainbow, if you see Gilda, could you give this to her? It contains her record if she ever needs to..." she paused, pondering the words. "'explain' where she got the money from." the Mayor said, holding it out.

Rainbow nodded, wanting to resist the urge. She ignored it, trotting forward and taking the envelope out of her hoof. Finding nowhere else to put it, she sighed and decided to pin it against the back of her head with her goggle straps during the initial starting of the storm.

"Leaving to prep the Weather Team. And tell them that Gilda is helping." Rainbow said, trying to hide her emotion as the Mayor nodded.

Rainbow put the envelope in her mouth and walked outside, flapping her wings. With a hearty Rainbow Dash grunt (if that's possible), she took off into the sky towards the usual landing pad Rainbow would sometimes make. Seven Pegasi already lay in wait, all with annoyed looks on their faces. Rainbow sped up, arriving faster and slowing down as she landed atop the cloud. All pegasi looked to Rainbow.

"That griffon friend of yours showed up and proceeded to rant on and on about her flip-flop friend." one spoke up, oblivious to the mentioned "flip-flop".

Rainbow sighed, slapping her hoof against her face. She dragged it across her face before stopping, staring at the pegasi , trying to hold back what anger built up when Gilda arrived. He turned her head, setting the envelope behind her wing.

"The griffon is named Gilda and she was just hired to help with the weather after Fluttershy... y'know." Rainbow rubbed the back of her head.

The pegasi all groaned in unison.

"So it's true?"

"She's helping us. Just great."

Rainbow had been prepared for the reception of this news, but she didn't think she'd actually have to prove she was prepared. She sighed and stepped forward.

"Alright team, or... what's left of the team, we're shorthanded and you know it. She's not going to be permanently helping us." she paused, thinking of a reason. "I mean, she does think ponies are lame." she snorted, remembering the outburst Gilda had.

The Weather Team stared at Rainbow with unbelieving expressions. Rainbow realized that telling them that wasn't probably the best way to instigate teamwork...

"Okay, just do this for your dear future Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash... just do what she says if she gets bossy for the time being, please?" Rainbow asked in her best forced tone of urgency.

The team still stared at her with blank stares, not satisfied. Rainbow sighed, knowing that they will extort this to the fullest possibility.

"Uh, do what Gilda says and I'll... I dunno, give you a free VIP ticket when I'm a Wonderbolt?" she replied, a little more desperation in her voice.

Their frowns grew smaller but not completely. Rainbow's eye twitched,

"Fine, I'll give you all a darn raise. Two extra bits an hour. There, are you happy or do you wanna extort me for my house too?" Rainbow stomped her hooves around the best she could on her landing pad cloud.

The Weather Team ponies all replaced their frowns with smiles the instant Rainbow mentioned a raise. Rainbow sighed and kicked some cloud up.

"Whatever, just get the job done and be back by 4:00 PM to punch out. We've got two hours, folks. Lets not waste it doing what only I'm allowed to do; laze around." Rainbow said, looking off into the distance with her attempt at a proud stance. Several pegasi snickered before taking off. Rainbow snorted. "Hey, I've got a family to feed and I gotta work with you lazy joes slacking off." Rainbow said with a painfully obvious sarcastic tone in her voice as her pegasi took off.

A total of nine pegasi in the Weather Team. Some feel that the Ponyville Weather Team was fine on its own, merely opting to work elsewhere or leave to Cloudsdale entirely. Rainbow sighed. It is now quiet, and she had to ponder her plan of action. Of course, ever since Twilight came, nothing is normal anymore. The landing pad she stood on seemingly imploded into itself, forming a **very** small amount of water. Rainbow, a slight shock as she spread her wings into a flutter keeping her airborne while Gilda's letter flew down to the ground. She sighed and turned, hearing chuckles from a very familiar voice.

"Haha, condensing clouds is _still_ fun. You shoulda seen the look on your face. It surely was hilarious." Gilda's voice boomed out, having not seen the cyan pegasus' face.

Rainbow tried her best to be mad and annoyed at Gilda, but instead couldn't help as a few chuckles escaped her mouth before turning into a fit of laughter.

"Fine, you got me there but don't think this changes anything." Rainbow allowed herself to calm down. Gilda did the same, giving Rainbow an almost blank stare. "I remember how you acted last time you came to Ponyville, Gilda."

Gilda sighed. "Hey, I've totally changed, Rainbow. I don't think ponies are lame-o's." she said in a dull tone.

Rainbow nodded. "Good. Then that means yo-"

"Just you."

Rainbow looked at Gilda with surprise, wondering if this is another one of Gilda's mean-spirited jokes. She continued staring, not seeing a change in Gilda's expression.

"Lame-o flip-flop, why couldn't you have stayed cool?" Gilda said, her expression changing to a more solemn look. Rainbow merely looked, slowly loosing her anger and annoyance at the griffon.

"We were friends first. Why did you choose them over me...?" Gilda asked, her voice threatening to lose its more coarse tone.

Rainbow had completely lost her anger and annoyance, instead replaced by slight guilt and even a bit of regret. She bit her bottom lip as Gilda shook as if holding back a violent urge.

"I spent all the time possible with you when you first came here, I rejected my other friends because I knew you weren't staying and when the one time came where you came across a situation that you didn't like, where I was the cause, you lost it." Rainbow paused as Gilda zipped forward toward her, inches away from her face. Her attempt at holding tears showed on Gilda's face.

"Says the one who chose to humiliate me in front of everypony." the griffon shot back, her voice betraying her words.

"They weren't all meant for you. You just happened to get in the wa-"

Gilda gave Rainbow a shove back, coming off as a bit of a surprise to the Rainbow pegasus. Gilda had never gotten this physical towards anybody else, even if it was just a shove.

"I heard this story a hundred times, Dash. I don't care about that." Gilda growled at Rainbow up close, the pegasus not backing down or replying.

"... whatever, hurry up, flip-flop. We've got work to do." Gilda spun around and quickly wiped the few tears onto her feathered arm before taking off in the general direction of the Cloudsdale cloud delivery buildup.

Rainbow zipped towards the area just outside of Ponyville where most clouds are bunched up due to the cliffs redirecting the wind. The clouds often scatter given some time but it's better to work when they gather up. Already she could see Gilda zipping around, shoving several pegasi away as she grabbed clouds before zipping around over to another part of Ponyville. Rainbow shook her head, trying to shut out the minor guilt Gilda made her feel. The next little while continued like this, the pegasi and Gilda continuing their job of spreading out the rain clouds in equal distribution. Gilda kept to herself but still didn't hesitate to act in verbal aggression to her co-workers if they drew near.

After half an hour, Rainbow felt she had to talk to Gilda even if it meant Gilda once more shoved the pegasus in aggression. Rainbow waited until the first wave of cloud bunches were taken care of and floated towards Gilda who sat on a small chunk of cloud she tore off to sit on. The cloud is just large enough to support the two of them and Rainbow floated over, setting herself down next to the griffon who sat with a leg sprawled out, knee raised and her left arm resting on the knee.

"Thanks for your assistance." Rainbow stated as both stared in the oncoming wave of clouds before it bunched up.

"Whatever, loser." Gilda retorted, anger in her voice.

"Do you wanna race before we work again? I mean, not often somebody can race me in the air." Rainbow thought back to her race with Fluttershy; she definitely had potential to match her, but not right now.

Silence overtook the two, almost driving Rainbow to insanity. This always was the worst part of a conversation; the silence following a question.

"Last one to your cloud home to here wins." Gilda said, shoving herself up to her talons.

Rainbow smirked. She shot up right after Gilda. "You're on! Loser has to do one extreme dare!" Rainbow fluttered her wings and placed herself in a ready-to-take-off position.

"Yeah s-GO!" Gilda took off before Rainbow could fully prepare herself.

Rainbow gasped in surprise before arching her brow and taking off in a fit of determination to catch up to the griffon. Gilda had taken an odd sense of desperation as she flew faster than her usual racing speed. Rainbow wondered how aggressive Gilda felt right now. She soon realized that she's losing. Rainbow grit her teeth and picked up her pace, going at her usual desperation flight speed. She caught up to Gilda quickly and zipped passed her. Gilda only watched in disbelief as Rainbow pulled ahead with little trouble and merely growled and flew at her top speed. She ever so slowly caught up to Rainbow when the cloud home came into view. Noticing this, Rainbow took off at her top speed possible, slowly creating a cone as she threatened the sound barrier. However, the cone never attempted to form it's deepest stages as Rainbow hadn't been going fast enough. She crashed onto her doormat, bouncing off of the door and rolling back towards the cloudy porch. Gilda touched down seconds after that. Rainbow stared off at Gilda with giddiness but that died after Gilda's face displayed nothing but anger.

"Grr, darn it! I can't even beat you at a simple, stupid race, let alone this supposed 'friendship' crap." Gilda kept shaking her head, slashing away at the cloud she stood on.

Gilda let a few roars escape her mouth while Rainbow watched on, slightly annoyed that her griffon friend _still_ couldn't get over that. She did bring it on herself so Rainbow saw no reason for Gilda to still be upset over water under the bridge.

"Darn it, why couldn't I have been a pony? Then I could have been cool enough for your books and then y'know what? We could have been the coolest pegasi ever." Rainbow stared on in confusion. "It's because here I am in Pony country as a Griffon. I'm the black sheep and I understood that. It's why I became cool so being the black sheep was awesome. Then you came along and were the only one to come close to my coolness." Gilda ranted on while Rainbow looked down, her mind deep in thought.

"And now, I can't even beat you in a race because I'm not a stupid pegasus. Lost my coolest... only friend to a buncha lame-o ponies and..." she kicked some more cloud up in her fit of anger before fighting several tears.

"BAH HA HA HA!" Rainbow burst out laughing, rolling on the cloud behind Gilda.

The mentioned griffon spun around with wide eyes, surprised at Rainbow's outburst as she allowed herself to fall apart in a fit of totally uncool display of emotion. Her face contorted into one of anger, gritting her teeth and her brow arching as far as they would. She stomped (as best as she could on a cloud) to Rainbow who still continued rolling around. Gilda grabbed Rainbow by the shoulders and lifter her up, the cyan pegasus laughing away even as Gilda picked her up.

"You'll be laughing a lot harder when I bust your teeth in, 'Dashie'!" Gilda shouted right into the mare's face.

Rainbow attempted to stop laughing, hiccoughing as she wiped her eyes of tears. Rainbow let out a few more huffs, attempting to breathe normally again.

"S-sorry G, it's just that I suffered from this just last week." Rainbow said, unable to hold back smiles at the coincidences.

Gilda stared at Rainbow and dropped her onto her cloud. Rainbow fell down on her rump and merely leaned back onto her elbows.

"What're you talking about? Suffering from being a griffon?" Gilda growled, clenching her claws.

"No, I mean, I raced a friend of mine who is an Earth Pony and I got real mad because I couldn't beat her in a race because she has a higher endurance and stamina rate than I do, even if I am a totally awesome athlete." Rainbow rolled onto her hooves, stumbling to her feet as a few laughs threatened to escape once more.

Gilda cocked her head, loosing her growling and the clenches talons. "Yeah, so? What about losing your friends or rather, your only friend?" Gilda demanded again.

Rainbow cleared her throat. "That's happened before, believe it or not." she remembered back to when Discord returned to Equestria. "My friends abandoned me, and I did the same. I felt horrible but I also had to choose between my friends and Cloudsdale." she paused. "... which turned out to be an illusion but I still lost them, even for a bit... it was the worst feeling ever and to be honest," she turned to Gilda who still had a somewhat angered look on her face, "when you left, I was devastated. I mean, yeah, you were mean to my friends and I told you to basically leave and find cooler friends, but when you left, kinda felt like a part of me was taken too." Rainbow stepped forward as Gilda fell back down onto her behind on the cloud, shaking her head. "You were my best friend from Junior Speedsters Flight Camp. Maybe you aren't my best friend anymore, maybe that has changed and maybe you're still peeved at me from tossing you away so easily, but you're still the most awesome griffon I know and as far as I know, you still can pull a good prank. You just need to learn how to take it when one is done on you." Rainbow trotted over and sat next to the griffon who struggled to hold back a few tears of her own.

"Darn it, Rainbow Dash... stupid flip-flop being all mushy... this is totally not cool, just like... like..." she paused, thinking about it. "... like me. I'm not cool. I overreacted and got angry over some stupid pranks." Gilda couldn't stop as the floodgates broke and she buried her face into her arms.

Rainbow couldn't help but lift a wing up and wrap it around the griffon's shoulders, shuffling closer to completely wrap around her. Gilda merely hid her sobs well, hiccoughing every few seconds.

"I'm sorry... or something. I'm just not cool enough to hang out with the Best Young Flier of Equestria." Gilda said as her sobs died down.

Rainbow gave Gilda a rather hard nudge in the shoulder, smiling at the griffon as she turned to look at Rainbow.

"Hey, anybody who says that is not cool enough to be a griffon. Pony up... err, griffon up and get your act together, otherwise Captain Dash will have to dish out the punishment in place of the Junior Speedsters Captains. On your feet, Junior Speedster!" Rainbow said in her usual, captain-y tone.

Gilda snorted and quickly rubbed her eyes dry. "Whatever. You're still a flip-flop... sympathetic and sorry one minute... then the same, cool, future Wonderbolts captain the next." Gilda shot up, stretching her back out.

Rainbow followed suit, standing up next to her friend who seemingly fixed her attitude. Gilda gave Rainbow a rather hard shove into her cloudy ground, Rainbow merely falling over and rolling on the soft substance. Gilda and Rainbow both let out a series of laughter. While distracted, Gilda felt herself be tackled as she hit the cloudy ground, Rainbow on top. The two proceeded to wrestle around on the cloudy home in an attempt to pin the other down... and not the usual wrestling. They kept up their same rough and tough attitude as they grunted and picked and tossed each other around, leaping through the air in body slams. After a few minutes, both were exhausted from the horseplay and eventually blue-skied each other, panting after their wrestling match.

"Heh... that was... almost as fun as... *huff* fighting the entire Senior Speedsters our second day of camp..." Gilda spoke out.

Rainbow chuckled at the memory. "Yeah... Hoops and Dumb-bell got caught in it like a bunch of... well, dumb-bells." both friends laughed.

"And then Captain Lightwing started chasing us..." Gilda spoke out.

"We tricked him and he flew through a cloud pillar. It was too hard and he was stuck for hours." Rainbow replied.

"Remember when the Wonderbolts came to give a presentation on stunts?"

"Oh yeah, I remember when we all tried to do their simplest stunts. Only you and I came close."

"Yeah, we totally destroyed the bleachers after we spun out of control."

"That totally ruined my mane, cutting some of it off. Hah, I looked like a boy for months."

"And all the so-called 'real boys' called you 'Rainbow D-"

"SO THEN WE GOT CHASTISED..."

"Haha, c'mon, they're just words, Rainbow."

Gilda gave Rainbow a light nudge on the shoulder before rolling over and pushing herself onto all fours while Rainbow followed suit.

"Thanks again for your help with the weather today. The Mayor..." Rainbow paused.

Gilda looked over at Rainbow for a second before flapping her wings. Rainbow let out a short scream.

"AUGH! I totally forgot, the Mayor gave me a letter to give to you! Legal stuff! Must have! Lost! Ponyville! Town! Forgot goggles too! AUGH!" Rainbow shouted before flapping her wings quickly and flying towards the town.

"Hey wait up, Rainbow Dash!" Gilda said before taking off after the pony.

Few seconds later, the pegasus and griffon appeared over the town, Rainbow frantically looking around. She attempted to spot her landing pad which...

"Shoot! Where was my landing pad? I put it under my wing and I had to fly because you condensed the clouds and I dropped your letter." Rainbow turned to Gilda who pondered.

"Well, we were near the outskirts of Ponyville..." Gilda rubbed the tip of her beak before Rainbow took off.

Gilda had almost been surprised, but she remembered-this is Rainbow Dash. She waited for nopony. She chuckled before taking off after the cyan mare. Moments latter, Rainbow came to where she hoped the landing pad was before diving straight down towards the mild forest below that threatened to direct her into the Everfree Forest itself. Gilda sighed and opted to stay in the air and let Rainbow find it-she did know what the letter looked like. But... letters are blank...

Rainbow landed on the ground with a thud, not caring about the minor pain her legs felt upon the hard impact. She zipped around the immediate area, over fallen branches, over dried leaves, around the various small, medium, and large trunk trees. After a while, she came upon a clearing which had been probably a frequently used hike-rest. A fireplace, a few logs set up as makeshift benches and on two sides of the clearing, trails leading to wherever. She searched this clearing before sighing, not noticing it anywhere. A few shuffles due to wind occurred now and then. She probably had to head back and start wave 2 of the clouds and after wave 2, the rain would start. Rainbow grit her teeth and shouted, kicking at the ground.

"A spectacular pegasus with sky-high pride, what makes you furious at the ground outside?"

Rainbow turned to one edge of the clearing to spot a familiar Zebra, once whom was thought to be an evil enchantress; Zecora. Having a house inside the Everfree Forest is odd enough in its own sense but what is much more odd is how Zecora always showed up at odd times.

"Oh, hey Zecora. I just dropped a letter about half an hour ago or... something and I need to find it because it's re~eally important." Rainbow spurted out, frantically searching about.

"He~ey, Rainbow, wave 2's gonna start! Hurry up or my dare is null!" Gilda shouted from above.

Rainbow looked up, a worried expression over her face. Zecore smiled as Rainbow began to zip around the clearing into the bushes.

"Your desperation certainly shows, fortunately I found your postal minutes ago." Zecora reached into a saddlebag, pulling out a letter.

Rainbow stared at Zecora for a second before sheer glee exploded onto her face. She zipped towards Zecora and snatched the letter out of her mouth.

"Thank you, Zecora!" Rainbow said, waving at Zecora.

"You are welcome dear Rainbow Dash, I wish you luck in your cloudy task." Zecora waved before proceeding down the trails.

Rainbow nodded and took off into the sky, zipping up towards where Gilda stayed. She made sure the letter stayed in her mouth and Gilda looked at Rainbow with an annoyed stare. She swiped the letter out of Rainbow's mouth and tore it open.

"Thank Celestia a close friend found it, otherwise I wouldn't have myself." Rainbow said, looking towards the cloudy armada.

Gilda stared a few seconds before shrugging and ripping the letter in half and letting it fall down to the ground. Rainbow stared in disbelief at the paper before looking up to Gilda.

"But, I, look, important..." Rainbow couldn't find the proper words to describe what just happened.

"I've seen these loads of times. I never hold onto money long enough to need these legal records. Everybody gives me these 'cause I often get into trouble with guards, but mostly because of my attitude..." Gilda trailed off, examining the clouds in the distance.

"Why don't you hang onto your money?" Rainbow asked as they flew slowly towards the clouds.

Gilda sighed. "I spend it on food and places to stay or bribes." Rainbow looked to Gilda.

"Bribes? Places to stay? Gilda... are, are you homeless?" Rainbow asked the griffon.

She grit her teeth but Gilda had to face the truth. "Yeah. Only real home was the Academy in Cloudsdale. After that, just became a drifter." she said.

Several pegasi had already begun to move clouds across the now very cloudy sky of Ponyville. Rainbow thought about her next words, but decided to wait.

"Meet me at my house after we're done. I wanna talk." Rainbow said as she began to speed up.

Gilda sighed, not seeing much choice. "Whatever."

Again, the next half hour continued like this. Sorting out the clouds that came from Cloudsdale and as the last bit of clouds were set into place, the bell below rang out signalling the end of school. Only a little bit left before they had to actually start the storm in question. Rainbow simply watched, somehow noticing that they had done the job faster than when they had the full weather team before. Gilda really helped out. Rainbow saw Gilda speeding off towards her house, allowing the team to finish it. Rainbow sighed. She wanted to chase her friend, but she had to finish her job.

10 minutes later, they had finished and Rainbow bid the Weather Team farewell. She wiped her brow, having accumulated... sweat? No, this job isn't that hard. Merely water brushed off from the clouds. She took off towards her cloud home to see Gilda sitting in a cloudy recliner set up directly on her front "lawn".

"Took you 10 years. What, did you stop to take a nap?" Gilda chortled.

Rainbow chuckled before touching down. "Now now G, you took off before we finished." Rainbow shuffled across the clouds, loving the sensation of her hooves scraping against the cloudy surface.

"Anyways, Gilda... why don't you live in my house while I'm gone?" Rainbow quickly spat out.

Gilda stared at Rainbow with confusion. "Why? You not living here? And..." she paused.

"No, I'm currently at Sweet Apple Acres helping my friend during a competition. I have to constantly come up here and check on Tank and feed him and as much as I love the little guy, it is kinda tedious and it really would be nice to have somepony house sit for me. You don't even have to pay. That way you're close by and we can not have that awkward 'Spending all my time with you because you're leaving soon' event like last time." Rainbow paused while Gilda thought it over.

"Speaking of which, I really think you should talk to Pinkie Pie. You did accuse her of a lot." Rainbow said.

Gilda looked at Rainbow as if the pegasus is insane. She shook her head.

"Uh uh. No. No way, I can't. She totally hates me." Gilda drooped her head, standing up out of the recliner before bucking it into loose cloud.

Rainbow smirked before setting her hoof on Gilda's shoulder.

"Now now, G, Pinkie isn't like that. Also: you lost, I dare you to talk to Pinkie Pie." Rainbow said with brimming confidence.

Gilda's eyes widened before she grunted, kicking more cloud up. Rainbow released her hoof and chuckled as Gilda cursed herself for losing.

"Fine, fine... I'll do that right now just to get it over with." Gilda walked to the edge of the platform and extended her wings. Rainbow cocked her head to the side. "Just tell me if the door's unlocked. You can go do your thing with your friend." Gilda asked as she bent over and prepared to dive to the ground.

Rainbow nodded her head and paused. She then slapped her forehead and let out a sigh.

"G, I'm actually going to be gone the next two days after tomorrow. I'm going to Troronto for some stuff." Rainbow said.

Gilda turned her head in shock. "So this entire bonding thingy we just did set us up for something that has to wait three days. Perfect, Rainbow. Just amazing." Gilda grunted and dived off.

"See you in a few days, Gilda." Rainbow said as the griffon dived through the clouds.

Rainbow sniffed, taking in a big breath before letting out a long exhale. She looked off towards Sweet Apple Acres and decided to get the show on the road. She jumped off of her front lawn and fell to the edge of the mass of storm clouds ready to unleash rain upon Ponyville. She spun in the air and bucked one cloud and then, dominoes. The rest of the clouds felt the impact through it's lighter mass and began to slowly spout rain as it picked up turning into a regular storm. Satisfied, Rainbow zipped off to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Ah wonder if'n Rainbow's ever gon' be a Wondebolt?" Applebloom asked, leaning on a table as she stared out the window watching the storm start up.

"Now now, Applebloom, y'all know that she will. At least she shoul' be, ah'm gonna win m'self free tickets t' her shows and ah can't very well do that if she ain't no Wonderbolt." Applejack said, walking over to Applebloom, peering out the window.

Both ponies examined the skies for any sign of the cyan pegasus. Applejack simply wanted to make sure Rainbow arrived so they could sort things out regarding tomorrow. After a few seconds of scanning, a little multi-coloured blip shot out from above the hills of trees. Applejack smiled as she walked over to the door. She opened it up just in time for Rainbow to slow down from her high speed and land on the ground. She looked up to see her stetson-clad friend waiting with a smile on her face.

"... uh, hi, Applejack. Beautiful weather we're having." Rainbow said, mostly as a joke but unsure what to say of the situation.

Chuckling, Applejack backed into the house. "Don' you go spoutin' that 'chatter' nonsense, Rainbow. Ah know ya too well t' believe y'all will seriously mean that." Applejack said as Rainbow shook herself off of the little rain she got on her before stepping in and closing the door.

"So, why're you all waiting here for me and stuff?" Rainbow asked, waving to Applebloom who hopped down from her chair and rushed over to Rainbow.

"Well, two bits of news t' start, RD. One: ah've allowed Applebloom t' help an she'll be comin' with us t'morrow." Applejack said.

Rainbow smiled and looked down at the glowing filly. "Isn't it great? Ah kin fin'ally help m' family with them apple stuff!" Applebloom shouted with glee as she bounced around the two mares.

"Hehe, good for you, 'bloom." Rainbow looked at Applejack. "I actually have some news too." Rainbow paused to allow an interjection.

"Well shoot, what's it? Ah can say m' second tidbit after y'all." Applejack walked towards the stairs, but not before talking to Applebloom. "Applebloom, ah'll be upstairs fer a bit. Tell Big Macintosh what ah told ya." she shouted.

"Will do!" Applebloom enthusiastically replied to Applejack before zooming into the kitchen.

Rainbow noticed how Big Mac always seemed to be in the kitchen lately, but thought nothing of it and followed Applejack up the stairs.

"I met Gilda and she's staying at my house for now." Rainbow said.

Applejack stopped when she reached the top of the stairs and looked at Rainbow with a concerned look. "Come again?"

Rainbow trotted passed Applejack and headed to Applejack's room. "I ran into Gilda. We talked and, to be honest, she's sorry for what she did. Told me some things, I told her what I learned recently because it turns out, she's sad that she was a griffon!" Rainbow said, pushing open Applejack's door.

Applejack walked after Rainbow, entering and plopping herself down on her bed. "Ya don't say...?"

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it. Said that because she's a griffon that I pushed her away for my pony friends. I decided to have none of that and so I proceeded to give Gilda my best Captain's lecture... most of which was done in my normal voice." Rainbow snorted before flopping down on her rollaway bed.

"Heh, well ah'm glad y'all reconciled things with yer ol' buddy, but why is she stayin' at yer place?" Applejack asked, laying down on her bed.

Rainbow nuzzled her pillow, finding it's softness unbelievably welcoming. "I'd rather not say, but she is house sitting while I'm, y'know, not there. Would help to have somepony there on a daily basis for extended amounts of time, why not somepony or somegriffon I know." Rainbow rolled back in her bed, looking at the ceiling. "Now, what's that second tidbit of news?"

Applejack sighed, smiling as she stared at the ceiling.

"When we arrive in Troronto t'morrow, ah was thinkin', why not go and have that dinner at th' restaurant we couldn't last time? Th' Rainforest Cafe. Ah'll tell ya th' news there." Applejack exhaled while Rainbow let out a grunt.

"Now I'll never go to sleep. Thanks for the tease, 'jack." Rainbow pretended to throw a hissy fit, tossing her blanket into the air and kicking at the airborne fabric.

Applejack laughed as Rainbow finally let loose a chuckle , allowing the blanket to fall on her body. She stretched out in the bed and yawned.

"Going t' sleep a lil' early there, Rainbow?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow thought and nodded. "Yeah, I actually feel a little tired. I'm still not used to my odd hours here on the farm... I think I'll 'nap' until dinner." Rainbow got comfy in the bed and almost immediately felt herself going to sleep.

"Wake me when... *yawn* dinner is done, please..." Rainbow asked before she started snoring.

Applejack chuckled; that was the fastest time she'd ever seen anypony or anything go to sleep. "Sure, sugarcube." she rolled off of her bed and walked over to Rainbow who lay sprawled out in a position that made her so open to various forms of light-hearted attack. She smirked deviously and opted for one.

She bent down and nuzzled Rainbow before fixing her blanket.

A blush appeared on Applejack's face and she made sure that the blanket covered Rainbow's body up to her neck. She felt a pressure building in her chest as Rainbow smiled in her sleep, rolling slightly to nuzzle the blankets.

"Y'all really look defenceless, sugarcube." she said, and then she walked off out the room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

_**Notes:**_

_**1.** Special thanks to user Civille/Bellum_Civille as my editor. Even if he hasn't edited anything in weeks._

_**2.** Special thanks to ganonfan117 for his enthusiasm towards my fic. Special thanks to an anon for being so lenient and accepting to my hiatus. Special thanks to Lonewolf.007 for being a big goddamn tease with his AppleDash fic. Which is better then the Apple Spectrum now. I'll change that. And thanks to Endymion Blue for his review._

_**3.** Special thanks to all those who track. I am thankful even if I don't personally PM you that I am._

_**4.** Please check out "Just Friends" by Lonewolf.007; the aforementioned better AppleDash fic, please check out "The Pinkie-verse" and "Old Friends" by Civille/Bellum_Civille, and please check out Blazing Run through the Animal Kingdom by Arby Works. AKA me. It stars Trixie._

_**Thanks, Mr. Masato/Arby Works.**_


	16. NONCANON: ORIGINAL CH 3:2

_**3:2: Stallion VS. Griffon**_

"I need to speak to that apple bucking sibling of yours. Stop hiding her."

"Eenope."

"Darn it, stop that. I need to speak to her. This is a matter of importance. I need to talk to her about Rainbow Dash."

"She's out. Come back later."

"No, tell me where she is."

"Eenope."

"Darn it you lame p... fine. I'll come back in 10 minutes."

Rainbow Dash groggily rubbed her head. It was later that evening after Rainbow's short nap and the first thing Rainbow noticed was the loud argument going on. Gilda and Big Macintosh, by the sounds of it. Rainbow Dash rubbed her temples before rolling over, shoving the blankets off the bed. She sighed, before pushing herself off the bed onto her hooves. She ignored the vertigo, opting to stumble to the door. Outside, the rain pelted the windows obscuring all traces of moon rays; that added with the raindrop refractions makes for a very dark night.

_Hmm, what's going on? The gist, I think, is Gilda wants to talk to Applejack... about me but Applejack isn't here and Big Macintosh won't tell her where so... ehn, I'll go downstairs and find out._ Rainbow thought before opening the door. The light in the hallway was off but downstairs, it was bright as could be. Rainbow trotted down the stairs, hearing the door close and Big Mac's hoof steps towards the kitchen.

"Heh... Big Macintosh is more of a mare than Applejack," Rainbow said to herself, touching down on the bottom step.

"What's that now, sugarcube?" the aforementioned mare asked, popping out from around the corner.

Rainbow almost gasped, instead slipping on a small rug at the base of the stairs, crashing onto the ground. Rainbow chuckled sheepishly, looking up at the smirking farm pony. Applejack extended a hoof, helping Rainbow to her hooves.

"Uh, I mean, it just seems that Big Macintosh is spending a little _too_ much time in the kitchen lately... kinda odd for a Stallion like him," Rainbow said as the two trotted into the living room.

Applejack looked to the ceiling as the two mares sat down on the couch, staring outside at the dark rainstorm. She chuckled when she came to the same conclusion.

"Heh heh, Ah reckon yer right 'bout that one... but he's not cookin' or anythin' half th' time," Applejack said.

She leaned back, crossing her hind legs while Rainbow lazily hogged the other half of the couch. She sprawled her entire body across the couch, setting her back hooves on Applejack's lap. The country mare looks down in annoyance before rolling her eyes with a sigh.

"So, what's the big guy doing, anyways?" Rainbow asks, stretching out again, still groggy from the sleep.

"He's takin' care of th' crop at home. He's writin' th' records, 'n stuff. He's th' brains of Sweet Apple Acres," Applejack said proudly.

Rainbow cocked an eyebrow. "Big Mac is the brains? I'm shocked, legit," Rainbow said, arching her back to stretch before a nice crack signalled the end.

"Heh, well, y'all wouldn' think much when ya first look at th' guy. If it weren't fer him, we'd pro'lly be on th' streets," Applejack chuckled.

Rainbow shot up into a sitting position and peered over at Applejack. "On the street? I wouldn't let that happen, Applejack," Rainbow said, almost defensively.

Applejack held a shocked face before chuckling.

"Woah there, Rainbow. Kinda sudden but two things: one, why, and two, y'all live in cloud house," she said, leaning back while adjusting her stetson.

Rainbow motioned to talk before face hoofing. "Applejack, there is no way in Chaos I would let the Apple Family, or a friend, stay on the streets... and if that's the case, I would get a house on the ground, just to allow you to not live on the streets," she said, resisting the urge to stretch once more.

Applejack rolled her eyes playfully, chuckling as the cyan mare could not find a comfy sitting position.

"Well, thank ya kindly, sugarcube. Nice t' know a friend o' ours would be willin' t' go so far fer us. Thank ya," Applejack said, nudging Rainbow's leg.

Rainbow sighed before stopping her fidgeting. She stretched her legs out once more before setting herself down.

"You don't have to thank me, Applejack," she replied, having found a comfy position.

"That was an early thanks."

A banging on the door broke the short-lived silence and Big Mac immediately rushed out of the kitchen, Applejack and Rainbow watching. Applejack was shuddering slightly and Rainbow adjusted her once comfy seating position.

"Gilda?" Rainbow asked, half knowing the answer.

Applejack looked at Rainbow in confusion before unsteadily looking towards the front door.

"Uh, yea... how'd you guess?" she asked as she too adjusted her sitting position almost as if she tried to hide herself in the couch.

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "Well, I heard her and Big Macintosh earlier arguing and that got me up. Kinda noisy, that Gilda," Rainbow chuckled to herself.

Applejack sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, didn't mean t' wake ya but she want's t' talk. T' me. 'bout you. Not talkin' until Ah talked t' ya 'fore Ah go around sayin' things y'all don't want me t' say," Applejack said, tilting her hat down.

Rainbow chuckled before nudging Applejack's shoulder. "C'mon, you don't have to ask me. Just as long as you don't say anything I don't like," she chortled while getting comfy once more.

The door opened finally and a quick bang was heard, the door itself opening to it's fullest. A few stomps and then Gilda walked into the living room, Big Macintosh sighing as he followed. The griffon was soaking wet from the rainstorm outside. Gilda stared directly at Applejack who bore a nervous expression and Rainbow Dash, who seemed to be sleeping. Gilda didn't take in the scenery long.

"You, Earth Pony, I need to talk to you. Quickly," Gilda said.

Rainbow, only having her eyes closed, almost reacted. _Gilda's voice didn't sound rude... it just sounds frantic. Huh..._ she thought. Applejack cleared her throat.

"What for?" she asked.

Gilda shook her head. "I just need to talk to you. Badly. Look, sorry for barging in or something but this is important," she said, looking back as Big Macintosh was dangerously close to Gilda, wearing a stern expression.

Applejack cocked an eyebrow, arching them also. _Suspicious, but Ah reckon Ah've seen more suspicious an' an old friend o' Rainbow whom happened to have come back t' patch things up isn't that bad, Ah 'spose..._ Applejack thought before gently moving Rainbow's legs, who only moved as if she were sleeping. _Why's she actin' like she's asleep? Eh, it can wait._

"Ah don't think we properly introduced ourselves. Th' names Applejack," the farmer said with a smile, extending her hoof.

Gilda looked down in what one could perceive as shock before looking back and forth between Applejack's face and her hoof before reluctantly reaching out a talon and grabbing the hoof. Applejack shook with the griffon before Gilda retracted her talon.

"Uh, Gilda..." she said before stopping.

"Well, Ah saw you at Pinkie's party, so Ah know what ya used t' be like," Applejack said, walking out of the living room.

Gilda stepped back, a hurt expression on her face. She scowled, before stopping. _Wait, she said..._ she thought before taking a cautious step passed Big Macintosh.

"Used... to be? Whaddaya mean?" Gilda asked, slowly following Applejack.

Big Macintosh walked back into the kitchen, Gilda looking around. This was her first time in the Apple Family home and may be the last, but... _I have to admit, this is a cozy home. Little too cozy. Doesn't compare to Rainbow's cloud castle though, heh._ she thought before they arrived at the front door.

"What Ah mean is that ya were a mite rude back then, but Rainbow said y'all had patched thing's up. If she's cool with ya, Ah am too," Applejack said, opening the front door.

Gilda looked outside quickly. "Why're we goin' outside? Can't talk inside the house?" Gilda scoffed, rubbing her damp feathers.

Once outside, Applejack closed the door and let a quick shiver pass. It was chilly, but at least the porch blocked the rain. Applejack just sat down right there outside the door and Gilda stayed standing.

"Alright, now don't beat around the bush. I have a few questions," Gilda said, not in a rude or demanding tone... Applejack couldn't pin it.

Applejack sighed. "Well, ask away. Ah can't lie, kinda my thing," she said, resisting the urge to add a chuckle.

Gilda paused, kneeling down.

"What do you think of Rainbow Dash?" she spat out rather quickly.

Applejack didn't reply immediately. _What do Ah think? I dunno what she means... does... does she mean what do Ah think of her as a friend? Or as a pony..._ She looked over at Gilda.

"Ah'm not sure what ya mean. Ya mean... as a friend? As a pony?" Applejack asked, her mind shifting through the various answers.

Gilda scoffed, scratching at the wooden floor. "You know what I mean, lame-o. How much do you like her?"

Applejack would have spit if she was drinking something. Her eyes were wide, staring at Gilda; the griffon still scratched away at the ground. Applejack looked down at her hooves, trying to find an answer.

"She's a great friend. The great-" she started before Gilda interjected.

"Cut the crap, 'jack. Stop spewing whatever," she demanded now.

Applejack thought for a second before giggling. She smiled, leaning against the wall of the house. Gilda looked back over at Applejack, the mare staring off into the distance.

"She's the greatest friend a pony could ask for. She's loyal, she wouldn't give up on ya fer nothin', and she'd sacrifice her own time, adjust her schedule jus' t' help out a fellow friend. She's my athletic rival... my best friend," Applejack said, all with pride.

Gilda stared at her for a second before shifting her gaze to in front of the mare, smirking and chuckling before letting out a long sigh.

"That's all, huh...? Well, that's fine. Next question..." Gilda stopped fidgeting with the wood, leaning against the wall instead.

"Ask away, Miss Gilda," Applejack replied in a happier tone than before.

Gilda snorted. "Drop the miss bit. Just call me Gilda..." she cleared her throat. "Okay, second..." she paused, scratching her head. "What's the red doofus like on a daily basis? Lame-o looks way too buff to be a pencil pusher and doesn't act like me nearly enough to be a bully," she asked, sighing when she finished.

Applejack chuckled. "The 'doofus' is a quiet ol' fellow. Keeps t' himself, doesn't speak often, strongest pony Ah know. A while back, he dragged a whole house behind him, bouncin' as he did so, even with my lil' sis on his back. Th' kind o' pony ya don't wanna mess with, but he's still a big ol' lug," Applejack said, chuckling at the memory.

Gilda stared forward, a large smile on her face. Her face expressed the devious thoughts in her mind.

"So," she looked over at Applejack. "About your brother..."

Inside, Rainbow tossed and turned atop of the couch. Big Mac was busy doing his own thing in the kitchen, from the smell of it, making dinner. Applejack and Gilda were talking outside, there really wasn't much to do. After a few minutes, the door opened up and Applejack stepped in, followed by Gilda. Gilda had shook herself before entering, this time just appearing as a fuzzy ball of feathers. Rainbow resisted the urge to chuckle before remembering she was supposed to be sleeping. Gilda had caught her already, and Rainbow slapped herself quickly.

"So, Dash... your turtle can teleport apparently..." Gilda said, slowly tossing herself down onto the couch, directly onto Rainbow Dash's lap.

"Tortoise," Applejack corrected.

"Whatever," Gilda replied.

Rainbow replied with an "oof". Applejack joined in, setting herself down on Rainbow's legs. Rainbow resisted the urge to freak out mainly because doing so would hurt her more.

"Ugh, whaddaya mean? And ya mind getting off?" Rainbow said, squirming and wriggling around.

Gilda ignored her, folding her arms and crossing her legs and grit her teeth, staring out the window. "The guy doesn't stay in one place for more than five seconds. I turn away, five seconds later and the little thing is just gone. It's hectic," she said with a stern annoyance. Rainbow only grunted, now trying to push Gilda off with her forehooves. She grit her teeth and let out a few growls. Gilda noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine..."

Gilda shoved herself to her talons and did a quick stretch. Applejack fixed it so Rainbow's legs were now on her lap, like before. Rainbow let out a large sigh of relief.

"Well, Tank is a tortoise, he shouldn't be that fast," Rainbow paused, "but if he learned how to time-warp, I'm probably going to explode because that would be seriously awesome," she said, smirking at the thought.

Gilda and Applejack both rolled their eyes. Rainbow stopped her chuckling. _Wait, what the..._ she sat up and looked at Applejack.

"Gilda, this conversation is accomplishing nothing," Rainbow stated.

Applejack chuckled while Gilda face taloned. Rainbow adjusted her hind legs so she was in a proper sitting position.

"Yer right. Gilda, why don't ya go talk t' Big Macintosh, 'fore dinner. An' if ya want, yer welcome t' stay fer dinner," Applejack said.

Gilda looked at Applejack as she finished the sentence. She had a look of confusion while Rainbow smiled. _That was nice._ she thought.

"I can't, I don't even know you that well, and I don't live here. 'sides, Dash's place is fine," she said, a hint of smugness in her voice.

Applejack scoffed. "Nonsense, any friend o' Rainbow is a friend o' mine, 'member? Y'all are welcome as long as ya respect th' surroundin's," Applejack said,

Gilda looked away from both ponies, an odd look of joy and surprise on her face. She turned to the kitchen, then back to Rainbow and Applejack; both ponies were plastered in almost the exact same sitting position. She sighed, before resisting the urge to stomp into the kitchen.

_Gilda hasn't acted out or very angry lately. She **was** distressing yesterday... oh well, at least she'll come through. I hope._ Rainbow thought as Gilda walked into the kitchen.

"So, what all did you talk to Gilda about?" Rainbow asked as Gilda's talon steps were inaudible behind the various sounds in the kitchen.

"Eh heh heh, y'all will find out in about a secon', Ah reckon," Applejack said, turning her head to the kitchen.

Rainbow curiously tilted her head and kept her ears up. Inside the kitchen, Big Macintosh was busy at work creating a stew and to the side, a book with Sweet Apple Acre's earnings for the week. Gilda leaned against part of the counter. Big Macintosh turned to look at Gilda for a few seconds, stopping as he went to put some apples into the stew. A few seconds passed before he continued on with his work.

"Hey, Big Macintatch," she started.

"Macintosh," Big Mac interjected.

"Whatever," Gilda said, dragging a talon across her face. "Anyways, I wanna ask you something," she started, waiting for an acknowledgement. This pony was said to be rather awkward in conversations and she didn't feel like wasting breaths.

"Sorry, Ah'm taken," he replied, hiding his smile via picking up some potatoes and dropping them into the stew.

Gilda's face reddened for a few seconds before she growled. "No, I mean, are you doing anything tomorrow morning?" she asked, more demanding this time.

Big Macintosh looked over at Gilda with a dull stare. "Uh-"

Gilda sighed. "I know, I know, 'Ah'm taken' or whatever. Not what I mean, just answer before I forget why I'm supposed to tolerate lame-o ponies," Gilda said, forgetting all manners.

Big Macintosh payed no mind to the rude tone Gilda took and quickly plopped the last of the ingredients, broccoli, into the stew. After, he checked the flame underneath the pot, set the lid atop of the stew, and looked over to Gilda.

"Eenope," he replied.

Gilda smirked. _Applesmack was right. He doesn't say many words._ Gilda craned her neck and rotated her wings which had grown stiff; she hasn't flown in a while and the rain agitated her wings.

"So..."

THE NEXT DAY, Applebloom, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight all sat in conveniently set-up bleachers with an awning on it shielding them from the light but long showers going on above. The field in front of them lay set up with various things; fences, mud pits, ropes, various things used for competition and a few things that are being set up for the upcoming Iron Pony Contest. In the centre, about to start a competition of their own, is Big Macintosh and Gilda. Spike stood off to the side, holding a megaphone and wearing a raincoat with an umbrella hat. Sighing, Spike started to speak.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts, welcome to the not-Iron-Pony-Competition Competition, Stallion VS. Griffon!" Spike shouted into the megaphone to the small audience who clopped after he finished.

"In the right corner, we have the big red brain of Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh!" Spike paused to let the audience applaud once more.

Big Macintosh didn't make any poses or move much. He just stared at the ground, eyeing the rope that lay there. Gilda looked towards Big Macintosh with a look expressing disgust and fury; an odd combination given Gilda hasn't known Big Macintosh long enough to develop a grudge.

_She did re~eally hate Pinkie at first, though... Pinkie's not telling me all of the details of what happened mainly because Gilda made her Pinkie Pie swear when prompted by Pinkie. Curious... suspicious... rah._ Rainbow thought as she fidgeted on the bench.

She looked to the left to see Applejack with a broken composure, fidgeting around with her mane as she eagerly but nervously awaited the upcoming events. Twilight held a notepad in the air and stared at the two figures in the field in one of her infamous analysis sessions. Rarity had a raincoat and umbrella hat on, the camera held in the air as she stood pretty much right next to Spike. Pinkie Pie was giggling uncontrollably, almost as if she set up some super secret surprise.

"Hee hee, after we're gonna party on the train because we can't have a party here because we have to go on the train later so we're going to party on the train and I wonder if they'll let me take my Party Cannon with me?" Pinkie rambled on, looking to the sky (or the awning) with a hoof on her chin at the end.

The ponies rolled their eyes at Pinkie's antics and went back to anticipating the event.

"In the left corner, we have the..." Spike looked down at a piece of paper. "'The Coolest Griffon Ever', Gilda," Spike said, doing his best to keep his announcer voice.

Gilda simply smirked and nodded and was mildly surprised when she actually did get applause, loudest from Pinkie Pie. Rainbow looked off to the side. _Jeez, Pinkie. I know you have a tendency to freak out, but..._ she sighed, leaning on the railing of the bleacher. Spike was unsure of what to say, merely looking around nervously before clearing his throat.

"Uh, let the games begin! First up, we have a simple tug-of-war, brawn VS. brash!" Spike said, examining the ground.

No mud pit this time, simply because the ground is already muddy enough. There was only a small flag tied around a part of the rope. Gilda spat into her talons before picking up an end of the rope. Big Macintosh bent his knees and picked up the tip of the other end in his mouth, not really showing he was ready. Spike looked at the two.

"Ready..." he saw Gilda get tense and extend her wings, primal instincts taking action. "Set..." he saw Gilda bend her knees and prepare to tug. Big Macintosh hasn't changed position. "GO!" Spike shouted out.

Gilda stepped back, pulling on the rope. Immediately, she had resistance. Good resistance. Big Macintosh didn't budge, nor did he seem to be moving. As a matter of fact, he hasn't moved since he picked up the rope. Gilda grunted and began tugging on it erratically, just trying hopefully to gain some ground. Rainbow looked on, her face going solemn.

_Oh no, Gilda is going to lose..._ Rainbow thought, biting her bottom lip. _Normally, I wouldn't care but she freaked out last time over a bunch of silly pranks._ she adjusted her sitting position. Applejack and Applebloom both smirked, remarking at Big Macintosh's natural strength.

"Heh, tha's Big Macintosh fer ya. Ah'd be surprised if Gilda even makes 'em think about movin'," Applejack said, leaning against the wood, tilting her hat over her head. "Wake me when it's done."

Rainbow looked over and gave Applejack a light smack on the leg. Applejack chuckled.

"Don't be like that, Gilda could win. Maybe she's just playing..." Rainbow said, slowly turning to watch Gilda continue her "non-struggle".

Big Macintosh sighed, twisting his body slightly and turning his head slowly. Gilda slid, regardless of her talons gripping the ground, passed the line. The small crowd in the bleachers clopped with the exclusion of Rainbow and Applejack, the former still wearing her solemn look, the latter chuckling.

"Tol' ya so," she said as she sat back up, adjusting her hat once more.

"Eeyup!" Applebloom said in her best Big Mac impersonation.

Applejack and Applebloom both chuckled while Rainbow let out a surprised breath, unable to reply for the moment. She grumbled before crossing her forehooves and wrinkling up her snout.

"Didn't laugh at you when you lost the tug-of-war..." Rainbow mumbled.

"Whaddaya mean, Dashie? You laughed and bragged for hours!" Pinkie exclaimed, obliviously ecstatic.

The others chuckled and Rainbow's face reddened slightly from embarrassment. She shot to her hooves and trotted off the bleachers to the ground. She stood just in the light rain and stared forward to the scene. Gilda has pushed herself up, growling in frustration.

"C'mon, Gilda. He's just a pony and you lost. Are you gonna take that?" Rainbow asked, obviously trying to infuriate the griffon...

... and it worked. Gilda took a surprised look for a second before scowling with rage. She opened her mouth to speak, before snapping her beak shut. She turned suddenly over to Big Macintosh. The others sitting on the bench expressed shock, confusion, and an odd sense of betrayal as the pegasus sided with the griffon. Only Applejack picked up on the tactic.

"That was one time, 'reddy'. Prepare to get your miserable flank beaten in the next events," Gilda said, trying to suppress her rage.

Rainbow sighed in relief. _My plan worked. Get Gilda frustrated at me rather than Gilda, make her hyped, save face. Good job._ she thought to herself as she walked to the bleachers again.

She sat back in her previous position, Applejack nudging her shoulder when she sat. Rainbow looked over to the farmer, noticing the others stopped thinking about what Rainbow had said.

"Ah see what ya did there. Heh, way t' diffuse a situation," Applejack whispered to Rainbow.

"Shut up. Tell nopony otherwise the hat gets it," Rainbow grumbled out before sighing. Applejack chuckled and Rainbow stared at the ground for a second, in thought. "Y'know, we haven't done anything related to the Apple Spectrum for a while. Kinda seems odd, but at least we're doing something later today," Rainbow said with another sigh.

Applejack let out a hum, the other ponies pretending not to listen to the conversation that got louder. Before long, Applejack let out a "huh", before nodding.

"Yer right... and later today is pro'lly gonna take f'ever, what with this 'competition', 'n stuff," Applejack said.

All the ponies in the stand both nodded at the same time, ignorant of each other.

Back in the field, Gilda and Big Macintosh set up at the next event. Rarity had taken to tallying the score on a clipboard she levitated next to the camera. Event #2: Running Long Jump. Big Macintosh showed no emotion still, but inside, this was a fault of his.

"Simple, the objective of this game is to run and jump the farthest. Ready..." Spike said in a rush, ogling Rarity as she snapped photos.

Gilda cracked her neck side to side and rotated her wings once more. Big Macintosh just stared, remaining his his usual stoic stance.

"Jump when you're ready, Big Macintosh," Spike said.

The bleacher ponies clopped their hooves, cheering on the stallion. Big Macintosh sighed and bent his knees before taking off in a gallop. He reached the line and hopped directly into the air. The ponies excited cheers burst when he jumped, only to quickly die off.

Big Macintosh jumped a total of three feet before he fell down, tripping on the ground and landing on his face. Disappointed sighs rung out from the onlookers, Rarity accidentally snapping a photo of Big Macintosh. Gilda smirked and started to laugh hard, before spotting Rainbow Dash in the corner of her eye with a stern expression, shaking her head no. Gilda covered her beak with a talon, sighing in frustration. _Right... laughing at others is a good way to not work this 'friendship' thing... ugh, that's all I used to do to lame-o ponies._

Rainbow looked over to Applejack. "So, uh, how or... why is this happening? I don't object the notion of seeing two brutes going at it in brutal competition... as a matter of fact, I endorse it. I actually want to see a Twilight VS. Celestia magic duel in the future," Rainbow said.

Twilight spun around instantly and shot Rainbow Dash a furious scowl of rage, left eye twitching.

"**NEVER. EVER. GOING. TO HAPPEN,**" Twilight said before taking a deep breath. Her friends all looked at the angered mare in shock, especially Rainbow Dash. "... but I thank you for your... 'compliment' on my skills, so to speak..." Twilight trailed off, looking back to the scene about to unfold.

Rainbow gulped before chuckling sheepishly. "Uh, so yeah... why is this happening, Applejack?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack shook off the recent event and looked back at Rainbow.

"Gilda o'er there decided that if Ah'm able t' be yer rival, she, being 'better than ya', wonders what m' brother would be like as a rival. Ah think somethin' else is brewin' in that head of hers, heh..." Applejack chuckled before looking over at the griffon, about to take off as Big Macintosh stumbled out of the way.

Rainbow looked at Applejack in confusion. "'Something else'? Whaddaya mean?" Rainbow asked from Applejack's right side.

Applebloom looked over at her sister also. "Yea, whaddaya mean 'somethin' else'?" she asked from Applejack's left side.

Applejack's smiley face died out, replaced by an annoyed face. _Both sides bein' riveted by th' same question... _"Never mind, jus' pay attention t' yer friend, RD," Applejack said with a sigh.

Applebloom and Rainbow Dash both shrugged, facing forward also. Gilda stared at Spike who waited for the go ahead from Rarity to start. Rarity looked at Spike and nodded with a smile. Spike's heart almost exploded before he reminded himself, he has a job. He looked at Gilda.

"Jump when your ready, Gilded," Spike said.

"Gilda..." the mentioned griffon growled out.

"Oh, uh, right..." Spike turned away.

Gilda let out a shaky sigh before looking up at the situation ahead. She didn't bend her knees in preparation but instead took off in a sprint on all fours. She came up to the line and took a mighty leap, soaring far passed Big Macintosh's line and landed almost on the end of the little sand pit; further than both Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the last Iron Pony Competition. The bleacher ponies let out "oohs" at the surprisingly good jump. They clopped against the bleachers, Gilda resisting the urge to showboat. _Rainbow said that's also not a good thing to do during this... 'Friendshiip' stuff... the things I do to earn back the trust... holy Celestia, is Rainbow going to have severe payback coming her way when this is all over..._ Gilda thought.

Rainbow peered on and a thought struck her. She smirked deviously, chuckling quietly to herself as she rubbed her hooves together. _If only I had a handlebar moustache... haa!_ She thought to herself. Applejack looked over, brow raised in confusion. Rainbow leaned over, suggestively close to the mare. Applejack's eyes widened slowly with confusion.

"I'll give you the bits I don't need-need from my paycheck and I'll work double and overtime for half a year if I can have 30 cartloads of apples," Rainbow said.

Applejack's eyes shot open, pupils smaller than an apple seed. She turned slowly to face Rainbow as if she were insane, only to see Rainbow sporting one of **the most** devious expressions ever, matched possibly only by Discord himself. _Her spare change, an' half a year's overtime for 30 carts of apples? She sure makes a lot, but th' thought of her wastin' it on apples?_ she thought.

"May Ah ask why, sugarcube? 'cause quite frankly, you lost me at 'I'll give you the bits'..." Applejack attempted to wrap her mind about what was just said.

"Do it. Go grab Big Macintosh and yank them apples over here, I'll be over to help. Important change to the rules to make things exciting. I'll also be stopping in my cloud home to grab something," Rainbow said, zipping over to the four surrounding the dirt pit.

Applejack nodded slowly, noticing now that her friends on the bleachers all stared back at her with the same confusion she wore. They all turned to look back at the sand pit. Rainbow touched down, gathering the attention of all present.

"Everypony, griffon and dragon, we're scrapping the other games in favour of one tie breaker simply because I said so. Big Macintosh, go see your sister for why," Rainbow demanded.

"Wait, who died and made you princess?" Gilda scoffed.

"I did, now sit tight, G. I'll be back soon," Rainbow said, zipping off into the skies once more towards her cloud home.

Rarity and Spike looked up as Rainbow Dash sped off at her top casual speed.

"Uh, what just happened?" Spike and Rarity asked in unison.

Half an hour later, Rainbow, Big Macintosh, and Applejack brought in the last three carts of apples, totalling at 30. Rainbow had ordered that 15 be placed at each end of the large field Rainbow practised in earlier. Rainbow unclipped herself from the cart of apples she just flew in and examined the field. The rain gave it a nice slippery feel (to Rainbow), and the bleachers have appropriately been moved to the side of the field. Rainbow dropped the harness onto the ground and flew over next to the bleachers where Applejack, Big Macintosh, Gilda, and the others all stood in wait. Gilda was growling from boredom. Rainbow saw the two competitors and smirked. She trotted over to a box she had brought in and opened it, pulling out two uniforms. She tossed one at Big Macintosh, one at Gilda.

"Uh, what are these?" Gilda asked, holding the uniform by the end.

Big Macintosh looked at it, carefully examining every inch. The others had the same question in their mind, just not asking out loud. Rainbow Dash took her proud Rainbow Dash stance.

"Uniforms for Apple Battle Royale. Unfortunately, I only have pony ones so Gilda, you'll have to do something about that," Rainbow said, chuckling.

"Woah, what!" Big Macintosh, Applejack, and Applebloom all asked at once.

"Apple Battle Royale? What're ya talkin' about, Rainbow? Ah don't ever recall givin' ya permission t' use m' apples fer anythin' involvin' 'battle', did Ah?" Applejack said in a stern voice.

Rainbow smirked. "I did just buy 30 cart loads (early), and volunteer half a year of overtime work. Let's just ignore that fact and get to the premise..." she said.

Gilda was smirking deviously. _Battle Royale, eh? Leave it to Rainbow Dash to create the stupidest yet most awesome concept for a competition._ Gilda thought to herself, opting to tie the blue uniform around her waist while Big Macintosh squeezed himself into the red uniform.

Applejack facehoofed and let out a long sigh. Twilight and Pinkie both shot Rainbow looks of uncertainty. Fluttershy, Rarity, and Applebloom all looked worried.

"Rarity, you take as many photos as possible from as many angles. This is perfect for photo opportunities to advertise Sweet Apple Acres!" Rainbow exclaimed, looking back to the two combatants.

"Uh-" Rarity started.

"GENIUS! The way of showing Sweet Apple Acres apples are amazing is beating the crud out of each other with the apples to show they are nice enough to beat the crud out of each other!" Pinkie exclaimed happily with a closed eyes, wide smile.

The others looked at Pinkie with confusion and Pinkie's eyes opened, her smile disappearing.

"On second thought, that actually makes zero sense in Pinkie Logic," Pinkie said, shrugging it off.

_There's a first..._ Twilight, Applejack, and Rarity all thought.

"Quit yapping, explain what we're doing, Rainbow Dash," Gilda spat out in bitter annoyance.

Rainbow sighed. Too many questions. She faced the two. "Simply put, toss your apples at the other until the other is blue skied," Rainbow said with a stomp.

"Uh, what is 'blue skied', Rainbow?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow went to speak, so did Gilda but both were cut off.

"Blue skied is when during a round/play/set in a sport or game, you're knocked onto your back and you're forced to stare at the deep, blue sky from the sudden shock of impact knocking you on your back and your position, hence blue sky," Big Macintosh answered.

A quick silence overtook the whole group before Rainbow cleared her throat. "So yeah, extreme sport for two brutes of utter bruteness and brute strength, go to your sides," Rainbow said.

Gilda nodded in excitement and darted off to the furthest side. Big Macintosh slowly trotted over to the closer side. Applejack spat out quickly.

"Woah, wait a minute big brother, why're ya jus' acceptin' this battle thingy so willingly? Don't y'all realize somepony could get hurt?" Applejack said, frantically.

"Eeyup," everypony and dragon said, mimicking Big Macintosh before bursting into laughter.

"So wh-" Applejack started to say before being cut off.

Rainbow stopped laughing. "Waitaminute, hurry up. Spike, gimmie that megaphonographic thingy," the cyan pegasus said, snatching the megaphone out of Spike's claws before he could object, much to his surprise.

"READYSETGO!" Rainbow shouted into the megaphone.

"Slow down, dear. You'll be rushing into your own grave yet, Rainbow Dash," Rarity said as she trotted over to the centre of the field with the camera in tow.

Gilda immediately spent no time lingering and grabbed several apples in her wings and one in her talon. She ran out into the centre of the field. Big Macintosh casually picked up an apple in his hoof and slowly turned, only to be hit in the left foreleg causing a stumble. He looked down to see a golden delicious splattered all over his leg. Right after, he heard a splatter on an apple cart behind him. He turned his head immediately to face Gilda, only to have one apple pelt him directly between the eyes. Gilda's cackling prevented any shock from the impact, let alone a blue sky and he quickly swung his arm in a clean fashion, launching an apple through the air.

Gilda had little time to react and dashed to the side only to slip on the wet grass and take an apple to the wing. She fell onto the ground, dropping two apples she still carried. She rolled onto her back to prop herself up with her wings. She reached out with her left talon and snatched the two apples. Another apple pelted her arm, causing her to drop the apples. Big Macintosh, turns out, is a very good shot. He had an actual cart on his back and whenever he wanted an apple, he just did a short gallop causing one to fall off. He proceeded to toss another apple, Gilda barely managing to roll out of the way. She darted off to her side of the field... only to get **another** apple to the back causing her to fall to the ground and roll, slide, and crash into her own apple cart. Apparently, Big Macintosh is a sharp-shooter too.

Applejack, Twilight, Rarity, Spike, Rainbow, Applebloom, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie all looked on in utter surprise, shock, and nervousness. This could easily go south... but Applejack started to not care. _This would be very implausible if it weren't happenin' right in front of m' eyes..._ Applejack thought to herself, face hoofing.

Rainbow only watched in excitement as the battle started. Spike and Twilight were now pondering a what-if scenario: _What if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had an Apple Battle Royale...?_ Apparently, the thought was popular because everypony else envisioned others they knew to in one of these Apple Battle Royale's. Pinkie Pie VS. Twilight... Rarity VS. Blueblood... Rainbow Dash VS. Applejack...

"Wait, how did you come across these uniforms, dearie?" Rarity asked, only realizing now that she didn't make any uniforms that looked like the ones worn by the two combatants.

"Ehn, made them myself. Took a course in school for an easy credit. 'nuff said," Rainbow spat out before going back to battle-watching.

All ponies (and dragons) rolled their eyes and focused on the battle. Gilda had gotten up and grabbed an apple in a talon and whipped it on a curve ball. The rain itself plus the wind altered it's course so what normally would have been a miss, nailed Big Macintosh directly in the chest. It startled him a bit but he didn't stop his slow trot towards Gilda's area. Gilda picked up another apple and tossed it at random, again producing the same result as before. The apple pelted Big Macintosh in the side and he reacted by tossing an apple with pinpoint precision, hitting Gilda in the knee of her left leg, causing her to jerk back and hit the latch on a cart. The door came undone and all the apples in the car poured out onto the rainy ground. Gilda let out a gasp and immediately dove behind her cart. This truly felt like an actual battle.

Rainbow thought of something, slowly gathering an idea.

_Hmm... tag teams...? That would certainly spruce this up but then it wouldn't be a Stallion VS. Griffon and... wait, when did that become an official thing?_ Rainbow pondered as she paced around, no longer focusing on the seemingly one sided fight.

_**Meanwhile, at said seemingly one sided fight...**_

"Hrrk, is that the best you god, Macky?" Gilda spat out as she prepared herself for the next volley of apples to sail her way.

She clutched two large apples in her talons and stood up, spinning around the crate itself as Big Macintosh came dangerously close to her... side of the field. She growled and shot herself over the crate, doing a twirl in midair with her wings expanded and tossed the apple as hard as she could, watching it sail directly unto the latch of the cart on Big Macintosh's back.

The instant the sound of a metal hitch being undone hit Big Macintosh's ears, he showed an emotion of panic as the latch came undone, bonking him in the head before a large weight in apples shifted. All of the food fell off the cart, causing Big Macintosh to tilt forward and slowly flip over. Unlike Gilda's roll, if he landed on his back, it would count as a blue sky. He snorted and undid the harness from the cart he had on to ensure balance. He slid off, landing on his back hooves. He quickly overturned the cart to grab some apples only to get pelted by three consecutive apples. He saw Gilda whipping many at random, rapidly creating a field of death. Big Macintosh snorted and spun around and galloped back to his field, getting pelted by some of Gilda's long shot, wildly thrown apples. Gilda had nearly spent the total of the apples that had fallen out of the cart and grunted. She picked up the cart and with little effort, she took off the ground and set it up as a defensive wall.

Rainbow chuckled, nudging Applejack.

"Looks like G has this one in the bag, 'jack, ha," Rainbow chuckled.

Applejack gave an uneasy glare to the weather pony, pressing her snout directly against Rainbow Dash.

"Are y'all sayin' my big brother is losin' at an event involvin' _apples?_" Applejack said, full of venom.

Rainbow was slightly taken aback by the reply, but only for a second. She fixed her brow and her grin and pushed back.

"Market Harvest any different?" Rainbow replied.

Applebloom and Applejack looked at Rainbow Dash with a look of surprise, Applejack's face turning into an immediate scowl. Everypony else on the stand slowly turned to watch the train wreck in slow motion. Applejack let out a few growls.

"Looks like we're extendin' th' teams, RD," Applejack grumbled out before pushing passed everypony else on the bleachers and running over to Big Macintosh's side.

Rainbow spat in surprise. "Hey, no tagging in or ganging up! Gilda, I'm on your team now!" Rainbow shouted before zipping through the fabric roof of the bleachers and shot towards Gilda's side.

"Ho~old your horses, looks like a rule change has been made! It appears that there is now two more combatants entering the game! Will this change the tide of battle?" Spike shouted into the microphone.

Rarity just continued to snap photos, completely unsure of what to make of the explosion in slow motion. Pinkie, Twilight, and Fluttershy watched in sheer confusion, Twilight actually writing notes while doing this.

"Huh? I don't need your help, lame-o. Go back to your stupid bleachers," Gilda demanded as she picked up a few apples.

"Eenope. Go back to th' stands, lil' sis," Big Macintosh said to Applejack.

"**NO!**" both mares said at the same time.

Gilda and Big Macintosh both shrugged it off and payed no further mind. Applejack immediately latched a cart to her barrel and cantered towards the field. Big Macintosh simply wiggled himself under the cart and stood up, planting the entire cart on his back. Rainbow imitated Applejack but before Gilda could do the same for Big Macintosh, Rainbow stuck a hoof out.

"I pull, you toss. You aim for the tank's cart latches, I'll be aiming for Applejack's head. Applejack is impossible to blue sky with that cart attached to her and Big Mac in the way. We have to take out the juggernaut," Rainbow Dash said, confidently. Gilda shrugged with a nod. "I'll set up our little checkpoint at the overturned cart," Rainbow said.

Gilda smirked. "Don't give me orders, flip-flop. I run my own show. When we get there, I stay to guard, you come back and bring more carts. Defend yourself when you do, 'cause I'll be busy taking out big red," Gilda said, picking up several apples.

"Got it!" Rainbow exclaimed before breaking out into a canter towards the overturned cart.

Gilda flapped her wings and took to the sky with multiple apples in tow. Several in her hands, two in her tail. She soared approximately 10 feet into the air and immediately faced apple-fire from Big Macintosh below.

Rarity was furiously snapping away with her camera, replacing film with more film. She noticed she had run dangerously low on film and turned to Spike who watched in awe as the ultimate battle related to apples took place.

"Spikey-wikey, be a dear and run back to my boutique. I'm in need of photographic film, as this session of uncouth activity is proving to use it all up," she asked politely.

Spike's heart fluttered, even if Rarity wasn't trying to be a flirt or use her charm for something. "Anything for you, my sweet..." Spike said as he dropped the megaphone and darted off.

Rarity waved a hoof. "Spikey-wikey, I never told you where... it is..." she stopped when she realized Spike was long gone.

_That little dragon is so charming..._ she sighed, before turning back to photograph the battle.

"Big Macintosh, y'all go an stay in front. They know Ah'll be the hardest t' take out with the cart latched behind me, so they'll target you. If y'all go in front, it'll give us the advantage since ya hide me from 'em, an' Gilda'll be targetin' ya from th' side; they won't be focusin' on me. I'll focus on th' aerial problem, y'all focus on Rainbow Dash," Applejack said.

Big Macintosh nodded, cantering for a second before placing himself in front of Applejack. Rainbow raised a brow. _They know we're supposed to take out Big Macintosh, so why is he in front...?_ she looked up towards Gilda. "G, be careful. It's like our Junior Speedsters Cloudball against the Fillydelphia Junior Speedsters," Rainbow said.

Gilda let out a chuckle. "Yeah right, I'll stick to my plan," she said, curving to the left and gathering all but one apple in a cradle with her left arm before tossing an apple quickly towards Big Macintosh's left side.

The apple was taken out by another from behind Big Macintosh and Gilda turned her head slightly only to get an apple directly into the face. She wiped the mush and juice off her face to see Applejack whipping multiple red blurs towards her... and at insane precision. Why is the Sweet Apple Acres team full of sharpshooters?

"I just noticed something: THIS ISN'T FAIR! Dashie, I'm coming!" Pinkie shouted before zipping towards Gilda's side of the field.

"Pinkie, wai..." Twilight tried to say before growling in defeat. "Why is it everypony is obsessed about bludgeoning each other with food? What does this have to do with anything?" Twilight shouted out to herself before scribbling more onto her table.

Fluttershy remained quiet, and did so when she peaked over at what Twilight was writing. She squinted; the hole Rainbow created in the awning above let a few drops in, refracting her vision of the paper.

"Pro...ba...bility... of... sce...nario...?" she read quietly to herself.

Twilight's ears perked up. She spun around to face the shy Pegasus. "YES! This is so implausible yet it's happening! Do they not know that Rainbow could possibly not make enough to match the cost of these apples? Do they not know that this contributes absolutely _nothing _to the Apple Spectrum, or Sweet Apple Acres? And why is nopony getting a concussion from this?" Twilight screamed out before scribbling some more notes down onto the paper.

"Oh... okay... sorry for peeking..." Fluttershy said, backing off as she turned back to the field.

Gilda growled and grabbed yet another apple and tossed it towards Applejack and quickly tossed another at Big Macintosh. Applejack opted to protect her brother from damage and grabbed an apple in her hoof and tossed an apple at the one coming towards Big Macintosh's right shoulder. She took out the apple and prepared for the impact of the second apple before watching it go out too, courtesy of Big Macintosh. Both siblings winked at each other in quick thanks before looking back up as Gilda swooped by and arched back towards Rainbow's little fort, having set up four apple carts next to the overturned apple cart. She unhitched herself from the harness and grabbed a few apples and took to the skies, joining Gilda. She didn't notice as Pinkie zipped into Gilda's field and grabbed an apple herself in her mouth and hopped into battle. Rainbow looked over at Gilda and tilted her head to the left of the Apple Siblings and Gilda shrugged the best she could before she zipped ahead, swooping around. Rainbow took the other side.

"Here they come..." Applejack said, grabbing an apple in her hoof.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said, his voice noticeably darker.

Rainbow zipped around and whipped an apple directly at Big Macintosh's cart, hitting the latch but not undoing it. Big Mac grunted and quickly reached up, grabbing an apple and quickly tossing it up in the sky. It soared and with precision, hit Rainbow's left wing. She let out a quick yelp and quickly descended, slowing down only to prevent a complete crash. Gilda growled a bit and almost changed her target to Big Macintosh, only Pinkie cut in.

"**DA~ASHIE!**" Pinkie screamed out, her pupils shrinking.

Gilda looked over for a second and took this chance to toss an apple. She grabbed the last apple she had and went to toss it but Applejack beat her to the draw, grabbing and tossing another apple towards Gilda, slapping her as she swung her arm back. Pinkie tossed an apple that seemingly teleported when she finished her swing. Big Macintosh had swung his leg out to grab another apple and went to throw it before Pinkie's apple slammed directly into Big Macintosh's forehead. He stumbled backwards and his apple flew out of his hand.

Both apples that hadn't been thrown sailed off to the sides; Big Macintosh's apple fell and tore directly through Twilight's note, just as she finished up her report on Apple Battle Royale Implausibility. Gilda's apple flew into a tree and hit an empty bird's nest.

"My... MY REPORT!" Twilight shrieked before looking up to a shocked Big Macintosh. "AUGH!" Twilight darted off towards Gilda's side.

"BEAKTRIX! YOUR HOME!" Fluttershy squeaked out in absolute horror.

"Uh-" Big Macintosh and Gilda both said at the same time.

"**YOU MONSTER!**" Fluttershy screeched at Gilda before zipping off towards the Apple Sibling side.

"Wait fer me!" Applebloom shouted as she stumbled off the bleachers, following Fluttershy.

Spike arrived at the last second and dropped a box of film next to Rarity who subconsciously snapped photos in her shock. Spike himself had a jaw drop when he saw every one of his friends, excluding Rarity, had begun to battle.

"So, uh, wha-"

"Don't ask, dear. Just let it flow through your mind..." Rarity said.

Pinkie had zipped back in what one could refer to as teleportation as she grabbed and threw an apple at Big Macintosh who stumbled back with each pelt to the head. Applejack had already whipped the cart of apples she had like a Gatling gun towards Pinkie who had the nerve to pelt her brother. Applebloom and Fluttershy had grabbed apples and were focusing on hitting the griffon in the sky who zipped back and forth, unable to fly back to grab more apples. Twilight levitated an entire cart's worth of apples into the air and shot it into the air at Big Macintosh; exactly like a wall of arrows, Big Macintosh nor Applejack could dodge the mess of fruit. Finally, the seemingly infinite supply of apples on Big Mac was knocked over and rendered unusable. Big Macintosh and Applejack both zipped back towards their side.

Fluttershy had set Applebloom on her back and flew into the sky, both ponies carrying a plethora of apples. Fluttershy had attached a small apple cart to her back and Applebloom slid down, landing in the back. It was just like a chariot full of ammunition. Fluttershy zipped by Gilda's back as the griffon attempted to pelt Applejack who still danced around Big Macintosh in an attempt to protect herself and her brother. Gilda got hit in the back of the head by the smallest Apple sibling. She turned around and got hit in the gut by an apple tossed by Fluttershy.

"**YOU... YOU HIT BEAKTRIX'S HOME!**" Fluttershy screamed.

"Hey, that nest was empty! Chill!" Gilda said, actually trying to dodge before getting hit by Applejack in the wing, causing the griffon to spin down before reorienting herself.

Fluttershy zipped down on an angle, Applebloom holding on for dear life.

"**THEY WERE ON VACATION!**" she shouted out, grabbing one more apple and tossing it directly at Gilda's stomach.

Down below, Pinkie let out one more blood curdling scream, tossing one final apple as Big Macintosh turned around, ready to dive back into battle. She whipped an apple, one that could rival a Sonic Rainboom, and pelted the big red pony in the forehead yet again. This was the final hit as he fell back from the shock.

Both Big Macintosh and Gilda landed on their backs, blue skied at the same time and as they did, everypony else in the field slowed down into an awkward silence.

"So... so who won?" Spike asked, scratching his head.

"Uh, nopony won so... we just bludgeoned each other for pretty much no reason?" Rainbow asked, wiping some apple juice off of her wet feathers, letting the rain finish the wash.

Silence took over the scene once more. Each pony rubbing the backs of their necks awkwardly, kicking the ground, Fluttershy shying away at her sudden outburst... a train horn rung out in the distance. Everypony excluding Gilda and Spike shot up in surprise.

"The Train!" they all said in unison.

"Sorry, thanks, good game, gotta go, bye!" Rainbow and Applejack said to the others before zipping off, completely forgetting the others were coming too. By the time everypony, Griffon and Dragon realized what happened, the two rivals were long gone.

_**Author's Note:** Chaotic enough? Sorry for the wait._

_Read "Just Friends" by Lonewolf.007._

_Mr. Masato/Arby Works._


	17. NONCANON: ORIGINAL CH 3:3

_**Chapter 3:3: Pinkie VS. Train**_

Two mares stepped onto the train, panting away. The gallop to the train station was constant and non-stop and only then, did they both make the same realization.

"Didn't we just leave everypony behind? Y'know, everypony coming?" Rainbow asked in between pants as they stepped to the same booth as last week.

Applejack spent a moment thinking before slapping her face against the table top.

"Augh, consarn it. That battle was jus' too chaotic... Ah don't even know why we even went along with it," Applejack sighed.

Rainbow smirked, leaning back in confidence.

"Well, I did think it up. I just thought that the things we did wouldn't suit those two," Rainbow said before actually shifting her position to get comfy.

Applejack's ear twitched. She glared over at Rainbow who payed no attention.

"Err, what I mean is, we're more or less friendly and... y'know, mares. Big Macintosh is a big, gruff and burly stallion while Gilda is a..." she paused, wracking her brain for the right words.

Applejack sighed, rolling her eyes while she leaned on the table top. Her eyes examined Rainbow closely as the cyan mare fidgeted. Rainbow rubbed her hooves together, rubbed her temples, twitched her ears rhythmically, almost anything that could be classified under fidgeting. Applejack found it highly amusing to watch Rainbow's thought process.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted Rarity, Spike, Big Macintosh and... Pinkie and Gilda enter the station. She looked over back to Rainbow to spot her gnawing on her hooves, switching back and forth. She chuckled once before bursting out into laughter. Rainbow stopped gnawing and looked at Applejack with curious eyes. She frowned before realizing what exactly she was doing. She spat her hoof out with a sheepish chuckle.

"S'alright, sugarcube. Ah know what ya mean. Thanks fer th' show, though," Applejack replied with stutters.

"You're a lovely audience! Rainbow Dash, star comedian. Sounds like a nice side-job," Rainbow placed a hoof on her chin whilst she stared at the ceiling.

"Heh, well, y'all coul' pro'bly knock th' funny bone right outta th' audience with yer crash stories," Applejack nudged Rainbow under the table.

"Don't push your luck, 'jack. Atomic Rainboom's are deadly."

A brief moment of silence due to withheld laughter broke only when Pinkie burst into the train car, bearing confetti and-

"Oh sweet Celestia is that apple cider?" Rainbow spat out upon spotting the beverage held in Pinkie's hoof.

"Sure is! I stock piled enough cider from Cider Season to supply the entire Royal Army!" Pinkie piped, moving in to take a sip.

Pinkie shuffled down the hallway, refusing to take a sip, mostly because of the look Rainbow was giving her. Rainbow had the biggest puppy dog eyes Pinkie had ever seen. It could rival Applebloom's pout. Pinkie looked at Rainbow, then to her cider, then to Rainbow, then to her cider. She looked at Rainbow once more before shrugging and tossing the entire mug into her mouth and swallowing it whole.

The pink pony bounced towards the booth Applejack and Rainbow sat in, oblivious that Rainbow had attempted to self-destruct using her mind, only stopping when Applejack patted her shoulder.

"Don' you worry none, RD. Ah think y'all deserve a couple'a free ones next chance we get," Applejack reassured the pegasus.

That certainly cheered Rainbow up, well enough that when Pinkie bounced right next to Rainbow in the booth, the pegasus didn't react violently. Rarity and Spike made their way into the train car, Spike holding the door open as they did so. Rarity elegantly trotted over to the booth across from Rainbow and Applejack and sat down with utmost grace while she levitated two bags and a case into the cargo hold. Spike quickly followed, only to slow down and 'gracefully' sit down in the booth, if you can count doing a failed Olympic high jump as graceful. Rarity giggled at the baby dragon's actions.

Big Macintosh and Gilda followed after, both entering in possibly the most nonchalant way ever. Big Macintosh trotted up casually past the two occupied booths, setting himself down behind Applejack and Rainbow's booth with a thud. Gilda looked over to see Rainbow with a goofy look plastered on her face and Pinkie Pie swaying back and forth like a drunkard. Applejack chuckled softly at the two. On the other side, she spotted Rarity talking... quietly with Spike. Too quietly, almost as if they had some secret to keep. She sighed, passing both and walking to Big Macintosh's booth. She sat down and rubbed her stomach, directly where she got pelted by Fluttershy moments ago.

"Some battle," Gilda said, forcing a chuckle out to appear normal.

"Eeyup."

Gilda raised an eyebrow. "So, you're taken. By... Fluttershy, I assume?" Gilda asked.

Big Macintosh raised an eyebrow. "Eenope."

Gilda's claw twitched. "Too embarrassed by her to mention the name?"

Big Macintosh's hoof twitched. "E~enope..."

Gilda shifted her position, resting her elbow atop the table. "Who is it then? Open up a bit, you're a curious guy. Probably why I gave a damn about competing earlier."

Big Macintosh shifted his position, resting his elbow atop the table. "Miss Cheerilee, school teacher."

"Brains and brawn with brains for children. Attract a lot of eggheads?" Gilda replied, looking outside to see the light rain pelting down.

"Ya came t' me, must mean I don't," Big Macintosh replied with a confident smirk.

Gilda did a double take and growled. "Listen here, lame-o, I may not be the sharpest knife in the sink but I know an insult!" Gilda retorted with coarseness in her voice.

Big Macintosh chuckled lightly. "No offense present, ma'am."

Back at Spike and Rarity's table, the two conversed obliviously to the rising tension in Big Macintosh and Gilda's booth.

"So, my little Spikey-wikey, you say there is a diamond shop you _must_ take me to in Troronto?" Rarity asked, smiling at the lovestruck dragon.

"Yes... it has the most beautiful gems in north-western Equestria. A lot of it's jewelry is made with gems from Great Caulk; imported and well taken care of. You simply must see some of their items. I'm glad to be your tour-guide of the city," Spike replied in a slow, confident tone.

"Yes, it's nice to have such a well-educated gentlemen as an escort. Of course, we can't spend all day gawking at gems so we must begin to plan out our day tomorrow, setting aside time to check the orchards themselves and of course, our three meals," Rarity replied in her lovely tone of voice.

Spike sighed. _No gem can compare to you, my sweet. You are more priceless than the Elements of Harmony, to me. My heart burns for you with the passion of 1,000 suns and beats in preparation for the day I swoop you off your hooves; that's enough heat and pressure to create diamonds larger than anypony could fathom... larger than anypony deserves... except for you..._ Spike sighed. "Yes, of course, m'lady..."

"Yes! I did, in fact, come for 'the lulz' as I like to put it! I just thought a nice trip to the grounds of the Market Harvest would pump me full of enough party ideas to use up all ideas in the world which would leave the world in a party-drought and then I'll have to find new ways to get ideas to make parties. I'd probably have to break The Wall in order to do that, yes sir-y bah!" Pinkie spat out in one go.

Rainbow sighed. _No Rainbow, don't tire out from this. It's just... Pinkie Pie... you now have to spend two days with her... and Gilda... and a lovestruck couple-are-not... and Big Macintosh..._

_ ... but at least I'm with Applejack._

Rainbow was broken out of her thought process when the train's PA system kicked to life, the conductor speaking.

"_~KZZT~ This is your conductor speaking saying we are now leaving Ponyville for Troronto. Please don't mind the incoming bump, thank you and enjoy your train ride. ~KZZT~_"

True to his word, the train started and the quick bump when the train's cars yanked on each other hit. Pinkie was yawning when the bump hit and hiccoughed, letting out a belching sound. The hiccoughs continued, and Pinkie's face contorted into another rage. Rainbow looked at her pink friend with worry.

_Twice in one day? Yeesh, calm down, pinks. You're going to snap at the ground, next,_ Rainbow thought. Applejack apparently had thought the same thing.

"Uh, are ya okay, Pinkie?" Applejack asked with slight worry in her voice.

Pinkie hiccoughed once more and her small, diluted pupils turned to face Applejack. "Okay? OKAY! NO! I just HICCOUGHED!" Pinkie almost screamed out.

Rarity and Spike turned their heads briefly before returning to their conversation while Big Macintosh and Gilda only stared each other down with murderous eyes. Pinkie let out a few huffs, growling now and then. She turned so she was facing Spike across the aisle. Rainbow and Applejack leaned in and placed their hooves on Pinkie's shoulder, brushing each other at the same time. Applejack payed it no mind but Rainbow felt an odd tingle in the back of her head.

"You... uh, really should calm down, Pinkie. You're going to pop a blood vessel at this rate," Rainbow chuckled.

Pinkie's head twisted a full 180 degrees and grimaced at Rainbow. Rainbow retracted her hoof instinctively.

"No. NO. I, Pinkie Pie, will get to the bottom of whomever it is that caused this unfortunate hiccoughing. I shall investigate the mystery of the train bump, the conductor, and the ghosts of spooky wah-wah train car #3!" Pinkie swatted Applejack's hoof away and donned her detective cap and zipped off through the train car towards the rear-end of the train.

Rainbow and Applejack looked at each other in worry. "Uh, Ah think we shoul' follow her... jus' t' make sure she don't wind up destroyin' half 'o th' train by day's end," Applejack said as she shot to her hooves.

"Agreed. Knowing Pinkie Pie, this is going to be complete chaos."

Pinkie scoured the train cars, gathering looks from the various passengers aboard the train. She sniffed at the ground, her hooves fumbling around like a dog. She caught a scent which doubled her efforts as she rummaged through the cargo compartments, popping in and out of various places like a Benny Hill chase. Shortly behind, Rainbow and Applejack followed like they were taking their dogs for a walk. Pinkie picked up a magnifying glass out of her mane and began to examine the indents in the ground. She stared at the rhombus-shaped indents, studying the very sand particles that vibrated in her search for the source of her... "problem".

"Ah do hope Pinkie's justified 'er search this time. Glad she picked up on a few things from Twi, 'else we'd be here for a long while, heh," Applejack said in response to Pinkie's dog-detectiveness.

"I'd rather just not have to deal with this and head to the station like normal folk. I mean, rare enough that something absolutely crazy doesn't happen, but Pinkie is a living instigator of chaos. I'm surprised Discord hasn't broken out of his shell by now," Rainbow scoffed as she kicked away at the ground.

Applejack chuckled and Pinkie stopped her search. She looked over at Rainbow as she kicked the ground lightly out of boredom. Pinkie shuffled, almost silently, to Rainbow's hooves that stopped only when the pegasus took notice of the curious detective.

"Ra~ainbow, could you keep doing that thingy with your hoof-y, please-y?" Pinkie asked, staring up at Rainbow with her usual cute smile and puppy-dog eyes.

Rainbow looked at Pinkie in confusion but chose not to question it. Rainbow began to pelt the ground with her hooves once more at the same steady pace. Pinkie's eyes squinted, focusing heavily on Rainbow's hooves as they made contact with the ground. She held out her magnifying glass and observed the ground at the point of contact. Rainbow slowly felt annoyance creep into her mind but shoved it off in favour of letting her pink friend do her thing to save the space-time continuum. Pinkie retracted the glass and pounded her hoof on the floor. She watched her hoof again as she continuously pounded on the ground. Rainbow groaned and stopped pounding. Pinkie stopped. She sprung to her hooves and her Pinkie smile broke out once more, threatening the cyan mare with promises of a song. Rainbow winced, and instead...

"Aha! I, Pinkius Piecus, have deduced with her deductive skills of dangerous deadly deduction of seductivity, that the bumps are made from hitting them with something hard!" Pinkie spat out, pulling a note pad and quill from her mane and began writing it.

Rainbow facehoofed and turned to leave only to have Applejack block the door. Rainbow attempted to go around, Applejack blocked. This happened twice more before Rainbow sighed.

"It's Pinkie Pie bein' Pinkie Pie, jus' go with it fer th' time bein'," Applejack said with a smile, spinning Rainbow around.

"Girls, follow me and Rainbow, I need you to match my movements to a T!" Pinkie exclaimed before spinning around and half bouncing, half crouching away.

Rainbow attempted to copy, only to trip and hurt her legs. She grunted and tried again, this time successfully imitating Pinkie's movements for a few seconds before stumbling again. She attempted to return to her self-dubbed "crouncing" before Pinkie's hoof stopped her.

"Do the **whole** thing again. We must not have any faults or mulligans half-way. This is **essential**!" Pinkie said. "If not, my power will fail!"

Rainbow scoffed. "Ugh, what power? Why do I have to do this?" Rainbow growled.

"I just to~old you, the **power** has to work and it only does so if we do the moves to please **them**," Pinkie said with gusto.

Rainbow let out probably her longest sigh of the past three weeks and proceeded to trot back to where she started. Applejack watched, chuckling as she did so. Rainbow crouched down, Applejack did the same now, and both proceeded to bounce after Pinkie towards the next car.

Pinkie came to an abrupt stop in the middle of the next car, Rainbow and Applejack stopping just as suddenly. Rainbow prevented a growl from escaping, taking in a sharp breath before exhaling.

"Alright girls, it appears we have another mystery on our hooves!" Pinkie said, holding a hoof in the air.

Rainbow was taken aback then really let out a growl, dragging her hoof down her face.

"Pinkie, you are so... random."

Applejack started to lose her patience too at this point. She kept most of it but the scowl on her face made it evident. Rainbow went to move forward, stopping before she did. _If I make the wrong move, Pinkie'll probably tear my mane out..._ Rainbow thought.

"Okay, Pinkie, what in Celestia's name, is our new mystery? Why can't we finish the old mystery?" Rainbow asked, gritting her teeth with each word.

Pinkie turned around, a blind eye to those watching. Rainbow peeked out the window, noticing them coming up to a familiar town. _Masato got off there... huhn..._ Rainbow thought. She focused on Pinkie once more as the pony's face broke into a determined smirk.

"Oh, I knew the answer to this mystery when you banged your hoof. The train vibrates," Pinkie said.

Rainbow's temper spiked. She was dangerously close to breaking physics to self-destruct and only didn't because she would make a terrible mess on Applejack. Rainbow's face contorted several times into looks of extreme rage, focus, tension, exhaustion, and even lust. She finally let out a long yawn that destroyed the ones over the previous week. _At this rate, I'm going to set a world record for yawning_, Rainbow thought to herself. Applejack merely took a deep breath and exhaled.

"As for our next mystery, I simply want to discover one thing and again, I need you to follow my steps. Again, the magic is very delicate," Pinkie said before spinning around and doing graceful leaps in the air, landing without so much as a sound.

Rainbow and Applejack sighed simultaneously and crouched before taking a leap. Both ponies attempted to shut out the looks and whispers, only to forget their landing. They landed with a loud, audible thud. Before Pinkie could spin around, they quickly set themselves up again before taking another leap, landing with almost no sound. They followed Pinkie once more, bouncing away into the next car. Rainbow realized how hard this actually was. Trying to focus on a high, graceful jump and a nice, almost soundless landing? She wondered how Pinkie did this flawlessly.

This continued for several minutes and eventually, Rainbow got the hang of it. Applejack had a little bit more trouble. She was larger, muscle-wise and also tended to not have any grace at all. The instant Applejack was able to successfully leap and shut out the looks of others, Pinkie Pie changed her bounce and the train decided to start breaking. Applejack cursed under her breath while Rainbow snickered at the mare's attempts. She almost forgot to continuing bouncing herself and focused on Pinkie. Now, she bounced with arched legs like her crouncing. This immediately made things more difficult.

Pinkie turned around, able to move with ease regardless of the train's breaking. The announcer spoke over the PA, same stuff at each stop. Some ponies departed, some boarded. This didn't bother nor did it stop Pinkie. She did continue her bouncing when she started to talk, however.

"This mystery is solved: No, I do not have trouble when bouncing during a break nor when others get on or off. We also have a new mystery on our hooves soooo..." Pinkie didn't specify this mystery either.

At this point Rainbow continued only out of the fear of what Pinkie will do if she stops. Granted, Pinkie is usually good when her friends back out of her antics, knowing the side of her that is somewhat hyperactive annoys some... but Pinkie almost exploded when Rainbow fumbled the first time. Rainbow's patience was being beaten, broken, and it's family, murdered. She used sheer willpower to continue on, this brought on when she realized how tired she was getting from this entire ordeal.

Pinkie eventually did stop and spun around to face Rainbow and Applejack who then collided with each other.

"Pinkie, what gives? What mystery was this?" Rainbow asked exhaustively.

"No mystery! This entire ordeal was to test whether or not you can be patient with tedious tasks... well, mostly," Pinkie admitted.

Applejack and Rainbow looked dumbfounded for a second, broken out of their shock when the train jolted, reminding them of their location. Applejack and Rainbow grunted simultaneously.

"Okay, I'm going to not totally flip out on the basis that we're friends, but what the hay? Was there a purpose to this besides literally testing my patience?" Rainbow spat out, ignorant of the gazes being directed at them.

Applejack set a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder. "Now now, sugarcube. Y'all do have a bit of an issue with patience..." Applejack said. Rainbow scowled while Pinkie gave them a large smile. "... but yes, what the hay, Pinkie Pie? Ah am legitimately confused." Pinkie stared back in confusion, Rainbow the same. "Ah can understan' Rainbow Dash here. Did y'all seriously jus' test our patience?"

Pinkie stared, dumbstruck for a moment before giggling. "Silly, of course not! Everything I do has a point! Notice how tired you got?" Pinkie replied rather readily.

Applejack and Rainbow both thought for a second and looked at Pinkie with the same looks of shock.

"Hey yeah, you're right. I worked up a bit of sweat there... and I learned how to gracefully leap like a dainty doe," Rainbow looked to the ceiling, thinking back on what they did.

Applejack's eyes widened and her mouth bent in a smile. She looked at Pinkie with glee.

"Pinkie Pie, you're a genius!" she exclaimed, chuckling as she said so.

Pinkie shook her head. "No I'm not, I'm a pony," she said before trotting back to the booth.

Rainbow couldn't help but smile at this. She let out a long sigh once more, this time due to a loss for words.

"Pinks?" she asked.

The pink mare stopped in her steps and turned to face Rainbow as she and Applejack trotted towards her. "Yeah Dashie?"

Rainbow ruffled up Pinkie's hair causing the mare to giggle.

"Pinkie Pie, you are so random," she said, walking past Pinkie towards the booth.

"No I'm not silly. I'm a party planner," she responded.

A few seconds later, the three ponies were back in the booth, resting after their tiring workout. Pinkie was the only one who almost immediately rejuvenated herself. Applejack and Rainbow now shared a bench, Pinkie rambled on the other side. None of the others took notice. Rarity and Spike were both caught up in conversation. Spike had actually lost his lovestruck stare and instead seemed to be the conversation leader, entranced by the topic. Rarity only listened in as if her were some smart philosopher. Gilda and Big Macintosh said nothing, only staring at each other. As a matter of fact, neither seemed to have blinked... Rainbow looked at Pinkie Pie, watching as she happily rolled around on the bench.

_Sometimes, I wish I had Pinkie's stamina. She is, undoubtedly, the Queen of Parties, so her stamina has an explanation... still, I'd rather be a fair challenge for Applejack,_ Rainbow thought to herself, smirking as she did.

"Alrighty! Dashie, there actually _is_ a mystery on this train..." Pinkie got all quiet, staring at her hooves. Rainbow and Applejack both leaned forward out of curiosity. Pinkie adjusted her stare towards both mares. "It has kept me up nights... conquered my dreams..." she looked away.

Now Rainbow was actually starting to worry. _This doesn't seem like usual Pinkie attitude, __not even her joking attitude when she acts sad. This... this is a legitimate depression..._ Rainbow thought.

"Sugarcube... Pinkie, are ya okay? What is it?" Applejack asked, coming to the same conclusion as Rainbow.

Applejack and Rainbow leaned back, allowing Pinkie room to breath when they noticed this was serious. Pinkie leaned back, taking in a sharp breath.

"I'm... I had an odd dream once. Involving trains. It's actually been bugging me the past year. I just never mentioned it because I thought it would go away. I probably would have told nopony if we weren't talking about mysteries today, heh..." Pinkie attempted to cheer herself up with that giggle.

"Pinkie, you should have told us sooner. We're your friends," Rainbow said nonchalantly regardless of Pinkie's attitude.

"Yeah... I'm scared of trains," Pinkie spat out, looking at Applejack and Rainbow Dash with sadness.

Rainbow leaned forward in confusion. _Scared of trains? What? Why?_ Rainbow pondered the question. Pinkie let out a few saddened giggles.

"These dreams started after the dessert contest, when the desserts were being eaten up behind my backsy," Pinkie said.

Rainbow thought back to then. _Okay, so thievery... doesn't help I was involved, but..._ Rainbow looked at Pinkie, a nod nudging her to continue.

"I first got my fear when we went to Appleoosa to deliver Bloomburg to Applejack's relatives. I was fine then, but when the caboose was stolen by those then-mean old buffalo, I was fine then... but I realized Spike was on there."

Rainbow and Applejack slowly came to the same realization, looking down at the table thinking the same thing: _This is my fault..._

_I had to wake up the others in the middle of the night, making Spike leave to the back..._ Rainbow thought.

_Ah had t' take a tree down... why didn' Ah jus' go another week..._ Applejack thought.

"I almost lost a friend. I thought for sure Spike was gone... I hated the thought of losing my friends, that's why I went after them where I met Rainbow," Pinkie said as she shot Rainbow a weak smile.

"When we were going to Canterlot to deliver the desserts, I thought that because I failed as a security mare, the Cakes dessert was ruined and they lost. I got so frantic to find somepony else to pin the blame on that I made up stories and accused those other nice dessert makers." Pinkie stopped, a few tears leaving her eyes. Rainbow grit her teeth, again blaming herself. "Now, I'm just afraid something else will go wrong. I'm not so much scared of trains, but scared of..." she paused to think, "well, scared of what could happen on a train." Pinkie said.

Rainbow was thinking of the proper words to say when Applejack beat her to the punch.

"Sugarcube, none of those were yer fault. Y'all jus' happened t' be there when th' bad stuff happened. If anythin', Spike left to th' caboose because it was a mite bit noisy," Applejack said, placing a hoof on Pinkie's cheek.

Pinkie didn't seem to buy it, looking to the side. Rainbow realized that she was the most to blame out of all of it. She looked at Pinkie.

"Pinkie, it's my fault. I'm sorry," Rainbow said, trying to hold back a few tears. _Normally, I'd bump off this phobia as a Pinkie Pie thing, but... she's really broken up, and both times are my fault, _she thought. Pinkie stared back in confusion while Applejack listened.

"What do you mean, Dashie?" Pinkie asked, wiping a tear.

Rainbow sighed. "I'm the one who woke you up and started our chat on the Appleloosa trip and... I took a bite of the..." she paused. "Mmm cake. Don't feel bad because of me," Rainbow said, setting her head down on the table top.

Pinkie smiled, a little more genuine than before. Applejack placed her hoof on Rainbow's shoulder now.

"Thanks, Dashie but..." she paused. She wiped her tears away entirely first and swallowed a few times. Her smile grew to it's usual Pinkie Pie level and her eyes were the only giveaway that she was crying. She gently lifted Rainbow's head up with a hoof. "I shall have no crying aboard this train! Sgt. Pinkie Pie demands your full laughter immediately, otherwise she will have to break 'the wall'!" Pinkie said in a stern voice.

Applejack's smile returned, having been brought back with Pinkie's joyful revival. Rainbow was taken aback slightly. She choked out a chuckle, before breaking out into giggles. Applejack did the same while Pinkie's smile only grew. Rainbow burst out laughing, leaning over on Applejack who started laughing herself.

Rarity and Spike looked over, finally breaking their deep conversation briefly before turning back. Gilda and Big Macintosh, however, have not so much as shown they're still alive or petrified corpses yet. Pinkie giggled her usual Pinkie Pie giggle (patent pending).

"So, what say we ignore that we were just saddy-waddy pony puddles of tears moments ago with lunch?" Pinkie said.

Rainbow managed to stop herself from dying of laughter when Pinkie spoke. She recollected herself along with Applejack and sat up. "Aheh, lunch? How do you know it's lunch?" Rainbow asked, wiping away a few tears that built up in the corners of her eyes.

"Silly, I can see it over there." Pinkie pointed back towards the car they came from.

Rainbow and Applejack turned around to see a mare pushing a cart with the meal on it. She chuckled, a sheepish grin on her face. "Heh, oh..." she said, facing forward again.

Spike and Rarity payed no attention as the mare trotted up and opened up the small doors, levitating a tray with magic in front of each mare. Rainbow looked down to see four things in particular: A salad, fruit salad, an orange, and a few grapes. It was a healthy meal-eaters dream... well, for those on the go. However... she looked to the right, seeing Pinkie and Applejack's meal. She snatched the grapes from all three trays and set them on the table top. Applejack and Pinkie had slight shock. Rainbow then pounded on the grapes, squishing them into oblivion. Applejack chuckled.

"Sugarcube, what're y'all doin'?" Applejack chuckled.

"Oh, she's just being a silly filly," Pinkie giggled as she slammed her face into her salad.

To the left, Rarity and Spike were dining with the utmost elegance... in other words, pretty much not at all. They conversed about something dainty regarding gems while Big Macintosh and Gilda continued their infinite staring contest while they ate. Rainbow continued her mashing of the grapes and only stopped when she felt nothing more was getting mashed.

"Those grapes probably belong to that Fullbucket Monkeystarch. There's no way, absolutely no bucking way, am I going to eat those grapes or watch somepony from Sweet Apple Acres' team eat that stuff," Rainbow said, wiping her hoof off on the bench.

Applejack stared down at the mashed mess and chuckled. "That's swell of you, sugarcube... but wasn't necessary. Y'all could'a jus' threw them out," Applejack said with a smile.

Pinkie raised her head quickly. "Silly filly be whack, yo!" she said before diving her face back into the salad.

Rainbow rolled her eyes, smirking. "Hey, his product deserves nothing but the worst. I sure hope we don't run into that little b-"

Rainbow was cutoff by a thud next to the booths. Pinkie, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, and Spike looked to the source. Rainbow and Applejack immediately recognized it.

"Oh... um, sorry... hi again or something..." Chibi Masato said as he stumbled to his hooves.

"Masato! Hey!" Rainbow piped up.

"'ey there, Masato. Nice t' see ya, 'gain," Applejack said.

He opened his mouth to speak but grit his teeth. Finally, he spoke up. "Um, nice to see you too..." he trailed off, kicking the floor.

"Who is this dashing young colt you know, dears?" Rarity asked.

"Um, actually, I'm a young stallion... I'm older than I appear..." Masato corrected, avoiding eye-contact.

"Oh, my apologies. He is quite a tall one," Rarity replied.

Spike leaned on the table, setting his grumpy face on his claw, withholding a grumble.

"This here's Chibi Masato. We met 'em last week on th' train t' Troronto. He drew us a picture. Quite a fine artist, too," Applejack said.

"Yep! He drew us a picture of us in this same booth," Rainbow said.

Rarity examined Masato for a few more seconds before speaking up again. "I must ask, how do you get your mane like that? All rugged and sticking up like that. You look full of adventure," Rarity remarked, her eyes eyeing the tall, slender figure of the maroon pony.

"Well, I am on many adventures... I don't cut my mane and let it get rugged. I also like hiding this thing..." he moved his hoof up and moved the antennae of hair to reveal a horn. It was longer than most unicorn horns, and sharper too. It was in between the length of Celestia's and average horns. "My hairs closer to the front of my mane were originally gelled back to hide my horn. After a while, my hair just got used to being in that position," Masato said, still avoiding eye contact.

"Here, why don't ya sit down, silly fil... colt... stallion," Pinkie said, offering the spot next to her.

Masato looked for a second before reluctantly setting down. "Thanks..." he said, levitating his bags into the cargo compartment.

"Why would you hide your horn, dear?" Rarity asked, picking away at the salad.

"Well... I dunno, I just prefer being an Earth Pony. I try not to use magic often, but the last week of action-packed awesomeness caused me to use magic pretty much every five seconds. Had another adventure in Great Caulk," Masato said, getting quieter as he spoke.

Rainbow perked up. "Adventure? Awesomeness? Elaborate please! This sounds exciting!" Rainbow asked as her focus latched onto Masato.

"Me, a pegasus named Spry, a dog named Chance, and a unicorn named Trixie, cleared the name of royalt-" Rainbow stuck a hoof into Masato's mouth, preventing him from finishing.

Spike, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow all stared at Masato with glares.

"Trixie? As in, the Great and Powerful Trixie?" Spike said in a demanding tone.

All three mares and dragon awaited an answer; Pinkie Pie remained eating her salad. Masato gulped and reluctantly nodded. "Um, yeah... blue mare... silver mane... magic wand and dust as a cutie mark... hat and cape... ego taller than Canterlot..." he said, quieting down to an almost inaudible tone.

"Why were you with Trixie?" Rainbow asked, her tone remaining in a near-harsh level.

"Well... we met in Manehatten and immediately hospitalized each other... then me, Trixie and the other two... mentioned discussed our talents during recovery and... well, formed a performers group. We travelled to Great Caulk because Trixie wanted a true tale to tell," Masato said, shuddering slightly.

Rarity, Spike, Applejack and Rainbow Dash all did a double take and thought for a few seconds. Rainbow replied finally.

"Trixie wanted a true tale to tell?" she asked.

"Yeah... after some mess in Ponyville, she decided that she would rather go on a real adventure and get a true tale... we kinda got one when we saved an entire nation from going to war," Masato said, his confidence slightly returning.

All four shocked characters immediately wracked their brains for a possible explanation or point to denounce as fake but couldn't; this wasn't coming from the egotistical mare herself but somepony else entirely... and he claims to have been right there.

"Um... I'm the artist who creates plans for firework shapes, choreography, and costume designs... Trixie's performances have tripled in quality, according to her, when I started planning," Masato replied, able to finally make eye contact with the others.

"Well that's swell. She managed t' get back on her hooves after all," Applejack chuckled with a feeling of warmth invading her face.

"Oh, no no..." Masato replied.

"Whaddaya mean? She lost her cart and was embarrassed. What, no backlash?" Rainbow asked, eased up entirely.

Masato shook his head. "No, when other towns heard of what happened, they didn't think badly of it but took into account that she's a showmare, supposed to entertain others and didn't reject her if she tried to perform again. As a matter of fact, the Ponyville incident boosted her business," Masato said as he got comfortable.

"Well thank Celestia, nopony deserves to suffer, even if what she did was terrible to an extent. She presented an open challenge, we accepted, and lost. I'm glad that she did learn that honesty is the best policy, the dear does have some talent," Rarity admitted, chuckling. "I must admit, it was a tad bit funny when she reduced my..." she choked, biting her hoof before releasing it, "beautiful mane, to a green mess. It took me a while to get used to transforming my mane that fast," Rarity nibbled a bit more on her salad.

"Well, she still should have toned down the bragging a bit," Spike huffed, smoke coming out of his nose.

"She did. Ego is still large, but she is slightly more modest than from when I met her... and we reportedly hospitalized each other for a month," Masato replied. "I'm going to Troronto to meet up with somebody. The dog, Chance. We saw an ad for... well, advertising a product for some farming contest."

"The Marvel Hammock?" Rainbow asked with some leaf greens in her mouth.

"Market Harvest," everypony and dragon corrected.

"Whatever," Rainbow said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, that... we're helping to advertise a team known as 'Olive Garden', run by Sweet Olive," Masato replied.

"Oh! I meth themth lasht thime!" Rainbow replied with a mouth full of food.

"Heh, well, Rainbow Dash 'ere is advertisin' fer us. Good luck, Masato," Applejack said as she dug in to the fruit salad.

"Good luck, Applejack. From what I've heard, every team is gonna need it... Fullbody Moneybags apparently has some new plan different from previous years," Masato said.

This caused all ponies, including Big Macintosh to turn. "YES! I WON!" Gilda exclaimed, finally closing her reddened, tear-filled eyes.

"Plan?" Big Macintosh asked.

"Can you tell us more?" Applejack asked, her tone serious.

Rarity and Spike slid over to the edge of the benches. Pinkie half-listened, half-ate her food. Masato let out a sigh and placed both forelegs onto the table, leaning his face on his hooves.

"His plan for his team is called 'Dirigible Bahumut'..."

_**Author's Notes:** Dirigible Bahumut. Cliffhanger, set up for the future, prepare for a flashback next chapter part. This bumps the plans for next chapter part, the Applejack VS. Rainbow Dash chapter part, back to Chapter 3.5 AND it extends Chapter 3 several more PARTS because this is so large._

_Please leave comments and I'm actually requesting some help now:_

_Will any of you readers tell me what you think of this fic in three ways: the plot, the pace I'm taking it, and what you speculate will happen next? I really want to know to know where exactly I am in terms of pleasing the readers._

_Please read "Just Friends" by Lonewolf.007 and recommend Apple Spectrum. Srsly, I know Just Friends is better than the Apple Spectrum, but he has less chapters, shorter chapters, has been posting for not as long, yet he's got way more popularity than I do. (,_,')_

_Thanks, Mr. Masato/Arby Works._


	18. NONCANON: ORIGINAL CH 3:4

_**Chapter 3:4: Friendship VS. Rivalry**_

"'Dirigible Bahumut'? Is that edible?" Pinkie asked.

"Isn't Bahumut the Dragon King?" Rarity asked in Spike's general direction.

"I dunno, I only learned nothing on the Great Dragon Migration!" he replied.

"I should know what a 'Dirigible' is, I mean, it sounds familiar," Rainbow rubbed her chin.

"Now hang on y'all, a dirigible is one o' them airships," Applejack replied.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh replied.

"Wait, how do you two know what a Dirigible is?" Gilda asked, scratching her feathered scalp.

"Well, one gets t' know these things, what with the travelin' we often do. All sort o' folk from foreign countries waltz Troronto. We've met our fair share of them aviation folk in countries that don't have no Pegasi," Applejack said, tilting her hat back.

"Yes, but... well, Fartstick Moneyshack's Dirigible Bahumut is exactly that. It's an airship and it sounds... well, devious and all but he's utilizing it for his advertisement campaign," Masato said, leaning back in the booth.

There was brief silence.

"Are we supposed to take this seriously?" Rainbow asked, scratching her head.

"Maybe if he were making a warship silly. This mean old potato is just very jealous of pegasusususus' so he wanted to fly," Pinkie said.

"Nah, Fullbody jus' has loads of money 'n stuff. He's pro'lly jus' expendin' ego an' stuff. Either that, 'er he's takin' this 'competition' outta proportion," Applejack scoffed.

"I dunno, the past week taught me to be skeptically suspicious of... uh, well, everything," Masato said, rubbing his cheek.

"Well, what do you mean, dear?" Rarity asked, examining her hooves.

"Well, Trixie and the rest of us had to suspect pretty much an entire army... and then each other, which payed off. Every minor possibility, even if it's .01%, you have to investigate or else you run the risk of skipping over something that could be critical. We investigated every... uh, minor suspicion and came up with... mostly bad results," Masato said. He looked over to the others who had skeptic looks of their own. "Urk, well, y'see, we investigated a probability that one of the officials of the army of North Caulk wasn't who he said he was regardless of every bit of evidence against it save for one very small piece that didn't fit. We investigated that for a week while looking like idiots and came up with a game-changer," Masato finished up.

"You're starting to sound like Twi, but I suppose that's a good thing, or something," Rainbow said while staring out the window.

The passing scenery outside did its best to distract Rainbow from this mumbo jumbo the others spewed. _Maybe I should listen, but I'm just one for advertisement... Fullstack is a creep, though._ She turned her head away from the trees outside and looked over at the others.

"I'm not sure who this 'Twi' is, but it's a good thing, so..." Masato sunk in his position to the safety of his windbreaker's collar.

"Don't worry, Twi is a good friend o' ours, real smart mare," Applejack said.

"Uh, o... okay, so anyways, the thought that Fullbody is just doing it for kicks or the likes is kinda iffy. I've heard about his tendencies to be a rude snack," Masato bit his lower lip.

"'snack'?" Rainbow asked.

Brief silence followed by a Pinkie Pie giggle, Masato let out a chuckle.

"Oh, uh, just... something I say to replace cussing. There are ladies, present..." Masato let his head slam onto the table top.

"How nice of you, darling," Rarity chimed in immediately. "But, as we must focus on the subject at hand, this, seemingly insulting, uncouth colt has some airship in his possession under such an odd name, I must say that even I am suspicious. Just be careful, Applejack," Rarity said before adjusting her sitting position to face Spike.

Spike slowly looked away from the almost-scene and began his conversation with the love of his life once more. Applejack nodded and Big Macintosh sighed, returning to go for round 2 of the staring contest.

"I just don't want us getting undermined by some tub of lard acting like he's a king, even if he has the money to act like a king," Rainbow said, returning to her crass position. It bothered Applejack slightly, but not enough to warrant a small fuss.

"Ah jus' want 'em to have some respect. Ah wouldn' have such a problem with th' guy if he'd jus' lay off an' treat us like hard workin' contestants," Applejack sighed, leaning her head on the tabletop.

"Maybe he needs a party!" Pinkie chipped in, leaning on Applejack's shoulder.

"Yeah, and he can be the pinata!" Rainbow said with sheer sarcasm.

"Silly, he won't be too happy about that, I mean, it is supposed to cheer somepony up, amIright?" Pinkie replied, still oblivious to the nature of the pony in question.

"Pinkie, if we ever throw that cow hustler a party, it'll be one t' celebrate 'em losin' after our victory party," Applejack said with a burst of confidence as she shot back up in a proper sitting position.

Rainbow's face grew a large smile and she slammed a hoof. "Yeah, baby! That's what I'm talking about! I was wondering why you were being so mopey in comparison to your usual self!" Rainbow said, ruffling up Applejack's mane.

And Applejack did nothing to stop it.

A little while later, the train pulled in to Troronto's Train Station and Rainbow could spot more than just Market Harvest advertising. There was advertisements scattered all around, enough to make one queasy at the mere thought of farming. Oddly enough, the advertisements didn't stop at farming; more were aimed at things such as parades, festivals, the works.

_Are these all, possibly, advertisement schemes in disguise? Jeez, how important is advertising anyways? I mean, yeah, it's got some role, but..._ Rainbow pondered as she stood up, her eyes glued on the platform outside. _Right, that's just the platform... the rest of the city must be absolute chaos._

"This always makes a farm pony feel right at home. The rush t' scribble yer insignia all over th' place. Thankfully, we have our own stuff t' post fer a change, all thanks t' ya, Rainbow Dash," Applejack said, smiling as she nudged a slowly grinning cyan pegasus.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh replied with an obvious smile.

"Huhn, so this jazz is really important? Captain of the Weather Team, Best Young Flier, and now, Apple Spectrum. I'd be jealous," Gilda said, pausing when five eyes stared over at her, "but, well, Rainbow is just a pony, heh..." Gilda trailed off, shuffling out of her booth quickly before dashing out of the train.

"My my my, everypony is in a rush here. Much hustling and bustling, glad my little Spikey-wikey and I are going to be taking in some sights before catching up with you dears later," Rarity said as she levitated her bags.

"Shall I take those for you, most beautiful one?" Spike asked as he levitated in a love-fuelled daze.

"Mmm, actually, I have a different job for you, dear," Rarity said, as Spike hopped onto the ground.

"Yes, what is it?" Spike asked as he did a quick stretch.

"You," Rarity's horn glowed and levitated the baby dragon off of the ground and onto her back, catching the dragon by surprise. "Just sit right there, hold on and enjoy the ride. You deserve it," Rarity said with the sweetest voice.

Spike swooned; if her voice were any sweeter, Spike could probably explode. He loosened up, pushed his face into Rarity's mane and wrapped his stubby little arms around her neck as he lost himself in the ecstasy. Rarity trotted off, bags in tow as she departed. Masato, along with Big Macintosh, without any words, left with Pinkie Pie quickly rushing to catch up to Big Macintosh, for whatever reason.

This left Applejack and Rainbow Dash alone. First ones on, last ones off, it seems. Rainbow and Applejack stepped out of the booth and simultaneously did the same stretch. Same routine, same length, obliviously synchronized. They finished up with arching their backs and letting out a yawn with a quick rub of the rump due to the rough, long ride. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Heh, we're already used t' th' same schedule, we're stretchin' th' same now," Applejack chuckled as she slowly trotted towards the door.

"Only because it's so effective. It also felt good, since we went from beating the crud out of each other to a 3 hour long train ride then got Pinkie-cised," Rainbow chortled as she allowed her wings some stretching space.

"We shouldn' a had t' battle t' begin with but naw, y'all jus' had t' go and do what ya want. Amusin' 'er not, we could have had a normal competition," Applejack said, some agitation in her voice.

Rainbow frowned. "Now wait a minute, you ran in even though Big Macintosh was handling himself just fine. Not my fault your stubbornness kicked in," Rainbow spat out.

Applejack stopped dead in her tracks and craned her neck, looking at Rainbow with a glare. The pegasus only got a look of worry on her face and gulped.

"Err, ah, I mean..." Rainbow averted her gaze to her hooves as she scratched the back of her head.

"Look, Ah know y'all want t' have an all-friendly relationship, but this is the kinda thing that will pro'lly get in th' way," Applejack said softly.

Rainbow's eyes shot open wide and she quickly looked right at Applejack.

"No no, this is the very thing I'm trying to prevent. We can't already be falling apart as non-rival friends, it's only been a week," Rainbow spat through her grinding teeth.

A quiet rang out through the train car that nipped at Rainbow's ability to think properly. She found herself slightly agreeing but her overall lust of a non-rival friendship shoved any disagreeing thought away.

"No. We can. We're just adjusting. We're just not used to this," Rainbow said. Applejack turned to face Rainbow, her face a frown with her brow curved upwards; the look of ultimate sadness. "I wrote a letter about not caring about it because rivalry is... well, I just..." Rainbow trailed off.

"We'll talk later. Fer now, we gotta go an' do our stuff here," Applejack said quickly to avoid the subject at hand before trotting off the train car.

This left Rainbow alone with her thoughts. _I'm the hot-head... I did suggest that battle royale out of nowhere. I'm sorry Applejack. Is... well, is my nature really the cause of this?_ Rainbow thought. _I should probably get off the train._ Rainbow quickly departed.

When they left the train station, Spike and Rarity trotted off through Troronto while Gilda and Pinkie Pie left too. Applejack and Big Macintosh went ahead to the grounds. They didn't have to meet yet... so Rainbow had the leisure time to do what she wants.

"I guess I'll go check out some of Troronto's flight groups... or maybe some of the local Market Harvest teams," Rainbow said to herself before flapping her wings and taking to the sky.

Upon entering the airspace above Troronto, she found it even more bustling than the streets. All over, there was balloons, pegasi zipping around with banners, confetti-dispensing pegasi.

"Ugh, at least on the ground, it was all on one stinking level. Here, I have to deal with this," Rainbow cursed before sighing and proceeding to zip around the chaotic airspace.

Down below, Rainbow spotted many things: Colts playing football the stallions way (none of that safety involved), fillies skipping and playing meaningless games acting more innocent than poster children, friends messing around and laughing... something Rainbow noticed never happened with her: All of them have genuine laughter regardless of what happens.

The colts playing football get roughly tackled, they get up and have a laugh. One team scores a touchdown, they congratulate each other on the goals. One got injured? They immediately found help, apologies were quick, forgiveness was quicker.

_That never happens... AJ and I just fight over who won or who cheated or whatever,_ Rainbow thought to herself.

The fillies skipping around, playing their usual games or just talking... just like Rainbow's friends. Applejack and Rainbow don't do much of the useless chatter for the sake of it, they talk about competitions, or farming, or a subject that's plain as day... but most of the time, it ends in an argument. Life has been too generous with the last week, offering them argument-less talks but if you even hint at anything competition related, it ends in something like this.

_Well, Applejack did start this argument by... mentioning something that I usually do..._ Rainbow thought, her flying loosing it's grace as she found herself forcing herself to stay airborne.

Rainbow found herself lazily crashing into a cloud elsewhere, sitting above a row of houses on the further outskirts of the city's chaotic centre. The view of the border of Equestria and Great Caulk is visible and the contrast between the more dry lands of this area of Equestria and the deserts to Great Caulk is beautiful, regardless of the dry life. The dunes, the clouds, the few cliffs visible, all of it compliments the fact that nature can happen on its own and is a total juxtaposition to the more lush and controlled life of Equestria.

Rainbow rolled over on the cloud and focused on the gradient of nature between the two countries. It seemed to be in perfect harmony, regardless of the more rugged and wild nature of the desert. The south part of the neighbouring country is actually more of a savannah with the dessert being the natural land, showing just how much populating and taking care of the environment can change an area. Rainbow saw how none of the city's inhabitants really fought with conflicting natures of the desert and vice versa. The wild sandstorms didn't seem to require any reinforcements or shields or any pegasi on constant watch.

Both sides seemed to accept the other was there, staying, and didn't conflict. _Well, not often enough to make life care._ Rainbow thought. She continued to examine the two landscapes.

_One is civilized and beautiful, the other is wild and intense. Kind of like Rarity and Applejack... or Applejack and I, if you take my athletic body and mane and call that beautiful._ Rainbow's mind attempted to picture herself as a natural beauty. _I work hard... sort of. I work out, I mean, I have to if I wanna stay athletic. My mane is naturally spectral and carves a nice trail into the sky when I zip by. Yeah, I guess I'm beautiful._

_But Applejack and I aren't like the juxtaposition. We don't get along just perfectly. We bicker, no matter how much I want it to stop. How do I fix that? How do I get us to..._ Rainbow continued watching the two landscapes, not caring her cloud had moved.

Rainbow shifted in her cloud before realizing she couldn't find an answer. She grunted, pushing herself to her hooves and gave her wings a flutter before looking over at the city. The chaos dies down a bit, probably because it was the afternoon rush for lunch. She breathed a sigh of relief and took off once more, this time heading towards a stadium near the Market Harvest grounds.

It was open, empty, and looked like an Olympic Stadium; a track, multiple spots for various events, many seats. Rainbow allowed herself to gently touch down regardless of her distressed mind. She landed right on the small space atop the stadium's edges, next to multiple flags. She was in awe of the sports stadium; it was large, it was amazing, everything about it was done by hardworking ponies. It showcased the fruits of hard labour. Rainbow herself thought she knew a hard day's work, but she couldn't imagine being here to actually help construct this structure.

_Another thing that's probably true... this stadium is going to be full of rough, bustling __sports fans. Ponies will come here, compete, and become famous. I'd love to become famous as a sports-star, but, my place is the sky. ... I'm not an Earth Pony._ Rainbow thought, kicking her hooves as she slowly trotted around the full elliptic of the stadium.

She did this for the next few minutes, not thinking. She took in the grand scale of the stadium, admiring it for it's Earth Pony roots. Everything about it boasted Earth Pony architecture, not like the Cloudiseum in Cloudsdale, or any of the magnificent sky-architecture of the Pegasi. It had a down-to-Earth feel that Rainbow could admire just as much as her own species' work. She fluttered about, looking at the seats, the stands, the track itself... she wondered why it was there but thought only of the town's position: It's pretty much smack-dab on the border, all kinds of sports things can occur here. She still found a beauty in the architecture.

_Earth Ponies are amazing. They have no magic, or wings, but... they can accomplish so much with nature. They can grow trees, food, build houses and cities, all with just hooves and hard work. Applejack works hard, and the effort shows. She's liked, got great health, Sweet Apple Acres is doing well... Pegasi make clouds, weather, and..._ Rainbow's thought process stopped.

Her eyes opened up wide and Rainbow discovered something... she was thinking too hard. She allowed herself to process the information and take in the events. A large smile broke out on her face and she immediately found herself giggling uncontrollably before buckling, rolling around on the rooftop. After a few minutes, her laughter only intensified.

"Hey you, what are you doing up here? You're not supposed to be up here!" A voice shouted from the distance.

Rainbow rolled over, shooting to her hooves to see a security pony at an entrance to the roof.

"Oh horseapples," Rainbow cursed before quickly dashing into the air in a panic, zipping directly away from the stadium.

Rainbow had one thing in her mind as she zipped through the air, which changed to two when ponies started to take to the sky again. She zipped over towards the Market Harvest grounds, but stopped midair when she spotted something below.

"Rarity and Spike," Rainbow said before diving towards the Gem Shop the mentioned ponies just entered.

Rainbow noticed that the streets in this part of the city was less populated, not in the sense that it's ominous, but more due to the upcoming competition. She touched down and looked at the jewelry store. The shop was titled _Jet Shine Jewelry_. She stepped in, ignoring the rather loud bell as the door swung open.

"... and this one is an Onyx gem. Delicious, with an amazing texture to the dragon's mouth. It's beauty shows most as a Black Onyx. A dark, mysterious, and alluring gemstone of deep meaning. It would suit your current works," Spike said with a tuft of confidence bursting from his voice.

"Oh, and it is beautiful, Spike. Actually..." Rarity trotted over to the counter. "Two dozen Onyx jewels, please!" Rarity said with the sweetest voice, dropping the bits on the counter.

The store manager was an average build colt with short hair with a slim-trim, giving him a nice look. His horn sticks out his his mane with modest qualities; short, rounded, well taken care of. His cutie mark is a jet gemstone complimenting his name, Jet Shine. Jet placed the bits in the register not questioning what he was able to deem a gem expert. He quickly levitated the jewels to the counter top and set them in a nice tacky bag as expected of jewel shops. Rarity levitated the bag over to Spike who took the bag in with surprise.

"These are for you, Spikey-wikey. You've been such a big help lately helping me with the uniforms. This treat is long overdue," Rarity said, nuzzling Spike who made a goofy smile.

"Well, that's cute and all but hi," Rainbow said, finally piping up after watching the scene unfold.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash. How is your day, dearie?" Rarity asked as Spike looked at his bag of gems with a lovestruck face.

Rainbow smirked at Spike but quickly faced Rarity. "Good, or something. Look, I saw you and wanted to talk for a bit," Rainbow said.

Rainbow snuck a peak at one gem that caught her eye. It shone in the sun's rays, giving off a full colour spectrum. It could easily be identified as a diamond to Rainbow. She thought quickly and checked the price.

_600 bits? Yeesh..._ she thought, keeping her eye on it before she turned her head to face Rarity.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" she asked, signalling a distracted Spike over to the door as the trio left the store.

"Have a nice day, you three!" the shop owner said.

Rarity waved a hoof as they left. Upon entering the streets, Rainbow noticed the ponies waltzing around had tripled in the minutes she spent inside. She let out a long groan while Rarity sighed. Spike just didn't care.

"Alright, so I've had to deal with this rash of thoughts regarding a certain Earth Pony," Rainbow said, hinting at Applejack immediately.

"Pinkie Pie? What on earth could you mean?" Rarity asked obliviously.

Rainbow grit her teeth and sighed, looking over at a smirking Rarity. Obliviousness turned to teasing and Rainbow gave Rarity a deadpan stare. Rarity chuckled.

"Sorry dear, now... what about Applejack?" she asked as the trio trotted down the busy streets.

"Well, I've been comparing myself to her lately. Athletic specs and such. Last week, I had run off after losing a swimming race against Applejack and complained about not being a fair comparison with somebody who's more... durable," Rainbow said.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't compare yourselves. You're both athletes and sometimes, hardheaded, but why bicker? It's so trivial and you could benefit so much more from just testing each other as friends," Rarity replied.

Rainbow piped up and nodded her head, staring at Rarity.

"Exactly! I don't want a bitter rivalry with Applejack, I want a nice, tidbit of friendly bonding. No bickering or complaining about cheating, but our egos get in the way. Just on the train, we started arguing and..." Rainbow hung her head.

"Arguing? About what?" Rarity asked, watching Spike trail off in what one could confuse with a drunken stagger.

"Not important, but... we bicker like idiots," Rainbow replied.

Rarity had to think for a second, Rainbow observed the white mare. Spike realized he was trailing off and quickly returned. Rarity promptly levitated Spike up onto her back. Rainbow noticed that Rarity's bags were no longer with her.

"Well, I think you should learn to compliment each other and work with each other. Don't focus on cheating or who did better, focus on how well you work as a team," Rarity replied.

Rainbow's grin from earlier returned and she let out a few more giggles. She grabbed Rarity's hoof and shook it.

"Thanks! Sorry, gotta go! Looking for Applejack still," Rainbow said, quickly taking off.

Rarity was left in surprise at the abrupt leave but smiled. She looked over at Spike as he let out a long sigh. _Don't want the dear to get too lazy... _ she thought.

"Okay, Spike, I want you to keep an eye out for me on any possible shooting locations, okay?" she asked with a light glee in her voice.

Spike immediately shot back to life and focus and smiled. "Anything for you!"

Rainbow flapped her wings harder, having to get used to the odd air traffic. She saw the Market Harvest grounds ahead and picked up the pace. She slowed down upon spotting a familiar griffon and pink pony down below. She finds herself grudgingly accepting her role as loyalty by swooping down and landing next to the two, this time in a more crowded street. Lunch rush must be over.

Gilda and Pinkie Pie were both staring into a window of a sports shop, looking at a pair of goggles for flight.

"Yeah, it's more durable than the See-Clearly 2,000 goggles. See-Clearly 3,000 is more for rough-and-tumble work such as racing, or... well, flight teams such as the Wonderbolts could use this," Gilda said, finding herself practically licking the glass to get as close as possible to the display-only item.

"Ooh, the Wonderbolts are Dashie's favourite team! She should get a pair and than maybe they'll let her join, finally!" Pinkie exclaimed, bouncing towards the window, pressing her face against the glass.

Gilda turned slightly, still trying to keep the goggles in her vision. "How is getting goggles going to get Rainbow into the Wonderbolts?" she asked before turning back to face the goggles.

"It makes her 30% cooler!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"I like the sound of that," Rainbow said from behind.

Pinkie spun around and faced Rainbow. "Hiya Dashie! How are yo~ou?" Pinkie asked, switching between looking at Rainbow and the goggles.

"Better," Rainbow replied.

"Better? That doesn't answer my question silly," Pinkie giggled.

Rainbow sighed, cracking her neck. "Listen, I need to talk to one of you. Or both. Either way, I need to talk," Rainbow said.

"Sure sure, Dash. Just call me in three years," Gilda mumbled out. Rainbow stared for a second before Gilda quickly spun around. "Oh, I mean, uh, okay..." Gilda spat out.

"Are those the See-Clearly 3,000's?" Rainbow asked, oblivious to everything else when she caught a glimpse of the goggles.

"Yeah, and it's a 'display-only' item. Real tight-knit stuff, not in stores for real for a while. This is just here to be a tease to normals like us," Gilda said, grumbling as she finished and grudgingly looked at the object she most likely won't get.

"That's not fair. How'd they get one anyways? Is that a mock-up?" Rainbow asked, shuffling closer to the window.

Pinkie watched, eagerly awaiting Rainbow but didn't want to speak up yet. Rainbow and Gilda only had to drool to complete their fan-girl gazing.

"I think the owner has one. Probably buddy-buddy with the makers," Gilda said, looking passed the goggles to the manager inside the store who talked with a few potential customers.

"I'm... wait, I'm getting off topic," Rainbow forced her eyes to look away from the goggles in front of her. _I have actual Wonderbolts goggles. Forget this, focus on topic,_ Rainbow thought.

She grabbed Gilda's wing in her hoof and pulled the reluctant griffon away from the window much to her dismay. Gilda sighed before facing Rainbow.

"Yeah yeah, whaddaya want?" Gilda asked.

Pinkie bounced over towards the two and Rainbow did a quick stretch just because and licked her lips.

"Well, what would you do in a situation where you're completely jealous of something somebody else has that can't be obtained through trivial means such as money yet you don't want this something to get in the way of your friendship?" Rainbow asked.

"I'd beat them up and interrogate them," Gilda replied fast.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow before looking at Pinkie. "How about you?"

"Me?" Pinkie pointed a hoof at herself. "I would work hard to get what I want rather than sit around moping about something I don't have," Pinkie said.

Rainbow almost smiled before getting a frown. "What if you can't have it, ever? No matter how much you begged, pleaded or worked"

Gilda's expression actually softened and Pinkie's changed from her usual glee to one of ignorance. Mouth open, eyes looking around for an answer.

"I'd do my best to support the one who has what I want, and maybe, that someone will help me in the future. I know how well that works," Gilda said.

"I'd..." Pinkie stopped. A smile erupted on her face and she bounced back into a peppy attitude. "I'd throw them a party celebrating what they have and then dance all ni~ight!" Pinkie exclaimed.

Rainbow's grin appeared once more and she let out several more laughs. Gilda raised an eyebrow in confusion while Pinkie imitated Rainbow in her laughing fit. Eventually, Rainbow did stop without the looks of the crowd around her and fluttered her wings.

"Thanks, I need to go see Applejack now! See ya later!" Rainbow said before bending her knees and taking off into the sky.

Pinkie waved and Gilda just watched, allowing the faintest smile appear on her face.

"Good luck, 'Dashie'," Gilda chuckled before Pinkie zipped off towards something on the street.

"Dananananananana Batmare..." Rainbow sung to herself as she zipped towards the Market Harvest grounds.

She almost zipped over the building directly towards the Sweet Apple Acre before stopping and cursing.

"Shoot, I gotta sign in," Rainbow said before she did a loop in the air and dived down towards the ground.

She touched down, rushed into the doors of the somewhat empty lobby and to the woman at the front desk.

"Miss R, hi again," Rainbow exclaimed, allowing her attitude to leak out.

"Well hello, Miss Dash. Signing in for Sweet Apple Acres?" she asked, pulling out the sign-in book.

"Yup, wasn't here because I had some things to do," Rainbow said as she picked up a pencil.

Rainbow signed the book when pulled out and set the pencil down. She waved goodbye and zipped out the building again, flying towards Sweet Apple Acre. She flapped her wings hard, harder, hardest until she got to the designated land and touched down in the centre, hearing a familiar accent... or two.

"Ah tol' ya, this tree is slightly crooked."

"Ee...yup?"

Rainbow cantered through the trees and slowed down when she came up to Applejack and Big Macintosh, examining a tree. Big Macintosh was closely looking at the base of the trunk and Applejack looked at the tree as a whole.

"Crooked tree be whack, yo," Rainbow said casually as she finished the trot next to Applejack.

"Rainbow, does this here tree look crooked t' ya?" Applejack said, tilting her head to try and find something off.

Rainbow looked at it for a second. _Something seems off, it doesn't appear as if the roots were pulled, no branches broken..._ Rainbow thought, squinting her eyes to maybe catch some sort of trick-of-the-eye at play.

"Well, something does look off, but I can't put my hoof on it," Rainbow said.

"Ugh, well, let's g' outta here. We're not even s'pposed t' be doin' anythin' but a check up so we can worry later," Applejack said, turning and trotting away.

"Applejack, I need to talk to you. Totally important, about our talk on the train. Have to listen to me. Now," Rainbow said, following Applejack.

"Well, 'kay Ah guess..." Applejack said as she left the fenced Sweet Apple Acre.

"I'm complaining about us bickering, I let my ego interrupt what could be a nice, non-bickering friendship. I want something, can't have it because we're in constant... well, let's call it conflict," Rainbow said.

"Okay, y'all were busy thinkin' Ah see. Don't strain yerself on my part," Applejack chuckled.

"Believe me, I do that on a daily basis," Rainbow chuckled herself. "Anyways, I noticed something first in the stadium and talking to Spike, Rarity, Gilda, and Pinkie Pie confirmed my thoughts."

Rainbow looked at the various lands as they passed them. Carrots, bananas, grains of all sorts, beans. Rainbow's thoughts from earlier returned.

"I've decided not to bicker over trivial things," Rainbow said with confidence.

"Does this mean Ah can say what Ah want an' get no backtalk?" Applejack asked with a smirk.

Rainbow facehoofed quickly. "Wha, no. I mean, trivial things over who's a better athlete. Sure, I'll brag and rub it in when I win, but I'm not gonna bicker about my lesser traits or better traits," she looked over at Applejack.

Applejack smiled, not sure where Rainbow was going. _She said pretty much the same thing last week..._

"Instead, I'll not compete with you in areas that I physically cannot win. I won't try and outbuck you or anything. I'll support you in areas you excel at rather than whine," Rainbow said.

"Well, uh, that's swell an' all, but what're ya gettin' at? Ah mean, y'all are talkin' 'bout not wantin' t' complain an' stuff, but," Applejack paused.

"No, listen... I looked at the border, noticing how nature interacted with the city itself. I noticed how nature and non-nature just... complimented each other. There isn't any natural failure under buildings, no need to reinforce buildings for storms and then I saw the stadium in the city."

"I saw up close the fruits of hard labour, Earth Pony labour. The architecture and design is more intricate than Cloudiseums, more things need to be set up rather than cloud bleachers and your area. There was so much more. Cloudsdale looks pretty and is easier to make than ground-based cities... but that doesn't make us better. We support each other. We make rain, make weather and that helps the Earth Ponies make food, regulate animals during the seasons."

Rainbow looked at Applejack, the realization hitting her too.

"We depend on each other more than we realize. Hay, this is the same for this compeition. The foundation of your team is Sweet Apple Acres and the foundation of that is you and Big Macintosh... but the structuring itself is Rarity and I," Rainbow said with confidence.

"Your supporting pillar is me, and the Apple Spectrum."

_**Author's Note:** Sorry for the wait, little busy. Shitty stuff. Making a poll soon, check it out. Requesting artistic help, PM me if you're interested in that or maybe a guest fic._

_Check out Just Friends by Lonewolf.007, Moonlight Sonata by Lynked, anything by milesprower06, and check out anything by Tailslover13. Also: RagingSemi._

_Thanks, Mr. Masato/ArbyWorks._


	19. NONCANON: ORIGINAL CH 3:5

_**Notes:** A story hiatus is coming after this update due to severe rewrites, edits, and cleanups being done to the story. If you want a hand in making this story great, Private Message me because, 1: I'm going to need help reading over my earlier works to spot things that don't make sense, contribute much, or even sound awkward by the show's standards and characterizations. 2: Having a co-writer or second opinion for the rewrites will be great and what's even better is an Editor for the rewrites. 3: Every bit counts. If you feel like helping, even a little bit in any ways such as just Chapter 2.4 or such, go ahead. 4: I really, REALLY want help with spotting plot-holes and things that don't contribute much. This is point 1, except MUCH more important; this is for non-story oriented things. Say, the scene where Rainbow is in Sugar Cube Corner, helping the Cakes and Pinkie Pie; does it do much for the story? Or does it feel out of place, or the scenes in Applejack's bedroom._

_ I apologize for the longass note/request, especially at the beginning, but this NEEDS to be addressed while you guys are excited for this update. Private Message me if you want to help._

_ Thanks, Mr. Masato/Arby Works._

_**Chapter 3:5: Fair VS. Flair**_

Applejack cocked her head to the side while shooting Rainbow a look of confusion.

"Ain't this like, th' third time you've said something like this?" Applejack chuckled.

Rainbow scoffed. "Darn it, doesn't matter. Ponies eat this sappy stuff up and I'm trying to be better. My point still stands, and now, I want to stop being a whiny sappy sore-loser. We both have our strong points where the other doesn't, and arguing when we know the answer won't do much other than piss us off." Rainbow looked around the fields around them.

Applejack shook her head, mouth slightly agape. "Rainbow! Watch yer language!" she scolded.

Rainbow snorted before giving Applejack a nudge on the shoulder. They locked eyes and both smiled before laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just getting excited. Heat of the moment, and all that jazz," Rainbow said with a chuckle.

Applejack smirked with a shrug, and looked back over to Big Macintosh. She studied him for a moment while he examined the apple trees and looked back at Rainbow. She had a face resembling a pout with her eyes shining with a certain glee. Far from an actual pout yet it made Applejack feel almost guilty for reasons unknown. She chortled once more, and then Rainbow puffed out her cheeks while going googly-eyed. Applejack snorted in a failing attempt to hold her laughter before she had burst into laughter. Rainbow stopped her funny face, pumping a hoof into the air in victory.

"'kay, ya have made me all chuckly 'n stuff fer th' rest o' my inspection. Thanks Rainbow," Applejack spoke with glee radiating from her smile.

"No problem." She looked back over at Big Macintosh, just as he turned towards the two mares. She couldn't tell if he was merely staring or glaring at them but she sheepishly smiled. "I'll, uh, let you get back to work. It's not fair to leave Big Macintosh alone. I've taken enough of your time, so, I'll see you later." She gave Applejack a nudge on the shoulder.

Applejack nodded and turned away. "See ya later, sugarcube," Applejack said before trotting away.

Rainbow waved a hoof before taking to the skies once more, flying towards the Market Harvest lobby. She landed outside the doors and prepared to open it, but a familiar smell invaded her nose. Freshly peeled apples, washed and ready to be devoured. The very scent drove Rainbow on edge due to the familiarity of this. This scent was stronger than normal. It was only this strong at one certain time of the year. Cider Season at Sweet Apple Acres. A familiar voice sang out into the air sending Rainbow's nerves on edge.

"Well look at what we've got here, brother of mi-"

Rainbow let out a shriek known only to her friends as the one of confusion. _I love the thought of cider but I'm supposed to support Sweet Apple Acres, not these no good con-men song-based mother f... wait, I can't get angry over this stuff,_ Rainbow thought with a lip-bite.

She turned to see the two Flim Flam brothers standing behind her with the same smirk directed at her. Both brothers had two saddle-baskets on their backs with apples in both. Her gut told her that the apples probably tasted bad and frowned at the sight of the mockery to apples. The two brothers chuckled when she did.

"Don't bother me. I have things to do," Rainbow said coarsely before turning away with a flick of her tail.

"Well well well, what ruffled your feathers up, my fine flying filly?" Flim swiftly stepped next to the door, leaning on the edge.

Rainbow glared over at Flim, taking in his smirk of lies before looking the other way. _Stupid grin,_ she thought. Quickly after, Flam took a position symmetrical to Flim on the other side of the door. _Stupid moustache,_ she bit her lip.

"Get outta the way, chump," Rainbow said with as much venom as possible in her voice.

She shoved the double doors open, stuck with listening to the creaky hinges and the laughter of idiots. She grit her teeth, remembering how they acted towards the Apple Family in Ponyville.

_Huh, when they did come to Ponyville, I pretty much welcomed them if it meant cider... I guess I've just grown a little more attached to the family. New found respect and all that._ She allowed the doors to swing shut, remembering they swung both ways. A brief second of creaky silence before listening to the laughter as it started to die out. _And I was so quick to accept them. To think I supported them instead of Sweet Apple Acres all for some cider._ Rainbow sighed before trotting over to the front desk to sign out.

[*][*][*]

Applejack and Big Macintosh prodded the trees on their field, checking the health of the trees. Big Macintosh counted all the apples, checking for new ones or ones that went missing. Applejack pulled out a magnifying glass and closely looked at the bark itself, checking for any defects or indents possibly made. Both were hard at work before their focus was shattered.

A faint whistling reminiscent of a musical they heard before had broken all semblance of hard work and they both raised their heads into the air, ears perked up to pick it up. Silence took over when they did and they shrugged it off, starting to work again. The whistling started again and was slightly louder breaking their focus once more. They looked around past the fence to Sweet Apple Acre and saw a few others far off, too far off to make an audible whistle. Applejack frowned when she started to remember where she heard it. The whistling didn't get any louder, but it kept going on. After a few seconds, it stopped allowing Applejack to circle the tree once, looking around the area. Nothing. She sighed coarsely and Big Macintosh shook his head. Both ponies went back to work. Then the painstakingly familiar voice boomed out in song.

"Well look at what we've got here, brother of mine, it's the same in every tow-"

Applejack stomped a hoof on the ground, and Big Macintosh did the same. Both ponies shouted in annoyance, dropping their clipboards. The source of the singing voice was just outside their fence, behind a tree. Big Macintosh and Applejack galloped around it, leaped into the air, and slammed their front hooves down on the fence startling the brothers.

"For the love of CELESTIA, KEEP IT DOWN Y'ALL BEFORE AH THUMP YER SKULL!" Big Macintosh roared out.

Flim and Flam remained startled for a second before smirking.

"Every time, y'all come by 'n whistle, distractin' others. The manager has told ya numerous times to not disturb us, and each time you come by, what do you not do? Listen to th' rules. Fer Celestia's sake, grow up an' respect th' competition's wishes by not disturbin' th' competition," Applejack spat out in a fuss.

Both brothers chuckled after the other two siblings let loose some steam. However, they did not reply and only smirked at the two, allowing silence to reign supreme. Big Macintosh took his forehooves off the fence and set them on the ground, keeping his stoic expression while Applejack took her forehooves off with a raspy grunt.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah jus' had some aggression pent up 'n Ah jus' let loose on th' first pony t' annoy me," Applejack said with an exhausted breath.

Both brothers chuckled once more.

"Any time, Apple. We're glad that we could help a fellow competitor relieve some stress," Flim said with gusto in his voice.

"No matter the events of the past, we must forgive and forget. Except for Fullbody, arrogance like his that surpasses ours is just overkill." Flam and Flim both nodded at the same time.

Applejack's ears twitched for a second before she shook her head.

"So, um, why're ya actin' so friendly? Last time we saw each other, y'all were dead set on gettin' th' farm from us," Applejack said with clear suspicion in her voice.

Big Macintosh nodded, looked back to the tree and shrugged. He tapped Applejack's shoulder with a hoof gently before turning back to the trees to finish inspection.

Applejack stared down the Flim Flam brothers before Flim stepped forward while clearing his throat.

"Well, m'dear, after our little tidbit with the Ponyvillians, we had to move town. We may have won the competition fair and square, but your town decided it did not like our cider. We won the battle but not the war, and we will not be sore about it," Flim said with a lack of emotion in his voice.

Applejack turned her head away skeptically, and allowed her eyes to look around the area. There was nopony there to listen to them, so there was no gain from boasting or trying to con them and Sweet Apple Acres. It seemed genuine.

"Well a'ight, but don' you try nothin', or else ya'll be regrettin' that ya ever entered this competition," Applejack responded with brutal honesty.

Flim and Flam both shook their heads. "Wouldn't think of it, Miss Jack. As a matter of fact, we're more worried about sabotage. Who knows what ponies like Fullbody have access to when the going gets rough." Flim turned away along with Flam. Flam turned back to Applejack and waved a hoof.

"Best of luck to you, Sweet Apple Acres."

Applejack watched as the two ponies trotted towards their lot: a factory located near the back of the contest grounds. Smaller with a minor apple orchard located in a greenhouse. Applejack always shook her head at the thought of trees in a greenhouse, preferring the open-aired nature of walking the grounds whilst basking in the sun in working up a hard day's sweat. A true symbol of a hard worker. It lets Applejack know she worked hard. Although the Flim Flam brothers were entered into this competition, all they had to do was grow the apple trees. The cider itself they produced required little effort.

"Then again, it is a competition with plenty o' creativity t' be had. Each team does it how they want, why should Ah think worse o' them?" She sighed. "Pro'lly still sore," Applejack said while thinking back to their bet.

She shook her head while looking back towards their acre of apple trees. She saw Big Macintosh continue to the next trees, knocking Applejack to reality. _We've got work to do, so lets go,_ she thought.

[*][*][*]

Flim and Flam trotted through the double doors swinging into their cider factory, directly into the room where the cider is actually made and bottled. There was little mess from when they decided to test out their new machine. Both brothers sighed in slight exhaustion before they trotted over to a table and levitated their saddle-baskets onto the surface. The light in the room was just above dim, allowing them to see but not allowing them to do actual work.

"I say, we have yet to test the endurance of the Super Quality Cider Commodity 8,000. One of these days, we should before we go tooting our own horn again lest we fumble up in the Market Harvest as we did in Ponyville," Flim said with a careful observation of a larger contraption in the room.

It was barely illuminated due to little sunlight entering through the blinds of the factory room. Their new invention, Super Quality Cider Commodity 8,000, was much larger than their automated machine used in Ponyville by five times without the mobility. It produced cider at the same rate as the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6,000 when full of power, and it was able to quality control better, enabling them to create the best cider. It took up 1/4th of the room and 1/8th of the factory, but the amount of cider it could produce would keep anypony full until rapture.

"Dear brother, I do believe we should have much more faith in our contraption. It survived the tests, and has an excellent production rate, we should run into problems no more," Flam replied with full confidence.

Flim thought for a second before nodding. "Right, confidence is the best key, and this is our biz. I say, the Apple Family's cider stands no chance against ours now," he spoke with a chuckle.

"Anypony can make toilet water, but it takes real boneheads to make it sound devious," a prissy yet masculine voice rang out in the empty factory floor.

Flim and Flam's attention turned up immediately due to the echo of the voice. They looked around with no luck finding the newcomer, and then lit their horns up. Lights came on in the room, and they stopped using their magic only to find the voice came from a pony standing by the door. The prissy, arrogant stallion himself, Fullbody Moneybags, stood leaning against the door frame while levitating a wine glass to his lips full of a red liquid.

"Cider is but a poor pony's drink. If a quality drink is what the kids ask for, they can have some of Fullbody's grape juice while us grown ups can enjoy this fine wine," he said with a chuckle before sipping from the glass.

Flim and Flam put on faces of disapproval before taking a step forward.

"What are you doing here, Moneybags? Besides to gloat, that is," Flim demanded.

Fullbody levitated the glass away from his lips and allowed himself to savour the taste of the wine before swallowing it down. He looked up towards the sky while allowing the liquid to run down his throat before waving the glass around in the air.

"Magnificent as always. It sure beats the toilet water you lower class call a drink." Fullbody smirked. Flim and Flam's expression never changed. "Nonetheless, I am here on professional business. I'd say discuss, but after hearing my proposition, what would there be to discuss?"

Fullbody pushed himself to a properly standing position and slowly, elegantly trotted over to the Flim Flam brothers who still didn't move or change their expressions.

"You have entered our factory grounds without our permission both breaking the law of illegal, non-permitted entry as well as the rules of the competition. I suggest you leave, dear boy, before we are forced to take the issue to a higher power. Who knows? You may be removed from the competition."

It was now Flim's turn to take a step forward with his brother behind him. Oddly enough, Fullbody's smirk never left, causing Flim to make a quick mental note of some caution.

"What's say we make a collaboration? You create your 'toilet water' in the cheapest way possible which, Celestia forbid, is 'better' than Sweet Apple Acres while promoting my product subtly and I will share some of my prize money with you when I win, maybe even hire you into my company," Fullbody said with no faltering in his voice.

Flim and Flam stopped in their tracks with a raised eyebrow. Fullbody merely took another sip and patiently waited for a response from the two. Flam stepped forward and shook his head.

"We are here to compete, and win, not sell-out to arrogance for a little profit. What good is there to making a product if you profit so little? Your taste in beverages is bland, and we shall have no part in your ego boosting parade of harassment," Flam replied with zero aggression in his voice, if possible, more smug.

Fullbody shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk, business is a harsh task, but who am I to deny the foals what they want? If you shall not submit, I will simply have to run you into the ground so hard that nopony will have thought you stood a chance. Maybe I shall open my own cider factory?" Fullbody responded, examining the room they stood in as well as the machine.

Flim's horn lit up and the lights went out, ending Fullbody's gaze around the factory floor. Fullbody looked back over to the brothers and snorted.

"You create your garbage with a garbage machine. Of course, I am the foal who has not realized it until now. If you so wish to deny me your cooperation, I have no choice but to win this at any means necessary," Fullbody replied before spinning around.

He took another sip of the wine, once more savouring it to the disgust of the Flim Flam brothers and levitated the glass away from his mouth. He looked at the contents and levitated it away from his face to the center of the space between him and the Flim Flam brothers and poured the last drops of the wine onto the floor. Flim and Flam watched the liquid drop with anger starting to bubble in their minds, but not show itself on their faces. Fullbody, as a final act of true arrogance, dropped the glass on the floor. He trotted out smirking, only hearing the shatter of the glass and the snorting of the two brothers.

[*][*][*]

Spike sat atop of a bench near a pony-made lake with a clear view of the desert just a kilometre or two away, with Rarity next to him. It was a mesmerizing view due to the heat waves creating reflections of the sky on the ground. An overhang shielded them from the harsh rays of the sun while Rarity, with the camera out, took photos of the view. She did it every time she saw how the reflections changed from the clouds. Spike wondered how the camera could make so many pictures.

"Spike, would you be a dear, and fetch me the extra film from the camera carrying case, please?" she asked with one final snap of the camera's lens.

Spike shook his head from the coincidence, and hopped off the bench to the small box next to Rarity's bags. He undid the clips and opened it up before reaching inside and pulling out a small canister of film. He jogged over to Rarity a few feet away, and handed her the film. She levitated the used one out, replacing it with the one Spike handed her. Spike was given the film and nodded. He jogged back over to the case and set it in a proper canister.

"We need to locate something before we return to the Market Harvest grounds, Spike. Specifically, a spot where we can access the inside of a train from the northern nation, Great Caulk," Rarity said while looking north.

Spike nodded. "Anything for you, Rarity."

**_UP NEXT:_ **Stuff. No, a hiatus with rewrites. Read the AN at the beginning. I want help. o_o


	20. 3:1: Pre 1: Exercise and Recruitment

_**IMPORTAN****T**** NOTICE:**_

_As of this update, Chapter 3.1-3.5 are non-canon and should be ignored entirely. Chapter 3 has been rewritten into this. The reason I have not deleted what already exists for chapter 3 is because doing so would prevent any reviews of this chapter update. So without any further delays, I present,_

_**Winning the Rainbow:**  
><em>

_**3.1: Exercise and Recruiting**_

The scent of farmer's produce dominated the airs of Trotonto as the Market Harvest was in the final stages of preparation. Only two days left dictated final preparations, and unlike previous years, Sweet Apple Acres would be ready in time. The bulk of the team, consisting of Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Big Macintosh, Spike, and Rarity had settled into the Sweet Apple Acre on the lot. Mid-day, sun beating down relentlessly, and exhausted for numerous reason, they looked over the acre of land they had, nodding.

"A'ight, Big Macintosh 'n Ah are goin' t' be runnin' thru th' acres with Rainbow alternatin' between flyin' an' runnin'," Applejack commanded. Rainbow saluted in response, keeping a stern look on. "Her job requires her t' be runin' an' flyin' 'round the place so she has t' get used t' it. She'll be goin' opposite of us as to spur quick reaction an' familiarity. Our objective is t' have Rainbow fly three carts of apples, bucked by yours truly, back to th' Market Harvest ground. Rarity'll be in check of quality control while Spike'll be cookin' t'day's lunch."

"Yes'm!" Spike exclaimed, saluting next to Rainbow.

"A'ight, more than jus' th' Sweet Apple Acres squad'll be in th' Sweet Apple Acre. We'll have some judges and a few ponies t' comment on our performance. T' sway the judges, so it's best not t' get on their bad sides. If we work hard, we can ace th' part of th' Harvest," she nodded her head just as the group saluted. It was like they were her personal army; even her brother saluted. "Our real challenge is advertisin'. We'll be competin' against many others for billboard spots, places in magazines, an' even caterin' to various spectacles such as parties in Canterlot, hoedown's in Appleoosa, staff parties in Las Pegasus, an' so on. Th' best timin', th' best pictures, th' best tagline, and th' best model are all important."

Rainbow Dash smirked, feeling pride in her chest. She looked at the others excitedly, back and forth with bared teeth. She tapped excitedly on the ground, shuffling her hooves in the dirt, and fluttered her wings. She had a harness on, ready to pounce on command. Applejack looked at her, and their eyes locked. Rainbow anticipated what was next while Applejack merely smirked at her. The others shifted their gazes to Rainbow, and Applejack quickly moved forward as if to run into Rainbow. She flew into the air, startled.

"A'ight, we better start before Rainbow f'gets why she wants t' help," Applejack said.

Rainbow grit her teeth, dropping to the ground as Applejack looked at Big Macintosh, pointing a hoof into the orchards. She looked over to Rainbow and pointed to the main building.

"You'll be flyin' th' carts of apples to th' large doors, and you need t' direct it to th' kitchen with our label on it," Applejack said as she prepared to take off. She looked back to the orchards and exhaled. "Until you get a cart, you fly around to make sure the trees are prepped an' ready as well as movin' empty carts, barrels an' such into organized spots. They'll be blockin' our path, and we've got t' work 'round them. Rainbow, when y'all are not flyin' t' show off, ya will be movin' 'em, hence th' exercise."

"Hey, I won't show off! This is buisness!" Rainbow said defensively, stomping a hoof.

Chuckling, Applejack shook her head. "No, ya see, when ya drag a banner, ya want to employ those fancy move of yours t' catch ponies' attention."

Her ears perked up and wings twitching to fly, Rainbow grinned. She nodded and prepared to take off. As per the drills, she had to keep carts either organized near the front or near the trees for when they buck the apples. Purposefully scattered, the exercise was to last 30 minutes on the dot.

"A'ight y'all, ready t' run?" Applejack said.

The group nodded collectively, and Applejack quickly counted down. With the shout of 'GO,' they took off to their respective areas. Spike trailed Rarity to the Market Harvest building to await the first 'shipment.' Applejack and Big Macintosh took off to find select trees to buck. Rainbow Dash took off into the skies above the trees.

Looking down, she could spot many carts, crates and barrels laid out through the trees. Applejack and Big Macintosh had split up towards one half of the acre, and she bit her lip. She counted more cargo containers on Big Macintosh's side, but Applejack had them placed in much more inconvenient areas. She nodded and flew towards Applejack's position, swooping in low and zipping past Applejack just as she was about to come up to a large cart. Rainbow quickly landed, attached the cart to her harness, and took off into the skies towing the cart with her.

Refraining from flying to the front of their acre, she looked ahead to see a marked tree, obstructed by one too many barrels. She flew over before Applejack could run and threw two barrels onto the cart. She didn't wait a second longer and took off towards Big Macintosh's area.

Every few seconds, the stallion would have to swerve around crates and barrels. Rainbow quickly looked around the area, spotting several marked trees. She spotted the one Big Macintosh was most likely heading for and quickly swooped into the path. She loaded up several crates and barrels onto the cart until it was full. The marked tree had nothing under it, and she smirked. She removed the clips fro the cart from her harness, leaving the cart to the side of the path, and quickly moved several barrels under the marked tree before clipping the cart back to her harness and taking off. Just as she thought, Big Macintosh bucked the first tree with the apples falling into the barrels; perfect placement.

Rainbow flew over the trees with the cart in tow and landed in the small clearing in front of the orchard. She removed the clips from her harness and set the cart in the specified area. The cart placed, she grabbed several crates and barrels and set them into their stack.

She quickly returned towards the area Applejack was working in and moved crates onto carts and set barrels under the trees. She zipped through this batch and latched the carts onto each other before clipping the front cart to her harness. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and flew up into the sky, yanking four carts behind her. Applejack whistled as Rainbow flew up and over the trees towards the front, and continued working in her area.

Rainbow quickly touched down and repeated her process from before, taking off towards Big Macintosh's area. She spotted that Big Mac had done a lot of the work himself. Mentally cursing, she flew ahead and began setting up barrels under the trees while putting crates on carts again.

A whistle from Big Macintosh caught her attention, and she flew over to the source. He merely pointed at several carts in tow and Rainbow's jaw dropped. She quickly ran over and clipped the cart to her while Big Macintosh slipped out of the harness.

"Jeez, buddy, how did you fail last year?" Rainbow asked, flapping her wings in preparation of taking off.

Big Macintosh shrugged. "Guess Ah'm jus' too slow," he said before bucking another tree.

Rainbow gulped before lifting off, grunting as she lifted the heavy load into the sky. She reached an appropriate height, and took off towards the Market Harvest building. Five carts in tow, she panted heavily the entire flight.

_This is going to be common throughout the competition... better get used to this,_ Rainbow thought as she stumbled into the Market Harvest cargo area. She practically slammed into the ground herself ensuring that the carts didn't, and was approached by Rarity.

"Oh my, are you okay, Rainbow Dash?" she asked, undoing the clips with magic.

Rainbow groaned, stumbling to her feet. Shaking her head, she sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she said, feeling her entire body tremble from the force of the landing.

Spike looked at the carts, sighing. "Well, we better start counting. This is one load of many," he said, dragging his shoulders.

"Mmm yes, we should," Rarity said, putting the cart's harness on her as she tugged the carts into the building.

Rainbow waved as they retreated into the shaded building before taking off into the skies. Back near Applejack's area, she approached the fence for the acre to buck a tree. Right there was a marked tree holding a sign on it. She spun around and bucked it.

"Heh, th' girl can really see far," she said, looking up as Rainbow slammed into the ground next to her.

She stepped away from the tree as the last apples fell, cautiously watching as Rainbow stumbled around before falling.

"uh, ya alrigh'?" she asked.

Rainbow grumbled, standing up while her legs trembled. She shook her head, groggily stared at Applejack with wall-eyes, then shook her head again to refocus.

"That load Big Macintosh gave me wrecked my ability to walk," Rainbow spat out.

Applejack snickered quickly as Rainbow glared. "Well, y'all better get used t' it. It's goin' t' be much worse when we're doin' this on a daily basis," she said, moving over to another tree.

"Might I suggest you focus less on your cider this time lest you wish to fail again," a chipper voice stated from behind.

Rainbow and Applejack turned to look outside of the acre, spotting Flim and Flam just outside with smug grins plastered onto their face. Rainbow's face contorted into an angered glare while Applejack kept a bemused expression.

"Flim, Flam, could ya-"

Rainbow cut her off, stomping her hoof onto the ground.

"Yo, Bozo and Buttstain, what're you doing here?" Rainbow demanded.

Applejack glanced at her before clearing her throat. "Flim, Flam, could ya stop annoyin' us? Rules state that ya have t' respect th' competition. Th' law states that disruptin' th' public is wrong, too," she said, keeping her icy glare on them.

"Disrupting? Why, we're only having a bout of witty banter! Smack talk between rivals. That is completely normal, no?" Flam asked, leaning his head in.

Rainbow swatted at him with a hoof just as he pulled back. She grit her teeth and snorted, turning away from them.

"Might wanna control your flag there, Apple. Assault is also against the law," Flim said as they slowly started walking.

Applejack exhaled coarsely, turning to Rainbow. "Don't mind 'em, they're jus' a coupl'a nincompoops," she said before walking over to the tree, tossing barrels of apples onto the cart.

"That's not the problem! They're arrogant jerks!" Rainbow said, huffing as she flutteredher wings.

"Well, we'll jus' hav' t' oust 'em outta th' competition. Them an' Fullbody," Applejack said, clipping the cart to Rainbow's harness.

Rainbow raised her head and opened her eyes more. She snorted, smirking as she shook her head.

"You're right, no point in getting rustled now when we can rustle them in the Harvest," she said, gently taking off.

Smiling, Applejack waved a hoof. "Exactly!"

[*][*][*]

Flim and Flam casually passed the other lots, whistling their trademark merrily. They caught several glances from others, yet payed no attention. The brothers spent the next several minutes walking with a cheery swing to their trot, singing a few lyrics to their cider song now and then. Eventually, they came up to the back of the Market Harvest grounds to a building with the label, 'FLIM FLAM FACTORIES' plastered on the front.

Entering the double doors, they walked through unlit hallways, hearing the gentle buzz of a light bulb. Drops of liquid in the distance echoed through the building, yet they remained unphased. Walking through a large metal door faced them with a large machine. It had many lights, tubes, switches and valves; it was very reminiscent of their cider vehicle. The room they were in was darkened with several areas entirely enshrouded in darkness.

"Production is triple the speed yet maintains its excellent quality control mechanism," Flim said, admiring the machine.

"Mmm, yes dear brother. Do you think the machine is ready?" Flam asked, surrounding a lever with magic and pulling it.

"Only if the magic-infused apples are," Flim responded, levitating a crate of apples.

Inside the crate were many apples bearing the same shape, form, and design. They seemed to sparkle in whatever light fell upon it, and each were perfect in shape, size, as well as the overall health. They set the crate on the end of a conveyor belt just as the large machine whirred to life with the conveyor belt starting to move.

Flam levitated the apples onto the conveyor belt in a single-file line, and watched as they entered one part of the machine. The process was the same as before; filtered and grinded down into a liquid. The cider was squirted into a bottle bearing the Flim Flam Fields logo as well as information about it.

The two brothers sat back, watching the cider production happen in record time. It filled ten bottles in four seconds as well as sealing and packaging them. The two brothers merely kept the magic to the machine flowing and placed more apples onto the conveyor belt, and now and then, moving a full case of cider into carts. The simple practice of pre-harvest preparation already allowed them the leisure of rest as well as a profit.

It wasn't before long that they killed the magic to the machine, satisfied with the output of cider. They sat down, enjoying a glass of their own cider. Their enjoyment was cut short by the clopping of hooves, and their attention turned to a darkened corner of the room by one of their emergency exits.

"Who goes there?" Flim asked, standing up.

His horn lit up with a green aura to illuminate the corner. There stood Fullbody Moneybags, a smug grin on his face. He levitated a wine glass up in front of his face, taking a sip from it. Flim frowned while Flam took an aggressive step forward, keeping his horn ready.

"I knew a rat would scurry about our cheese, it was just a question of how big the rat would be," Flam said, his horn lighting up.

Magic surrounded Fullbody's wine glass, lifting it out of his own grip. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Rats merely steal what isn't there. I am but an aristocrat wishing to partake in pre-competition business. Celestia knows that an offer from myself is ideal," he said, taking a leisured step forward.

Flim slowly stepped forward, frowning. "Sneaking into our factory will not help your business proposition, rat."

Fullbody's horn lit up brighter and he reclaimed his wine glass, taking another sip out of it. He chuckled, walking over to their rest area and sat down on a stool.

"This is for your benefit. I do believe that you've run into Sweet Apple Acres in the past, no?" he said, smirking.

The two brothers practically stomped over to their rest area, glaring down Fullbody. He didn't show any fear, adjusting his sitting position.

"Come on, sit. It is your area," he said.

His horn lit up even more, and a small wine box appeared in a puff of magic, forming a seat. The two brothers sat down, grumbling.

"I say, you should be considering yourself lucky we haven't notified the guards. Spying on us and now breaking into our factory? Shame on you for calling yourself a competitor," Flam said, lifting his own drink up to his mouth.

"I did not spy, the tale of the cider battle in Ponyville travelled to all stores that carry Sweet Apple Cider. From what I understand about the both of you, you shall undoubtedly lose even with your production rate," Fullbody replied. The two brothers raised an eyebrow, and Fullbody chortled. "They have infinitely more products as well as a proper advertising campaign this time. Add that onto their Zap Apples, and you're guaranteed for failure. A business collaboration between us would benefit us both, but moreso you, dear lad."

"I wish you would elaborate. You're spewing information with no citation, expecting us to fall to your scam. Professionals can spot amateur attempts, Wine Boy," Flam responded, raising his head and taking a sip of cider.

Spinning his wine glass around, Fullbody snorted. "This is not a scam at all, but with my money and connections, I can ensure that you come out on top of the acres. By Celestia's name, when I win, you can have the contract for the free advertising. I only wish to have the title of winner six consecutive times."

"We know of your ego boosting campaign, rat. What business do you have with Apple anyways?" Flam asked, leaning forward.

Fullbody sighed, shaking his head. "It's not what business I have. I just prefer having a check on all teams, and you're the only product that is challenging Apple in their particular area. You're their 'rival' of sorts, so I am merely ensuring that you succeed and hoping to establish a long business partnership."

Both brothers stood up immediately, staring down Fullbody. He looked up with a bemused look. They pointed to the exit of the facility, lifting the stool from under Fullbody. He stood up the instant they did, and sighed.

"You are but a mere child, creating a drawing yet praising it as the greatest thing in the world. You believe your 'innovation' will win against Apple when you do not even have a campaign. Merely having your name under my own on the Wine and Grapes banner is proven to boost sales." He walked towards the emergency exit, pouring out the contents of his wine glass onto the floor. The two brothers looked on with appalled gazes, gritting their teeth as they held back violent urges. "Merely a good luck charm. Until next time, gents!"

Fullbody pushed through the exit, letting the light of outside enter the facility. The brothers looked back to the stools for a second, back to the exit just as it closed, and exhaled simultaneously. Flam stomped over to the wine box and stomped on it, shattering it as well as the wine bottles inside. Red liquid poured over the ground, and the two brothers left the room, shutting off the light.

Outside, Fullbody chuckled as he trotted down the path. His horn glowed brighter and the wine glass he held vanished. Shortly after, two unicorns galloped from the Market Harvest building, both bearing uniforms with the Fullbody logo on them. Fullbody slowed to a walk as did they. They panted for a second before collecting themselves.

"Sir, we were looking for you. What is it you wanted?" one of the unicorn's asked.

Fullbody turned to him with an exhausted, shocked expression. "Notify the police! I've been robbed!"

[*][*][*]

Rainbow swerved through the air with four carts in tow. Apples almost tipped out of the cart while she found out how hard it was to turn. She was sweating from the intense workout, but pressed on regardless of her exhaustion. She made yet another crash landing into the ground, creating an imprint of hooves and her body in the dirt. She removed the clips and shook herself off once more. Rarity came out, waved quickly, and pulled the cart into the building once more. Unlike Rainbow, she had a smile on her face and inside the building, if Rainbow squinted, she could make out Spike bobbing his head while writing down with impossibly wide eyes.

_Lucky. Enjoying his work. I could enjoy my work too if it was a quill-pusher's job. No, this is a real pony's job! The normal pegasi wish they could handle this brutal job!_ Rainbow thought, taking off into the sky.

This was her routine; land, spot the happy attitude of the two doing quality control of the apples, remind herself that her job was one of envy, and flew back to deliver carts and barrels where necessary. Every time she returned with carts full of apples, she swerved and tested her agility to faster adjust to the more difficult flying. She swooped in to the trees, skid against the ground, and stopped just in front of Big Macintosh. He quickly clipped the next row of carts to Rainbow, and she flew back to the building. Drop it off, remind herself, and flew back. Below, she'd spot several other ponies walking around and doing their business.

One fly by, she spotted several police ponies walking by the various lots, and she slowed down to try and hear the chatter. Barely audible thanks to the wind, she could only make out that the guards were heading towards the Flim Flam Factory. She turned towards the Sweet Apple Acre and spotted Applejack and Big Macintosh heading towards the centre of the orchard, nearing completion. Frowning, Rainbow touched down in between them and they looked at her before bucking a tree.

"Something's up. The police is heading towards Flim Flam Factory," she said, looking to the two.

The siblings turned towards each other, frowning before nodding. Rainbow stood by and waited for them to fill up what would be the last cart before towing it towards the Market Harvest building. When Rainbow dropped it off, she waved a hoof to Rarity and she approached the unicorn. Just as she was about to speak, Applejack and Big Macintosh galloped up from behind.

"Somthin' is definitely up. Th' police jus' arrested Flim an' Flam," Applejack said, pointing to the fields.

All heads turned just as Spike walked out, having overheard the declaration. Being carried to the Market Harvest building was Flim and Flam, restrained by several unicorn's with Fullbody in tow. Applejack shook her head, frowning.

"They got 'emselves mixed up with th' wrong ponies," Applejack said with a dry exhale.

"Who is that, Applejack? That wouldn't happen to be Fullbody Moneybags, would it?" Rarity asked excitedly.

"Fathead Moneysack, yes," Rainbow responded, spitting on the ground.

Rarity looked down uncomfortably before looking back at the scene. A confused Applejack turned towards Rarity.

"How do y'know Fullbody?" she asked.

"Why, his wine is the only brand I buy. Delectable taste in fashion as well as fine wine makes his product an ideal choice for somepony such as I," she said, eyes glued to Fullbody.

"I wanna set his head on fire," Spike muttered before turning into the building.

Rainbow looked into the building, following Spike as the other three conversed about the winery. She saw all of the carts from before completely empty as well as a bin full of apples deemed 'unfit.' The rest had already been washed and prepared for packaging and shipping. Spike sat down on a stool, writing something else. Rainbow edged closer without Spike knowing, peering over the clipboard. She snickered and Spike twitched, hiding the clipboard to his chest.

"'King Leonheart and the Flame Ruby?' Kid, why don't ya just ask her out?" Rainbow chortled, jauntily walking outside again.

Spike raised his claw to speak, but didn't. He shook his head and drooped his shoulders, setting a claw on his chest. "You don't know anything," Spike mumbled.

Entirely ignorant, Rainbow stepped outside to be met by Rarity, Applejack, and Big Macintosh, finishing up a conversation about Fullbody. The gist was that Fullbody sucked but has decent wine, which didn't help Applejack or Big Macintosh's morale.

"Well, I must go inside and complete the quality control," Rarity said, putting the harness of the lead cart on her body and pulling it into the building.

Applejack and Big Macintosh nodded, following her in. Staying outside, Rainbow sighed as the sun began to set. She looked back to the entrance, still seeing the image of Flim and Flam restrained and angrily shouting denial. She sighed, and sat down.

"What's on yer mind, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow looked over to her, seeing a gentle smile. Rainbow responded by smiling and sighing.

"Flim and Flam got in crap with Fullbody, and now I'm thinking. Fullbody was able to get them in deep water two hours after they met us. The whole thing doesn't sit well with me. Maybe Fullbody overheard what they said to us and deemed us a threat," she said, removing the buckles on the harness.

Chuckling, Applejack set a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder, shaking her head. "Sabotage is a lil' too far for this, RD. It's only a competition, an' Ah don't think that Fullbody'll go _that_ far t' win," she said.

Rainbow tugged at several buckles, sighing. "He was so inconsiderate, though. Nobody could curry favours with the judges unless they were packing some kinda sabotage... or money," she said, yanking on the belts, grunting as she moved in the harness.

"Rainbow, Ah think you're jus' gettin' a little too negative with th' guy. He's an arrogant backsaddle, not a cheatin' saboteur," Applejack said, taking a step forward.

Rainbow tugged at the harness again, exhaling coarsely. "I don't know, just consider th-SWEET CELESTIA, HOW DO YOU GET THIS OFF?" she shouted, biting the straps of the harness, tugging aggressively.

"Hehe, hol' on," Applejack said, stepping forward fully.

Rainbow growled as she moved her head, allowing Applejack to work on the harness. Just as she did, she spotted Fullbody merrily stepping out of the main building, shortly followed by a distraught Flim and Flam. Her frown was short lived as she felt the harness come loose. Applejack didn't wait, sliding the harness gently over her wings and off her body, and Rainbow shook herself free of the dust that got trapped under the restraint.

"Thanks. I thought I'd have to live with a harness on," Rainbow said, smirking.

"Ah would'a cut it off ya if Ah had t'," Applejack replied, slinging the harness over her back.

Rainbow sighed, shaking her head. "In other news, what do you think those two did to piss off Fullbody?"

Applejack looked over at the brothers as they disappeared behind several trees in somepony's lot, sighing. "Let's go inside. Might as well help out with th' others."

The farm pony gingerly waltzed into the building just as Rainbow stood out in the sun for a few more seconds, taking in the brilliant atmosphere the sun created via sunset. Trotonto may be high-rise buildings, but the eclipsed effect the buildings made was mesmerizing. She eventually turned and trotted inside after Applejack whisteled.

[*][*][*]

**MINUTES EARLIER...**

"Flim, Flam, you are under arrest under accusation of theft on behalf of Fullbody Wine and Grapes!" two police ponies shouted, busting into the Flim Flam Factory.

They practically marched into the building until they came upon the actual cider room itself... just as Flim and Flam were disposing of the destroyed crate and wine bottles. The two police ponies stared for a second before glaring, locking their eyes on the brothers.

"Put your hooves in the air!" one police pony shouted.

Flim looked at his brother and the police pony, unsure what to do while Flam pointed to the mess of crates.

"Fullbody Moneybags broke into our facility earlier! He left this here," he said defensively.

One of the police ponies lit their horns up, encasing both brothers with magic and lifted them into the air. The others' horn lit up and a small scroll levitated out of his pack. It unravelled and he cleared his throat.

"Type?" he asked the police pony restraining the brothers.

The restrainer leaned over, took one look at the page, nodding. "Same magical signature."

The one holding the scroll sighed. "According to the enchantment spell surrounding Fullbody Wine and Grapes as per order of Fullbody Moneybags, you entered the premises using magic, confiscated a box of wine, and brought it here. Lo and behold, here you are, trying to rid the evidence from your factory." He levitated the scroll back into his pack while his horn lit up, assisting in restraining the brothers. "You make me sick."

Flam looked around, panicking. "We never broke into anything! Honest," he said, looking at his brother.

"He set it up! But how did he get our magic signature!?" Flim asked, looking around frantically.

The two police ponies growled before gently walking backwards, carrying the brothers with them. Before he left the room, Flim's eyes widened as he spotted a wet spot of wine near the emergency exit.

"When I lifted the glass, my magic was stained on the glass, and we have identical magic," Flim said, lookin to Flam.

"Of course!" Flam responded, gritting his teeth.

"'Of course,' you think you can get away with this. 'Of course,' you will not," responded an angered Fullbody.

The brothers swung around in midair for a second until they looked under themselves, spotting Fullbody behind them. The two police ponies turned to walk forward as they entered the main path, and the brothers looked up. Fullbody had a smug grin on his face, and they cursed themselves. On the way to the Market Harvest main building, they got several looks from others... including Sweet Apple Acres. They sighed, accepting their fates as they were dragged inside and tossed into a meeting room near the competition manager's office. They were roughly slapped into chairs while the police ponies stood at both ends of the room, and Fullbody stepped in. A few minutes passed, and the manager stepped in, looking confused.

"It's been twelve years since our last police-related matter, and what should it be other than theft?" Flat Breadbasket responded, shaking his head. "I am not mad, merely disappointed that the tension drove you to such lengths. However, theft is theft, so we must prosecute this as such..." He looked to Fullbody. "Unless Mister Moneybags is feeling generous. If you have any plans on bartering with him, feel free since this is a sales competition."

Flat Breadbasket stepped back, looking at some papers the police ponies gave him while the brothers glared at Fullbody whom retained a shocked, angered glare. The brothers remembered his proposition earlier, and felt themselves cornered.

"How would you like a business venture, Mister Moneybags? We wear your logo as affiliates and vice versa," Flam spat through bared teeth.

"Why, it's a fantastic idea as well as a great prevention of future thefts! Fullbody Wine and Grapes, and Flim Flam Fields as affiliates. It's always nice sponsoring a new team while setting them on the right track!" Fullbody expressed gleefully.

Flim and Flam opened their mouths to protest, stopping just short of sealing their disqualification. The sighed, nodding. "When should we meet to sign the papers?"

"How about right now at my factory?"

[*][*][*]

The Sweet Apple Acres team sat outside the Market Harvest building, eating an apple delicacy as the sun vanished over the horizon. Stars poked out through the last rays above and the moon peaked over the border of Equestria. Rainbow ate her pie slowly, much slower than the elegant Rarity. She looked at the rest of the team as they finished their slices, and Rainbow shrugged, shoving the whole piece into her mouth. She scarfed it down, swallowed, then looked up to see the group silently watching the sunset after the exhausting day.

Rainbow looked over at the others, sighed, then stood up and fluttered across the street. She leaned against a fence barring a drop down two stories, and stared over the residential houses towards the desert separating countries. She eyes the gentle sands blowing in the wind and silhouetted by moonlight. It was like a gentle fog, like the nagging feelings in her mind.

Was Fullbody a saboteur? That was her main question. Others bugged her, but she couldn't think of them. One did when Applejack walked up from behind, leaning against the rail next to Rainbow.

_Applejack is really dedicated to this event. Even after losing several years in a row, she's __still dedicated. She's more loyal than I am, in a sense. Regardless of the mishaps, she's staying with Sweet Apple Acres until the end... and I love that about her._ Rainbow smirked, sighing gently.

"Applejack, you're awesome," Rainbow said.

"Hehe, what makes y' say that?" Applejack asked, looking over towards Rainbow.

"Through all the problems and challenges and losses, you still fight for Sweet Apple Acres. Even when Flim and Flam almost got your home, you accepted it without a fuss. You're honest and hardworking. Loyalist of friends, and the most dependable of ponies... you earned your 'Prized Pony' award," Rainbow said, patting Applejack on the shoulder.

Chuckling, Applejack looked away as her face reddened. "You don't have t' go into all that, Ah only did what anypony else would do. Heck, you've stood by us through thick 'n thin. Even when we were robbin' ya of all that cider, you still stepped up to th' mantle an' helped the farm when we needed you. Even if you're brash at times, or even arrogant—" Rainbow felt her mind numb at that, frowning. "Ah wouldn' change ya f' anythin' in Equestria. You're perfect th' way you are, awesome all th' way through, colour th' skies with that Sonic Rainboom of yours, and Ah love ya f' that."

Rainbow's ears perked up, and she felt pride washing through her mind. She smiled, giggling at first before laughing. She turned to face Applejack, and tipped her hat up. Applejack instantly responded by reaching a hoof out to make sure it didn't fall off, and looked down at Rainbow. She chuckled, lightly punching Rainbow in the shoulder. They both laughed it off, and walked back to the others.

"So what's say we go to th' hotel for th' night?"


	21. 3:1: Pre 2: Advertisement and Narcissism

The following day brought forth good weather, cheery spirits, and above all, hype. The Sweet Apple Acres team spread out across the Sweet Apple Acre, but not without chatter.

"Hey you guys, did you notice that Flim Flam Factories now has Fullbody's logo on it? 'Official Partners,' or something," Rainbow said, warming up.

"Yeah, Ah noticed. Somethin' must'a happened between Fullbody 'n those two," Applejack said, looking over a checklist.

"Ya don't say," Spike said, rolling his eyes.

Rarity lightly tapped Spike on the back of the head before stepping forward with her own checklist. "We should focus on our own campaign first. We have the plans for our advertisements down as well as the preparations for any actual shows during the competition. We need to make sure that the team is ready for the grunt work."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh replied, standing stoic as ever.

Rainbow's wings twitched with excitement. "I'm ready. Or something. A concept this simple shouldn't be so hard to execute."

Nodding, Rarity flipped to a page. "Today, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Big Macintosh will be bucking two rows worth of apples which should only take one hour at the most. After, baking should take two to three hours. Finally, from three o'clock to five o'clock, the products will go on sale in the Trotonto food court near the train station. Twilight wrote this schedule, so it should work."

"Question. Why are we doing this with so little time between the competition?" Rainbow asked.

"Because like most years, we're runnin' behind. Unlike most years, we actually had a chance t' practice this as a team, let alone have a team. These're the demo sales, and each team gets five before th' competition. We're lucky to get jus' one," Applejack said.

Rainbow frowned and quickly adjusted her harness. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

[*][*][*]

Elsewhere on the Market Harvest grounds, other teams prepared. One such team was giving a wordy lecture to its campaign manager... if she was there. Instead, a maroon unicorn stallion took the full lecture.

"We've spent lots of money on you so far and all you have to show for it is a couple of drawings?" An olive-green mare stood berating the stallion while he hung his head; Sweet Olive was the owner of the 'Olive Gardens'. "Celestia forbid I ask about the actual routine. 'We're not allowed to talk.' 'She'll get angry.'"

The stallion in question stood taller than the average workhorse and had a build smaller than the average mare. A shaggy brown mane draped over his face while a bushel of hair protruded from his forehead–a unicorn horn. A saddened, accepting expression was worn on his face while two figures behind him were more or less tuning out the lecture. This was Chibi Masato.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the team manager. She always disappears, bosses us around when she's here, and, unfortunately for you and I, she calls the shots. You just have to trust us," Masato said, bowing quickly.

"I wish I could, guys, but you're giving me nothing to make me want to," Sweet Olive said, sighing.

"I could ask her once more and pass on the message, but I'm not sure she'll agree. Even if we want to do it regardless, our entire campaign relies on her. The body can't work without the muscle," Masato responded.

Sighing again, Sweet Olive shook her head, turning back to a greenhouse. Situated at the far-end of the Market Harvest lot stashed her close to Fullbody Winery. She kicked at the ground a few times before looking back to an apologetic-faced Masato while biting her lip. Clicking her tongue, she clopped her hooves together.

"Alright, but consider this the last straw. I want to see something come the first sales bout otherwise I'll hire somepony else to do it," Sweet Olive said.

Bowing his head, Masato gave Sweet Olive a small smile, still keeping his head low. She replied with an unsure smile before turning back to walk into the greenhouse. As soon as the door closed, Masato frantically turned to the two figures behind him.

"Okay, I did it last time, it's one of your turns now!" he spat out.

The two figures in question were a peach-coloured pegasus with a short, yellow mane drooping over her eyes. Her cutie mark depicted three rings with a pegasus silhouette flying through each of them in loops. The pegasus was named Spry. The other figure was a very shaggy-furred dog standing on his hindlegs; he had fur of white with brown patches all over his body. The dog was named Chance.

"No," was Spry's response.

Chance gave Masato a clueless look, oblivious to his lecture. He looked back at Spry whom was also staring at him before realizing the situation.

"What? No, I can't do it, I have practice," he responded.

"Yeah, we all do, whitey. Use your dog nose, go sniff out the blue big shot and ask," Spry replied, idly digging a hole in the ground.

Masato frantically paced back and forth, muttering to himself. "Delusional... can't get her... money spent... not ready... one day... dog."

Chance opened his mouth to argue his point, but growled in defeat and fell onto all fours before running down the path to the entrance. Alone with each other, Masato opened his mouth to speak before dirt was flung into his face.

"Can it, I don't want to hear it," Spry said before quietly taking off into the skies.

While choking and spitting out the dirt, Masato stumbled to the ground before shaking his head. Looking up, he watched as his two teammates left before grumbling and galloping after them.

_So much for my plans,_ he thought.

Several minutes later, he slowed to a halt when he passed a certain lot, spotting Rainbow Dash bucking. He opened his mouth to speak before stopping once more.

_"Do not bother teams that are in a drill,"_ Flat Breadbasket's voice sounded in his mind.

He sighed before resuming his gallop. He had considered waiting for them with a topic in mind, but found his priorities elsewhere. He quickly signed out of the Market Harvest building and left into the city itself. Looking around, he spotted no sign of his teammates. Sighing, he reached back into his saddlebags and pulled out a small table. Setting it down in a busy food court, he removed his saddlebags and pulled out a sketchbook along with a dip pen and inkwell.

_What better way to gather information on the enemies than to speak to them as friends?_ he thought.

He began to draw the surrounding area and before long, somepony else sat down next to him. A posh-looking pony admired his drawings, and he seemed to wear a team uniform. A fancy mane seemed to revolve around his horn.

"Hello. I see you're an artist," he said.

_No, I'm a damn crystalline physicist_. "Yeah, well, I try." With a faux smile, Masato chuckled modestly.

"Yes, well, I'm partaking in the Market Harvest and I, Ice Cool, act as the manager of Ice Flows, and-"

"Wait, you sell freaking _ice_ in a farming competition?" Masato asked, looking away from his sketchbook entirely.

The stallion shook his head. "Not just ice, and like all good teams, I have my advertisement campaigns prepared already."

"Cool story." Masato leaned against his hoof.

"And I'm considering adding to my campaign. All I have are the typical bland ice-related posters ready, but with somepony else such as an artist, I can make it more visually appealing. I know you Freelance Artist types, always looking for work and needing money for lunch," he said, grinning. Masato rolled his eyes while obscured by his mane. "1,000 bits a poster. Pocket change to me, money to eat like a king for you. Whaddaya say?"

Raising an eyebrow out of doubt, Masato bit his lip. Sighing, he shrugged his shoulders and nodded. "Sure, why not? Celestia knows I'm poor as a rat."

"Haha, cheer up, boy! You'll be living like a fancy rat for the next month," he said. His horn lit up and a stack of papers formed. "Sign these. I want three posters by the first official harvest tomorrow afternoon. Get it done by tonight and I'll double your payload."

Inaudibly grumbling was all Masato could do while he signed the papers in a matter of seconds. The stallion picked them up quickly and left without another word. As soon as he vanished into the crowd, Masato grinned.

_I'd like to thank the Academy for this award in deception. Info gathering AND money as well as my own 'special touch' will serve 'well' for his campaign,_ he thought as he instantly began drawing sketches.

[*][*][*]

Spry lazily fluttered through the skies of Trotonto as pegasi began flying banners for harvest teams early. She half-payed attention, bypassing many rampant pegasi. Scouring down below, she spotted something interesting enough to make her double check. Quickly, gently and quietly, she swooped down and landed in an almost-empty street save for one pony in an expensive suit with a vine of grapes and bag of money for a cutie mark.

"Ooh! Mr. Moneybags!" Spry excitedly shouted out.

"Hmm?" Fullbody turned with half-lidded eyes.

Spry's face beamed with excitement only a filly could contain as she bounced excitedly on the spot. "May I have your autograph!?"

Chuckling, Fullbody levitated a sheet of paper along with a marker out. "Sure. I love it when ponies get their deserved respect," he said.

Spry nodded her head like an obedient puppy as Fullbody handed her the sheet. She looked at it amazingly as if astounded and Fullbody looked at her for a second. Looking back up, Spry cleared her throat.

"So, I've heard that you're in the Market Harvest again! Need advertisement help? I'm an acrobat with experience! I could do skywriting," Spry said excitedly.

"Although I like your enthusiasm, I am unable to accept... for now." He looked around quickly before looking back to Spry. "If you bring your credentials any time within the next week, I can still sign you up on our advertisement campaign. All help is appreciated, dear." Fullbody said. He looked at her for a second before frowning. "What did you say your name was?"

"Swift Star," Spry responded like a trained puppy.

Fullbody smiled, although the authenticity of the smile was debatable. "Alright then. Any time in the next week, simply tell the ponies working the front desk at my lot your name, and they'll redirect you to me." He looked up, hearing the buzz and whirr of crowds in the distance. Spotting a clock tower, his eyes seemed to widen. "Sweet Celestia, is that the time!? I must be going now. Until next time, m'lady!" Fullbody quickly bowed to Spry and made a hasty retreat.

Spry continued smiling whilst she waved her hoof. Once Fullbody was out of sight, her giddy attitude vanished and she slumped over, returning to her usual, dark expression.

"Sucker."

[*][*][*]

Chance scurried through Trotonto, constantly distracted by the food and foreign scents. Being a border town did not fare well for the atmosphere as it was never certain where or... when most characters were from. However, as a dog, with much training, he was able to use a simple cloth to detect the scent of the pony he was tracking. Several minutes passed before he deducted the food court area was void of the pony. Sighing, he trekked out to the residential houses near the Equestrian side of the city.

Fields were located everywhere, all of them well-worn from activity. A grand stadium stood in the centre of it all with many houses pixeled in various locations. His trail was starting to vanish as the pony's scent was gone. He growled and gave into his canine instincts for several minutes: running around in circles; chasing his tail; digging holes; marking his territory. He sat down on the grass in a field, rolling around dumbly while he thought.

_Magic practice needs to be somewhere with lots of natural resources, somewhere isolated, and, knowing her, somewhere she could hear her own voice,_ Chance thought.

Standing up, he looked around the rural areas of the city before spotting a curious patch of trees in the distance; just outside of the city limits above the treeline there was flickering lights and barely audible shouts. Chance stood up, shook himself free of the grass, and began a run towards the location. After half an hour, he arrived at the edge of the city and entered the trees. Several minutes of running yielded the results he wanted. A clearing with a unicorn flaring magic with no regards for personal safety.

"Hey," Chance thought." Uh, I found you by scent. Sweet Olive asked about the campaign again."

The blue unicorn in question spun around, whipping her starry cape and silver-blue tail dramatically. Her brow remained invisible under the tip of her magicians hat, but she was glaring at Chance directly.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie stands by her decision to wait," Trixie declared in a booming voice enhanced by magic.

Chance winced as the loud noise penetrated his sensitive dog ears, but stood his ground. Clearing his throat, he proceeded into the clearing; a small lake with sandy edges and trees all around had been disrupted by various magical spells. Burn marks here, frozen water there. Trixie was standing in the centre of what appeared to be an explosion with a proud stance, head held high.

"I figured you would say that, but none of us are ready for the campaign yet," Chance said, pawing at the ground.

"I know, Trixie specifically ordered that you curs do the dirty work. You're merely the stage in the Great and Powerful Trixie's show; I may walk over you if I choose to. You and the others continue with your meagre deception. Trixie has to finalize her spell," she proclaimed.

She dramatically turned away, flicking her cape at Chance while a gust of wind pushed him back. He let out a low growl and sighed. The last he saw of Trixie was her horn lighting up brighter than any normal horn; anymore, and he would have been sick. Just as he left the trees at the edge of the city, a massive explosion of light flashed through the woods, regardless of the colour.

"Either she blew herself up or she created a sun," Chance spat before dashing towards the city.

Back inside the trees, Trixie let out a few huffs, almost snarling with rage as smoke cleared from the area. The lake was rippling wildly and the grass around her was burnt. Her coat and clothes remained unscathed.

"Ha, Trixie believes the Great and Powerful Trixie is ready to reclaim her title as most powerful equine in Equestria!"

[*][*][*]

Later that day, Applejack slumped down on a chair minutes before dinner. Rainbow Dash was lying out cold on the bed at the hotel. Big Macintosh was on the ground next to Applejack, lightly panting. Spike and Rarity sat next to each other on the bed. Each pony was exhausted with Spike and Rarity being the least; management and working the register was never an exhausting job.

"So our demo sale was absolutely horrible," Spike blurted out.

Applejack facehoofed, drawing her hoof across her brow while Big Macintosh sighed. Rarity let out a coarse groan and fell back onto the bead, and Rainbow Dash snored. Spike flipped through the sheets.

"In terms of profit, we made little. Only 156 bits in profit. Customer service was hectic because the apples were held up by the rush, while the actual registry was..." He looked around to the others before shrugging. "It was hell."

"Spike, please watch your language," Rarity nonchalantly said without moving.

Spike rolled his eyes before flipping the page. "Damage to the Sweet Apple Acres stand was catastrophic when we were tackled. A new stand will cost a total of 400 bits minimum if we use the discount Market Harvest has," he continued. "Lost two bushels of apples, and my ankle was bruised."

"We can't afford to waste all of our profit on a new stand. That'll put us in th' negatives for demo sales," Applejack said. "Ah'll jus' hav' t' use bits outta m' own pocket."

Rarity sat back up on the bed and stared at Applejack with widened eyes. "Applejack, you can't. Let me do it, I insist! I've got so much more money lately from my sales, and I'm not trying to support a family," she said.

"Ah appreciate your offer, Rar'ty, but Ah'd prefer t' do it on my own," Applejack replied calmly.

Big Macintosh gave her a nudge on the side and when she turned to look at him, he had a deadpan stare. Applejack's lip quivered and after a few seconds, she exhaled coarsely.

"A'ight, fine, but Ah'll pay ya back in th' future," Applejack said. "And that is final."

Rarity idly waved a hoof as Spike cleared his throat. "Okay, now that we've got a new stand sorted out, we still have the issues of lost crop, police charges for causing a riot, and eternal banishment from the Dragon Kingdom."

"Come again?" Big Macintosh asked with a raised brow.

"I said lost crop, police charges for causing a riot, and property damages to other teams?" Spike seemed to ask himself as well as the others.

Shaking it off, Applejack cleared her throat. "A'ight, so after one demo sale, we're all plum tuckered, Rainbow is outta it entirely, Spike was injured, several police charges, and we've lost money... all before the Market Harvest began." Big Macintosh and Applejack looked up at the ceiling for a second. "Seems 'bout right."

"Jeez, is this a competition or a gang war?" Spike asked, dropping the notebook on his lap.

"I believe I have the same question. This is only a farming competition," Rarity said.

"Only a farmin' competition on the border of Equestria with many foreign folk in a city where farmin' is th' main income. This is completely normal. Last year, Big Mac hurt himself right before Applebuck season," Applejack said. "'bout a week before Twi came t' Ponyville."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh responded.

Sighing, Spike clapped his hands together. "Okay, if I'm going to be in a gang war, I want to wear a suit, fedora, and carry a briefcase everywhere I go," Spike responded. He looked to Rarity, ignoring her frown. "Rarity, I want a full suit made of the most expensive material you have with Fire Rubies encrusted into it as well as a monocle made of platinum."

"No," she replied.

Spike scoffed and hunched over, folding his arms. The rest of the group giggled, causing Rainbow to wake up.

"Huh? What's going on...?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Applejack is in a gang war," Spike spat out while falling back on the bed.

Rainbow sat up fast enough to knock her mane over her head. "What's this about violence and crime?"

"Nothin', Spike is jus' bein' silly," Applejack said, waving a hoof.

"Bah, I'm going to bed," Spike grumbled as he slid off the large bed and exited the room.

Rarity waved goodbye quickly, and Rainbow took Spike's place on the bed. She leaned against the footboard of the bed, smacking her dry lips.

"So what did I miss, exactly? Other than gang wars," Rainbow lazily said, yawning.

Sighing, Applejack looked over at Rainbow. "Well..."


	22. 3:3: Pre 3: Merci and Trust

Supper arrived shortly after their talk. The Sweet Apple Acres team (that was present) made idle chatter to take their minds off the dreadful day. A hotel on the raised end of Trotonto overlooking the city made this restaurant a favourite of all kinds of ponies. While the others were chatting, Rainbow stared out the window to the city at night. The lights shone like stars while the large Market Harvest grounds remained illuminated. Just off the edge of the city was the desert border. Her eyes never had a chance to wander; she instantly focused on the Sweet Apple Acres lot.

Laughing off what was probably a joke, Applejack turned to Rainbow and noticed where she was looking. She began staring out the window as well before noticing that Rainbow had barely touched her food. She nudged Rainbow's shoulder, barely catching the Pegasus' attention.

"Ya haven't touched yer food. Lighten up a bit," she said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack with an emotionless glare before facing forward, resting her head next to her plate.

"I'm not hungry," she replied bitterly.

"If this is 'bout t'day, don't worry 'bout it. We'll be jus' fine," Applejack said, wrapping a hoof around Rainbow and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hrrk, it's not that," Rainbow squeaked out.

"Oh." Applejack released Rainbow from her bear hug and leaned back in the booth.

Sighing, Rainbow pressed her cheek against the table so she could still face Applejack. "I'm not thinking about the Market Harvest, or at least not directly." Rainbow poked Applejack's shoulder out of boredom. "I'm just thinking about us. Weeks ago, I was sleeping on a cloud, wondering how awesome I'll be after a bit of training. Then I came to the realization that we always get into bitter arguments. That's resolved, but I still feel odd when I think about you. Kind of like..." She hummed while rubbing her temples, closing her eyes in thought. Applejack patiently waited, tuning out the rest of the group. "I dunno, I feel like I don't wanna disappoint you, but not in the usual way. Before, it was just a pride thing. Now? I just want you to be happy. You work so hard and get little recognition. I feel like a narcissist when I stand in the same room as you."

Applejack looked around, shrugging. "Let's go f' a walk," she said.

Groaning, Rainbow sat up as Applejack slid out of the booth. Big Macintosh questioningly looked at Applejack with only a smile as a response. He nodded and continued eating while Applejack and Rainbow left the group. They quickly exited the restaurant and stopped across the street; a fence prevented ponies from falling into the suburbs below while providing an excellent view of the residential area of Trotonto. Like the business section, it also looked like stars yet it was more calm and peaceful. In the distance, the bright city of Canterlot was slightly eclipsed by the mountain while the city eclipsed the moon, giving it a radiant glow. The two ponies stopped to admire the view.

"Y'know, I never really admired the small things before. As a Pegasus, I sniffed at the view I've had since birth. The town below? Tiny," Rainbow said, leaning against the fence. She rested her head on her hooves, staring down at the city. "These days, watching them gives me a sense of empowerment. I'm higher up, watching civilization below run on. Anypony can sniff at it, but these past few weeks, I've noticed how intricate the world is. Simply watching Ponyville from above: ponies buying and selling in the market; going to school; even working the skies. From an Earth Pony perspective, it's incredible to see the workings of your world from afar."

"Rainbow, Ah'm amazed that y'all even took th' time t' look," Applejack said. Rainbow swung a hoof jokingly at Applejack. "'ey, it was meant as a compliment. Calm your horses."

"Eh, either way, I did. Working next to you, I found out how much work grunt work actually is, so when I saw the ponies around Ponyville working, it felt different. I didn't pity the Earth Ponies or Unicorns for being wingless. I felt pity towards the Pegasi that never took the time to admire it. Earth Ponies grow the food, Pegasi control the weather, and the Unicorns handle the sun and moon cycles. None of us are above the other because we all rely on each other."

Rainbow exhaled deeply. "And now it's my turn to repay you for all of that boasting and pity insults I've done in the past. I'm a numbskull-"

"No ya aren't."

"-and a brute-"

"True."

"-so now it's time that I fix that. I'll pay you back in full. This next month, is all about you, and Sweet Apple Acres," Rainbow finished with her head raised.

Applejack nodded, patting Rainbow on the back. "Y'know why Ah let ya run yer mouth lately?" Rainbow raised an eyebrow. "Yer displayin' a high level of intelligence as of late. It's a team game, an' everypony has their role. Remember what Ah said 'bout givin' me yer trust? You've given it an' extra, to boot." Applejack reached a foreleg out and wrapped it around Rainbow. The Pegasus did the same with Applejack and they both looked over the city with smiles.

"You're incredible, Applejack," Rainbow said with gusto. "I'm sorry for flaunting my flank off like a Wonderbolt. I should only brag when I actually accomplished something."

Applejack gave Rainbow a bemused side glance. "Heh, ya might not wanna brag at all. Celebrate with your friends, certainly. Ah think that y'all deserve a celebration for simply reachin' this point."

"I'll celebrate by getting hammered from all that victory wine," Rainbow responded.

"Whatever ya say," Applejack responded.

[*][*][*]

"Mr. Moneybags, sir, you have a visitor."

Fullbody slowly spun around in his chair, tearing his gaze away from the view of Trotonto. He glared at the security guard, placing a glass of wine on the desk as well as a manilla envelope. Sighing, he cleared his desk off with magic, setting various papers in his desk. The guard licked his lips as he waited and after a few seconds, Fullbody stopped.

"Is her name Swift Star, by any chance?" Fullbody asked. The security guard nodded, and Fullbody nodded. "Bring her in."

The guard left, and within a few seconds, returned with the peach-coloured Pegasus in tow. She had a beaming smile to which Fullbody responded with his own. She was escorted to a comfy-looking chair near Fullbody's desk and the guard quickly left. When he closed the door, Fullbody let out a sigh.

"I take it you have your credentials with you? This is much sooner than I expected," he replied.

"Is that a problem?" she responded with a peppy voice.

"Not at all. I'm glad I can help out somepony such as yourself with work. I've got money to burn so I face no loss hiring extra hooves," he said.

He reached out as Spry handed over the envelope and he immediately levitated the contents out of the package. His expression changed several times as he read it: glee, confusion, doubt, and more glee. After, he nodded, smiling at Spry as he placed the papers back into the envelope.

"And these I can keep? Or do you not have extra?" he asked.

"Nope, you can keep those," she replied, bobbing her head back and forth.

"Okay, but before we talk business... you stated that you were involved with a war, correct?" he asked, leaning against his desk.

"Yup! Hooves for hire; mercenary tasks. Small stuff, gathering intel, and it was in Great Caulk; nopony could trace me back here. I've lived off the grid for years, so legal issues shouldn't be a problem," Spry said.

He nodded and looked down at the envelope. He clicked his tongue and looked around the room before moving his wine glass to the side. He pressed down on the corner of his desk and a click sounded followed by the small corner raising up; an intercom system.

"Please call for Merci, please," he said after hitting a switch.

He pushed down on the corner and the intercom retreated back into the desk. Fullbody stared at Spry with a smile and she did the same back. After a few minutes, the doors opened and a plum-coloured Pegasus with a thistle-coloured mane stepped into the room clad in a tan overcoat covering her Cutie Mark while her mane and tail were done up in the same style: a braid.

"Evening, Fullbody," she said in a darker voice than Spry thought. "You called for me?"

"Yes I did, Merci. There is somepony I'd like you to meet," he said, presenting Spry.

Merci walked forward and shook the hoof of a smiling Spry while she wore her own gaze that could be interpreted as sultry.

"Swift Star," Spry said. _Celestia, if I have to keep up this act any longer, I'll break somepony's kneecaps._

"Adorn Mercantile, but you may call me 'Merci'," she said. "Now, how may I be of assistance, dear?" They both looked to Fullbody.

"Ms. Star here is in need of work and offered her acrobatic services for the advertisement group and I know you were in need of several more Pegasi," he said. He levitated the envelope to Merci and she quickly took it in her mouth. "Alright, Ms. Star, Merci will deal with your paperwork and is your boss from now on. You don't answer to me, and you don't use my name as your employer. When you speak of your boss and whom you work for, you work for...?"

"Adorn Mercantile," Spry responded with a giddy tone of voice.

"Good girl," he said, waving her off with a smile. "Enjoy your evening."

Spry waved while Merci winked at Fullbody. Fullbody held his smile even as the doors closed. Spry turned to face forward as Merci's walking pace seemingly doubled. She tucked the envelope under her coat, probably behind her wing, and continued.

"You heard the stallion, you work for me. Now that you work for me, you're going to dress for me. You're going to wear what I tell you to wear. If I tell you to jump, you ask how high. If I tell you to kill, you ask how many ponies. My word is absolute and if you don't hear me, tough because I will not repeat words. Time is money and we have to shape you up by tomorrow evening," Merci said without very small pauses.

Spry nodded with a bent brow as Merci led her down different hallways before stopping in a room that seemed to be a dressing room. She had a second to take in the scenery before a coat was thrown over her back.

"This is your temporary jacket until I can craft an overcoat for you. I don't want any Cutie Marks visible on my staff. The ponies doing the stunts aren't the stars so you'll be wearing something to conceal your Cutie Mark at all times," she said. She tossed several more articles of clothing across the room until she pulled out what seemed to be a body suit. "This is what you wear in flight-temporarily-for the duration of the Market Harvest. You have one extra for when it needs to be washed and you take it off only when you're off duty at home."

Spry rolled her eyes since they weren't visible under all the clothes being tossed on her. Merci stopped tossing clothes shortly after and quickly began cleaning them up. Spry sighed until Merci removed the clothes. Merci stopped and stared at Spry.

"Why aren't you putting on your uniform? I have to make sure you fit the blasted thing," she said.

Spry sighed and proceeded to unzip the bodysuit given to her. Quickly, she slipped into it with no hassle and zipped it up. Dressed in five seconds and a perfect fit to boot.

"My, you are agile. I can only imagine the other things you're capable of doing," she said gleefully, clopping her hooves together.

"Well, 'Swift' is a synonym for 'agile'," she beamed.

"Honey, please drop the act. You don't have to pretend in front of me and if you do, you'll merely get the whip," Merci replied with a deadpan voice. Spry looked over at Merci, seeing her glare. "Now, what is your real name?"

"How did you know?" Spry replied with a dull voice, her entire body visibly slumping.

"I think I have amnesia. I was certain I said something about repeating myself?" Merci responded, obnoxiously projecting her voice.

"Spry. My name is Spry," she spat out, fluttering her wings.

"The intel was correct." Merci giggled. "Fullbody never travels without his guards following him, and right after you proposed your services, I quickly checked on who you were. I'm not just the advertisement manager."

Spry's glare deepened as she leaned forward, allowing her hair to droop over her eyes. Merci giggled.

"So you're the head of security? Or do you enjoy spy work?" Spry said.

"I just like having dirt on my employees. It makes them so much more cooperative, and the best part is, I have dirt on Fullbody. I'm the most powerful pony in his precious empire, and all it takes is one bad day for me to spill the beans," Merci responded. "A girl's gotta eat no matter who she drags down."

There was a cold silence between the two with glares being exchanged. Spry twisted her head to the side as if the alternate angle would allow her to stare into Merci's soul. The stare continued for seconds, then a minute.

"You're a stone cold heartless bitch, which makes you the best pony I've met in years," Spry responded with a slight smile.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd buck you to Tatarus and back for that bitch comment, but you're blunt and honest without fear to speak your word. You'll fit in with my staff," Merci said.

"Good. I take it you know why I'm here as well?" Spry asked, tearing off the bodysuit.

"Intelligence on Fullbody as well as a quick buck. You're advertising for another team but since you aren't performing, you're free to roam around," Merci listed off. She sat down on a bench, and sighed. "Deception is something I enjoy. I dress up commercials to look perfectly innocent be it advertisements, products or even company relationships. Anything to make it work, really."

"Why are you telling me this?" Spry asked, kicking at the overcoat.

"Because no matter what I tell you, the condemning material that I have on you is enough to banish you to the moon for six eternities," Merci said in a matter-of-factly voice.

"I'll take your word for that. But still, even if the dirt you have on others is large, it will only wear down on their minds. They'll grow scared that you'll reveal their secrets regardless and more likely to betray anyways," Spry said, sitting down on the small pile of clothes.

"I have a way around that. I just act friendly and treat them nicely, and they'll believe they're perfectly safe," Merci said sweetly, keeping her head held high.

Spry twisted her head to the side, almost glaring at Merci.

"So why explain it to me?"

Chuckling, Merci waved a hoof. "Darling, I know many types of ponies. You're loyal to your boss and dislike the restrictions others put on you. All I merely ask of you is to put your trust in me. I can be a nightmare, but you're one of the few ponies I've actually met that I liked within minutes of knowing. I like your character, and dislike the restrictions. You will fit right in with my staff."

Spry smirked. "Very well, then. I can guarantee my participation, but I cannot guarantee that my other boss won't be asking questions."

Merci raised an eyebrow. "And you'll answer everything she asks you without hesitation?" Spry nodded her head. Merci frowned. "Regardless of the dirt I have on you?"

"Tell me, do you know who my boss is, or did you just search for me with your 'network'?" Spry asked.

"I checked to see who your boss is, and I found nothing. Everything with your documents that I could get my hands on in the past six hours registered you with a dog and a pony, both listed as partners. This boss you speak of either doesn't exist, or is damn good at vanishing," Merci responded, crestfallen. "Which is impressive if it's the truth."

Spry chuckled. "There certainly aren't a lack of magic tricks with her... and trust me. She's a lot worse than you could ever hope to be."

[*][*][*]

Rainbow did a massive leap across the plain white room, landing face first onto pillow atop a soft bed. The moonlight gave the room a dull glow and Rainbow shifted her head so she was looking outside the balcony doors. Pegasi were flying through the skies, managing the weather to suit the Market Harvest.

_AJ's trust... if I give her my trust, I trust her to be there for me in every way. I trust her to be my shoulder to cry on and be the pony that I tell everything,_ Rainbow thought. _Applejack is on her way upstairs now, and if I talk to her now, I'll be at a complete loss for what to say. Trust. I gave Applejack my trust, and I have hers._

Rainbow's eyes widened. She rolled out of her bed and ran to the balcony. Unlocking the doors and opening them, she flew out of the room and up five floors to the top of the hotel. She stopped on the roof, letting her hooves sink into the stones.

"Trust. Applejack has my utmost trust. I'd do anything for her, because she deserves it, and I have her trust," Rainbow said out loud, pacing in circles.

"You don't just give that to anypony. You don't just hand out your absolute trust unless you... well, absolutely trust them. That wasn't Applejack asking me to trust her. It was more. And I accepted it. I want it. And I want to give it back."

Rainbow Dash stopped, her groove in the stoned roof disrupted as she walked towards the edge of the building's rooftop. She stared out over the city once more, remembering the talk Applejack and her shared earlier during dinner. She smiled warmly, feeling herself sigh.

"Rainbow Dash?" a tiny, southern voice squeaked out from below.

Rainbow leaned over the edge, spotting her balcony five floors below. She gracefully leaned forward until she flipped over the rails and allowed herself to fall down, her mane and tail flapping in the wind. Her mind was giddy, full of excitement the same way Pinkie Pie would react upon discovering a new pony. Emotions flushing forward in excitement, and Rainbow chuckled.

She spun around in the air with the help of her wings and floated up towards her balcony. There, Applejack walked out and stood on the edge. Rainbow leaned her forehooves against the railing while staying suspended in the air. Applejack had her hair hanging down while her stetson was elsewhere.

"Applejack, you're a silly filly with a head permanently on cloud nine," Rainbow said softly, chuckling.

"Uh, a'ight," Applejack said, chuckling. "You a'ight, sugarcube?"

Giggling, Rainbow closed her eyes, resting her head atop her hooves. She stared at Applejack with half-lidded eyes.

"I'm fine, 'jack. I just realized something, that's all." Rainbow sighed, slowly giggling before breaking out into a full laugh. Applejack laughed in confusion. Halting, Rainbow leaned forward, dangling her forelegs over the railing while balancing her entire body on it. No longer suspended, Rainbow allowed her body to laze out over the railings. She looked up at Applejack, feeling her entire body weaken.

_She looks so cute with her hair down, and her sweet little innocent look of confusion now is priceless,_ Rainbow thought.

The cyan Pegasus pulled herself over the railing entirely, landing on the floor in a heap before jumping to her hooves. She grinned sheepishly at Applejack and just as the farmer turned to go back inside, Rainbow reached over and grabbed her shoulder.

"'ey, what're ya doin'?" Applejack asked as Rainbow yanked her out onto the balcony again.

Rainbow placed Applejack right in front of her with the moon shining down on them from the side. The cyan mare stared into Applejack's eyes, merely inches away from each other. Applejack froze up entirely, her mouth hanging agape.

"You're incredible, you know that, Applejack?" Rainbow asked. A small nod from the farmer made Rainbow chuckle. "I still can't get over this revelation. Something I should have seen years ago I'm seeing for the first time, and it's... it's just incredible. You're many things I couldn't be, and I wouldn't want to know you any other way."

Rainbow Dash leaned in, pressing her forehead against Applejack's. Their heads tilted downward, and both ponies were silenced. Their breaths were caught by each others noses, causing both faces to lighten up with a reddish tint. Both were panting slightly from excitement, and Rainbow grinned.

Applejack raised a hoof up to Rainbow's face, caressing the side. Rainbow's hoof removed itself from Applejack's shoulder and wrapped around your head.

"Your hair looks nice when it's not tied up," Rainbow whispered.

"Yours looks nice when it is," Applejack responded just as quietly.

Their breaths stopped and Rainbow leaned back a mere centimetre. Rainbow's eyes were half-lidded while Applejack's assumed the same status.

_I gave her more than my trust. I gave her my love._

Rainbow leaned in, pressing her lips against Applejack's. Both ponies seemed shocked by the motion, but none hated it. Their little hearts fluttered like butterflies, light as can be. Rainbow's wings began to flutter themselves, and she closed her eyes. Her lips, pressed against Applejack's, was such a simple form of contact yet it sent her soaring higher than any cloud she had seen in her life.

_This is flying,_ Rainbow thought. _Her lips taste simple. Apples, nothing to extravagant, and yet it's amazing. This is Applejack, laid out bare for me. She gave me her love, and I gave her my own. This is why I enjoy Applejack's embrace and company. I love her, and I want nothing but the best._

After a mere five seconds, their lips parted and they stared at each other with half-lidded eyes. Panting with drooling tongues, they were worked up over such a small act yet felt no shame over it. Rainbow continued staring into Applejack's green eyes.

_Those emerald, green eyes..._

"Rainbow, Ah don' know what t' say," Applejack said quietly.

"I love you, Applejack. It took me realizing how important you truly are to the world to realize it, and took me realizing how important you are to me. You're one heck of a girl, the only one to hold her own against me in all areas... excluding flying, and know when to smack me into submission when my mouth runs faster than I do," Rainbow said.

Applejack's mouth broke into a smile and her eyes seemed to brighten. Rainbow leaned in forward, pecking her on the head.

"I don't know what your response is to me, and you said you don't know either, so I won't pry. I just want you to know how important you are to me," Rainbow said.

She took a step back, and both ponies exhaled deeply. They turned to go inside and glanced at each other from the side. Rainbow's heart beat a mile a minute in her chest, and so did Applejack's.

"Thank ya for everythin', sugarcube," Applejack responded.

"No thanks necessary. Let's just get some sleep. We've got a big day, tomorrow," Rainbow said.

Closing the balcony door, they quickly hopped into their respective beds, snuggling up into their blankets and allowed sleep to take over.

_**Chapte****r**** Notes:**_ I WILL NO LONGER UPDATE THIS STORY. THIS IS THE OLD DOCUMENT. The NEW story can be found on my profile under the name, "The Story of the Apple Spectrum;" it has the rewrites and will be where I continue this story. Chapter 4-8 will be posted THERE, not in this document.

Thank you.


	23. 4:1: The Start

"Mystical Ponies of Equestria, today, we begin the Market Harvest!"

**The Apple Spectrum**

**Chapter 4: Gesellschaft**

**4:1: The Start**

The duo of Applejack and Rainbow Dash finished morning routines and began getting ready before heading for breakfast. No words were spoken as the events of the previous night were still fresh in mind. Neither made eye contact and they both held their heads down until fitting on the day's accessories.

"How long has it been since we started preparing?" Rainbow asked, fitting into her harness.

"'bout a month an' a half," Applejack replied, hoisting saddlebags over her back.

"Really, It feels like, I dunno, two years."

"An' you're still here, so good f' ya."

"As I said, I never leave my friends hanging," Rainbow said, fastening the final strap onto her harness.

The uneasiness vanished in that moment as Rainbow snapped her view up to face Applejack. A steely look entered her eyes as she felt the situation dawn on her. Applejack tilted her head up to meet Rainbow's gaze and instantly shied away before her eyes glanced over to Rainbow.

"Well, thanks an' all. Ah reckon that's why Ah regard you so highly when we ain't thrashin' each others skulls," the farmer responded, getting louder near the end.

Rainbow smirked, jumping on each individual hoof in preparation. Applejack was warming up, forgetting the kiss temporarily. She tossed her stetson onto her head and cracked her neck. With a single glance as confirmation, the two ponies quickly bumped hooves and turned for the door.

The arrogant stallion, Fullbody Moneybags, had a different morning. It was without awkwardness or confusion. He enjoyed a luxurious spa-style morning routine complete with massages and a sauna. At the end of it all, he put on his tuxedo, slapped on a monocle for good measure, and fit his top hat onto his scalp. He checked himself in the mirror multiple times, giggling and smiling to himself as he struck several poses.

"You look good, dear boy," he said, chuckling as he departed.

Upon leaving his personal quarters of the factory, he was immediately met with serving ponies whom pampered and made sure no dust or fur came onto his pressed tux. Routinely, he ordered the typical; a wine glass filled with his pride and joy, a list of the other teams, and a chequebook. Once equipped with his usual items, he worked his way to the outside of the factory. Once left the building, he took in the scent of the morning air and stepped into a carriage that was waiting, ponies at the ready. Once settled in, he sighed, taking a sip of his wine and opened up the list. He skimmed the pages quickly while a pen marked down certain teams. The doors of the carriage opened and another pony stepped in, then it started moving.

"Mmm, g'morning, Merci," he said, absent-minded.

Merci sighed, resetting her bowtie. She nodded at Fullbody, humming in response. The carriage ride was in silence, typical for the duo. Upon arriving at the Market Harvest grounds, they were met with a plethora of ponies. Being the first day, every pony in the competition arrived and Fullbody frowned.

"I really wish the dirt poor would step aside for those with business," Fullbody said, stepping out of the carriage after Merci.

Without breaking stride, Fullbody stepped forward as several ponies were shoved by his guards, forming a path for the snob. He entered the building as the ponies outside idly waited for a reason to enter the grounds. Fullbody had his intentions set.

Stepping into the office of Flat Breadbasket, he sat down on the leather chair that Flim sat in previously. Flat didn't so much as glance at the pony to know who it was.

"Mornin'," Flat said as he scribbled down words onto a document.

"Mornin'," Fullbody replied, setting his chequebook onto the desk.

"Flim 'n Flam causing you trouble yet?" Flat asked, sipping out of a coffee mug.

"Not yet. They causing you trouble yet?"

"Tons. I have to do last minute changes to your roster, which, by the way, is incredible. Nice, long; I'd say you'll sail through this competition," Flat responded, chuckling.

"Mmm yes." Fullbody sipped from his wine, smacking his lips delightfully. "But one can never be too sure, can they? I have already started rivalries with several small fry groups."

Flat chuckled. "Of course you have. Any concerns there? Anything worth noting?"

Sighing, Fullbody leaned against the desk. "Three. As per usual, Moonshine Soda as my rival. The two were . . . unexpected." He bit his lip, shuddering as he remembered the apple cider.

"Oh?" Flat asked, genuinely surprised.

"Sweet Olive Garden's or whatever has a new advertisement team, and typically, I'd be set. But, the team isn't from Equestria, so finding details on them isn't easy. I don't know whether or not I can buy them out, and I don't even know names and faces. All I have is a team list," Fullbody replied, guzzling the rest of his wine.

"I'm being lenient, allowing you the team list on our good friendship, but if I sense any dishonesty from you, I'll have to disqualify you," Flat said in a routinely fashion.

"Yea, yea, but remember: my publicity is what allows this competition to thrive so well. I wouldn't want to make us angry at each other and lose," Fullbody said.

Flat nodded and continued working. "So, foreigners. What about this other team?"

Fullbody grumbled, mumbling several incomprehensible words to Flat's delight. After a few seconds, Fullbody averted his gaze, nodding his head and bit his lip. He clucked his tongue and exhaled coarsely.

"Sweet Apple Acres since they have a full team. Top that off with their popularity to the children and ladies which, if I may remind you, take up 70% of this nation, and we've got a problem. They've always been a problem regardless of their incompetence. But that's not all, oh no. They have a team that, after talking to Flim and Flam, that can get the job done and keep up even without fancy machinery," Fullbody spat out, spitting into his empty glass.

Flat chuckled, shaking his head as he stopped writing, holding his gut while preventing an outburst. Fullbody glared at him, bemused as his horn lit up. A wine bottle poofed into the room as well as a new glass. He disposed the old one and poured himself another glass.

"Now, as I was saying, the main issue for Sweet Apple Acres isn't advertising. They have enough good word to get sales while their main issue was production. They could never meet demands yet here they are with a full team. I'd buy them off, but the two hicks that run the joint happen to be as stubborn as a mule." Fullbody exhaled heavily, visibly loosening up. "That's been swirling around for a while. So yes, those three are my main concerns."

"So it seems. Are you going to buy out, bribe or hire the other competitors? Or would you actually let your wine do the talking?" Flat asked, cracking his neck while taking a break.

"Why not all four options? It ensures total victory, and keeps the hicks down in the nether from whence they depart from," Fullbody responded, swirling the liquids inside.

Taut once more, Fulbody allowed silence to take in the room's ambiance. Few dust particles floated in the air as the two friends looked at each other, taking in the exhausted expressions. The scent of food tickled their noses, but Fullbody continued this silent battle against his friend. Flat's eyes twitched and he leaned back, sighing.

"Okay, you have my moral support. I trust you to keep to yourself and play the game, and as an added bonus, you have a small, generous financial donation of 30,000 bits as per our prior agreement," Flat responded, smiling.

Fullbody loosened up once more, smirking. "So the agreement is still on. Lovely, and I'm glad you could see things from my perspective. Ah—" He stood up, sipping out of his glass. He placed the wine bottle onto the desk, and smiled at Flat. "Have this as a token of my unyielding gratitude. Enjoy it with the misses, tonight."

Flat wasted no time picking up the bottle and reading the label. "Aha, you old dog. A little mind-oil this time of year would do well for myself."

Fullbody straightened his suit and the two nodded to each other before Fullbody left the room. Outside the building, Fullbody returned to the carriage, sighing with content.

"Planted?" Merci asked dully, staring out the opposite window.

"Of course. Confidentiality of other teams, at my disposal. Oh, how I love magic," Fullbody said, giggling gleefully as he rubbed his hooves together and took another sip.

Merci rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the window.

"Roll over."

The white furred beast obediently rolled over in the tall grass.

"Sit."

Then he sat down on the ground, wagging his tail.

"Fetch."

A ball was launched across the field and the beast ran at top speed before dashing back, ball in mouth. He dropped it on the ground and panted with excitement.

"Good boy. Now go die in a fire you miserable waste of pony resources."

The beast in question, Chance, whimpered and pouted, puckering up his upper lip and using his best puppy dog eyes. The mare that insulted him was Spry, clad in a stained yellow robe and had droopy eyelids as well as hair that blew to the left. She groggily guzzled from a cup of coffee, watching Chance run around as she woke up in the morning. It wasn't long before Chance came running back, Masato following in a gallop. Spry groaned as her short-lived peace died.

"Can you not run next time? I didn't finish burying the landmines," Spry spat out, rolling onto her side so one of her eyes could see the two.

"Sorry! Order! Run! Grab! Teammate! Market Harvest! Praise me, PRAISE ME!" Chance shouted, jumping around the area while running on all fours.

Masato rubbed his eyes and yawned, stumbling right above Spry. "Yeah?"

"Just making sure that you weren't hit by a train, knocked into a ditch, and laid there until vultures picked out your dried up internal organs. Y'know, all that 'be a team player' crap," Spry said, swatting a hoof at Masato. "Don't get me started on the blue ass blaster."

"Where is boss, anyways?" Masato asked, peering through the woods. "And can we actually sleep in a bed for a change? I'm sick of sleeping in dirt pits under a terrible grass tent."

"Trixie thinks that you need another bout of shock therapy!" the magician's voice boomed from the woods.

Masato twitched, preparing for an impact only for nothing to happen. Chance was still running and Spry continued her completely productive planking.

"Who wants a treat?" Trixie said with mock-playfulness.

Chance immediately altered his course and ran up straight to Trixie and impatiently stomped around the area he was in. Quickly, he realized there was no treat and sat down with a grumpy look. Masato followed as did Spry. Each member of the group looked unenthusiastic.

"Now that Trixie has you all together, she would just like to say: Good luck, Blue Stage. Today, we officially separate from each other until the planned meet up time. Until then, do not so much as look at each other funny." Trixie glanced over at Spry. "How much have you told her?"

Spry sighed. "You knew, huh? Figures. I told her everything, but refused to tell her about you."

Trixie grinned. "Even if you did, what would possibly pop up? That Trixie was once a two-bit showmare attempting to one-up the protogé of Princess Celestia?" Trixie scoffed. "Besides, there is no way he can get anything on Trixie without alerting Trixie. Merely ghastly sightings here and there yet nothing conclusive. He can play his games and bribe us but we are not a money-grubbing patch of pumpkins to be devoured in societal conflicts!"

"Did you breathe once during that?" Spry asked.

"Actually we do need money so maybe a little bribe? I kinda like eating," Chance barked, tail wagging as he watched a fly buzz by his snout.

"That's fine, there are others who could use that money," Masato whispered to himself.

"Silence! Bring me news, what has occurred in this city that Trixie should know of?" Trixie shouted with a slam of her hoof.

"I did some snooping and some Rainbow Dash pony has been spotted in the city, flying around hastily," Spry muttered, yawning.

Trixie's ear twitched and her eyes grew wide. "Rainbow Dash? That's that cyan pegasus from Ponyville!" Trixie grumbled. "What is_ she_ doing here?"

"Uh, Rainbow is apparently the model for Sweet Apple Acres," Spry muttered, ignoring the two whining next to her.

"Trixie meant _Twilight Sparkle_! If Rainbow Dash is present along with Sweet Apple Acres, Trixie has reason to believe that Twilight Sparkle has also attended. She has come to outshine me yet again!" Trixie groaned and pranced in place, letting several whinnies escape her mouth. After a few seconds of observation, Masato cleared his throat. Trixie froze in spot before taking her place, letting a deep sigh. "Nonetheless, Trixie has improved and will best Twilight Sparkle this time! And then she will know that the Great and Powerful Trixie is the most spectacular unicorn in _all of Equestria!_" she bellowed, sparks shooting from her horn.

"Twilight Sparkle is a team manager. She's not performing," Spry muttered once more.

"Oh." Trixie avoided gazing into her teammates eyes while she rubbed a hoof against her foreleg. After a brief moment of silence, Trixie glared. "Begone with you, Trixie must practise firework control!"

"Rainbow Dash, twenty flybys around the city. Medium-sized banner, mild drag with a 8km wind North-East, so fly in that direction. We want the flag to be wavy and elongated rather than dragging." Twilight glanced down at a clipboard while Rainbow continued to do pushups. "Applejack, with the competition start so close, we want to generate as much hype as possible."

"I hope we don't run into that dreadful Fullbody pony today lest he criticize my ensemble for the team," Rarity pondered.

"Just get Spike to roast him if he comes near us," Rainbow said with a grin.

"Hey, I'm no murderer," Spike grumbled, folding his arms.

"I can tell by your luck with the ladies," Rainbow said with a wink.

"Rainbow, quit it, boys don't like t' be teased 'bout that stuff," Applejack said with a frown.

"Girls—" Twilight interjected.

"And Spike," the dragon whispered.

"We have to focus. Zap Apple trees don't need much focus for the first few days so we do nothing with that. We get a set amount of tools and anymore has to be ordered through the main office with our own cash," Twilight reminded.

"I need cash," Rainbow muttered nonchalantly.

"There's no rush, at least not initially. But freebie supplies will vanish the instant the competition starts. Then we have 30 days to prepare confectioneries and sweets for the judge as well as make sure the apples are _healthy_—Rarity can continue with quality control like when Flim and Flam attempted to win Sweet Apple Acres but she'll need help. Spike can do that since he's generally good with that stuff," Twilight rambled on.

"Sweet," Spike exclaimed, doing a fist pump. Rarity gave him an off-side glance with a smirk before he coughed once, anxiety setting in. "I-I mean, booyah, love apples."

"Applejack, Big McIntosh and Apple Bloom, they'll proceed with first harvests while Fluttershy can assist Pinkie Pie with washing and baking the initial treats. Tomorrow we sell candies and by the end of the week, we'll have sold our sweets quota before moving onto beverages and normal apple bushels and maybe candy apples." Twilight smiled. "Okay, now we have an hour until opening ceremonies so meet back here—" Twilight glanced around the area briefly, remembering it was just outside portapotties. "—or, how about we meet in our hotel rooms to go about final preps before the start."

"Ballin'," Rainbow shouted as she took off instantly, the small banner dragging behind as she soared.

"Rainbow, wait a minute," Applejack shouted, one eye closed as dust clouded up.

"Well, she was gone rather fast," Pinkie Pie bounced.

"Almost _three_ fast," Spike exclaimed.

"What?" the group asked simultaneously.

Spike nervously glanced around. "I-I mean, booyah, apples."

The Sweet Apple Acres team stood in a group, mixed in with the mass of competitors amongst the crowd. Rainbow leaned forward, glancing passed Big Mac and Apple Bloom to spot Applejack. She looked neutral yet Rainbow felt suspicion.

_There is _no_ way she hasn't thought about last night. So pensive and mysterious, she's content to just torture me, isn't she? What are you thinking?_ Rainbow asked herself mentally.

_What if mah legs didn't know they were legs?_ Applejack thought.

A horn blared, surprising the pegasus as she stared forward. A familiar stallion took the stand, adjusting a bowtie on his white tuxedo.

"Mares and stallions, mystical ponies of Equestria, today, we begin the Market Harvest!" Flat Breadbasket exclaimed. Ponies stamped briefly before silencing, allowing the stallion to continue. "Thirty days. You have thirty days to reach several quotas; sweets, if you're eligible; meals, advertising, revenue, and most importantly: appearance. You must be appealing to make money, and to make money, you must have products for sale. Some will only have beverages, so you will only be graded on beverages. Some will have beverages that fit with meals, so we'll include that. Supplies will be given for free and they're first come, first serve. Each of you will be judged fairly and without bias of the judges and the winning team, having successfully rationed out their supply of ingredients—grown right here on this lot, I might add, shall win the grand prize of sponsorship from the Market Harvest committee and free advertising." He paused, letting silence hang with the exception of traditional city noises.

"Go."

Rainbow blinked and when she opened her eyes, already chaos erupted as teams scattered to retrieve free supplies. Rainbow didn't understand the deal but upon fluttering off the ground, she spotted Applejack at the helm of a crowd, holding what looked like a regular watering can.

"Back off, y'all, Ah found it first," she shouted, swinging the metal object.

Rainbow felt her instincts take over as she launched forward, easily brushing by several other pegasi attempting to reach the tables of supplies. Dipping down, she outstretched her forehooves as she looped them through Applejack's, the latter pressed against a wall holding the watering can away from clingy hooves. With a single tug, Rainbow removed Applejack from the crowd and saved the watering can in one fell swoop and they took off down the path. Several teams had already started to converge on their lots to begin harvest prep, including Sweet Apple Acres.

"R-Rainbow, Ah can't hol' on to you an' th' waterin' can at th' same time," Applejack stated with worry in her throat.

"Drop it," Rainbow shouted.

Without wasting any time, Rainbow gave a mighty flap so the two were hoisted several feet in the air allowing her just enough time to swat the watering can with a wing. Applejack stared in horror as her hard-earned battle prize dropped, before sighing in relief as it fell directly into Pinkie Pie's mane. Glancing up at the pegasus that carried her, Rainbow winked back and the duo smiled. Rainbow allowed herself to come close to the ground as they flew over a hill, eyes locked onto the Sweet Apple Acres lot just ahead.

"Alrighty then!" Rainbow shouted with a grin.


End file.
